


Conquering the Colonies

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS
Genre: Aaron is British, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, NCIS Fix-its, Romance, Slow Burn, Tony has a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron Hotchner decided to take a position in America as the Unit Chief of the FBI's elite BAU. His background in SIS, then Interpol gave him more than enough insight into the human psyche. It won't be easy at first, the former British Spy has to adjust to several things at once, like running a new team, living in the US once again, raising a son, and trying not to fall for the BAU's genius agent, Dr. Spencer Reid. Aaron is successful in three of those things, but the fourth will be harder than he knew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> In this story Aaron holds dual citizenship's in England and the US. 
> 
> KliqzAngel was very kind in letting me use her Paddington OC's. They were a bunch of fun to play with.


	2. Chapter 1

This story could not come about without the help of some very wonderful people. 

 **Alpha readers** ; [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks) and [KliqzAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel).

 **Beta readers** ; [NimueOfTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth) and [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6)

 **Brit Pick reader** : [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks), [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6)

And all my cheerleaders in the Writing chat group. You guys all rocked cheering me on with getting this story done. You all deserve thousands of kudos.

The lovely Book cover was done by [Chestnut_NOLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_NOLA)

And all of the wonderful chapter headers were done by [KliqzAngel.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel)

 

This story is for my friend and writing partner for the last three years, DarkJediQueen. This last year has been a rough one, but we both pulled through. We may not live close to each other, but we are always there in spirit. This is for you for a very Happy Birthdy. Love you my friend.

* * *

 

 

 

Aaron took a deep breath and walked from the parking garage to the elevators that would take him to the sixth floor of the FBI Training facility where the BAU offices were housed. Squaring his shoulders and buttoning his jacket, he knew he was walking into a stew pot of emotions and upheaval. Aaron didn’t even pretend that his first days or months here were going to be easy. He knew they weren’t. Thankfully his days at MI6, then later Interpol gave him confidence and even an air of arrogance that he used as a shield till he got to know the people he worked with better.

In his head, he went over all of their names and faces once again. That was a specialty of his. He remembered everyone he ever came into contact with. Aaron had an exceptional memory, not quite eidetic, but it was close. The night before he studied all of the jackets that had been given to him that constituted his primary team, and the two backup teams. Plus the office workers that supported all of the teams. He was as prepared as he was going to get.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out, taking a moment to look around and familiarize himself with the layout of the office.. With briefcase in hand, Aaron stepped through the glass double doors and made his way to the office at the top of the stairs. He let the chatter around him filter in as he strolled confidently through the bullpen.

“ _Is that him?”_

_“Wow, that’s the new boss? Damn, he’s hot.”_

_“Arrogant prick, I can just tell.”_

_“He’s going to be a real hardass.”_

_“Give the guy a break, he just got here.”_

There was more, but Aaron just let the words go in one ear and out the other. He would allow them their moments, he was new and unknown. They would either eventually come around and like him, or keep disliking him just because he was an outsider. At the moment he didn’t care. As long as they got their jobs done and took the orders they were given, everyone could think what they wanted.

After settling in, Aaron looked down at the neat stacks of files already waiting for him. The first pile was employee files, with notes on each one. The second stack was made up of potentials to fill out the vacancy that was currently on the team. He set all of those aside and knew who he wanted. He would call her later and do everything in his power to persuade her to join. For now, Aaron wanted to get the whole story on what was happening with the team.  Picking up his phone Aaron dialed the woman named Jennifer Jareau.

“Yes, Agent Jareau, I would like you to join me in my office. If you need to get yourself a cuppa, please get it on your way. I’d like to get started as soon as possible.” Aaron was pleased that Miss Jareau didn’t hesitate to agree, then he was joined a few minutes later. The woman was attractive, slight, but Aaron would not call her weak. She had an air of confidence which Aaron appreciated. He had watched several of her press conferences in the weeks leading up to his moving to DC and couldn’t fault her professionalism. When he had a better picture of her, he had reached out to her and had a quick phone meeting with her. Aaron was pleased that it had gone well. Miss Jareau was unquestionably the dragon at the entrance to the castle. She reminded him a little of Tanner and his protectiveness towards the agents, 00’s and others. It was always during these times of transitions that he  missed his old position, but Aaron didn’t regret the circumstances which had him taking new detours in his life. He hoped this would be his last move. He wanted this to work.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sir.”

Aaron stood and smiled while he held out his hand. She juggled the files in her arms after putting her cup down and shook his hand.

“Please, Aaron or Hotch. A dreadful nickname I picked up in boarding school, but it stuck. I’m now quite used to it. Please sit, and let me take those.” Aaron grabbed the files out of her arms and set them down on the desk.

“Thank you, Sir.” Miss Jareau smiled as she sat, sipped at her tea and crossed her legs. She was obviously waiting for him to start the conversation.

“I’ll explain to everyone at once who I am and where I’m from, but I would like an honest rundown of the team from you. Everything I’ve heard and read about you is that you are honest, confident and loyal to your team. That loyalty is not in question here, Agent. But, this team is in trouble, and I have been brought in to help bring it back to what you do best. Catch serial criminals.”

Aaron listened to Miss Jareau attentively while at the same time longing for a good cup of tea. He knew he would have to contact Ashcroft and find a proper English tea company that will deliver overseas. Though he enjoyed coffee, Aaron loved a proper cup of Earl Grey in the morning.

“I have the current caseload that we have going on now. I’ll also show you around the database of cold cases that we get updates on here and there. This one, I don’t think we can wait on though. We have several victims in the Milwaukee area. The Unsub is escalating.”

Miss Jareau handed him a file, and after looking through it, he knew she was right. Aaron didn’t like that the team was not going to get any time to get used to him, but the victims and potential victims came first.

“You’re right. If he hasn’t already taken another woman, he will soon. The time between is getting shorter, and a spree is possible and very troubling. Gather the team in the conference room, and we shall get started.”

“Yes, Sir. And, Sir?”

“Yes, Miss Jareau?”

“You can call me JJ.”

“JJ,” Aaron smiled at her. “And please drop the Sir. Makes me sound like a damnable Bureaucrat.”

“Right. Sorry, Hotch.” The woman blushed, and Aaron shook his head. He really couldn’t help it, especially after his training at MI6. Aaron had tried to shed the sex appeal, but it was too ingrained in him by now. Tamping down on it as much as he could usually worked...most of the time. He shook out of his thoughts as he picked up the file and read through it. The things people did to each other would never cease to amaze him. He hoped, though, that this time he could actually make some sort of difference.

After gathering himself together, he grabbed the file JJ had flagged as a priority and made his way into the conference room.

“Good morning. My name is Aaron Hotchner, and you are all wondering who I am, and what I am doing here.” Looking around at the table, Aaron mentally ticked off each person already seated and waiting. “Where is Miss Garcia? She should be here as well.”

Almost as if Aaron had conjured the woman she was rushing through the door in a swirl of color and sound. The click of her heels on the floor making Aaron give her an amused look.

“Oh good lord, who thought it was a good idea to have tall, dark and sexy be our new fearless leader?” Immediately she realised what she had said and blushed so red that Aaron didn’t even attempt to stifle the smile that split his face. “That is not fair.” Garcia tried to glare at him, but she just looked like a cute annoyed kitten to him.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Miss Garcia. But I, fortunately, cannot change how I look.”

“Be still my heart, a sexy accent too. How in the world am I supposed to work like this?”

Aaron, despite the situation, let out a little laugh and shook his head.

“I am sure we will muddle through. Now, before we get into the particulars of the case you lot would like to know a little bit about me and my credentials.”

Aaron widened his stance and crossed his arms, scrutinizing everyone at the table.

“I started out in the British Army, Special Forces after I turned 18. My particular specialty became search and retrieval. I'm also an expert sniper. After I left the Army with a law degree, I entered University to finish out a degree in Criminal Justice. I took the bar and passed. But, then I was recruited by MI5. I worked security for them for two years before I then qualified for MI6. Yes, I worked as a spy. That information I have been allowed to give you, but that is all I am allowed to say. I will not answer any questions about cases that I worked. All information about MI5 and MI6 is a matter of British National Security. And, Miss Garcia, if you are found trying to hack my information, I cannot protect you.”

Garcia swallowed hard and nodded her head. Aaron noted she looked a little shell-shocked, but he wasn’t going to allay her fears. British secrecy he held in very high regard, as he did American security.

“I had a case that frankly went tits up and I needed something different. Something more stable. An opportunity for Interpol came around, and I worked profiling, fugitive retrieval, and international serial crimes. I went to Uni in the evenings and obtained a psychology degree while training in profiling. I was there four years when I decided to return to the States and apply to the FBI. With my background, the academy didn’t take long. I’ve worked my way up to this position. And, before you ask, I hold dual citizenships to England and the United States. Now, do you have any questions you would like to ask me?”

“Why did they promote you and not someone in the Unit?” The one named Morgan asked. The challenge in his voice, Aaron knew it was going to take some time to get the man to trust him. He hoped that after working a few cases, they would learn to trust each other. Aaron knew very well that trust takes time, and coming into a possibly hostile environment was not the most ideal situation. It would be a balancing act, but he wanted to do this right while maintaining his position as leader of the team.

“Frankly, Agent Morgan, the Director, the AD and your Section Chief all agree that your Unit is in trouble. Your track record, while very admirable, has some troubling issues in it. You, and what happened in Chicago, Garcia and the events with Randall Gardner. Agent Greenaway, who I agree with your assessment on her, Morgan, that Greenaway staged the shooting. But with no evidence, they couldn’t do more than what Gideon had done. And, Agent Gideon himself. Dr. Reid, while your skills are exceptional, I wonder at your placement in a field position and the fact that the FBI’s own rules were severely bent to get you in. There is more, but as of today, I’m wiping your slates clean. Today, right now, we are starting over.”

There were looks all around the table except for Dr. Reid who was frowning at Aaron. Aaron didn’t care. He wasn’t here to hold anyone’s hand. He was here to make sure these people worked as a unit that trusted each other. To make sure that problems like Gideon and Greenaway were a thing of the past.

“After we work this case, I will be sitting down with each of you to talk about what it is you want out of this team. Now, JJ, please present the case for us.”

Aaron sat down in the seat next to Dr. Reid. The younger man looked almost frightened and unsure of Aaron. He also was quite aware of the anger pouring off of the agent. Aaron knew he would not let it affect him. He hoped to quell that fear and animosity sooner rather than later.

“Four women so far in Milwaukee have been found with their hearts removed. Each had been taken from a public area, held for at least three to four days, then found in the morning on the fourth day with their hearts removed.”

“There’s no remorse here. The bodies are dumped like trash.” Morgan was scrutinizing the file, and Aaron watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had learned at MI5 how to observe people without them knowing they were being observed. He wanted to get to know them when unguarded.

“There’s no fibers, no hair, no physical evidence anywhere. This is going to be hard. You know the heart symbolizes more than health. It was originally used as a symbol for treasure by Pirates to mark where they stowed their haul. And at about the same time it came into being in Pop culture as the symbol of both romantic and aromantic love. There are many interpretations we could use, but the fact that the heart isn’t with the body makes me believe he is keeping them. His treasures, maybe? Symbols of some kind of love gone wrong?” Dr. Reid went on a little more about the heart and the different symbology it inspired. When he looked up and saw that Aaron was looking at him, but didn’t stop him, Aaron saw him blush. Whether it was in embarrassment or something else, only time would tell.

“All right. I assume everyone has a ready bag? And I’ve been informed that the FBI has jets that are available for us?”

“Yes, Hotch. The pilots are always on call. You or I would be the one to give them a call and let them know when to be ready.”

“Then take forty-five minutes, and we shall regroup on the plane.”

Everyone stood up and made their way back to their desks to gather the things they would need for the case. Aaron stood and saw that Dr. Reid was still sitting firmly in his chair.

“Is there a problem, Dr. Reid?” Aaron asked.

“You didn’t get upset with me.” The statement had Aaron frowning wondering what the Dr. may have done to upset him.

“I’m sorry was there something you did that I should have gotten upset with?”

“I have a tendency to, you know,” Dr. Reid waved his hand in the air, and Aaron just raised his brow wondering just where this was going. “Ramble on.”

“Dr. Reid. The moment that you ramble about something that is not important to a case will be the moment that I ask you to stop. Besides, I think Ashcroft could give you a run for your money when it comes to rambling about unusual or oft time useless facts. We just smile and indulge him.”

Reid smiled wide, and it made Aaron wonder more about the young man. If he had ever received any kind of praise for his insights. Aaron made a mental note to watch and learn all he could about Dr. Reid.

“Thank you, Sir.’

“Please, Aaron or Hotch. Now come on, we don’t want the plane to take off without us.”

Dr. Reid stood, and Aaron watched him walk down to his desk There was something about the young man that intrigued him. Stepping back into his office, he grabbed his ready bag and was walking out towards the parking garage. JJ had already downloaded directions to the hanger where the planes were housed into his mobile. As he approached the elevators, he was stopped by Section Chief Erin Strauss.

“Ma’am.” Which actually came out sounding more like mum. Aaron pushed the button for the garage.

“I wanted to know how you are settling in, Agent Hotchner.”

“Seeing as all that’s happened is a briefing and JJ presenting a case, I can’t really comment on how it’s going.” Aaron’s mobile rang as the lift doors opened. He looked to see who was calling. When Ashcroft’s name popped up, Aaron wondered why he was calling him already. He didn’t have time to answer, so he just let it go to voicemail. When Chief Strauss entered the lift car with him, Aaron lifted his brow.

“Is there a problem, Chief Strauss?”

“Not yet, that’s why I’m coming with you.”

“I’m sorry?” Aaron frowned as he tilted his head.

“Your team is still down a man, and you are new. I’m coming to make sure that the case doesn’t get overlooked because people are more worried about you and what kind of leader you are.”

“With all due respect Ma’am, I do know what I am doing. I’ve led transient teams several times during my time at Interpol. I know how to handle myself as well as my team. I’m also experienced in working with the local constables. I promise you that I will not be embarrassing the Bureau in any way.” Aaron glared at the woman.

“Be that as it may, Agent Hotchner, I am still going to come with you.”

“Do you have any field experience, Ma’am?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

Aaron sighed and shook his head.

“Because things in the field are very different from leading behind a desk. The reason MI6 has done so well the past few years is that both of our leaders had been field operatives at one time themselves. They understood us as Agents and what we were tasked to do.”

“You’re saying I need to stay behind and work at my desk, is that it?” Chief Strauss glared back at Aaron.

“Fine. But, please don’t interfere with my orders. I will run this team how I see fit. I don’t need a babysitter, but if you are insisting on it, you need to let me do my job.”

Chief Strauss was tight-lipped till they got to the garage floor. Aaron quickly stepped to his vehicle, set his briefcase in the boot, then got in on the driver’s side. He was lucky in that the training he had received was very meticulous when it came to driving. All MI6 agents had to know how to drive both offensively and defensively in any situation. Defensive driving was a must, and learning from some of the best German trained drivers made every operative very highly skilled drivers. The knock on his window didn’t startle him, he had seen movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes, Chief Strauss?”

“I will stay out of your way, but I want to be involved in this.”

Aaron wanted to roll his eyes, but he held himself in check. If he were James he would probably have shot her and felt absolutely no remorse for it. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control.

“Fine, you are the boss.”

Aaron rolled his window back up, then peeled out of the garage, leaving a gaping Strauss behind. He had his mobile plugged in and used the voice commands to retrieve the message from Ashcroft.

“ _Aaron, you need to call me back. I know it is your first day, but I must speak with you about a certain frog that we both know. 007 is currently keeping an eye on him, but this is family business, not Agency business. It’s important_.”

Aaron sighed and wondered what the hell was going on. He hit the button to dial Ashcroft while he made his way to the airport.

“ _Q_ ,” the voice that came on sounded harried.

“It’s Aaron. Can you talk?”

“ _No. I’ve got 007 and 006 cocking it all up. I will send you an e-mail with what I’ve been tracking. Something is going on with your American NCIS. We will have to talk later. NO not you 007, I’m talking to my cousin. Hold on...Sorry, I really have to go_.”

Ashcroft hung up then a moment later files came through on his personal e-mail. They would have to wait till later. The case the BAU was going to had priority. Pulling into the airport, Aaron parked, grabbed his things and started towards the plane.

Settling in one of the seats he pulled out the files again and looked over each of the victim's information once again. The rest of the team filtered in, with Strauss coming in last. Once they were settled, and in the air, Aaron stood and moved to where everyone else had gathered.

“What else do we know so far?”

“This Unsub is someone who has a deep-seated hatred of love and women. A sociopath who probably gets off on the torture. Breaking through breastbone, you need a good amount of strength. This here is brute force.” Morgan pointed out on the autopsy photos what he was talking about. “He’s using crude tools as well.” Morgan was reading through the files as he spoke.

“I just don’t understand the timeline. The victims disappear in the afternoon,” Reid was concentrating on his own files, long fingers skimmed quickly over the reports. “Then show up two or three days later in the early morning. We’re missing something here.”

The computer on the plane beeped, and JJ turned on the monitor. Garcia’s face came on, and she started speaking immediately.

“We just got another alert that a woman went missing from the local mall. She was just out to get some shopping done, then was supposed to meet her husband for dinner. She never showed.”

“Garcia, see if you can find any CCTV footage of the mall. Or, if we can get security footage of the woman before she disappeared. I would also like you to put together any information that these women may have in common. Look for any and all connections.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll get right on it. Hit ya’ back when I got more.”

“All right. There is not much we can do till we land. Morgan I would like you to touch base with the coroner and learn everything you can. JJ, so far we have not had any media connecting the dots, so to speak, please make sure that we can keep this under wraps. Reid, you and I will go to the station and start a timeline, and work on the victimology.”

“I’ll be with you at the station.”

“Of course, Chief Strauss,” Aaron tried not to show his displeasure at having his boss there for his first case. “I understand the flight won’t take us long, but please take some time to rest.”

JJ moved to the kitchenette to get something to drink, Reid pulled out a book, and Morgan made to listen to his mp3 player.

“Morgan,” Aaron got his attention when he sat at the four-seater across from Morgan.

“Yes?”

“I hear that you do restorations and have several properties for both sale or rent. I was wondering if you could guide me a little. Currently, I’m occupying the family suite at the Georgetown, but I don’t want to stay there longer than I must. I want something proper to move my son and myself into.”

“You have a son?” Morgan smiled a little, and Reid frowned.

“Yes, his name is Jack.” Aaron pulled out his mobile and pulled up pictures he had of Jack and handed it over to Morgan.

“Ohh, he is a cutie. This your wife?” Aaron noticed that Reid’s frown deepened at the mention of a wife.

“Oh good heavens no. That is Valentina. She is Jack’s nanny. He is one reason for me coming to the states and taking the opportunity with the Bureau.”

“Nanny, hun. You never thought? ‘Cause that is one gorgeous honey.”

Aaron smiled as thought about the woman, who had also been a childhood friend. He couldn’t think of her in any other way than as Jack’s nanny and his friend.

“No. And if I ever thought of it, my Uncle would not hesitate to kick my ass. The Crespo family has a long history of working for the family. Especially as nannies. But, don’t let Valentina fool you. She is a crack marksmen, been trained in Krav Maga and all manner of escape techniques.”

“Wow, that’s some nanny.” Morgan chuckled as he handed the mobile back. “The kid why you changed so drastically?”

Aaron’s face softened as JJ sat down and handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip and gave an appreciative nod.

“Thank you. Yes, Morgan. Believe it or not, even with the hours that your team logs, it will be more time with my son than I had when on mission at either agency. Sometimes weeks would pass before I stepped back home. Or the undercover work I did for Interpol. That could have been months at a time. When Jack came into my life, I knew there wasn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for him.”

“He’s cute. Has your eyes and hair,” JJ said as she set the mobile back down on the table.

“He means the world to me. And his Great-Uncle would have my arse if anything happened to him. So, a Paddington nanny it is.”

“Well, I can show you some places I know are available. What price range are you looking at?”

“My top price right now is probably 1.2 mil. I want at least a four bedroom, but it doesn’t have to be extravagant.”

Morgan tried not to gape, but he did. Aaron didn’t offer up any explanations. He would let them infer what they wanted about his financial situation. He and Morgan worked out a tentative time and day to get together when they got back from this case. Aaron could also tell that Reid didn’t trust him. Oh, the young man was attracted to Aaron, that was unmistakable, but trust would need to be earned. Aaron wasn’t looking for anything personal at the moment, but he did want a good working relationship with Reid, and if something developed in the long run, he just might be open for that. For now, they had a case to solve.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first official case

  

“Chief Strauss, I know you want to be here, but please don’t interfere with the crime scene. We cannot afford contaminated evidence.” Aaron had watched his Section Chief try to get down to where the latest body was currently laid out. This time the body was not in plain sight as before. She was dumped in a ditch where the fencing had been cut. Again the body had been found in the early morning. The time between the last murder and this one was much shorter. The time between the kills was getting shorter. The worried Aaron as he looked down at the body.

“Is the Unsub on a sort of timetable?” Aaron wondered more to himself, but JJ and Morgan heard him.

The local Inspector, Detective, Aaron was still trying to switch to the American terms in his head. It would take a little time for him to get used to the American names for some things, others he wasn’t even going to bother changing. In the few hours the team had been in Milwaukee Aaron had called a couple of the uniformed officer's constables and got a few chuckles for it. He didn’t get offended. He knew it was going to take time.

“I don’t get it. The times are still throwing me off.” Morgan walked the scene again, and Aaron knew he was taking everything in.

“Well, maybe it would have been better if the Detective here had called us in sooner. We could have gotten a handle on this and resolved it much quicker.” Chief Strauss didn’t even try to hide the little bit of disdain she had for actually being around a dead body.

“Excuse me?” Detective Wolynski frowned, and Aaron could hear how offended he sounded.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Strauss turned to the Detective and crossed her arms. “You have now six women dead. If you had called us after the first or even second maybe we could have been quicker.”

“Are you trying to tell me that this is my fault? Because I have to tell you that…” Aaron laid a hand on the Detective’s shoulder and lightly squeezed.

“I’m sorry Detective. I know that isn’t what the Chief means. I understand your frustration with this case, and often it is difficult to connect them when you have little evidence to begin with. Please, I would like you to help Agent Morgan. The more we learn now, the more it will help in the long run.” Aaron steered Wolynski over to Morgan, who quickly eased the man. He then turned to Chief Strauss.

“It is my understanding that the BAU gets invited into these cases. We don’t barge in and try to railroad the local law enforcement. You cannot bully those that you want help from. It would look bad for our reputation, which is already in question.” Aaron kept his voice low, and his arms crossed over his chest. “Also, there was no question of it being a serial crime until the third victim had been found. If the Detective had called us in after just one victim, though I am not unsympathetic to the family, the Unit would have been pulled away from another case where they would have been more useful.”

“Are you questioning me, Agent Hotchner?”

“Frankly, ma’am, yes I am. You are not qualified for field work. And though you are my immediate superior, my contract was signed and negotiated with the AD. I had assumed that when you demanded to come with us for this case it was in an observation capacity only.”

“Don’t you ever question me like this again, or threaten me, Agent Hotchner. I will have your credentials so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

“I would think twice about that, Chief Strauss. I don’t think your position is as secure as you believe it is. Anyone can find themselves on shifting sand, and from what I’ve gathered already, the higher-ups are observing you just as closely as they are observing me. We are all in a tenuous position, and my reports on this very incident will be honest and accurate. Don’t play me or try to manipulate me, Ma’am. I don't take kindly to being used.” With that Aaron moved back to his team to get as much from them of what they had found, then he doled out assignments with Strauss glaring at him the whole time. He wasn’t going to be pushed around on his very first case. 

Getting back to the police station, Aaron took a moment and studied the murder board. They had another missing woman, and the clock was ticking. Turning around he looked to see Reid hunched over files and making notes.

Aaron studied the youngest member of the team and wondered just how he got past the regulations of the FBI’s own recruitment requirements. He was barely 25, yet he had been in the unit for three years. Aaron wondered if there was political maneuvering on the part of the previous Unit Chief. When he saw Reid just staring off into space, Aaron knew the young man’s head was not entirely into the case.

“Reid, I know you are having a difficult time with the disappearance of your former Unit Chief, and from what I understand, your mentor. But, I need you at your best. If there is anything, I can do, or provide you that would help, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

That appeared to snap Reid out of wherever his mind had gone.

“No, I ah, I’m good.” 

“Good. Have you figured anything new out?”

“No, Hotch. Just what we have here on the board.” 

Aaron’s mobile rang, and he took it out. He noticed Reid frowning at it, wondering about it. Aaron just smiled as he answered. Explanations  c ould come much later.

“Garcia, do you have something new for us?”

“A video. Of one of the women at a shopping mall.” Aaron set his mobile down then opened his laptop. “Alright, Garcia, I have my laptop open.”

“Sending now.”

Aaron played the video and seeing the little boy it really didn’t surprise him. He had seen people all over the world use children in various kinds of ruses, especially when it came to abduction for the international human trafficking trade. 

Picking up his mobile he pushed a button that let him connect to everyone on the team. 

“I need you all back at the station as soon as possible. We may have a lead.”

Reid didn’t even pretend to look surprised. It didn’t take long for the others to make it back, Aaron was happy that Strauss had been occupied elsewhere. He was not taking kindly to her interference. 

“I believe I understand the issues with the times. The Unsub appears to be working around a school schedule. The victim is dumped early in the morning, right about the time that parents begin to drop off their children. Then a new victim disappears in the afternoon, just about the time children are being picked up from school.

“Here, this is what Miss Garcia was able to find.” Aaron played the video. “We need to try to find this child, he very well could be the key to finding the Unsub.”

They all sat down to try to figure out the best way to approach the schools. Strauss actually made a good suggestion of talking with the school counselors, but there were just too many schools for them to get to. They needed to narrow it down. 

“Alright, all of the abductions took place in and around this area here.” Reid pointed to the points on the map that indicated the disappearances. 

“The bodies were found in these dump sites here.” Aaron pointed out the two dissimilar areas. “This is where, I believe the Unsub lives, works, shops, etc.”

“Then he needs to go through this corridor to get to the school that the child attends.” Reid ran his fingers across the map to show the others what it was he and Aaron had worked out while waiting for the team. 

“We need to narrow down which schools are in this area here.” Aaron had his finger on a rather large area of the city. Once again he got Gracia on the phone and told her the parameters for the most likely schools that the young boy would attend. 

“We should look for troubled kids.” Strauss was gathering her own files as she looked up at the team.

“Actually, I believe it to be the opposite. A troubled child would not be as polite as this young boy looks. He doesn’t accost the woman, he walks up calmly and speaks, then only takes her hand when she first holds it out. The boy’s body language gives us a clue to his behavior.”

Reid was studying the short footage and raised his brows.

“I believe you’re right, Hotch. Look for kids that go out of their way to be helpful. Ask about boys who seem to want extra work, highly intelligent and often way ahead of his class. He will seek approval from the female adults, almost bordering on inappropriate in that he needs to feel special, validated somehow.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, studying Reid a bit as he wondered about his childhood. Reid spoke as if it was something that was part of his own personal past. Aaron wouldn’t ask about it, Reid was obviously very private, but there was something about his own upbringing that clued him into this young boy. 

“Alright, Morgan you will go to these two schools. JJ take Strauss with you, and I will send you a list of school I’d like you to canvass. Reid with me and we will take the last three on the list. If anyone gets anything, contact me right away.”

The others left, and Aaron led Reid to one of the waiting vehicles.

“I don’t mean to pry, but you spoke as if you have experienced some of that yourself.”

Reid played with the strap of his bag that was sitting between his legs and sighed. 

“I’m sure you read my file.”

“Yes. I know how hard it is for young people with higher than average IQs. Even in Britain, it can be difficult. Ashcroft always needed the extra support. The bullies would get at him just because he was smart. Though he didn’t solve his problems with fists, he always thought outside the box. Preferring to use his mind and his many inventions against them.” Aaron chuckled softly as he drove. 

“Inventions?”

“Oh yes. It got  to  the point that Uncle built him his own lab in the family home. Whenever he would visit, he was known to spend hours in the room coming up with the most brilliant contraptions. He kept to himself a lot in school. Often calling the older kids names that I choose not to repeat.” 

Reid laughed. Aaron was still smiling as he slid his eyes over to glance at the younger man. 

“I know you know about my Mom. My files were updated after the Gardner incident. I love her, but it wasn’t always easy. The teachers, I don’t know, most seem to understand that I had a difficult home life, though none of them ever looked too hard. I just wanted some semblance of normalcy.”

“Children of all ages can be rather cruel. I’ve seen my share of what happens to them. I’m sorry, Reid, that you went through that. Can you be focused and objective on this case?”

Reid nodded and looked up at Aaron. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m not saying don’t be sympathetic. I can see that you have a good heart, just don’t let yourself get too deeply involved.”

“I know. It’s sometimes difficult when you empathize with the people involved.”

Aaron knew that all too well. He drove to their first destination in relative silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and Aaron wondered about that. It often took him some time to trust those he worked closely with, but he was finding a quiet kind of kinship with the young agent.

Pulling up to the school, they got out of the vehicle and made their way to the administration office. They spoke with the school counselor, and the description of who they were looking for didn’t ring any bells. The same for the second school, but it was at the third school on their list that they finally got a lead.

David Smith was a model student. The picture they were shown from his file matched the child on the video. They knew they had located the boy. He had gone home sick, which didn’t sound like him, the administrator had said. David was never ill. The counselor they spoke with told Aaron and Reid that the father had gotten sick, a brain tumor. When the wife found out, she couldn’t handle the situation and left both father and son. That raised alarm bells in Aaron’s head, he called the team, and they all met up at the Smith’s house. 

“How should we play this, Hotch?” Morgan asked as they all looked towards the house. 

“We have no official warrant.” Aaron watched the smug expression on Strauss’ face and was at that moment struck by the fact that she cared more about bureaucracy than she did about the woman who was currently in danger.

“JJ, take my personal cell. This button here is a panic button, and it is keyed to my work mobile, as well as everyone on this team. I want you to get invited inside so you can  have a look. If you find anything is out of the ordinary, you press that and we’ll come running.”

“I can’t sanction this.” Strauss stood with her arms crossed.

“If JJ gets invited in, we are not violating any laws. I already have a request with a local Judge for a warrant. If we don’t get it in time, we need some kind of recourse. I do not want another woman to die, do you, Chief Strauss?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then end of discussion. Go on JJ. You’ll do fine.”

JJ tried to smile, but Aaron knew she was a little nervous. Aaron saw her shoring herself up, then walk confidently to the door where she knocked. When the little boy eventually invited her inside, Aaron knew this was where it could get tricky.

Time ticked by and Aaron was holding his breath, then the signal came in at the same exact time that the warrant did.

“We have JJ’s signal, and we have the warrant. Come on.”

A SWAT team pulled up and Aaron gave them orders to breach the front door with the team coming in behind them. 

Aaron went in first behind SWAT, clearing room after room with Reid and Morgan behind him. When he got to the door that led to the basement and heard a woman crying, Aaron stayed against the wall, gun out in front of him as he made his way down. 

“Joe Smith, turn around, put down the tools in your hand. This is the FBI, you are under arrest.”

Joe looked like he was going to lunge at Aaron, but Aaron grabbed his wrist spun him around and pinned him to the wall.

“Believe me, Mr. Smith you do not want to fight me. I’m going to read you your rights while my colleague here takes care of the woman you tried to kill. You making it out of here in one piece is up to you.” Aaron growled in the man’s ear. 

Smith thought about it, but Aaron felt the moment the man submitted to him. Grabbing his cuffs, he got them on Smith and marched him out the door while JJ and Reid helped the woman. CPS arrived with the local police, and they took custody of the boy. 

“You know, I didn’t even have to take this one.” Smith looked towards his son, and Aaron knew the boy had been the one to lure the woman home. He hoped that the boy got help, or someone would be putting him in cuffs and locking him away someday in the future.

Finishing up took no time at all. The amount of evidence collected, the reports from the BAU, and the boy’s statement, the case was going to be airtight when it went to trial. Unfortunately, with Mr. Smith’s deteriorating condition, he might not last long enough to see a trial or any serious jail time. That knowledge felt like some kind of hollow justice which Aaron, and the team, would have to live with.

“Good work everyone, and thank you for all your hard work. Please don’t come in till 9:30 tomorrow ,  you guys earned it.” Aaron grabbed his files and slid them into his briefcase. Aaron was glad his first case was over. Strauss would have to be something that he dealt with later. He was going to be honest in his report about her and how she almost ruined relations between the BAU and the local police. When the plane landed sometime later, Aaron was happy to be going home. 

* * *

Aaron stepped into the Paddington family suite at the Georgetown in downtown DC  a couple of hours after landing. He wanted to finish up his paperwork as quickly as possible before getting home to his son.  

He had barely stepped through the door when a little body was slamming into him. 

“Daddy, I missed you.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide how happy he was to be home as he bent down and picked his son up in his arms. 

“And I missed you, little man. Were you good for Valentina?”

“Yes, Daddy. I didn’t get into any trouble. I ate all my veg, did all my homework, and I was good, Daddy. I promise. Cook made a trifle for dessert, he said we could share it when you got home.”

Aaron’s smile widened as he walked through the suite to the kitchen. 

“Oh did he now. I take it  you mentioned that it was my favorite dessert..” Aaron tickled Jack’s stomach, who laughed and squirmed in his father’s arms. 

“Don’t be silly, Daddy.” Jack was still laughing when Valentina came into the kitchen. 

“Good evening, Señor Hotchner. How was the first case?” 

Aaron put Jack down and ruffled his hair. 

“Why don’t you go pick out a movie, and maybe we will cuddle on the couch and indulge in a little of the trifle.” 

“Okay,” Jack grabbed a juice cup that was on the counter that was just short enough for him to reach. Aaron and Valentina watched him go, both smiling fondly after him. 

“We saved the last victim, so that is a win. But he has a deteriorating medical condition that just may kill him before he ever sets foot in a courtroom. The man was using his son. I’ll never understand those who would hurt and use children.”

“It is because you are a father, and you love your son unconditionally. Not everyone in the world is that lucky.” Valentina patted Aaron’s arm as she moved over to the small wine fridge that sat on the counter and pulled out a white Chardonnay from Spain. “Would you like some?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Aaron waited till a glass was poured and handed to him. “I received a call from Ashcroft. There’s been some activity with Rene Benoit. I want you to take some extra precautions with Jack. I don’t believe he is here for me, he would have no idea where I’m currently at. But, I think our American Cousin is in some kind of trouble. I’m going to be making a few inter-agency waves in the very near future, I think.”

“You would not be a Paddington if you didn’t. And I will make sure to keep a closer eye out when Jack and I are out. The school you chose has top security, but I’ll speak with the headmaster directly and be discreet. When will you speak with Tony?” 

“I’m hoping to get to him in the next little while. I still have some things to finalize in the Unit. There are two spots open, and I need to fill them. I’m going to call Emily and find out if she is interested in one of the open positions. The other I have a stack to look through.” 

‘Well, I know you will make the decision that is right for your team. Now, I’m going to go take a long bubble bath, indulge in this beautiful wine and watch bad American romance movies. You have a good evening, Señor.”

Aaron shook his head and wondered, not for the first time, at the enigma of Jack’s Nanny. She was beautiful, deadly, and loved Jack immensely. She also had a minor obsession with something called Lifetime Channel Movies. They were not something Aaron had ever wanted to watch, but he supposed that they were popular enough. He would rather sit down with a good ale and watch Doctor Who or one of the many police procedurals on BBC. He loved them, even if they were highly inaccurate. His current favorite was Wire in the Blood. 

Aaron pulled the trifle out of the refrigerator, dished up a small bowl for Jack and himself then put everything on a tray and made his way into the living room. After setting everything down on the coffee table, he took off his jacket and tie, shoes and socks, then sat down. Jack crawled into his lap and snuggled down. 

“And what did you pick young man?”

“Star Wars, Daddy.” 

Aaron just shook his head at his son. The boy was obsessed with the movies of late, but for Jack, Aaron would do just about anything. After starting the CD, he settled on the couch and spent the rest of the evening just enjoying being home. Aaron had made plans with Morgan to do a little house hunting over the weekend and he hoped to find something soon. Aaron didn’t want to take up too much time in the family suite. Even though his Uncle told him to take all the time that he needed, he didn’t feel right living there long term. Aaron also wanted to make sure he got the right place for them. Aaron had a feeling that he was going to be staying quite a long time. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

The pub was nice. Aaron was surprised that it had the feel of home while also being decidedly American. He enjoyed a few games of darts and almost being beaten by JJ a couple of times, he had fun bringing out her competitive streak.

The case had been a rough one, and it came on the heels of his first. Aaron had already put in a call to Emily who was coming by on Monday to talk to him. He hoped she would say yes to his proposal. They needed the help. The team was running reasonably well, but Aaron could tell they were stretched thin. He hated sending people out alone, even if it was just to talk to a coroner or the victim's families. He preferred to send people in pairs, it just felt safer.

The case had wrapped up quickly, even with the rough nature of it. They had been lucky that the Unsub had not come after anyone on the team when they were out alone. 

The weekend before their case, the house hunting had gone well. Morgan was more knowledgeable about the area and what was available than Aaron expected. He found a terraced house...brownstone, Aaron tried to remember what it was called here in the States. The brownstone was everything he had asked for. It was in DC, but it was a beautiful area. The house was spacious, with five bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. The property was still close to Jack’s new school and Quantico base. Aaron had put in his bid almost as soon as he had seen it, and now it was a matter of waiting. He would keep his eye out in case the place fell through. 

“You know the science in Star Trek is actually fairly accurate. There are only a handful of times that the show leaned more into the realm of Science Fantasy. The number of accuracies has been well documented. Not to mention that the science in Star Trek actually spurred on our current wave of technological advancements that began with the cell phone.” Reid was animatedly talking about the differences between Sci-Fi and Sci-Fantasy. Aaron was enjoying listening to the man. He was also fascinated by how animated Reid would get when he spoke about something he felt passionate about. 

“And what about Doctor Who?” Aaron asked to see if he could get a rise out of Reid. That seemed to have actually done the opposite. Reid stopped mid-sentence and turned in his seat to look directly at Aaron. 

“You know Dr. Who?”

Aaron almost laughed too hard at that question. 

“Reid, is that even a real question? I remember as a kid sometimes being genuinely terrified. There was one John Pertwee episode in particular that I watched while clutching a pillow tightly to my chest. It was both scary and wonderful.” Aaron took a sip of his Harp’s as he watched Reid’s expression. 

“I just...I didn’t want to assume. Even with the new series, not many people here know about the show, or it’s long history outside of the UK.”

“Am I showing my inner nerd, as you might say?” Aaron liked the way Reid sat there trying to digest the fact that his new boss was a bit of a nerd. 

“Maybe. But if you’re a Doctor Who fan, I guess I can forgive it.” Reid smiled that smile that intrigued Aaron and made him want to get to know the young man better.

“I am glad that I have your approval.” Aaron smiled back at him. “Now, I do believe it is time for a refill, can I get anyone, anything?” The others pushed their glasses towards him and told him what they wanted.

Picking up the glasses Aaron turned towards the bar to get everyone’s refills when he felt hands on his shoulders keeping him in place. He barely had time to register who it was when he got a kiss that was not entirely chaste. He was startled enough that he opened his mouth to protest, then a tongue thrust inside and Aaron didn’t even try to stop the little moan that escaped. Finally, his companion pulled back and smiled. 

“Miss me?” The man pulled back and looked positively smug.

“Alec, when did you get here?”

“Yesterday. Didn’t take long to find you. Of course, a certain boffin helped me out.”

Aaron turned back to the table, set the glasses down and pulled a chair out for Alec to sit. When he looked around at the group, they were gaping at him. 

“I expect introductions are in order. Everyone, this is Alec Trevelyan. He was a colleague.”

“Oh, that was more than just colleagues, Bossman.” Garcia’s wicked smile had Aaron blushing. 

“Yes, well we may have enjoyed one another’s company a time or two.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Alec picked up Aaron’s glass and downed the last sip left in the glass. “Hmm, I think I need something stronger. Do you want a refill, darling.”

Aaron rolled his eyes at the man, but it felt nice to have a friend there. 

“Another Harps is fine, Alec. I am not going to indulge in one of your drinking games. And I was just going to get another round for everyone else. Now, you can do it.” Aaron didn’t even try to curtail the wicked smile that he gave Alec.

“Oh come on Aaronska, remember that little tavern in Istanbul?” Alec wasn’t even trying to hide the charm as he leaned an elbow on the table right next to Aaron’s chair.

“I remember that you got so hammered that we almost cocked up the mission. Now, if you aren’t getting refills, I’ll just have to do it myself.” 

Alec had a wicked gleam in his eye as he placed another kiss on Aaron’s lips, grabbed the glasses and sauntered off.

“He is definitely dreamy.” Garcia and JJ were watching the man walk away. Aaron knew the view quite well. Alec always had a way of filling out a pair of jeans. “So, he your boyfriend, Bossman?” 

“Oh good lord no. Alec is…” Aaron pursed his lips and looked over at the bar to see the man flirting with the bartender, and the young woman sitting there sipping her drink. “Many things, but a boyfriend is not one of them. We...have an understanding.”

“He means fuckbuddy.” Morgan grinned wide as he teased his boss.

“Yes, well I wouldn’t use quite so crude a term, but yes.”

Reid had been quiet as he glared at Alec who was coming back to the table with a tray of drinks. 

“Aaronska, I see why you like it here so much. I was intrigued by the special shots they have and got one of each. Here, you must try this one.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes at the man, he wasn’t about to tell the group that Alec Trevelyan was a 00. That would bring up more questions that he just couldn’t answer. 

“Alec…”

“What?  Let’s have a little fun, da?”

“All right, what’s this one then?”

Alec grinned wide as Aaron picked up the shot that Alec pointed to.

“It is called Glorious Cocksucker.” Alec grabbed one and downed it as he gently patted Aaron’s back after he almost choked on the shot. “You American’s come up with the best names.” 

Aaron didn’t even try to fight him. Once Alec got going there was no containing him. Aaron and Edward were always the anomalies in the Agency. More professional and less destructive than Bond or Trevelyan. How he and Alec had become friends, would forever be a mystery. 

“I just have to ask, are you Russian?” Reid looked at Alec with a mixture of curiosity, distrust, and a little anger.

Aaron knew all of Alec’s backstory. He was one of the few that knew everything. James and Q being the other two. He knew how hard it was for the man to admit his origins, especially the way his people had been treated by England, and even worse, how M had treated Alec. 

“Cossack, actually. But, I don’t talk much about my family.” Aaron saw Alec’s eyes go cold and flat. The inner killer like they had all been trained to be peeked out. This was emotional territory that Alec only really discussed when he was well and truly drunk. 

“Oh, I’ve studied up on a lot of Russian cultures and did a paper once on the rise of the Cossacks in Russia and the Ukraine. I had a professor in my Russian studies…” Morgan laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder and squeezed. A signal that Aaron was beginning to understand meant for Reid to stop his rambling. 

“Sorry.”

“It is nice to meet someone so interested in Russian history. Maybe one day I will sit with you and tell you things no history class will tell you.” Alec smiled, but Aaron saw that it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Reid look at least a little chagrined and Aaron promised himself that he would take the opportunity to try to explain, without breaking Alec’s confidence, at least some of the 00’s situation. Aaron watched Alec interact with the women. Teasing and flirting with them, as well as talking American basketball and baseball with Morgan. It had become a bit of an obsession with Alec. He enjoyed dissecting the mechanics of the game. Not many people understood the intelligence behind those cold, green eyes of his. Aaron always enjoyed watching Alec, even if the man was only going through the motions. Aaron noticed the time and wanted to get home soon.

“Well, I believe I’ve had enough. Alec, shall we?” Aaron stood and said his goodnights to the team. 

“Where shall we go? My place or yours,” Alec teased. 

“Very original, Trevelyan.”

“What? Bond takes all the good pick up lines.” 

“Right. Come on, I’ll take you to my place.” 

Aaron had taken a cab to the pub and once outside it was easy enough to flag another one down. As soon as they were inside the taxi, he turned to Alec with an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry about Reid. He is an intelligent and curious young man who sometimes doesn’t know when what he’s saying is possibly inappropriate.” 

“It’s okay, Aaron. I’m okay, your new friend was just a little enthusiastic. I was not joking when I said I would talk with him. It’s good that someone is interested in the origins and history of the Cossacks. Means that there are those who won’t forget us.”

Aaron saw the hurt and sadness in Alec’s eyes and knew that he was still trying to forgive M for her actions towards him. Aaron wanted to help take the pain away, and he knew Alec was healing, it was taking time though. Working for someone who had betrayed you was never easy, but Aaron knew Alec was one of M’s greatest regrets. He turned and smiled at Alec.

“Now, no talking.” Alec leaned across the seat and didn’t give Aaron a warning before he was being kissed stupid once again. Aaron moaned into the kiss, it had been a while for him, and Alec always knew just which buttons to push. 

“I’ve missed you, Aaron.” 

“Alec…”

“I know why you left, does not mean that I can’t miss you. How is your little Zaja?”

Aaron smiled as he thought about Jack, who was most likely asleep by now. 

“He’s doing well, Alec. And if you stay, you can see him in the morning. He’s missed you as well.”

“I would like that.” Alec touched Aaron, and Aaron leaned into the touch. It felt good, and he wasn’t kidding when he had said it had been a while.

“But you don’t really want to talk about my son.” Aaron looked into Alec’s eyes and smiled.

“No. I don’t.”

The cab stopped in front of the hotel and Aaron led Alec up to the suite. Knowing the late hour, and the fact that Aaron had already sent a text to Valentina, he knew Jack was already asleep. Walking back towards his bedroom, Aaron pulled Alec along. The men awkwardly and quickly stripped each other completely as they stumbled towards the bed. 

“Silk sheets, Aaronska? Were you expecting company?” Alec grinned as he gently pushed a now naked Aaron onto the bed and tumbled after him. 

“Maybe. Didn’t expect you though.”

“You know me, I like to make an entrance.” Alec leaned over and took Aaron’s mouth with his, slipping his tongue out he licked at the seam made by Aaron’s mouth. 

Gripping Alec’s hips Aaron thrust up and tried to press against Alec’s groin. 

“Eager?”

“It’s been too long, please Alec.”

“What do you want, Aaron?” 

“Fuck me,” Aaron groaned as Alec stayed positioned just above him. Using his mouth, Alec nipped and licked over Aaron’s jaw then down to his neck, and down along his chest. Alec marked almost every inch of his skin as he moved over Aaron’s body. Aaron’s eyes rolled back in his head as Alec did everything he could to make him fall apart. 

“I’ll get you there, Aaronska, I promise,” Alec whispered against Aaron’s skin as he continued to lick and taste Aaron’s flesh. Alec moved and stretched along Aaron's body, Aaron watched the play of muscles in Alec’s back as he went further down. That precise view had Aaron gripping the sheets under him while his lover continued his sweet assault. 

“Alec.,” Aaron begged.

A slick finger pressed inside him, Aaron didn’t even know where the lube came from, but Alec was tricky, even in the matters of the flesh. He let out a groan that had Alec letting out a shiver of his own. The man played his body like an instrument that he was an expert at. And one Alec Trevelyan was definitely an expert when it came to matters of the flesh.

Fingers were pulled from him, then quickly replaced by a hard, slick cock sliding inside him. Alec smiled down at Aaron as he was practically bent in half. Lips crashed with his own in a searing kiss as Alec began a slow torturous fucking.

“I missed you,” Aaron admitted as he slid his lips across Alec’s. Aaron had complicated feelings for Alec. It wasn’t what one would call love. But, there was a connection between the two of them almost from the beginning. A kinship that James had been jealous of for quite a long time. Alec relished in every opportunity to tease that jealousy and Aaron took every opportunity to either fuck or get fucked by the gorgeous Cossack. Aaron liked Alec, and when the man was away from Bond, he was someone Aaron could talk to, and Alec also liked the fact that someone saw how intelligent he really was.

“You missed my cock,” Alec teased as he pressed in again and again, breaking Aaron down even more.

Aaron chuckled as he gripped Alec’s ass, trying to get the man to go harder, and deeper.

“You might be right.” 

Aaron’s voice caught in his throat as Alec sped up, pushing Aaron closer and closer to that edge he was so willing to tumble over.  Alec pressed in one more time and came. He took a moment to get his breath back before once more kissing Aaron. Pulling back, he took Aaron’s cock in his hand and helped him towards his own sweet end. 

After quickly cleaning up, Aaron and Alec settled back into bed with Alec spooning in behind. Only a few knew just what a cuddler Alec really was. Aaron laid his hand over the one on his stomach, falling asleep just a few minutes later.

* * *

Morning came too quick as Aaron opened his eyes. He heard the shower going and smiled wickedly to himself as he got out of bed and joined Alec. The shower wasn’t quick, but it was very mutually satisfying.

When they made their way towards the kitchen, there was already a warming tray of food for them. 

“DADDY,” Jack jumped up and ran to his father. 

“Good morning, Little Man.” Aaron picked Jack up. “Look who came for a visit.”

“Uncle Alec!” Jack bounced in Aaron’s arms as he smiled at Alec.

“Come here and let me look at my little Zaja.” Alec held his arms out for Jack who quickly went to him. 

“I not a bunny.” Jack frowned as he pushed his little lip out in a mock pout.

“Oh, but I think you are, Jackska. You hop around like little Russian bunny in the snow. You are my little Zaja.” Alec laughed as Jack smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek. 

“Daddy, Miss Valley,” Jack said, he always had a hard time saying Valentina’s name and Aaron knew she was just going with it for now. “She said we can go to the movies, then the park, then out to lunch, then ice cream.”

“Oh no no no, little mister. I said we could go to the movies and lunch. You are a sneaky little thing, aren’t you.”

“But I like the park.” Jack pouted a little more. Aaron knew exactly what his son was doing and when he looked at Alec, Aaron knew it was working. From the indulgent look on Alec’s face, Aaron knew the man would indulge the boy. 

“Well, little Zaja, when you come home, you take nap, and maybe we go to the park, with your Papa’s permission.”

Jack’s eyes got wide as he bounced in Aaron’s arms.

“Please, Daddy.” Jack stretched the word please out as he shut his little eyes and furrowed his brow like it was the most important thing in his life. Aaron didn’t even try to stop the laugh that bubbled up.

“You need to listen to Uncle Alec and be good for him.”

“I will, Daddy.”

“Alright, after you come home, a short nap then you can go to the park with Uncle Alec.”

“Yay, thank you, Daddy.”

“First, breakfast.” Aaron walked over to the table and sat Jack down on his booster seat. He plated up food for Jack, then himself and let Alec and Valentina get their plates. Breakfast was pleasant, with a delightful conversation between the adults, while keeping it clean around Jack. Aaron was trying to figure out what he was going to do for the day. 

After breakfast and Jack and Valentina were gone, Aaron decided a relaxing afternoon with a book and a cup of tea would be perfect. Alec had left to go do some shopping at some of the upscale stores in DC. He wondered how long the 00 was going to babysit him and wondered just why Ashcroft had sent the man. To that end, after he settled in the library, Aaron called his cousin.

“ _ Q _ ,” Ashcroft answered, but sounded rather distracted.

“I know you sent Alec to babysit me, why?”

“ _ Aaron, I did no such thing _ .” Ashcroft put a little too much indignation in his voice that Aaron knew he was lying.

“Cut the fake indignation Ashcroft Roosevelt Paddington. I know you sent Alec to check up on me. Is this because of Benoit?”

Aaron heard the heavy sigh, and two little cat meows on the other end of the line. He knew Ash was home but was most likely doing some milk runs with a few of the 00’s that were out on missions.

“ _ All right, yes. I may have encouraged Alec to come see you. I couldn’t very well send Bond. I have a feeling you two would end up killing each other. _ ”

“Ash, I would not kill your paramour,” Aaron said the word through gritted teeth. “But, I’m not above giving him a good going over.” 

“ _ Look, I know what you think of James, but Aaron I can assure you that he treats me well. I know what I’m getting into with him. I’m not naive. While I do appreciate you being protective, I don’t need it. I get enough from Edward, thank you very much _ .”

“Ash, I don’t want him hurting you. James is dangerous, and not just in the field. I’ve always wanted to protect you. You know you are more than Cousin to me, Ash. You mean as much to me as Sean does.”

“ _ I know, Aaron. I will be fine. And, I feel the same. But, you have to let me make my choices. And, if I get hurt, it will be my own fault, no one else's _ .”

“All right, all right, I shall back off for now. But I just want you to know that I will be here if that happens.”

“ _ I know. You will be the first I call if it does. Now, just let Alec watch your back. You know I worry about you as well _ .”

Aaron softly chuckled as he thought about how much his younger cousin wanted to protect the family, especially himself and Edward.

“For you, fine.”

“ _ There’s also something going on with him, Aaron. He seems a little… _ ”

“Unsettled? I felt it too. Maybe he is ready to come in from the field. Permanently.”

“ _ Maybe. Watch each other, Aaron. I need to go. 003 is on a mission, and I need to be clear _ .”

“Be careful, Ash. We’ll talk later.”

The two said their goodbyes and Aaron sipped his tea. It had grown cold, so he went to the kitchen and heated it up in the kettle. Valentina had tried to get him to use the microwave to reheat his tea, he just called her a heathen. They would never see eye to eye on it.Taking the fresh cup with him, Aaron settled back onto the large comfortable couch with a book in his hand. 

About an hour later his mobile rang, and Aaron hoped that it wasn’t a case. He really was enjoying being alone and relaxing for a change.

“Hotchner,” he answered while still looking at his book.

“Oh good, Mr. Hotchner this is Anderson and Tate Real Estate offices. You put in a bid for the large brownstone on Dent Place in NW Washington?”

“Yes.”

“Well, your bid was accepted just this morning. I was wondering if you had time to come in today to go over the paperwork.”

Aaron looked down at his watch, then longingly at the pot that was sitting there ready for him when he wanted more. He knew he couldn’t stay in the family suites and he figured that even though his pleasant day was being interrupted, this was important. Making up his mind he set his book aside.

“I shall be there in about an hour. Thank you for calling, Miss?”

“Coralee. I’m the Anderson of the business.”

“Right. Then Miss Coralee I shall see you soon.”

Aaron stood and got ready to meet the realtor. The place may have been an hour’s commute, but he had been impressed with the safety of the area. Plus it was big enough for him, Jack and Valentina, with two full bedrooms for guests, a den that he could readily make a place for someone to stay over, and an office area. It wasn’t long till he was stepping into the realtors and going over the paperwork. While it took most of the afternoon to read through and sign all of the places he needed to sign, Aaron was excited. It was the first place that he would wholly own himself. 

“And the sellers are still willing to pay for the escrow and the assessor?”

“Yes, Mr. Hotchner. It’s here in this paperwork. The one thing you might want to do is look into insurance before we sign the final paperwork.”

“Lovely, thank you, Miss Anderson.”

“You’re welcome, and congratulations, Mr. Hotchner. This should not take long at this point.” Miss Anderson made some notes, Aaron handed over a cashier’s check, which she quickly verified, then they were done for the day.

The place was empty and had been thoroughly cleaned as the previous owners had already moved all of their belongings. He would have to make arrangements to have his storage unit in London cleared out and the items shipped over. His Uncle had already said that there were things at the big house that had been earmarked for Aaron that had been his mother’s things. Many of the items would work beautifully in the new place. They scheduled a walkthrough, and because he was paying cash upfront, there would be less of a wait for final escrow to go through.

After taking the receipt and scheduling the walkthrough, Aaron decided to take himself out to lunch to celebrate, then a call to his Uncle to arrange to have his things sent over. He was settling in quickly, he really wanted this to work out. Not just for himself, but for his son as well.

* * *

Aaron had made his way to the area where the residence he was purchasing was located. He had not had a chance to look around on previous visits. Aaron noticed a nice street that had a lot of restaurants, coffee shops, both independent and chain, and regular shops. He decided to park and walk around to get a feel for where he was soon going to be living. 

After about an hour of shopping, Aaron had found some everyday suits he liked, as well as some things for Jack. Most notably the large bookstore he was currently in. Aaron immediately loved it and could see himself bringing Jack here. The back area where they had a fairly impressive children’s section had chairs, bean bags, toys and other things that Jack would enjoy. After choosing several appropriate books for Jacks age, Aaron went to go look at the fiction and literary section. He was taking his time, looking for new things from favorite authors, and maybe a few new ones to add to his collection. 

“If you like thrillers, have you tried Stieg Larsson?”

“I don’t believe I have.” Aaron looked over the shelf he was at and found the two books that had been published so far under his name. “Intriguing titles. I will have to give them a try.” Aaron looked over to thank the person and startled slightly when he saw that it was Reid.

“Reid, what are you doing this side of town?” 

“I like this bookstore. I come here when I want to get away from home for a while. I don’t actually live that far, but it’s far enough it makes me feel like I’ve gone somewhere.” 

Aaron smiled as he put The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo in his cart as well as a couple of John Le Carre he had not read yet. Next, he was going to look at the mystery section. 

“I know exactly what you mean. I would often take Jack on a train trip up to Cardiff, where we would spend the day at the beach, or at the pier.”

Reid was looking at the titles on the shelves in front of him and appeared to be lost in thought. 

“Do you miss it?”

Aaron had moved down a shelf to see if he found anything else that caught his interest. Before he left, he knew he would also pick up some of the romance novels that Valentina liked. He had a list that she updated on his mobile, and whenever he was out would get her a few.

“I don’t know as I’ve been here long enough to say that I miss England. I miss my family, that is a given. But, it has not truly sunk in as of yet if I miss home.”

Reid turned his head to the side and looked at Aaron.

“I know how that feels. It didn’t hit me till I was here almost a year before I started to miss Vegas. I loved where I grew-up but was also glad to leave at the same time.”

“Bad memories?” Aaron pulled another couple of books off the shelf to look over.

“Not necessarily bad, just difficult.”

“Hmm, I can understand that.” Aaron looked in his handcart, then over at Reid’s and almost laughed. 

“What?” Reid’s brows were knitted together as he looked at Aaron.

“You have almost as many books as I do. Yet I’m buying for three.”

Reid looked at Aaron’s handcart and smiled.

“I read a lot. If you want, one of these days I’ll take you to the used bookstore that does credit or exchanges. I don’t keep a lot of the paperbacks I read, but some I do. They give a generous amount of credit, and you can exchange it for anything in the store.”

“That sounds brilliant. I’d love for you to take me one day. I’ll bring Jack. I’m sure there will be plenty of children’s books that we have never seen or heard of.

“Listen, I need to pick-up a few titles for Valentina, but afterward, I saw a lovely coffee shop that also serves food. I’d love to invite you to tea and continue this conversation.”

Reid blushed and smiled at Aaron as he put the book in his hand back on the shelf.

“Sure. I’d like that.”

“Good. It’s the one that is just across the way with the bright aubergine curtains.”

“I know the place. They have excellent coffee and these to die for chocolate brownies.”

“Good, it’s settled. We’ll meet there and talk.”

Aaron got a smile in return then he walked over to the romance section picking up a few titles for Val. He knew Reid still had some underlying issues with him, but they would be set aside for the day and dealt with at a later time. Right now, Aaron just wanted a pleasant early evening. Once he was done, he was very much looking forward to spending a little more time with Reid without the politics of the job hanging over them.


	5. Chapter 4

 

“Emily, thank you for coming in.”

“Aaron, it’s good to see you.” Aaron quickly hugged the woman who had once been his handler at Interpol. “I almost didn’t believe it when I heard you had taken over as Unit Chief of the BAU.”

“Many things have changed. Come sit, please.” Aaron moved to his own seat, leaning forward he looked his former colleague in the eye. “I want to offer you one of the positions we have open on the team. I need good people, I know you, and I trust that you would do everything correctly.”

“I’ve been working my ass off to get here, of course, I’ll accept.” Emily smiled and shook her head, “Though this is a little weird. You calling the shots and I’m just a lowly team member.” 

Aaron laughed and leaned back in his chair. 

“I honestly assumed that it would take more to convince you. I had no idea you had ambitions on the BAU. I will be frank, this team is a mess. Their former Unit Chief left them high and dry. My first case almost ended up being a disaster. I have to watch out for the Section Chief. I do not understand her motivations, but I am keeping an eye on her.”

“I’ve heard about Strauss. Watch yourself, Aaron.”

“Hmm, you know I always protect my team. There is something else you need to know. Rene Benoit is in the States. I have no idea what he is here for, but Ash is keeping an eye on him. Alec is also here. I have confirmed that the Quartermaster sent him to try to keep an eye on me while Benoit is here.”

“And Benoit has ties to Doyle.”

“There is no word that he has had any contact, however nebulous, with Doyle. Don’t worry, Emily, the man is still in prison. Q has an agent check on him as often as possible. Easter has his own eyes on him at all times.”

“Yeah well, Clive can’t be there twenty-four-seven.”

“No, but I trust that he will keep you safe. But I don’t believe that we shall need his worry. If anything happens, we can be prepared. My immediate concern is Benoit and a certain new NCIS director. I have an appointment with her later. For now, why don’t I introduce you to the team and if we need to make any plans regarding Benoit, or Doyle, we can do that later.”

“Sounds good to me, Sir.”

“Christ, not you too. Just don’t call me what you used to at Interpol.” 

Emily laughed as she stood up. 

“I promise, Hotch.”

“Come on, introductions are in order.” Aaron led Emily out of his office, he knew they had more they needed to talk about, but it could come later when she was more comfortable in her new position. Aaron introduced her to the team, settled her at a desk, then had JJ walk her through the BAU’s own, separate databases. After that he told the team, he had an appointment to keep and he would be back in a few hours. The team was currently working cold cases, trying to come up with new angles of investigation. Reid had already almost solved three of them in the last few days.

Aaron grabbed files and stuffed them into his briefcase after he walked back to his office. When he was satisfied with what he had, he was out the door. He knew this was going to be a  difficult meeting. 

It didn’t take long to make his way across Quantico Base to the other side where NCIS was situated. He parked, then made his way inside. After stepping out of the lift, he almost recoiled at the orange walls. How anyone could work in that environment, he had no clue. Righting his suit, he gripped his briefcase then made his way further into the office. He walked over to the nearest desk with a young woman sitting there. 

“Excuse me, can you please point me in the direction of Director Jennifer Shepard.” 

The woman slowly looked up at him and sucked in a breath. He was almost used to the looks he got from both men and women. 

“Ah, um, she’s just up those stairs.” 

“Thank you, Miss….”

“Ziva. Ziva David.” 

Aaron narrowed his eyes as he took in the woman. 

“Eli David’s daughter?”

“You know my father?”

“Quite well as a matter of fact. Well, thank you, Miss David. If you’ll excuse me.”

Aaron turned and started up the stairs towards Director Shepard’s office. He walked in and saw the assistant at her desk on the phone. He waited patiently till she hung up and smiled up at him. 

“Good afternoon, may I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Aaron Hotchner. Director Shepard is expecting me.”

“Oh, right, Sir. Just a moment and I’ll let her know you are here.”

“Thank you.” 

The assistant announced that he was there, and Aaron sat down in the chair against the wall. He looked at his watch and wondered if the movers had finished up yet. Aaron wanted to get into his new place as soon as he could. He was checking his mobile, answering some correspondence with the family, mainly Ashcroft and Edward. Aaron knew Shepard was keeping him waiting and he knew why. She didn’t like that he was there, but Aaron could be patient, for now. 

“Agent Hotchner. I apologize for keeping you waiting.” 

Aaron took a moment to finish the email he was working on, then put away his stylus and phone in his briefcase. Standing up he righted his jacket then held out his hand.

“Director Shepard. Thank you for seeing me.” 

Shepard took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. Aaron studied her a moment before releasing her hand. He knew her by reputation. She and her one-time partner Gibbs had almost ruined a three-year investigation when they came in gung-ho without obtaining all of the facts of the operation. He wasn’t surprised at what Ashcroft had uncovered of her plans.

“Shall we?” Shepard smiled, and Aaron had the feeling she was trying to be charming. Aaron just smiled and followed behind her. Once he was seated, he crossed his legs and looked as bored as possible.

“Director Shepard…”

Shepard put up a hand and gave him that, what she thought of as charming, smile and leaned forward a little

“Please, call me Jenny.”

Aaron’s smile turned a little smug, he just couldn’t help it, the woman was already getting on his nerves. 

“Director Shepard, I’m here not on official business, but on personal. You see my cousin, Ashcroft, came across some intel. You must understand he takes the protection of our family very seriously. As do I. I have it on good authority that an unsanctioned undercover operation is going to be facilitated by you. I also have it on good authority that you will be using one Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Now, what I want to know is, just how you are going to be using my cousin?”

Shepard blinked several times as she leaned back in her chair attempting to look intimidating. 

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Please, don’t insult my intelligence, Shepard. These documents prove what you have in mind.” Aaron pulled out a sheaf of papers and passed them over to Shepard. They were proposals for the undercover operation that Ash had ‘found.' 

“Where did you get these?” Shepard glared at Aaron as she slammed them down on the desk. 

“It’s amazing what one can pick up when one is looking. Let’s just say that when I found out you were taking over as Director, I had Ashcroft do a thorough search on you. He dug a little deeper than I asked him to, and he found that information. I’m just giving you fair warning, Shepard. Benoit is off limits to both of us. I want him just as badly as you do, but I know there is something else going on with him and was asked not to get involved, which I know you were notified of as well.”

“And what are you going to do if I follow through?”

“Oh, it’s not what I’m going to do. It’s what I’ve already done. When I had my suspicions about you, I contacted the AG and SECNAV. Told them exactly how I came by the contents of those documents, and aired my concerns. They have already opened an investigation. I’m here to tell you if you dare try to blow any of this back on Tony, you will sincerely regret it.”

Shepard’s glare turned icy as she half-stood and leaned over the desk sneering at Aaron. 

“Who the fuck are you to come in here and threaten me. I worked my ass off to get to this position, and I’m not letting some English, uptight, asshole take it away.” 

“I’m the Unit Chief of the BAU’s A team in the FBI. I am also former Interpol and SIS. You almost fucked up several of the operations we had going on. Istanbul 2002 comes to mind. You and your former partner, Gibbs, had no clue what the hell you were doing and you almost ruined a three-year investigation. Luckily we figured you out before you could screw anything up. All of the incident reports from Istanbul, Rome, Belize and three other investigations that you had no right to poke into have been sent to SECNAV. Now, I have a feeling you are going to have your hands full for the next few hours.” Aaron stood almost as if it had been orchestrated, SECNAV walked into the room. 

“Jennifer, we need to talk.” 

“Sir, I shall take my leave.”

“Thank you, Agent Hotchner for bringing all of this to light. You’ve saved this agency a lot of embarrassment.”

“Your welcome, Sir. And I hope you consider my recommendation.”

“I will. And I’m also investigating the placement of Ziva David into a highly sensitive position without clearing it with us first. Now, I’m sure you have a full day.”

“With your permission, I’d like to take Agent DiNozzo out of the office while this gets cleared up?”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.”

Aaron turned to see Shepard looking equally scared and angry as she looked back at him. He had no sympathy at all for her. Even Bond had more integrity than Jennifer Shepard. She should feel lucky that it wasn’t him that was taking her down. It would have been louder and messier. Aaron turned to leave the office when Shepard started to come after him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Shepard. You don’t want to add assault to the pile of charges that are to come.”

“You bastard. I swear…”

“What? You won’t find anything on me. I always ran a clean investigation. Unlike you who enjoys skirting the edges. Interpol has enough documentation on your activities that it can put you in jail for years. They just didn’t care enough before to use it. Now they do. Good day.”

Aaron then left  and walked back down to the bullpen. He stopped at the desk where DiNozzo was sitting. The man looked up at him and smiled. 

“Well, aren’t you a tall drink of water.”

“And, you just hit on your cousin.” Aaron smiled as Tony’s eyes grew huge. “Aaron Hotchner, my mother is a Paddington. George is my Uncle. And Clive, god rest his soul, was our Uncle, we have a lot to talk about, and I’ve been given permission to take you to lunch. Grab what you need, we’ll be awhile.”

Tony scrambled out from behind his desk, and Aaron saw David gaping at him, and another young man staring. He just gave a little nod of his head, then walked towards the elevators with Tony following after.

“So, my cousin, huh.”

“Please don’t judge me based on our cousin Crispin’s behavior. He is, frankly, an arse.”

“Yeah, well getting an IOU from dear old Crispin was a rather nasty surprise.”

Aaron grinned and shook his head. He was all too aware of Crispin’s shortcomings. The elevator doors opened, and Aaron beckoned Tony to follow him. When they stepped out again on the garage level and walked up to Aaron’s car, Tony stopped dead as he looked at the sleek vehicle Aaron had stood near. 

“Whoa, this is a 2009 Jaguar XK Coupe. 4.2-litre engine 420 horsepower, 6000 rpms, 6 speed shiftable automatic, and a top speed of 186 miles per hour. This isn’t even on the market yet. How did you get one?”

“I pre-ordered it before I knew I was coming over to the States. I had it delivered once I was here. Isn’t she gorgeous.” Aaron smirked as he unlocked the doors. Tony slid into the passenger’s seat and the moan he let out had Aaron laughing. “There is a lot to talk about, Anthony. But, let us go to lunch, my treat, and we can discuss exactly what is going on.”

Tony sat quietly, and Aaron knew he had a lot of questions, but he didn’t want to be driving around answering them. Sitting down for a nice meal, they could take their time. He pulled up to the valet parking at the Hyatt, near The Blue Duck Tavern. Aaron got out, then Tony, and they walked together to the restaurant.

“Look, I know I brag a lot at the office that I have money, and I’ve invested well and have done decently for myself, but I can’t afford to drop a cool hundred just on lunch.”

“Don’t worry, Anthony, like I said it’s on me.”

Aaron walked in the door and was welcomed back by the hostess. It was just nearing lunchtime, but the rush had not come in yet, and Aaron had a reservation in anticipation of taking Tony out. They were led to their table and handed the menus. 

“Thank you, Charlotte. I think we’ll start with the Kistler Chardonnay, the jumbo lump crab cakes, and two of the heirloom tomato salads. We’ll order the rest later.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Charlotte moved away from their table and went to place their orders. Aaron turned back to Tony.

“I apologize. That was probably rather presumptuous of me.”

“No, no it’s fine. So, you are here in the States permanently?”

“I do hope so. I just purchased a brownstone, and hope to make my home here. It was an easy decision. The job I was offered was very appealing, and I needed a change.” 

“What do you do?”

“I’m the Unit Chief of the BAU’s Critical Response Team of the FBI. Before that, I worked Interpol for a few years and was SIS. You have two other cousins still working for SIS. Frankly, I would have stayed myself if circumstances hadn’t been what they were.”

“You were a spy?” Tony’s expression had Aaron chuckling. He was going to answer when the sommelier came over to present the wine and had Aaron taste it. He approved, and the wine was poured for the both of them. A moment later the salads were served. 

When everyone left, Aaron leaned forward and lowered his voice.

“Yes. I was a spy. Though Q laments over my leaving, however, he understood. Anthony…”

“Wait, please just Tony. Anthony is my father.” The anger in his cousin's eyes Aaron knew all too well. His own resentment and hatred of his father were well known in the family. He had gotten over most of it, but no one fully gets over abuse. You learn to process, to deal with the fear and anger in a healthy way. Aaron had felt blessed that his Uncle George saw his needs and helped to channel them in positive ways.

“Tony. There are going to be some changes in your Agency. We, meaning myself, Q and Edward, all know about Shepard’s unsanctioned investigation into Rene Benoit. She has been told several times to stay out of it but has chosen to ignore orders. There is currently a joint CIA and Interpol investigation going on. I know she was trying to coerce you into a honeypot mission.”

Tony picked at his salad before picking up his wine glass and taking a sip. 

“I turned her down several times. I felt funny about the whole thing, but…”

“You wanted to live up to your mentor's expectations, even if he wasn’t here.”

Tony’s cynical laugh had confirmed Aaron’s suspicions. 

“Yeah. Good ole’ Gibbs.”

“I know what it’s like to have a mentor let you down. I was also very aware of the reputation of Gibbs and Shepard. Between SIS and Interpol, there are many violations between the two of them. They almost cocked-up several investigations while I was with Interpol. Shepard having more instances than Gibbs. How those two have been allowed to run around without leashes, I will never understand.” Just like he would never understand MI6’s keeping Bond around. And that the man had his cousin's eye just made Aaron want to watch Q that much more. But, he knew he couldn’t protect the young man, even though he wanted to.

“I can’t say what SECNAV is going to do, but I can guarantee that changes will be made by the time I get you back to NCIS.”

“I’m not even sure what to say. This is all very sudden.” Tony continued to pick at his salad and drank some of the wine. Aaron could tell the man was processing what was happening.

“I realise that and I would like you to know that at any time, Tony, you can come to me for anything. I want to get to know you more. In fact, Uncle George wants to get to know you as well. We, as a family, have been remiss in how you have been treated. I want to apologize personally that it has taken this long for me to even come to you.”

Tony ate the last piece of tomato on his plate, wiped the corner of his mouth and sat back.

“Why did it take so long? Why did no one ever even try to see me, or make contact with me?” 

Aaron could understand the anger in Tony’s eyes and the sharp tone of voice. 

“I have no excuse other than complacency. It is a terrible excuse, and nothing I do can fully make up for not treating you like one of the family. But, I’m here, now and I’m not expecting miracles. I’m a realist. I’d like to try to at least be friends.”

Aaron signaled for the waiter to come take their plates, each man then ordered their entree and waited for the waiter to leave before resuming their conversation.

“You’re right, that is a terrible excuse. I’m not sure that anything can make up for leaving me with an asshole of a father. Why should I even trust you?”

“You shouldn’t. Not right away at least. Trust takes time and is earned, and I know you have no reason to even begin to trust me, let alone like me. I want that time, Tony. To be honest, our situations were almost reversed.”

Tony picked up his water glass and took a long drink. Aaron could tell that he was trying to take a moment to think, to understand how his life could be turned upside down. Setting his glass on the table, Tony pulled back, crossed his arms and watched Aaron for a moment.

“Explain that to me. Because from where I’m sitting you got all of the good, and I’m just the easily forgotten one. The one the Paddington’s chose to ignore.” 

“Alright, you deserve the truth. Our Uncle George, along with Uncle Clive and our cousin Edward came to the States when my mother wrote them to explain her situation. You see she had just given birth to Sean, my younger brother. Already my father was fawning over the boy, and let’s just say my father wasn’t the best of men. She wanted to get away from Malcolm Hotchner, she didn’t want Sean to be caught up in Malcolm’s manipulations. There was also talk that you and your father were in Virginia and that your mum had reached out to the family, also wanting to come home. Edward was still a teenager at the time, but he had wanted to come and help anyway. He was allowed to go to the house that you and your mother were supposed to be at, but when he got there, you weren’t there. They were going to take us all back to England, but you and your mum had disappeared.”

Tony turned away from Aaron, and Aaron couldn’t blame him for his anger and frustration. To have had to live with Senior must have been a trial no child should have had to endure. 

“Did anyone try to find me?” Tony was looking down at the table, his hands nervously touching the things on the table. 

“Yes. Private detectives were hired, but your father kept moving around a lot. When word made it to Uncle George about you being left behind in Hawaii, he immediately got on a plane. But Senior had come back for you by the time he arrived. Then you were gone again. It wasn’t till you sent your letter to Uncle Clive that anyone knew anything.”

Tony laughed, and the cynical tone Aaron could understand. His cousin had a lot of unresolved anger towards the family, and towards his father. Aaron didn’t blame him for his feelings. If it were him, he wasn’t sure he would give the family a second chance.

“Look, I’m getting moved into my new place, and when it’s finished, I’d like to have you over for dinner. There is a lot more we need to discuss, but I think you’ve had a lot thrown at you all at once. It would make anyone wary. But, Tony, I can promise you that my motivations are only to see you reunited with the family. It will always be your choice if you accept or not.”

“I’m going to need time to think about all of this. I don’t know, Aaron.”

“Take all of the time you need. I don’t expect you to just fall into the arms of the family, so to speak, and everything be right as rain. We’ve not given you any reason to want to be part of us as a family. I have a file at home when you feel you are ready, that Uncle Clive wanted me to give you. As well as a journal he kept. It may hold the answers you seek.”

Tony only nodded and appeared to retreat inside himself. Aaron changed the subject away from family and the past and spoke about what might be happening back at NCIS. When that got to be too much, the two men talked sports, wines, what makes a decent ale, and more mundane subjects. 

Their food arrived, and conversation slowed but didn’t stop. Aaron and Tony discovered that they shared a love of movies and spy novels. By the time they were leaving Aaron had the feeling that he had made a tentative friendship with his younger cousin. Aaron liked Tony, despite all of the not so exaggerated stories about Senior. He hoped in time that the friendship became real, and they could build something lasting together. 

Aaron decided by the time he was dropping Tony off back at NCIS that he thoroughly hated DiNozzo Senior. At least his father didn’t play games with him like Senior had with Tony. Aaron knew from an early age just what his father thought of him, and the man never disappointed in his displeasure when it came to his firstborn son. 

Aaron knew when he got home that night, he was going to give Jack all of his love and time making sure the boy never knew a harsh word from him, or a day of pain. He could never harm Jack like his father had him or what Tony’s father had put him through. Aaron also vowed that if he ever came face to face with Senior, he knew he would utterly destroy the man.


	6. Chapter 5

 

Aaron was debating on who else to bring onto the team and who would slot in well as his SIC and lead profiler. There were several candidates he was looking over when Chief Strauss knocked on his door. 

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“I know you’ve been going over the candidates for the hole that Agent Gideon left. I have another candidate I’d like you to consider.” 

Aaron stood and took the file that Strauss was holding out for him to look over. He took a few moments then frowned as he looked back up at his boss.

“I had assumed that he retired.”

“He did. He wants to come back.”

“Isn’t that rather unusual? And, are you requesting that I accept him into the Unit based on the fact that he was instrumental in creating the BAU?”

Strauss smoothed out her skirt as she sat on the chair in front of Aaron’s desk. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together and settled back. 

“No. But, he does have experience and an uncanny knack for dealing with the kinds of people that you hunt down.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes as he looked over the folder. 

“I will put it with the others and think about it.”

“Would you meet with him if I asked you to?”

Aaron closed his eyes and was beginning to assume that he wasn’t being given much choice in the matter. 

“Fine. I will meet with David Rossi, but you told me that this decision was mine to make.”

“It is, I can assure you. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

Aaron wondered if Strauss thought he was that easily manipulated. If she did, she was very, very wrong. He studied her for a moment before looking at the file once more.

“Fine, I will meet with him, but it does not mean that I will put him on this team.”

Strauss stood, and the sharp grin on her face had Aaron thinking that she thought she had won. He wasn’t sure when this had become a battle of sorts, but he was beginning to wonder at Strauss’ motivations when it came to the BAU. He was going to keep a very close eye on her.

Aaron set the files aside as JJ walked into his office with a new case.

“This one’s bad,” She handed him the case file, which he quickly read through.

“Alright, let’s get the other’s together and get on this. See if we can stop any more families from being hurt.”

JJ presented the case, and it was, Aaron had to admit, a curious one. Whole families annihilated. But, there was something off about the crime scenes, and he just couldn’t put his finger on it. On the plane they hashed out as much as they could, batting around ideas and Aaron handing out assignments.

He wanted to go to the coroner’s himself to get a closer look at the victims. He took Reid with him to see if the Genius had any insights himself. After they started driving back towards the station, Aaron turned to look at his silent companion.

“We have not been able to have the sit-downs that I’ve wanted to do. I know you, and I have not had a chance to discuss work issues. I didn’t want to bring it up when we ran into each other in public a couple of weeks back.”

“What’s there to talk about. Gideon’s gone, you’re here, and we move on.” 

Reid’s clipped tone and forward stare, Aaron knew the younger man was still upset at all of the changes happening around him. He also knew things that Spencer probably didn’t want people to know. Gideon had left a letter in Aaron’s desk talking about each member of the team that was still there. It was detailed and heartfelt, but the section with Reid, Aaron could tell there was more to them than just boss and subordinate. Gideon had cared deeply for Reid but had not expressed it accurately. Aaron could understand Reid’s animosity and trust issues.

“Yes, I am here, but I also know how difficult change can be. I’ve changed several times in my life, most were for the better, but sometimes, some decisions were life-changing in ways that I may never be able to get a handle on. I won’t apologize for being here, but I will apologize that you have not found the closure that you desperately need.”

Reid turned towards him and frowned. Aaron knew it was going to take time to gain his trust. He hoped that in time he could have Reid’s friendship, but that wasn’t something he would worry about at the present time. 

“Did you really mean it when you said you wondered at my position on the team?”

Aaron heard the anger and mild resentment at what he had said his first day on the job. He knew his words at the time were harsh, but they were accurate. He was never the type to sugarcoat any situation, and he was not going to start now.

“Yes, honestly, I did. Many of the same requirements to be in the FBI, are at Interpol as well. Even junior agents need to be at least twenty-four, and they stay with their trainers for about a year before being placed in an office or on a team. The physical portion was never waived for anyone, no matter their degrees, intelligence, or ability to think on their feet. You were barely twenty-two, and much of the physical portion the Bureau waived for you. Please don't misunderstand me, I’m not saying you aren’t capable.”

“You’re just saying that, what, I’m some kind of weakling that doesn’t deserve to be here?”

“No. I’m saying that I’m rather surprised you weren’t put through a conditioning training. Your mind is brilliant, and I’m impressed by how much you do know. However, out there, where the physical does count, will I have to keep you behind?”

Reid sat back in his seat, but the frown didn’t leave his face. Aaron wasn’t sure if the younger man was angry with him, or if he was trying to face a truth that no one on the team had ever made him face. Aaron had a solution, but he would need Reid to come to him to ask. Aaron wasn’t going to back the younger man into a corner, he had a feeling that if he did, he would be eviscerated. At least with words and attitude. He wanted to gain trust, and that would come in time.

“I can handle the field.”

“We shall see.”

Aaron knew Reid had been both used for his mind and coddled by his mentor. He saw a man that was a good agent, that struggled to be a great agent. Aaron wanted all of the members of his team to achieve their potential. Reid had a lot of potential, Aaron just had to find a way to coax it out.

Arriving at the station, Aaron added his notes to the case boards, then let Reid talk out his theories. JJ had gotten them food, sandwiches, chips and macaroni salads. It took Aaron a couple of bites to figure out whether he liked the very American salad or not. He didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t his favorite either. 

They worked with what they had, Aaron taking Morgan to walk the crime scenes, and still, nothing made sense. 

“Far as I can guess, is that the Unsubs made the children watch what they did to the parents. It is the only plausible explanation of what we see here. The chairs precisely in front of where the parents were killed.”

“The parents are brutal, but the kids don’t suffer.”

“A dominant partner, who kills the parents, and a submissive partner who, in his mind, humanely kills the children.”

Morgan rubbed his head as he walked the scene.

“It’s the only thing that makes any kind of sense.”

“Alright, I think we all need some rest. I’m calling it a day. We will come back fresh in the morning. Come on. We’ll pick up the others and get to the hotel.”

The drive back to the police station wasn’t long, and Aaron liked the companionable silence of Morgan. After arriving and making his way back to the conference room, Aaron told JJ, Prentiss, and Reid to get to the hotel and get some sleep. JJ then handed them keycards and told them which rooms they were going to be in. Aaron took Prentiss with him. Morgan took JJ and Reid.

“Reid doesn’t seem to trust you yet.”

“No, he doesn’t. I made a comment on my first day regarding his placement on the team. Frankly, I made comments about each member of the team. I’m not going to coddle them, and they need to understand I speak my mind.”

“Look, I know how you run your teams. You are also compassionate and have an innate ability to turn even the weakest agent into a great agent. I’m sure you and Reid will eventually get there. Give yourself time, Hotch. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“Yes, I know. But, we’ll figure it out. How are you settling in?”

“I’m doing good. Got a nice apartment, and I’m thinking about getting a cat. Clyde keeps trying to get me to come back.”

“Yes, the bi-weekly emails of offers to return are getting rather redundant. He promised to back off, but will be there when I, and I quote, come to my senses.”

Emily laughed and shook her head. 

“Clyde is quite persistent.”

“Annoyingly so.” Aaron parked the vehicle in the underground hotel parking. They got out and headed into the hotel. When Aaron and Prentiss got to his floor, they separated to their respective rooms. “Get some food, and some rest, Prentiss.” 

“I will try, Hotch.”

Aaron just shook his head knowing that Emily would be going over the files again, just like he was. Stepping into the room he saw Spencer on one of the beds. 

“I assume we shall be sharing?” 

“Looks like it.” Reid didn’t even look up from his book. He just kept reading at a pace that Aaron was still trying to get used to seeing. He set his things on the other bed and pulled out his valise and threw it down in front of him. Taking off his jacket and hanging it up, Aaron then took off his shoes and set them in the closet as well. Then came his trousers, which he hung up with the jacket, socks he threw on top of his go bag. Aaron turned and just caught Reid watching him. 

Aaron was used to being in various states of undress around pretty much everyone he had known. Missions didn’t often afford a lot of privacy. He had gotten over his body shyness years ago. Taking off his shirt he laid it over the chair. He was going to put everything in one of the dry cleaning bags, and get them cleaned. He had another suit with him, which he hung that up as well. 

Not saying a word, Aaron grabbed his valise, and a pair of jeans and t-shirt then walked to the bathroom in just his boxer briefs. As he entered the bathroom, he barely heard Reid saying something under his breath. Aaron tried not to smile to himself, but he definitely heard ‘showoff.' Aaron really wasn’t trying to show off. He was just doing his regular nightly routine. He and Reid had only shared once before, and they had been too tired to have any normal routines. Aaron was even up earlier than Spencer and had already gotten ready for the day by the time Reid had crawled out of bed. 

Taking a quick shower, Aaron felt better. He slipped on the fresh clothes then padded back out to the room. 

“I’m going to go find something to eat. Would you like me to pick something up for you?”

“Depends on where you go.”

“Why don’t I call when I find something halfway decent.”

Reid put his book down and turned his attention to Aaron. 

“Sure. Sounds fine.” The tone this time was the same one Aaron had gotten on their surprise outing. Reid was a dichotomy of moods and emotions that Aaron was still trying to work out.

Aaron smiled as he grabbed his mobile and wallet, making sure he had the keycard, then he was out the door. The street the hotel was on was bustling with many restaurants and bars, some looked like he would want to stop and try them, but not at the moment. He just wanted something quick he could take back to the hotel. 

When Aaron stumbled upon a pub that looked like it came right out of London, he was intrigued. He stepped in, the place was bustling, and the smells took him right back home. 

“Table for one?” The hostess asked him as she smiled at him. 

“Actually, do you have takeaway?” 

The woman smiled and handed him a menu. 

“You can order at the bar.”

“Thank you.” Aaron walked in and was immediately charmed by the place. The bartender came over to him and smiled. 

“What can I get you?”

“Honest opinion, how are the fish and chips?”

“Well, a true Englishmen. We usually only get you guys in during tourist season. But, from what I’ve been told they are just like what you would get back in England.”

Aaron held the menu in his hand and was rather impressed. Not only did they have fish and chips, but they had pasties, bangers, sausage rolls, shepherd's pie, steak and kidney pie, boxty, a ploughman's platter, chicken curry, and more. It was eclectic, but not too different from his old haunts. He wondered if the owner had spent some significant time in the UK. 

Taking his mobile out of his pocket Aaron called Reid and read off the menu. Reid decided on the hunter’s stew. Ordering the stew, Aaron got himself the fish and chips. Aaron almost wished he could have a pint of Guinness as he waited, but he wasn’t going to drink on the job. 

After the food was done, Aaron walked back to the hotel and handed Reid his food while he settled on his bed, laying the files out around him. 

“Um, Hotch?”

“Yes, Reid?”

“I forgot to thank you. You know, for the food.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Aaron saw Reid go back to reading as he ate. Maybe there was a crack in the hardened shell that Reid had built around himself. Aaron went back to looking through the files, trying to find something that would lead them to whoever was committing these crimes. His phone rang, and Aaron answered, thinking it might be Valentina.

“Hotchner.”

“Look I know it’s late, but you said I could call anytime. I’m having a little freakout here, and the person I used to talk shit out with isn’t here, so, well I was hoping…”

“Tony, calm down. Start at the beginning.”

Aaron heard his cousin take a few deep breaths before he started to speak again. 

“After you dropped me back at NCIS, well SecNav was escorting Shepard out of the building. He had other agents take Ziva with them. We had no idea what the hell was going on, but I had cases to work on. McGee was actually listening to me for a change. I think he got a dose of reality, anyway, two days later Admiral AJ Chegwidden came in as acting Director. Well, now actual Director. He...he gave me Gibbs spot. Permanently. Like he wants me to keep doing what I’m doing. I think. I don’t know. Jesus, I don’t know what I'm doing.”

Aaron let Tony run down. The man had a lot to get off his chest, and Aaron was patient as Tony talked it out. 

“First thing you do, Anthony, take a deep breath and calm down. I’m sure this Admiral Chegwidden would not have made you the Agent in charge if he didn’t trust you. I’ve seen your records, they really do speak for themselves. Maybe he’s trusting you.”

“I just. I don’t know what to do.”

“Look, I’m hoping we can get this case resolved quickly, then when I get back home I want you to come to my house. We’ll have dinner and talk all this out.”

Aaron heard Tony take a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Yes, alright that sounds good.”

“Good. Now, take a few deep breaths, have a glass of wine, indulge in a bath, or whatever you do to relax, and don’t think about it till I get back. You just do the job you’ve been doing and don’t worry.”

“That’s hard for me. I always worry, but I get what you’re saying. Thanks. I’ll see you later then.”

“I’ll phone you when we land and set a date.”

Tony agreed, then the two men hung up. Aaron went back to eating, what he had to admit if only to himself, was an excellent plate of fish and chips. The only thing missing was brown sauce for his chips, but he made due with the malt vinegar. 

“Everything alright?”

“Hmm?” Aaron was brought out of his musings, and he looked over at Reid. 

“I asked if everything is alright.”

“Oh, yes. Just a cousin I had to talk out of going round the twist. We’re just getting to know each other, and he’s panicking about officially taking over from his last superior.”

“Hope it works out for him.”

“Thank you, Reid. Would you like some chips? They’re excellent, but I’ve had my fill.”

Reid took the box Aaron held out for him and smiled. 

Maybe Aaron saw more than a few cracks. Maybe he was seeing Reid thawing a little, he was going to have to wait and see.

* * *

Aaron almost felt for the young men that had caused such chaos and destruction. After meeting the foster mother, Aaron almost felt like putting a bullet through her brain himself. He restrained himself, but barely. He was impressed with Derek’s treatment of the young boy that their suspect had tried to talk into committing murder. Morgan was compassionate and understanding. It was no less than what he expected from anyone on his team. He was just grateful they were living up to expectations. 

Lucky for them they had not only evidence but confessions from both of the men who had gone on a killing spree. When they boarded the plane, Aaron saw Prentiss sitting by herself. 

“You know she’ll have a good home.”

“What?”

“Carrie, she’ll have a good home.”

“Oh, yeah, I know.” Prentiss smiled, shaking her head. “I just, it was a nice thought.”

“Well, for the record I believe you would make a brilliant mum.” Aaron patted her knee then went to go sit in what was becoming his customary spot.

The plane ride home was uneventful. Aaron had called Tony, and they made arrangements to meet the next night. Everyone was quiet trying in their own individual ways to deal with the difficulties of the case. Aaron's mind was on a particular young genius. He tried to not to think about Reid, he didn’t need the distraction, a very complicated distraction at that. 

As he neared his new home, Aaron took a moment to himself and thought of the events that had led him here. Aaron Finding out he had a child from one of his honeypot missions had been a shock and a wake-up call all at once. Aaron had to force himself to examine his life and realise that the person he had become, he didn't like. Aaron remembered that night as clearly today as if it had just happened. That night five years ago when he woke to a baby crying right outside his apartment door had changed the course of his life. 

Aaron’s thoughts drifted back to the next morning when he called M to tell her he wasn’t coming in that day and he needed a few personal days to figure something out. She had tried to press, but Aaron didn’t want to tell her what was going on, he needed his family because, at the time, he had no clue what he was doing. Aaron thought back to the conversation he had with Uncle George.

_ Aaron was sitting in one of the smaller rooms in the family home. Only the desk lamp was on as he sipped at the scotch he had poured. It was his second, and he was debating if it was going to be his last of the evening.  _

_ “Sitting here in the near dark getting drunk is not going to give you the answers you seek, my boy.” Uncle George walked in, poured himself a drink and sat across from Aaron. _

_ Staring down into his glass, Aaron didn’t know what to say, what to think, hell he didn’t even know what the hell to do. _

_ “Uncle, I don’t think I like who I’ve become. The things I’ve done, in the name of Queen and Country. Dirty, nasty things. Things I may never be able to reconcile. I wake-up with nightmares. Sometimes phantom pain from any number of injuries. I find that I’m slipping closer into that darkness that has taken James and I don’t like me, anymore. And now...fuck….now I have a child? How the hell do I care for a baby?” Tears burned at the back of his eyes as he felt on the precipice of something hard and challenging. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew he needed to make a change.  _

_ “It’s never been easy to be in the service of our country. But, you and Edward, so determined the both of you. I know you can’t tell me too much, but I’ve seen you turn too serious, too hard, Aaron. Maybe you need a change. And as far as that little boy goes, you know the both of you can stay till you figure out your own way. No need to rush it.” _

_ Aaron looked up at Uncle George and wondered how he had ended up being so lucky as to have someone in his life who understood him and never tried to change who he was.  _

_ “I know, and I appreciate it, Uncle. I know what I have to do, yet it kills me. Isn’t that rather fucked-up? But, I can’t put myself in those situations anymore. I have more than myself to think of these days. I know M isn’t going to like it, but it’s the only thing I can do. Not just for Jack, but I think I need to save myself. I don’t want to end up like James, broken, addicted to the thrill and seeing no way out.” _

_ Uncle George squeezed Aaron’s knee, giving him comfort, grounding him.  _

_ “Then you are doing the right thing, my dear nephew. Let that little boy be not only your salvation but let him make you smile again, Aaron.” George finished his drink, patted Aaron on the shoulder and started to leave. He sighed and turned to look at his Nephew. “You are not your father, Aaron, and you never will be. You are a good man, you just need to believe it again.” _

Aaron shook himself out of the memory. He knew he had made the right decisions and he would always be grateful to his family for being there to help him. Getting out of the car after parking, Aaron walked into his new house and knew he was fully embracing his new life.

* * *

Valentina had taken Jack out for dinner, and some play time at a new indoor play area that had just opened up near them. Aaron had decided to cook that night and made a pasta bolognese, an herbed, garlic focaccia with some buffalo milk mozzarella, and a nice Tuscan bread salad. Aaron had some wine chilling, and if his guest had been anyone but his cousin, some would say it was a date. Aaron laughed to himself, but he enjoyed cooking when he could. He wanted to give the new cook the night off, and he didn’t want anyone else around when he had this conversation with Tony. 

The doorbell rang, and Aaron turned down the sauce to just a light simmer. He had transferred it to a saucepan from the crockpot he was learning to love. Aaron would toss sauce with the pasta in just a little bit. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a smiling Tony and that smile was infectious.

“Come on in, Tony. I hope you’re hungry. I made dinner.”

“It smells delicious.”

“Pasta Bolognese, focaccia, and a Tuscan bread salad. I have some wine chilling as well. I know it goes against protocol, but I like a chilled red. Uncle Clive would most likely have wanted to flog me for it, he had very definite ideas about wine.” That elicited a chuckle from Tony and Aaron relaxed a little. “If you’d like something else just let me know.”

“No. That all sounds delicious, but you didn’t have to cook.”

“I like to when I get a chance. Plus, crockpots are a blessed cracking invention. Please, let me hang your coat. I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Thank you, Aaron. This place is amazing.”

“Yes. It’s perfect for myself, Jack and Valentina. Plus extra while my friend Alec is here. Thankfully he has gone out for the evening, so we are alone to discuss whatever it is you need to discuss.”

Tony followed Aaron to the kitchen. 

“Oh my god that smells delicious.”

“Thank you. Sean and I spent a summer touring Italy. I was 22 and needed a break from Uni. He was twelve and at first mum protested me taking him, but finally, she caved. We found this lovely little villa just outside Bari along the Southeastern coast. We were invited in by the owners after meeting at one of the open-air markets. She let us into her kitchen and cooked a lovely lunch. After we stayed a few days and this meal is one she taught the both of us to cook. Sean has stayed in touch with her, even going back after he graduated from  Le Cordon Bleu.”

“Wow. So you’ve traveled.”

“Yes. Mum, Uncle George, and Aunt Liv often took myself and Sean, Edward and Maria, as well as Stephen with them when they went anywhere. Plus my previous occupations took me to some intriguing places.”

“I guess you were lucky then.” Aaron could hear the slightly bitter tone in Tony’s voice and felt sorry for it. He had not wanted to hurt his cousin but he had.

“Look, I apologize. I don’t mean to make you feel left out. And, I fully acknowledge that I was very fortunate, but there’s more to my story. Please have a seat, and I’ll finish in here then serve us, and we can talk.”

“Alright. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be jealous.”

“You have a right to, Tony. Now, get settled while I finish.”

Tony left the kitchen and settled down at the table in the dining area. A few minutes later Aaron was pushing a food cart into the room. A large bowl of salad was put down in the middle of the table, then the bowl of pasta and a plate of the freshly baked focaccia. 

After serving the food and pouring some of the wine for each of them, Aaron started to talk. 

“My father was a drunken, abusive bastard. When he had come to England for some business with his law firm, he met my Mum. It was a whirlwind romance, but the family was concerned when they married so quickly. Father wanted to go back to the States, and she went with him. We have family in Manassas, VA that they moved in with for awhile till they purchased their own house. Thankfully Uncles George and Clive were a bit bullish in that they pushed for a prenup. 

“They had me not too long after, and things went downhill from there. When mum learned she was pregnant again it was a wake-up call. She called the family, and they came and took us back to England. Mum got a divorce, and for a while, Father tried to make her life hell, but she was having none of it. He left her alone, finally. 

“Like I mentioned before, Tony, they did try to find you. But your Father kept moving you around. I’m sorry you didn’t get the same chances I did.”

Tony picked at his salad, then took a long drink of his wine. 

“You know, I want to be pissed off at you, but dammit why do you have to be so nice and fucking understanding?” Tony laughed.

“Because believe it or not, Uncle George could probably still tan my hide if I was anything less.”

Tony set his fork down and laughed even harder. 

“I suppose I can give you a chance. And, thank you for being honest with me.”

“I want nothing less, Tony. Now, tell me what it is you are worried about with NCIS.”

Tony retold Aaron what he had said over the phone and how he was feeling very nervous and insecure. He talked about how he hadn’t honestly felt safe since Morrow had left and Shepard took over. Tony also talked about his strained relationship with Gibbs and how the man would take it if Tony said yes to Chegwidden’s offer.

“Anthony, you cannot live by anyone’s expectations but your own. You cannot be responsible for how Gibbs will or won’t feel. He is not here, you are. He is not being offered his job back, you have made a case for yourself just by being a good agent and a good investigator. Now, I think you owe it to yourself to take the position and prove to everyone, and yourself that you can do this.”

Tony sighed and sipped at his wine. Aaron could tell he was mulling it all over. He would offer Tony one last thing, to give him options in case he decided that NCIS wasn’t for him after all. 

“Before we go further I want to apologize for Crispin trying to collect on an IOU, don’t even think about it, Tony. Uncle Clive was a little eccentric.” Aaron chuckled as he sipped some of his own wine. “He did that often, usually as a joke. But, there was never any intention for him to be paid back. In fact, that money is, technically, yours. That is the other reason I wanted to have dinner with you.”

Aaron wiped his mouth, stood and walked out of the dining room for a moment. He came back with a sheaf of papers, then handed them to Tony.

“Clive was a brilliant accountant and handled the family accounts almost to the day of his passing. He even incorporated my Hotchner Grandparents trusts left to me into the trust my mother had set-up. You have your own trust, Tony. Not just the one from your mother. Grandfather was generous to all of us, as was Clive. Crispin was supposed to inform you of your accounts, but the bloody bastard had to be a righteous arse.” Aaron huffed out his annoyance at his cousin.

“This says...But...holy shit!” Tony visibly swallowed as he looked through the papers.

“Quite. You have options now Tony. But, I have to say you are following in the Paddington tradition of law enforcement. Even Uncle worked for a while in Law before retiring to run the family businesses. If you wanted, you could leave NCIS and pursue whatever it is you really want to do.”

“I, Jesus. I need time to think. To figure out what the hell has just happened to me. I mean, I appreciate this, all of this, but you just dropped a major bombshell.”

“Quite. Why don’t you set that aside, those are for you by the way and finish this meal and we shall talk about other things? Get your mind off NCIS, Trusts, family, the whole lot and let’s enjoy getting to know each other better.”

Tony’s shoulders visibly relaxed, and Aaron nodded. Taking a bite of pasta, the crooked smile he gave Tony was returned. Aaron had a feeling that his cousin just might become a regular fixture around the house, and Aaron couldn’t wait to introduce Tony to Jack. He had a feeling that Cousin Tony needed family and a safe place to come to when he was feeling out of sorts. Aaron hoped that Tony knew he would always be welcome.


	7. Chapter 6

 

“Jennifer, why don’t we sit over here.” Aaron pointed to the couch in his office. He took one end, while JJ sat in the chair next to the couch. He had her personnel file opened up on the coffee table in front of him. “I just wanted to tell you what a brilliant job I think you do with not only the media but with the victims and the victim's families. You’ve been instrumental in helping me get settled around here, and I appreciate that. Have you considered what you want to do with your future here at the Bureau?”

“Well, Sir. I like what I’m doing. I don’t really see myself changing anytime soon.”

“You wouldn’t want to make the advancement to Profiler yourself?”

“No. No, I leave that to you guys.”

“Yet you often have insights yourself. Observations that we sometimes don’t see. In fact, you’re a bit of a profiler yourself when you go through the files and decide what cases we need to take. Would you be interested in taking the Profiling classes, even if you decided not to make a change?”

“I’d have to think it about it, Hotch. But, I’m honest when I say I enjoy my job.”

“Alright. But, if you ever decide to change your mind, please let me know.”

JJ smiled and nodded.

“You will be the first to know, Sir.”

Aaron made notes in her file. He wanted to revisit this in the next year. He had a feeling she was at least open to the idea of the classes.

“Is there anything that you want from me that would make your position easier? I know that dealing with families is often difficult. They want answers that we can’t always give them right away. If I can make it easier in any way, please let me know.”

“I’m okay, Hotch. I have everything I need so far. But, I promise if something changes, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Alright. My door is always open, Jennifer, if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Hotch. I appreciate it.”

They talked for a few more minutes, Aaron made some notes, then dismissed her. Setting her file aside, he called down for Morgan to see him next. Aaron took the few minutes it would take the agent to make it up to his office to go over Morgan’s file a lot closer. There were questions he had and an assessment he was supposed to fill out for a counselor, Aaron knew some of those questions were going to be tough to ask, but he needed to do it.

When Morgan knocked on his door, Aaron waved the man in and had him take a seat after closing the door.

“I’m glad we haven’t be called out on any cases, I’ve wanted to speak with each of you.  Get to know you a little better, and hopefully, you get to know me. I want this to work, and for that to happen, we all need to trust each other.”

“Hotch, I think you’re doing a good job. You’ve surprised me, actually. I have to admit I was upset that the Bureau went outside to find out new SIC, but you’ve proved you deserve to be here. And you weren’t wrong that first day. We were a mess, and I can admit that.”

“Thank you, Morgan. It means a lot that you trust me. There is something we need to discuss, and I apologize for the intrusion into your personal affairs, but I've been given an assessment to fill out for a Dr. Mendoza?”

Morgan took a deep breath and laid his arms on his thighs, leaning forward.

“I’ve been going through counseling with one of the Bureau psychologists.” Morgan looked down a moment, and Aaron knew this was something difficult for him to talk about.

“Look, I’m not here to intrude on personal issues. All they want me to do is fill out the form. I assume this was a monthly thing with Gideon?”

“Yeah. You should know, I just don’t want the rest of the team to know. At least not until I’m ready to tell them.” Morgan stood and rubbed the top of his head, Aaron just waited patiently for him to talk. “I was molested as a kid. Someone I thought was a good man. He acted like a good man. He had helped me during one of the most difficult times in my life. Last year I went home to Chicago to spend time for my Mama’s birthday. The detective, someone who was always bustin' me for somethin’ when I was a kid, arrested me for murder. It came out, and Gideon helped me through some of it, got me to go to counseling, and I’m workin’ through it, Hotch.”

“That’s a hell of a thing for someone to go through. You did not have to tell me, but it will make it easier to answer honestly. Did you and Gideon have any regular check-ins with one another?”

“‘Bout once a month we’d talk.”

“I know I’m not him. And I know I’m still finding my place with all of you, but if you would like, we can keep doing that.”

Morgan sat back down and took a moment to think about it.

“Alright. I think I’d like that.”

“Good. Now, this is where I ask the utterly ridiculous question of where you see yourself in five years.” Aaron smiled when Morgan just leaned back and laughed.

“I don’t know. Becoming your 2IC is enough for now, but I see myself eventually runnin’ my own team. I like where I am, and if things change, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Good. Because you are a good Agent, Morgan and I would hate to have to interview more new agents for this team.”

Morgan laughed and shook his head.

“Well, you’re stuck with me.”

“Good.” Aaron stood when Morgan did. Patting his shoulder, they made quick small talk. Then Morgan was going back to his desk.

Aaron was trying to decide who to speak to next. There was a part of him that wanted to have this conversation with Reid last and a part of him that wanted to get it over quickly. Walking to his desk he picked up the phone and until he was dialing an extension, he had not known who he was going to pick.

“You’ve reached the Goddess of all-knowing, how can I help my mere mortals?”

Aaron chuckled and couldn’t help that he thoroughly enjoyed the young woman and all her eccentricities.

“Garcia, can you come to my office?”

“Oh, um, sure. I’ll be there right away.”

Aaron had Garcia’s file open, and as he read through it, he wondered at the woman. There was a disciplinary action against her for a severe computer breach that happened a couple of years prior. He had read the part about Garcia in Gideon’s letter and knew the man had appreciated the analyst's skills greatly and admitted he didn’t tell her enough that he had.

The knock on his door had Aaron looking up to see Garcia standing there.

“Come in, Miss Garcia and please have a seat.”

“Sir.” Garcia shuffled in on heels that had Aaron wondering just how the woman could walk. For the life of him, he would never understand heels, but a part of him recognised how they made a woman’s legs look. Though his leanings were usually men in his personal life, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate the opposite sex.

“Let me get the hard stuff out of the way first, shall we?”

“Umm, hard stuff, Sir?”

“The incidents with Randall Gardner and hooking up your personal computer to the FBI servers?” Aaron kept a steady eye on her as she squirmed a little in her seat. “I understand that Agent Gideon already disciplined you and added that disciplinary action to your records. I want to be sure that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

“No! No Sir, it won’t I promise you. I learned my lesson.”

“Good, because I would hate to lose you, Garcia. Now what kind of future do you see for yourself here? Did you want to stay an analyst, or did you aspire to move up in that department?”

Aaron could tell that Garcia was taking the time to think of her answer.

“Sir, I really like where I am and what I do. I like the teams that I support, and I don’t really see myself doing anything different. At least not in the near future.”

“That’s good. I would hate to lose you, Miss Garcia. You are quite valuable to this team.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Garcia blushed, and Aaron smiled at her.

“Sir? Can I ask you a question?”

Aaron noticed her practically bouncing in her seat. There was apparently a question that she had wanted to ask him for some time now. Aaron leaned back and almost laughed at the look on the woman’s face.

“You may ask me anything. I will let you know if I wish to answer or not.” Aaron kept that amused smile on his face as Garcia leaned forward, eyes huge and anticipation oozed out of her.

“Do you know Prince Harry?”

Aaron had to take a moment then he let out a very amused laugh. That was not what he had expected.

“Oh, Miss Garcia, I’m sorry to disappoint you darling, but no I don’t. I have met several of the Royals, but it was in the course of my duties while at SIS. Other than that, no.”

“Oh well, girls gotta have a dream, right?”

Aaron was more amused by the bubbly analyst than he thought he should be. But, he also understood that she was just exactly what this team needed. Her sparkle and lighthearted nature had helped them more than once already in the field. Her computer skills aside, she was a bright spot that he hoped would never be dimmed.

“We all should have such lovely dreams. Promise me something, Miss Garcia.”

“Yes?”

“Never lose that bright spark. Your lovely personality should never be dimmed, and I would hate for this job to take anything from you. And, if you ever feel overwhelmed by any of these cases, come talk to me, my door will always be open.”

Garcia looked like she was going to cry and Aaron wondered what he did to put tears in her eyes. He felt a momentary flash of panic, then he had an armful of the analyst, and it took him completely by surprise.

“Sorry, Sir.” Garcia pulled back and smiled at Aaron, then wiped the smudge of makeup that was on his cheek. “Thank you. I know Gideon tried, but he was often so closed off. And, I promise, if it ever gets too much I’ll come talk to you.”

“Good. Now, back to work,” Aaron said playfully.

Garcia walked out, and Aaron knew he had been added to her circle, as what he wasn’t sure just yet. They were all still feeling their way with each other, but every day, every case, every evening they spent together as a team was beginning to bring them closer. This environment was so very different to what Aaron was used to especially after his years at SIS.

There was one last assessment Aaron needed to do, and it was going to be the hardest. He had yet to crack the shell of Dr. Spencer Reid, and Aaron found that he really wanted to get to know the young man more. He took his time reading through Reid’s file, then once again read through the letter from Gideon that he had kept in his desk drawer.  Aaron had it fairly well memorized by now. He saw a complicated young man that had the earmarks of a difficult childhood, but Aaron had yet to be privy to what that entailed. He knew, from Gideon’s letter, that Spencer’s mother was schizophrenic, and Spencer lived with the fear that he too would, at some point, develop it. Gideon had also mentioned that there were signs of possible Asperger’s, but Aaron was keeping his own counsel on that. While the case could be made for it, Aaron had seen Spencer with Morgan and JJ and knew that deep friendships existed between them.

He also was witness to the blossoming friendship between Reid and Emily. That was a surprise to Aaron, but when they would sit and talk in Russian, or about Russian literature, movies and culture, Aaron could see where the camaraderie was coming from. He wondered if he should talk to Alec about spending some time with Reid. The young man needed friendships outside the team.

When Aaron finally felt ready, he buzzed Reid’s phone and had him come meet him in his office.

“You wanted to see me, Hotch?”

“Yes, please sit, Reid.”

Spencer sat down, and Aaron could tell that the young man was nervous.

“I’ve been going over your file and noticed here that you have an exceptional cold case closure rate. You spend time in the archives when you can, is that right?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, no not at all. It’s appreciated, Reid. Every cold case solved adds to our overall solve rate, and that makes the BAU look even better to the higher-ups. I would love to sit with you one day and go over your process if you don’t mind the intrusion.” Aaron closed the file and watched Reid think about it.

“Um, sure I don’t mind.”

“I don’t mean to pry, Reid, but I read about the events with Randall Gardner and your mother’s role in it. I’m sorry that she was put through such an ordeal. What I’d like to know is if you feel you are getting enough time sorted out to visit her?”

Reid crossed his legs and Aaron could see that he was trying not to scrunch in on himself. Aaron couldn’t help noticing that Reid was also dressing nicer. The jumper he was wearing looked soft to the touch, and the trousers were properly fitted for the younger man. Aaron kept his eyes on Reid’s face because looking anywhere else would be highly unprofessional.

“I’m okay, Hotch. I write her letters every day, and we do talk on the phone more. My next annual leave I’ll take time to visit her.”

“If you are ever in a bind, Reid, and need time off don’t be afraid to ask for it, because family is always important.”

Reid breathed deep and let himself smile a little. Something Aaron was seeing more and more of around him. He felt that Reid was thawing towards him and he hoped that they were managing something of a friendship. Aaron found himself drawn to the youngest agent.

“Reid, I’d very much appreciate your honest answer to this next question. You’re a highly intelligent young man, and dare I say I am surprised that you aren’t a boffin considering your skillset. And, don’t tell me that you know nothing about electronics or computers. If you are anything like my cousin, the only reason you prefer paper files is that you can process paper information much quicker. But, I bet if given a chance you could give Miss Garcia a run for it.”

Reid then smiled a very genuine, cheeky smile as he swung his leg and pretended to pick lint off his trousers.

“I did go to CalTech and have a Ph.D. in engineering. I’ve just never told my colleagues just what kind of engineering.Your assumption would be correct. I’ve played around with code, even writing several programs while at college and patenting them. One of them was a more efficient way to collect student data while ensuring their privacy. If I were ever inclined to go black hat, it would not be difficult. When I’m home, I enjoy doing a bit of coding, and I have a secure tablet that I take with me that I can work on things while on downtime during travel.”

“What do you see yourself doing in the next five years, Reid? You are more than just what you know and the facts that you can convey at a moments notice. You are brilliant, attractive, and highly skilled. You could be anywhere and do anything.”

Reid took a deep breath and tapped his fingers on his knee. Those long fingers of Reid’s were utterly distracting for Aaron at some of the most inappropriate times. Lucky for him he had long ago learned just how well to school his emotions.

“I like what I’m doing. I know it sometimes seems counterproductive to have gotten as many degrees as I have and turn my focus to serial killers, but I don’t know, I feel like I am helping like I’m doing something important. I don’t know how I’ll feel in five years. The one thing I do know is I don’t want to burn out like Gideon. I don’t want to let this job get to me in a way that breaks me down and makes me question every decision I make. For now, my answer would be that in five years I’ll be here, doing what I love to do.”

“Good. Now why don’t we set something up to go over some of the cold cases, I’m sure that I can learn something from you, Reid that I may never have considered.”

“That sounds good.” Reid had an expression that Aaron was trying to decipher, but he was having a hard time. “You um, on our last case talked about ideas you had for the physical aspects of the job?”

Aaron leaned back and took his time to answer.

“I thought that we could do a little physical training. The facilities here on base are top notch. I don’t know what you like to do to stay in shape, but I’m willing to tailor a program to help you.”

Reid did some interesting facial gymnastics as he thought about Aaron’s proposal.

“I think I might like that.”

“Good. Why don’t we meet at 6 am tomorrow, and together we’ll find out what would work best for you.”

Reid smiled and nodded. Another crack in that armor of his had Aaron guessing that Reid was warming up to him. The two men talked for a little while longer, then made a plan that when they were in-house, Reid would bring his cold case files up to Aaron’s office and they would comb over them together. Aaron then dismissed Reid and decided he needed a coffee break. When he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost lunchtime he thought about what he wanted to do. His cell rang unexpectedly, and Aaron knew from the ringtone precisely who it was.

“Ashcroft. Did you break into my telephone again and reset your ringtone?”

“ _ Really, Aaron. Would I do that to you _ ?”

“Yes, Ash you would. Now, what is it you need? I am about to head out to try to find a decent plate of fish and chips.”

“ _ As if that were possible to find in the Colonies. _ ”

Aaron snorted as he walked down to the small kitchenette.

“Now Ash, don’t be a snob. Why are you calling? It’s got to be close to 2100 hours there. Can you not sleep again?”

“ _ No I can’t sleep, but that is not why I’m calling. Uncle George and Aunt Liv are considering coming out to visit. I wanted to warn you. They are bringing the horde. So be prepared _ .”

“Oh dear. When should I expect them to descend on me?” Aaron asked as he poured a cup of coffee. He would have rather had tea, but he ran out and had not received his shipment. Adding nothing to the dark brew, he took a sip and decided that it was good enough for now.

“ _ I believe Uncle George mentioned they wanted to be there after All Hallows Eve, but before the Holidays _ .”

“Is that the only reason you are calling me, Ash?” Aaron knew his cousin well and knew when he was purposefully evasive. Walking back to his office, Aaron was sipping his coffee while trying to puzzle out why Ash was calling.

“ _ Can’t I call my Cousin for no other reason than to talk to him _ ?”

“Oh dear, what has that arse done now.”

“ _ I’m not sure I understand whom you are speaking of. _ ”

“Ashcroft, you know perfectly well that I’m talking about James bloody Bond. Now, what has he done that you are calling me during my lunch hour.”

“ _ All right! I’m worried, Aaron. He’s been off comms for more than seventy-two hours, and that is not like him. He always finds a way to contact me. Even if it’s some signal that he’s okay _ .”

“Ash, I’m sure he will be fine. He usually ends up being fine and cocked-up the mission somehow, then sets it to rights after a lot of bloody damage. Now, take a few deep breaths, switch to one of your herbal concoctions, sit in that ridiculously large chair of yours where Arwen and Aragorn can snuggle in your lap, then relax. I can guarantee the bastard will contact you soon.”

Ashcroft laughed a little and Aaron was glad to hear it. He would still never understand his cousin's attraction to the reckless Bond, but he would always be there to let Ash bitch and moan when Bond disappeared and allowed his cousin to worry himself into insomnia.

“ _ Right. Thank you, Aaron. I don’t know why I always let him get me in a twist like this. _ ”

“Because for some reason you care. Just be careful with that very large heart of yours Ashcroft. I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“ _ Well, I’m in it, Aaron. I can’t help myself. He’s… _ ” Ashcroft went silent, and Aaron knew it was because he knew his cousin always had a hard time with his emotions.

“I know how James can be. He’s exciting, larger than life and mysterious. You are one of the only people he has let in this close. Make sure, Ash, you know what you’re doing.”

“ _ Thank you, Aaron, for the concern. I’ll be fine. I assure you. Just needed a little talking down _ .”

“Go to sleep. I’m sure that Bond is somewhere safe. He will call when he can, I’m sure.”

Ashcroft could be heard sighing deeply as his cats meowed at him, which made Ash laugh. He thanked Aaron for the talking down and hung up.

This was the hard part for Aaron, being so far from the family that had saved him, his mother and brother. He needed to be on his own, though. It had become past time that he left the nest so to speak, didn’t make it easy, though.

Aaron was sitting at his desk getting better acquainted with cases solved and unsolved, it was something he was doing when the team had downtime. The knock on his door had him looking up to see Strauss with someone whom he presumed was David Rossi.

“Ma’am.” Aaron stood and waved her and her guest inside.

“Agent Hotchner, I wanted to introduce David Rossi to you myself. Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, this is former Agent David Rossi.”

Aaron held out his hand for the man to take. They shook, then both turned to look at Strauss.

“I think we’ve got this Erin.”

“Yes, well I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” Strauss smiled and turned away. The two men didn’t say anything till they knew that Strauss had actually left. Aaron sat down in his chair and leaned back, assessing Rossi as he too sat down and was openly assessing him. Aaron felt almost like his first day at MI6 when Trevelyan had been giving him the eye.

“David Rossi. I’ve been reading up on your cases, solved and otherwise. You and Agent Gideon really started something incredible here. I have to wonder why you want back here. You certainly earned your retirement. I’m sure the restrictions on your monetary compensations for your books and tours have to be a bit chafing.”

“I’ve got enough in my savings that I’ll be fine. As to coming back, well I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of.”

Aaron immediately knew this was a man on a mission and while he admired the fact that Rossi wanted to clear up any unfinished cases that were still haunting him, he had to wonder if there was more to it than that. He knew, just from reading the files and case notes, that the way the BAU was run at present was entirely different from when Rossi, Gideon, and Ryan were running the unit.

“There have been a lot of changes since you left the Bureau. We no longer work cases individually. This unit works as a team. They are still trying to find ground since Gideon up and left them with nary a word. I want to assure you that I fully embrace the team dynamic and will not brook any renegade actions by any team member, no matter how esteemed they might be.”

Rossi was trying to intimidate him, and Aaron knew it. There was no way he was going to back down.

“Erin had mentioned that you were from England, but she didn’t give me much more than that. What makes you so qualified to run this ‘team’ as you say?”

Aaron smiled and leaned forward on his desk.

“Let me assure you, Mr. Rossi if I agree to hire you back on this team you will understand that I am in charge. You would be coming into this as my Lead Profiler. Derek Morgan has been made my Second-in-Command. I will greatly value your expertise, experience, and knowledge. What I will not tolerate is someone who will try to undermine my authority in any way.

“As to my qualifications, I worked for SIS as a sniper and retrieval expert, then moved to Interpol where I ran my own team. We handled a variety of cases, and it’s where I obtained my training in profiling, and went back to University and gained my degrees in Psychology and Criminal Justice. There are not too many differences between the US and UK, and my time at the academy caught me up on American procedures. Oh, and I hold dual citizenships, so technically I am an American.”

Rossi crossed his legs, and the two men were silent, one trying to intimidate, the other not giving an inch. Aaron was going to nip Rossi’s arrogance in the bud right from the start. He also was not above reprimanding him if the situation called for it.

“Okay, I get it. And, frankly, I don’t want to be in charge.”

“This will be a trial run. I know that may chafe, but I need the reassurance that your intentions are as you say. I also want to know what case it is that is eating at you enough that you want to come back to this job. You don’t have to tell me right away, but, Agent Rossi, I will not have those kinds of secrets in this team. It undermines all of the work that I’ve been doing in the aftermath of the damage that Gideon caused.”

Rossi looked upset, but Aaron didn’t care. He was not going to have a maverick agent on his team. It was at times hard enough to keep Morgan in line, but he knew it was because the man cared. Aaron hoped that making him his second it would help mature and calm the man down some.

“I understand, Agent Hotchner.”

“I hope that you do, Agent Rossi. Welcome back to the team.”

* * *

Aaron was seriously reconsidering his decision to let David Rossi back on the team. He had just aggravated the Unsub and antagonised him over the phone.

“I need to speak with you, now.” Aaron shoved away from the table and found an unused office where he slammed the door behind him after Rossi just about swaggered in. “We do not antagonize a suspect in the manner that you just did. It’s very possible that your arrogance has put that woman in danger. This is the type of renegade tactics that may have worked when you were on cases solo, but I feel compelled to reiterate that we are a team. And, as a team, we discuss things like this before they happen.

“The fact that  you released information to the media without clearing through myself or Miss Jareau tells me that you are not ready to be back on this team.” Aaron glared hard at Rossi.

“I made a call…”

“That you had no right to make. You are not in charge, Agent. I am, and you should have cleared it with me, or if I wasn’t around, with Morgan. Or is that it? Deferring to someone younger, someone who values the team dynamic beneath you somehow?”

“Look, I don’t know who you think you are. I was running this unit when you were just running around in diapers.” Rossi growled at Aaron.

“And that may be your problem. Think about your priorities, Agent Rossi. If you want to be back on this team drop the goddamned ego and understand that we do things very differently. If you cannot handle that, then maybe you need to stay retired.”

Aaron took a few deep breaths before he walked out of the room. He was still angry but had controlled himself.

“Hotch, I think we got somethin’.” Morgan looked excited about something they had figured out on the case. Leaving his anger at Rossi behind him, the case then took on a fast-paced life of its own. When it was all over, the suspect shot in the shoulder and taken in for questioning, Rossi looked a little more contrite. The plane ride home was a quiet one, Aaron having called Valentina to let her know he was on his way back home.

At the office, Aaron was packing up the files he intended to go over at home when someone knocked on his office door.

“You’re right. I’m an arrogant ass. I have earned the right to be, but not at the cost of someone’s life. You need to give me time to get used to this new way of doing things. I’m not going to apologize for my actions, but I will apologize for not telling you my plan.”

Aaron set his briefcase down on his desk and crossed his arms.

“I appreciate that. I’m not insensitive to the fact that this is all new for you. I understand that you never worked like this previously, but you can’t be ignorant of the fact that as a team, the BAU’s solve rate increased by ten percent the first year that Gideon had attempted a team. It has steadily been growing, and we are currently under scrutiny because of some of the incidents from the last year or so. Any more mistakes by this team, and we are screwed.”

“Right. I’m willing to learn, but it doesn’t mean I won’t make mistakes.”

“Fair enough. Now, I must leave I have a dinner date.”

Rossi smirked at Aaron and wiggled his brows.

“Well, we can’t leave a lady waiting now, can we.”

Aaron’s smug smile as they walked towards the elevator had Rossi frowning at him.

“Who said it was a lady.” Aaron stepped on and laughed at the shocked look on the older man’s face. If Rossi got his head out of his ass, Aaron could see a potential friendship with the man. Only time would tell.

Getting into his car after they left the elevator, Aaron called home.

“Aaron, Jack was a very busy boy today. We went to the park, and I took him for lunch, then he charmed me into some ice cream.” Valentina’s voice was full of amusement at Jack’s antics for the day. He knew what a pushover Valentina was when it came to indulging Jack.

“I don’t think it took much, Valentina,” Aaron teased and laughed at the contrite sound of her voice. “I’ll be home for dinner soon. Afterwards, I’m going out to a small club with a couple of colleagues.”

“Cook will have your dinner prepared. See you in a few.”

Aaron was very much looking forward to the evening. The case and the emotions from everyone on the team over the upheaval Rossi had caused had given him a minor headache. Spending time with Jack, then relaxing, later on, getting to know Reid and Morgan a little more sounded like just what he needed.


	8. Chapter 7

 

“Jennifer!” Aaron shouted as he entered the barn after figuring out that the person he had sent JJ and Reid to go interview was actually the person they were looking for. “Are you alright, love?” Aaron was worried enough that he had fallen into protective mode, which often made him fall back to a more casual demeanor.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Come on, let me take you outside and get a look at you.” Aaron helped her up from where she had been crouching, two dead dogs at her feet. He was worried about her. JJ’s eyes were large and glassy. When he gently wrapped a hand around her wrist to check her pulse, he found it jumping. This wasn’t the first time he had seen someone who had fired their weapon for the first time go into shock. Prentiss was running up and wrapped a blanket around JJ’s shoulders, she had started to shake.

“Jennifer, where’s Reid?” Aaron asked as he had her sit on a chair on the porch of the house that one Tobias Hankel occupied.

“I, I, I don’t know. We separated. I shouldn’t have listened to him. I should have…”

“Shh, easy, JJ I want you to take a deep breath for me, okay?” Aaron walked her through a few breathing exercises to get her to calm down. “Alright, you started towards the barn, yes?”

“Spence noticed the computers through the window. He was going to try to call you, but the signal is terrible. We heard the back door open and shut, then we both started to run after Hankel. Spence went around the back of the barn as I stayed at the front. I didn’t want to separate...I...oh god…”

Aaron held her hands a moment, then let Prentiss take over. As he walked towards the barn, he took out the mobile that Ashcroft had recently sent him. It was a secure mobile that he could use in emergencies. The signal boost was like no other mobile on the market and could get through even some of the worst areas. Aaron knew he had been working on something for MI6, but didn’t think that he would be gifted with one.

“Ash, where are you?”

“ _ Aaron? _ ”

“Yes. I need to find someone, Ash. Do you have my location?”

“ _ Christ, Aaron give me a moment _ .”

“ _ Q, who the bloody hell..?” _

_ “Go back to sleep, Bond _ .”

“Seriously, Ashcroft?” Aaron couldn’t even contain the growl that rose up in his voice.

“ _ I’ll have you stay out of it. Don’t make me mad, Aaron, or you don’t get any more toys. I mean it.” _

Aaron knew his cousin was serious so he kept his own counsel. Besides he didn’t really have time to fight with Q, he needed to find Reid.

“ _ Alright, I have your location, what can you tell me. _ ”

“I’m walking towards the cornfield where Reid was accosted.”

“ _ Cornfield? Are you serious _ ?”

“Very, focus Ash.”

“ _ Right, sorry. There is a road not more the 200 meters northeast from your location. It’s a rural single lane highway. Let me find out what is in the area, stay on the line _ .”

Aaron walked in the direction that Ashcroft had given him. When he got to the road, he saw tire marks streaking off to the left. He had a strange feeling that something was not quite right.

“ _ No traffic cameras in that vicinity and satellite is sketchy. Good god Aaron if I didn’t know you were in America, I’d wonder what backwoods country you’d gotten yourself into. Hold on, I’m getting the last satellite images. Dammit. _ ”

Aaron heard the clack of keys and a lot of under the breath cursing. Aaron almost smiled gleefully when Ashcroft called James an arse and told him to bugger off. The sound of the cats meowing over the phone had Aaron’s nerves on edge.

“ _ I need more, Aaron. The best I can do is some kind of lorry that made it to the road and veered left, but then he got lost on the main highway. The images are too far apart for me to pinpoint a location. Get me more, and I’ll see what I can do _ .”

“Thank you, Ash. I know you did your best. If I get more, I’ll let you know.”

Ashcroft hung up, and Aaron felt like he had failed somehow. Reid was missing and in the hands of an Unsub with Dissociative Identity Disorder. He also had a traumatised agent back at the house. Sighing, Aaron put the phone away and made his way back to the house. When he got there, the rest of the team was there.

“JJ’s been taken care of, Prentiss and Morgan are pacing. The computers in the other room are all on, but no one can access them.” Rossi had met Aaron at the base of the steps.

“Right. I think the first thing we need to do is profile the house. Go over this place and try to figure out where Hankel would take Reid. We are too far from the city, and there are no hotels around the area, unfortunately, we are going to have to stay here till we find Reid.”

“We’ll sleep in shifts if we can.” Rossi looked around the living room and shook his head.

“Not quite the accommodations you’re used to?” Aaron teased.

“We’ll make due.”

Aaron just nodded his head and went to Hankel’s workstation. As soon as he sat down in the chair, the monitors all came alive. Most of them were showing a live feed of Spencer strapped to a chair, and Aaron could see that Reid appeared to be high. He knew the signs well, having seen more than one colleague hit with a dose of something or other. Aaron knew they needed to find Reid, fast.

“Rossi, get Garcia on the phone, then contact Strauss. Have them get the second jet ready. I want her in the air within the hour.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Aaron leaned forward, there was no sound, not yet anyway. Hankel was playing a game, not just with Spencer, but with the rest of the team as well. Aaron felt that time was running out and it had only been a few short hours. He itched to call Ashcroft back and have him hack into the system, but he needed to try to follow procedure. If Garcia couldn’t find him, then he would have Ash intervene.

“Come on, Reid. Give us something. You can’t be far, Hankel needs to be near, why? Father? He’s channeling his Father, but why the Angel Raphael? The Angel of healing, but also God’s retribution. Punishment. Who’s being punished here? You, or us?” Aaron had stood and was pacing in front of the computers. Hankel came on screen and was looking into the camera, fiddling with something. Reid was trying to look around at where he was.

“Hotch, I think you need to see this.”

“Prentiss, stay here and watch. Reid keeps looking around, trying to focus on something. I believe he may know we are watching. Pay attention, if anything changes come get me.”

“Yes, sir.” Prentiss sat in the chair and started to watch the screen.

“Morgan, I know the evening is falling fast, but do a perimeter sweep of the area. See if there is anything we can use to find Reid.”

“Hotch, don’t you think..”

“No. Perimeter sweep, that is where you can help right now.”

“Alright.” Aaron knew Morgan wanted to be in the house, but frankly, there wasn’t anything the man could do at the moment. They needed to know everything they could about Hankel in a  short amount of time and with a limited number of people it was going to be difficult.

Taking the stairs, because Aaron knew that was where Prentiss had come from, Aaron stopped in the room that he assumed was Tobias’. The piles of papers, trash, and miscellaneous detritus had Aaron immediately profiling him as someone with a disorganised mind. Depression, possibly other mental illnesses that were contributing to the split in his personality. Moving on, Aaron found Rossi in another room, Aaron assumed it to be the parent's old room. It was ruthlessly clean and tidy. Hospital corners on the bed, walls clean, no trash.

“You saw what the kid's room looked like?”

“Depression, possibly other mental illness, I’m going to assume physical and mental abuse.”

“And you would be correct. Tobias used this desk to sit and write at. Journals, I’ve only skimmed, but they tell of a Father who became a religious zealot after the Mother had left them. I don’t think the kid had a chance. The early ones read of a child who was intelligent if a little slow. He had learning issues in some subjects, but Math and Science he excelled at.” Dave was holding up one of the journals and read from it. Aaron shook his head and walked out of the room.

The press of memories from his own childhood was plaguing his mind, but he had to let it go. He needed a clear head to lead this team that was fracturing over their missing teammate. Aaron moved through the house with purpose and took in as much as he could. Kitchen and bathrooms, clean, living room and den areas, chaos. Pictures of the Mother everywhere, the Father facedown, but not removed. There was almost too much information, and Aaron knew they needed to focus.

“Hotch, you need to come see this, right now.” Morgan had run into the house, Aaron nodded then followed Morgan outside. Dusk was turning into full night, they didn’t have long before they couldn’t do much more. Morgan led him to a small building that appeared to be an old-fashioned ice house. When Morgan opened the door, Aaron saw what it was that was so urgent.

“That explains the trigger. With the Father dead, Tobias has no one to tell him what to do. It freed him, but also chained him even more to this place. It also explains the retribution aspect of Raphael that Tobias has taken on.”

“Where does that leave us with finding Reid?” Morgan looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

“Derek, this is more information than we had before. We now know the why of it, we can work with that as we do in any case. I understand this is Reid, but we do this like we do everything else. I’m just as worried, but none of us can let our worry cloud our judgment. Not when Reid needs us.”

Morgan took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The two walked back inside the house and knew that with the darkness descending on them, there wasn’t much outside they could do. They took shifts to watch Reid, and when Tobias used more drugs on him, Aaron felt a surge of worry and anger well up inside him. They needed to get to him, and fast.

When sound came on, they heard Raphael trying to force Reid to choose who was to die. When Reid said that he couldn’t do that, he was then forced to decide who was to live. When he was threatened, he chose, and they all saw the break in him. JJ was next to Aaron, and she turned to him, holding on and trying not to cry.

A million things were going through Aaron’s head. How to get to Reid, scheduling counseling sessions for all of them, getting Reid to the hospital, getting JJ checked out, making sure everyone rested even if they didn’t sleep.

Garcia finally arrived. One of the Sheriff’s men had met her and brought her out there.

“Penelope, I must warn you, this is going to be very difficult for you to see. But, I know you can do this, I need you focused on helping to find Reid, okay?”

“Sir, whatever you need me to do to bring our Baby Genius home just tell me.”

“Come with me.” Aaron led her to the computers, where she sucked in a breath and let out an oh no. Aaron let her have her moment. He was proud of her when she shored herself up and sat down in the chair, ready to get to work.

“See if you can find him, Penny. Remember he needs us and you, young lady are one of the most brilliant boffins I’ve met. You can do this, Penny.” Aaron reached around and gently laid her hands on the keyboard. “Find our boy.”

Garcia pressed her lips together and nodded her head. Aaron knew her emotions were high, but once she got going, once she got lost in the world of cyberspace, he knew she would do her damndest. He hoped she could come through, if not he would get Ash back on the phone. He would use every single resource at his disposal, even if it were his cousin.

Time passed slowly, it seemed to Aaron. He was pacing and knew he was making Garcia nervous, which made him go check on the rest of his team. Morgan was camped out in the living room and attempting to get some sleep, Rossi was in one of the chairs reading through the journals, something that usually fell to Reid. Aaron moved into the kitchen where Prentiss was making some instant coffee for everyone.

“It isn’t much, but I figured we could all use some. There is fresh milk in the fridge, which is surprisingly clean.”

“Thank you. Believe it or not, I’ve had worse.” Aaron tried to smile as he sipped at the coffee. “Not half bad. Would kill for a cuppa though.”

Prentiss snorted and shook her head.

“I don’t think the Hankel’s are the Earl Grey type.”

“No, I don’t suppose they are.” Aaron’s attempt at some levity soon died because of the gravity of the situation. “Where is JJ?”

“I made her lie down in the Father’s room. Seemed safest. She's really shaken up, Hotch.”

“I believe it’s the first time she’s discharged her weapon in the field. I’ll talk to her. See if Rossi would like some of that.” Aaron studied her for a moment and shook his head. “I almost forgot your ability to compartmentalize. I need to know how you are really doing.”

“I’m okay, Hotch. I promise. It may all hit me later, but right now I just want to help get Reid back.”

“If anything changes, you will tell me.”

“Promise.”

Aaron nodded as he walked away and went to go check on JJ. When he got to the room he found her on the bed, sitting up, head down and Aaron could tell she was trying not to cry.

“It’s alright to let it out JJ. In fact, I would be worried if you weren’t somewhat emotional over what happened.” Aaron moved to the bed and sat down, setting his cup on the nightstand, he reached out and took her hand. “You did the right thing, and I want you to stop feeling guilty over Reid. This is in no way your fault.”

“I just keep going over it in my head. Those dogs, and what they did. How do I get that out of my head?”

“You talk about it with someone. You work through it. Right now, I need you to try to set it aside, we all need to work together to get Reid back. I’m not discounting what you went through, but JJ, Reid needs you now, can you do that? Can you come back downstairs and help Rossi go through the journals?”

JJ wiped her eyes and squeezed Aaron’s hand. She took a large gulp of air and slowly exhaled. Nodding her head, Aaron knew she would be good for now. Patting her hand, he let her go and picked up his coffee.

“Prentiss made coffee. It isn’t the best, but it’ll help, come on.”

The two made their way down the stairs, and JJ got comfortable near Rossi, taking some of the journals she started to read through them.

“Goddamned it all to hell you stupid smart son-of-a-bitch. I hate you right now. HATE YOU!” The yelling came from Garcia’s direction, and Aaron and Morgan were up like a shot.

“Baby Girl, I need you to calm down. What’s goin’ on?”

“This, this jackass, Derek. He’s smart. Keeps bouncing the signal all over the place and I can’t pinpoint it.”

Aaron knew it was time. He pulled the secure mobile out and called Ashcroft once more.

“I need Q. This Unsub is rather clever. Our analyst can’t get a pinpoint on Reid’s position. There is a direct feed camera pinging to our current location. Can you hack into the system and help Garcia?”

“ _ Put me on speaker, Aaron _ .”

Aaron pressed a button on the phone and set it on the computer table next to Garcia.

“Garcia, meet my cousin Ashcroft, but call him Q. Q meet Garcia.”

“ _ It is rather exciting to meet you, Miss Garcia. I know who you really are and I’m thrilled to be working with you. Now, if you please, what is your current IP _ ?”

“Oh, um...179.234.205.32/15.” They all waited with baited breath, then a cursor was moving on the screen.

“ _ All right, this is what we are going to do. I’ll give you a series of command codes. We’ll need to do this fast before he refreshes his network. It appears he has it on a random schedule. Ready? _ ”

“Yes. Ready.”

Together Q and Garcia worked to capture and find where the signal was coming from. Watching them was rather intense as they looked like they had pinpointed it and started to follow it back, only for it to change again. Q was cursing, Garcia was scrunched over her computer fingers flying over the keyboard as they talked out what they were doing.

Aaron barely understood a fraction of it, having grown up around Q, but it was still way over his head. He watched and his stomach churned, his heart raced, Reid was on screen being tortured once more. The minutes ticked away as they all tried to be patient letting the two computer hackers do their thing.

“ _ There, Garcia follow that.” Q practically shouted over the phone. “That’s it, keep going.” Q kept encouraging Garcia as he too followed the signal trail. “Got it! Your man is in some kind of cemetery. Here is the general location, Aaron. There looks to be some kind of small building. That’s the best I can do. _ ”

“Thank you, Ashcroft. I’ll call and let you know what we find.”

“ _ Q out _ .”

“Who was that?” Garcia looked a little shell-shocked as she turned around on her stool. Hankel still wasn’t back from, what they all knew was his latest victim. Hopefully, they had time to get to Reid.

“I’ll explain later. Come on, Morgan, Prentiss with me. JJ, Rossi stay here and call me at this number…” Aaron quickly sent them the number of his secondary phone. “If anything at all changes on that screen, you call me.”

“Hotch, get the kid back.” Rossi pressed his lips together and watched as Aaron, Morgan, and Prentiss ran out to the vehicles. Aaron had the map Ash sent him, which he quickly hooked-up his mobile to the SUV and let Prentiss read off directions. Morgan was following in a second vehicle just in case they needed it.  As they approached the cemetery, Aaron killed the light and slowly pulled up and parked. The three of them exited the vehicle and made their way towards the shack that Ash had seen on the satellite map.

As quietly as they could, with weapons drawn and safety off, they made their way into the shack. Seeing Reid with his head back, his feet with no shoes on, he looked in pain. Aaron quickly went to him and got him out of the restraints while Prentiss and Morgan watched from opposite sides.

“Reid, can you stand?”

“Wha..? Hotch? You, you found me? You’re real, oh God.” Reid broke down a little as Aaron was checking him over.

Aaron closed his eyes and felt like his world righted just a little.

“Yes, Spencer we found you. Come on.” Reid stood with Aaron’s help, and as soon as he was standing on his good foot, Reid wrapped his arms around Aaron and hugged him close. Aaron closed his eyes a moment and was exceedingly grateful to his cousin in that moment. “Come on, let’s get you to the SUV.”

“I don’t know where he went. I, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, none of that now. You and I are going to get in the SUV, and I want you to lie down. I’ll hide the vehicle close, and we’ll wait for Hankel to return.”

Reid just nodded, and Aaron could see the relief in him that he was away from the man that was physically and psychologically torturing him. When he looked down to the ground, Aaron saw an empty vial of the drug being given to Reid. He picked it up and pocketed it knowing the hospital would need to know what it was that Reid had been given. With how meticulous Hankel was being, Aaron could only assume that the empty vial fell out of the hoodie that the man was wearing. It didn’t really matter why it was there, Aaron was just grateful they had something.

The next hour was tension filled as Aaron stayed with Reid and Prentiss and Morgan hid where they could. When Hankel got back, he was freaking out just enough at Reid being gone that it was easy to take the young man down. Morgan got him in the second vehicle, with Prentiss and they took off towards the Sheriff’s station.

Aaron sped off towards the nearest hospital after calling the Sheriff and asking for the rest of his people to be picked up at Hankel’s house and brought to the hospital. Their long night of terror was over. Now there was some healing to be done.

* * *

Aaron paced the waiting room hoping to see Reid’s doctor. It had been two days since he brought the agent in after his ordeal. The Doctor had been concerned about the Dilaudid that had been given to Reid against his will, and after checking him over, giving him something for the pain in his foot, the Doctor ordered detox.

The Doctor assured him that Dilaudid had one of the shortest detox periods, but it was also fairly rough and could be violent. He said that no visitors were allowed till he was satisfied that Reid’s system had rid itself of the drugs. The Doctor had called a few hours before to let Aaron know that Reid was out of detox and his body had been entirely divested of the Dilaudid. That, however, did not guarantee that there was no addiction, but the likelihood fell quite a bit since they had gotten to the young man well before he could be given more of the drug.

“Agent Hotchner, follow me, and I’ll take you to see him. I’m glad that it’s just you, we don’t want to bombard Dr. Reid with too much all at once. He needs rest, and if the recovery keeps going well, I’ll release him in the morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Aaron entered the room where Reid was reading a book.

“I wanted to see how you were doing?”

Reid closed up the book and set it aside. His hands shook just ever so slightly. Aaron knew the effects of detox, he had seen it enough at MI6 when agents went through it.

“I’m okay.”

“No, you are not. Don’t lie to me Reid,” Aaron gently admonished.

“I can’t believe I was so stupid. I left JJ instead of waiting.”

“And we will discuss that when you’re out of here and cleared back for duty. Reid, I’m going to order counseling, not just for you, but for everyone. We’ve all been through the ringer. However, I am aware that the lot of us could speak circles around them. If I promise to be honest on my end, will you promise to be honest on yours?”

Reid looked up and around the room trying not to look Aaron directly in the eye. Aaron knew he needed to settle, to get his own thoughts worked out before he said anything more.

“Alright. I promise.”

“There is another thing the Doctor wanted me to discuss with you. The branding on your foot, they can do skin grafts to get rid of it, if you’d like.”

Reid again looked uncomfortable, but Aaron knew these were things that needed to be discussed before he was released from the hospital. He waited patiently as Reid looked down at the blanket that covered him up, his hands twisting together.

“I don’t know.” Reid finally looked right at Aaron, a pained expression on his face, but Aaron knew it was mental as well as emotional pain. “Does that sound strange?”

Aaron shook his head no. The two men were silent then Aaron came to a decision. He pulled off his shirt and sat there in his t-shirt. Seeing the curiosity in Reid’s eyes, Aaron pulled up his shirt and showed him a series of scars on his chest and side.

“I was held captive for a week after a mission in Istanbul went completely tits up. A couple of agents from another agency got involved in an Interpol investigation when they were supposed to stay out of it. My cover was blown. These scars were made by a very nasty implement. I won’t go into the gruesome details. But know that I understand. The Agency gave me a choice of reconstructive surgery, I said no. They are a part of me and often remind me of one of the reasons why I left, why I chose to change my career path. I understand why you might hesitate.”

Aaron saw that Reid wanted to reach out and touch. Nodding, Aaron let him. He knew what the younger man was going through and wanted Reid to understand that he knew.

“Did you get help?” Reid asked while fingers explored the scars. Aaron tried to control his reaction to Reid’s touch.

“Yes. I was ordered to, and at first, I resisted. My pride was getting in the way. Wasn’t till I woke my son with my nightmares, causing him stress as well. He was not yet a toddler. I was hurting him without realizing it. Then Valentina had a few choice words for me. I wised up and did the work.”

Reid’s hand retreated, and Aaron got dressed again, but the memory of those long, gentle fingers ghosting over his scars was indelibly burned into his brain. Reid was silent, and Aaron knew he was still processing everything that happened to him. He was patient and let the young agent work through it.

“Alright.”

“Good. Do you want me to let the others know  you can have visitors?”

“Actually, can we just talk? For a little while.”

Aaron smiled and reached out to squeeze Reid’s hand.

“Sure, for as long as you need.”

The two men spent the rest of the day talking about anything other than Reid’s recent ordeal. Aaron knew it was cathartic for him, talking about normal everyday things. When it grew late, Aaron said his goodbyes and went back to the hotel to meet up with the rest of the team to update them. The Doctor was impressed that Reid was doing so well that he agreed Reid could be released the next day. Everyone was glad to finally be going home.

* * *

“Chief Strauss and I discussed what is going to happen now. This team meeting is to outline the next couple of weeks. We are going to have two weeks of downtime, and each of us will have sessions with a mental health professional. All assessments will be given to me at the end of that time. Mine will be given to Dave. Then copies given to Strauss. This is non-negotiable. We all went through a traumatic experience and sometimes it’s a good thing to talk it out with someone. No one will have the same therapist, and while I can’t make you talk, I suggest you take this opportunity to help yourselves deal with what happened.”

“Are  you serious, Hotch?”

“Yes, Morgan. I am. I agree with Strauss on this issue. I’ve seen many an agent not deal with situations that happen to them in the field, and it can affect them eventually. It may not be tomorrow or the next day, but it will happen.”

“All of us?” Emily furrowed her brow as she leaned back in her chair.

“All of us.” Aaron looked at each person and let that look emphasize just how serious he was. “Alright. Are there any questions? Or if you want to speak to me individually my door is open. I will be handing out the names of your individual counselors by the end of the day.”

When no questions came, everyone started to leave. JJ stayed rooted to her chair, and Aaron noticed she was staring off not really seeing anything.

“Jennifer?” Aaron sat down in front of her making her look at him. “If you need to talk about what happened, we can go to my office where it’s more private.”

JJ focused on him and took such a deep breath that if Aaron hadn’t known any better, he would say she had been holding it.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that, actually.”

“Come on.” Aaron stood and went to his office where over the next hour he talked with JJ, let her breakdown as she tried to put into words her feelings of guilt and shame over Reid’s ordeal. Aaron reiterated that it wasn’t her fault. He encouraged her to take his advice on doing the work with the therapist and though she was a little hesitant, she agreed.

The day went relatively smoothly, Aaron gave each member the name of the therapist he thought would best suit them and a time to see them. His own appointment was staring at him, and he sighed knowing he would have to lead by example. He marked the date in his PDA then set it aside. The next couple of weeks would be interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 8

 

The first week after the events in Georgia was rough on everyone. Aaron kept a careful eye on his team, glad that each of them were attending their sessions. The first reports from the staff psychologists were promising. Except for Reid’s. The young man was resisting, but Aaron knew from his own experiences with Reid that it took him a long time to trust someone. Two sessions did not mean that Reid wasn’t going to do the work, but he also knew how someone like Reid could manipulate his way through them.

Setting the reports aside, Aaron looked at the time and knew his own appointment was coming up. He had learned long ago at the hands of the MI6 psych team that he could not get away with anything. They had been trained to deal with the agents that played in the field of espionage. Even Bond, with all his bravado, couldn’t escape them. He knew Alec had tried to get out of sessions, especially after he had come back, alive and well when everyone had assumed he was dead. The knock on his door surprised him and disrupted his thoughts.

“Come in,” Aaron said as he finished up working on updating the personnel files.

“Agent Hotchner. I’m Doctor Anna Hutchins. After reading through your file, I thought it might be best to meet you here, where you would feel more comfortable. I hope this isn’t an inconvenience.”

“No, please come in.” Aaron stood and pulled the door open for her to enter. Closing the door behind her, Aaron motioned for her to choose where she sat as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

“I read through your very redacted file, but I got a fairly good picture. You and your mother were taken back to England with your family. Good schools, wealthy upbringing, yet you decided to enter the world of espionage. Then after your son was born, you switched agencies to work at Interpol. A, what do you call it, mission?” Aaron nodded for her to continue. “Something went wrong, and you decided to make a move to Interpol. From there when you got the chance you came here to the US and took over as BAU Unit Chief in the wake of Agent Gideon leaving. That is the shortened version. Am I correct?”

“Very. But what does that have to do with what happened with Dr. Reid?” Aaron crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch.

“I can read between the lines, Agent. The reason you left Interpol. The reason you insisted on counseling for all of your agents, including yourself. Did Dr. Reid’s situation bring up some of your own issues from your past?”

Aaron looked down at his hands in his lap before he looked back at the Doctor. He had made a promise to Reid, that if he did the work, Reid would have to as well.

“I admit I’ve woken more than once to a nightmare this last week. I disturbed my son’s sleep, as well as my lover. I try to get back to sleep, but all I see in my dreams is my Uncle taking in my boy like he took me in. Except, this time he has no mother or father. I’ve left him, not by my own hand, but someone else’s.”

The Doctor watched him, and at one point he fidgeted under her stare.

“And your lover, what do they do when you have these nightmares.”

Aaron picked invisible lint off his trousers as he kept that stoic mask he had become so well known for.

“He recites Russian poetry.” Aaron chuckled softly thinking about Alec whispering in his ear, settling him down.

“That’s...interesting.”

“It’s a very long story, Doctor. Not one that is relevant to what’s happening now. It’s too personal if you please.”

“I’m not here to delve into all of your secrets, Agent Hotchner. I’m just here to help you through the emotions from what happened to Dr. Reid. Obviously, you have a deep connection to the man you call a lover. And, you have someone who understands what you are going through. That is very important. Is this person someone that you’ve been with for awhile?”

“It’s complicated. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression, Dr. Alec and I...we have a lot of shared history. We care about each other and the physical aspect of our relationship is mutually satisfying, at least for now.”

“So, it isn’t a love relationship.”

Aaron frowned and wondered where this was going. He had not wanted to delve into the complicated relationship between him and Alec. Especially when he was starting to have  feelings for Dr. Reid.

“No. That isn’t to say I don’t care for Alec, I do, but we do know what we are to each other and until such time as one of us says there is someone else, or Alec returns to England, I believe we shall continue to share a bed.”

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at Aaron, and she leaned forward.

“There is someone else you are interested in.”

“I don’t see how that is significant in this situation, Dr. Hutchins. I admit I’m having trouble putting it aside, compartmentalizing like I normally do, but who I see and don’t see socially has no bearing.”

“That is an evasion. Tell me if I am right. The nightmares are the fear of you leaving your son parentless. But, I think there is more. I think you may have feelings for someone you may feel might be inappropriate?”

Aaron reached for the cup of tea that he had placed on the coffee table when Dr. Hutchins had entered the office. He took his time because he wasn’t even sure what his feelings were.

“I don’t know, Dr. and that is the truth.”

“Okay, then do you believe these nightmares are plaguing you because you haven’t been here more than a few months and one of your agents was taken, hostage? Could you be feeling a modicum of guilt for what happened?”

Aaron set his cup back down on the coffee table and drummed his fingers trying to sort out his thoughts.

“Anyone who leads takes on no small amount of guilt no matter the role they play when one of their own gets captured. This isn’t the first, and dare I say it may not be the last. All that I can do is remember that I did my absolute best to find and rescue my colleague.”

“That’s a very healthy attitude, Agent. You’re a fairly practical man, and I’m glad you aren’t just telling me what I want to hear, so I’ll sign off on your evaluation. I think there are things we need to delve into. You’ve been oddly forthcoming, and it has me wondering why.”

“Maybe I'm just honest for a change. With myself as much as with you.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. I want to set-up a tentative schedule because I know that you can’t always be here, but it is my opinion that you need more than just these couple of weeks.”

Aaron leaned forward as he considered what the Dr. was saying. He knew something was wrong, especially when Alec woke him up and he was in a cold sweat, images of his own ordeal merging with what happened to Reid. Jack standing at a grave, to young to process exactly what was happening, but knowing his young life was forever changed. Aaron knew disconnect when he felt it, and maybe he needed to find connection again. With himself.

“Alright. We shall see, Dr.”

“That’s all I ask. I’ll see you at our next appointment.”

Aaron stood and saw her out of his office then took a few moments to go over their conversation in his head. He had been honest but guarded as well. In fact, if Aaron was brutally truly honest with himself he had not been right since what he called The Incident happened. His hand shook a little as he picked up his cup and sipped at the cooling tea. He wanted more, but he needed to give himself a few more minutes before he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Waking up the next morning to Alec wrapped around him like an octopus had Aaron almost laughing. It was the first night since Hankel that he didn’t wake-up with a scream in his throat. He knew he needed to get up and shower because later that day, the Paddington’s were arriving. But, Tony was headed over first so they could talk and Aaron could help him to settle some before meeting the family.

“Alec, I have to get up. Tony will arrive soon for brunch. Then the Family will be here shortly after. You, of course, are welcome to stay.”

“Aaronska, why must you disturb a perfectly good lie in.” Alec teased as he held Aaron closer. The sleep roughened voice had Alec’s Russian coming out more than usual.

“Because, dear Alec, I need to get out of bed, go check on my son and make sure the cook has everything they need. Lunch will be just a small buffet that everyone can snack off of as they feel like. Brunch will have some of those American pancakes you like so much.” Aaron teased as he rolled onto his back and smiled up at Alec.

“What is it, Aaron?”

“Alec…” Aaron let out a little noise as he looked towards the ceiling, fingers lightly trailed down Alec’s back as his thoughts swirled around in his head.

“Ahh, I see. You have your eye on someone.”

“I,” Aaron held his breath for a moment and laughed at the look Alec was giving him. “Yes, alright? Yes, I do and because I do..”

“Aaronska, I am no delicate little flower struggling in Russian winter. You like this someone, and that means that I go away.”

“Well, you don’t have to put it quite like that, Alec. Besides, don’t you have to get back to the office?”

Alec propped his head upon his hand, his elbow settling on the bed.

“I don’t know if I’m going back.”

Aaron’s brows furrowed so hard together they were almost touching.

“You? Retirement?”

“This game, it is for younger men. I don’t know if I want to play anymore. It takes a toll, da?”

Aaron fully understood what Alec was talking about. Though he never imagined that Alec would think about retiring.

“Well, M just might be happy to hear that. I think you and Bond have aged the poor woman.”

Alec laughed before leaning up and kissing Aaron.

“One last time, before I go?”

Aaron gladly obliged. After a shower, which took much longer than Aaron had expected, but he didn’t regret it in the least, he changed into a pair of khakis and short sleeve button-up. The casual loafers with no socks completed his weekend attire. If a call came in the shoes could be switched quickly and throwing on tie and jacket would turn the casual outfit into one ready for work. He made his way to the table, and Jack, seeing his father walking in, ran to him and hugged him around his legs. Aaron bent and picked the boy up.

“Daddy, Cook made pancakes. I don’t understand, Daddy, we don’t have them for breakfast.” Jack’s little face was scrunched up, and Aaron didn’t even stop the laugh that bubbled out.

“Well, I believe that Cook is trying to make us a typical American breakfast in honor of the family arriving here soon.”

“It’s just weird, Daddy. But I like them.”

Aaron smiled and kissed Jack’s temple.

“Then I shall have to try them myself.” Aaron set his boy down on the floor then grabbed a plate to get himself some food. He placed two of the pancakes on his plate then filled it up with two eggs, English bacon, and some grilled tomatoes. When he sat down, he looked for the lemon sauce but found none.

“You’re ‘spossed to use the syrup, Daddy.” Jack reached across the table and grabbed the bottle and set it carefully in front of Aaron, then he grabbed the butter and put it next to the syrup. “You put a little butter on them first, then you pour this over.”

Aaron didn’t stop the smile as his son showed him what to do.

“Thank you, Jack, this does look lovely.” Aaron tucked into his food as Alec came to join them.

“Uncle Alec, that’s a lot of pancakes.” Jack’s eyes were huge as he watched Alec sitting down to tuck into his food.

“Yes it is my little Zaja, but I love them.”

Jack watched Alec fix his stack of the spongy grilled cakes, fascinated. Aaron just smiled through breakfast and laughed once more when Valentina came in, and Jack taught her also what to do. None of them had the heart to tell the little boy that they already knew how to eat them, it was fun watching him.

Halfway through the meal, the doorbell rang.

“Excuse me, that should be Tony.” Aaron stood after wiping his mouth then went to answer the door. When he swung it open, he was happy to see that he was right. “Tony, come in. You are just in time for brunch if you are hungry.”

“Yes, thank you, Aaron.” Walking back to the dining room, Aaron showed Tony where the warming trays were, then went back to his own plate. When Tony had his food and sat down introductions were made.

“Tony, to your right is the incomparable Valentina Crespo, Jack’s nanny, and bodyguard.”

“Well, Aaron didn’t mention what an utterly beautiful woman you are.” Tony took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

“And he never mentioned what a charmer you are.” Valentina smiled and gently took her hand back. “Personally, I never trust charming men.”

“And you shouldn’t. I wouldn’t trust charming men either.” Tony smiled back at her.

“Oh, a sense of humor as well. Do you use that to disarm the women you flirt with?”

“Only beautiful ones with a charming Spanish accent.”

Valentina threw her head back and laughed. Tony smiled and sipped his coffee.

“I like him, Aaron. Can we keep him?”

“Yes, Aaron, will you keep me?” Tony was in a good, even playful mood and Aaron wondered if it was because of the turn of events in his life.

“Of course, Cousin. You know you are welcome here anytime. You don’t need a formal invitation.”

Tony smiled and blushed a little. Aaron knew he wasn’t used to having much family, so it was going to be interesting to see what happens when they all showed up.

“Next to me is Alec Trevelyan. We used to work together, and that young man is Jack, my son.”

“Daddy said you’re my cousin Tony.” Jack looked up at Tony with large inquisitive eyes.

“Well, yes, I suppose I am. It is very nice to meet you, little cousin.”

Jack twisted his lips to the side of his face making him look like he was concentrating harder than he needed to. Finally holding out his hand he slowly looked up at Tony and let the corner of his mouth lift up in a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Cousin Tony.”

Tony tried not to laugh, he really did, but Jack looking so serious, holding his little hand out had Tony chuckling as he took Jack’s hand and shook.

“And it is very nice to meet you too, Cousin Jack.”

“Daddy said you chase bad guys like he does. Are you a superhero too?”

Tony swung his gaze over to Aaron and shook his head like he had no idea what to say.

“Superhero?”

Aaron openly chuckled and leaned forward on the table, pushing his finished plate aside.

“Yes, it is a phase. Jack sees what myself, and our Cousins Edward and Ashcroft do and thinks we are superheroes. His favorite at the moment is Captain America. I bought him the older comics to read after we saw Iron Man. He wanted to know all about the Avengers. But, he sees us as the real-life superheroes.”

Tony didn’t know what to say as he stood and excused himself for a moment.

“Daddy, did I do something wrong?” Jack looked worried as he watched Tony leave. Aaron stood and walked around the table and set Jack in his lap.

“No, little man, you did nothing wrong. You see, our Cousin Tony is not used to having a family like we are. This is all new for him, so he needs some time to adjust. We all want him to be a part of us, but sometimes when you’ve grown up with no one, really, having a sudden family can be a little overwhelming. You understand?”

Jack scrunched up his face as if he was thinking it all through.

“Can I give him a hug?” Jack looked so young and so innocent that it made Aaron’s heart swell. His boy already had a generous heart. He had never known pain at the hands of anyone in the family, and Aaron would protect him no matter what. Smiling he pushed a stray hair out of Jack’s eyes, then kissed his forehead.

“I think, little man, that would be a brilliant idea. He may need one of your special hugs.”

“Okay.” Jack wiggled down off Aaron’s lap and started to run, then remembered he had to walk in the house. Aaron smiled and watched his boy for a moment.

“He has a big heart.” Alec smiled as he too watched the little boy go find Tony.

“Yes, he does. I hope he never loses that.”

“You are a great father, Aaron. Jack adores you, and you know he will always have that.”

“Thank you, Alec.”

“Ta, Aaron. Tea?” Alec held up Aaron’s cup.

“Thank you, that would be lovely.”

Aaron let Tony have a few moments, if he didn’t come back, he would seek his cousin out and talk to him, but he knew all too well the need to find space.

“Daddy! Cousin Tony knows all about movies. More than even Cousin Ash.” Jack had come back in, dragging a smiling Tony behind him.

“Really?” Aaron held out his arms, and the boy ran to him after he let Tony’s hand go.

“It’s a hobby. I love movies, especially old movies. They are my go to when I’m feeling, well too much all at once, I guess.”

“I know that well. I…” The doorbell rang, and Aaron was getting up to go answer it. “Excuse me a moment. I think that is our other guests.” Aaron stood and laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “They’ll love you, Anthony. Just be yourself, that’s all they will want or expect. And, well, Aunt Liv and Uncle George just might hug you a few dozen times. Just go with it.”

Tony chuckled and nodded his head.

Aaron answered, and before he knew it he was being pulled into his Aunt’s arms and kissed on his cheek. His Uncle was next. Thankfully all he got from Edward was a handshake, but both men smiled wide at each other.

“Aaron dear, we have a surprise.” Olivia was smiling so big that it made Aaron frown. “Just wait a minute.” Aaron was about to shut the door when someone else was coming inside.

“Mum!” Aaron smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around his mother. “Sean, how?”

“The restaurant is in competent hands. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see my big brother and to meet our long lost cousin.”

Aaron wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder while the other wrapped around his Mother.

“Before you meet him, he’s had a rough time of it lately. He’s getting back on his feet, but please go easy. And remember he is far, far from what his father is. I rather like him, Uncle. He has had no one, really. After his mum died, he’s had to take care of himself.”

“Already looking out for the boy, Aaron?”

“He’s no boy, Uncle, but yes, I am. We failed him, spectacularly, we can’t do it again.”

George Paddington narrowed his eyes at Aaron and Aaron felt like he was being assessed. After a moment, Uncle George nodded, agreeing to hear the boy out.

“We can all go to the lounge, and I’ll have some tea brought in. Unless anyone is hungry? We have a full American style breakfast if you’d rather eat first.”

“We did have a long flight, and though we had a light meal a few hours ago, I know that I am rather famished. How about you, darling?” George looked over at his wife.

“It sounds wonderful.” Olivia wrapped an arm around her husband tucking into his side. Edward agreed, as did Aaron’s Mom and Sean. They all made their way through the house towards the dining room.

“Auntie! Uncle!” Jack yelled as he scooted off his chair and ran to the group entering the dining room.

“Come here you little scamp,” George laughed as bent to pick Jack up. “Oof, you are getting heavy young man. What are you now, 100 stone?”

Jack giggled as he wiggled in George’s arms.

“No Uncle, I’m not that big, I’m just a little boy.”

“Right you are my boy.” George kissed Jack’s temple then let him down to go greet the rest of the family, especially his grandmother and Uncle Sean.

“Everyone, I’d like you all to meet Tony DiNozzo, Jr. Tony, this is our Uncle George, Aunt Olivia, Cousin Edward, my Mother and your Aunt Elizabeth, and my brother, you’re Cousin Sean.”

Tony stood there looking a little overwhelmed and for a moment no one knew quite what to do. It was finally Olivia who stepped forward and took Tony in a hug.

“Tony, it is so good to finally meet you. I cannot express enough just how sorry I am that we, as a family, failed you so terribly. I want you to know that you are welcome anytime to come visit, and I do want you to come visit.” Olivia pressed Tony into another hug and Aaron smiled as Tony wrapped his arms around her and held on. He thought about the possibility that their situations could have been reversed and he hated that idea. When Olivia finally pulled away, Aaron noted the shine in Tony’s eyes. He was holding onto his emotions by a thread and frankly Aaron didn’t blame him.

“Well, thank you I appreciate the offer.”

“Come here my boy and let me look at you.” Tony stood tall as George laid his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “You look just like your Mother. I wish Claire were here and could see how her son grew up. You did deserve better, Anthony. Leaving you with that bastard of a father is on all of us. Though we did try.”

“Aaron told me that you tried. Even hired private detectives. That…” Tony swallowed hard and looked down a moment as the rest of the family watched. “That means something. I know you tried, but it doesn’t make up for anything.”

“I know, but we want to do better.” Olivia stood next to her husband and smiled.

“Let’s just start with breakfast, okay?”

“Sounds brilliant, as I am starving. Tony, don’t worry before you know it you’ll be a true Paddington and wonder why you even bothered.” Sean patted the man on the shoulder as he joked with him.

“Sean!” Elizabeth scolded her son.

“What? Oh, come on Mum. You know how this family is, wanting to know everything all the time.”

Aaron laughed at the easy banter as he moved closer to Tony to try to help him relax more.

“Mum, it’s quite true, and you know it. I got no less than six telephone calls my first day at the Bureau. I came close to banning all of you.” Aaron smiled.

“If you had not taken a job so far away, maybe we would leave you alone.” Olivia chastised with tongue firmly in cheek as she patted Aaron’s cheek.

“Watch out, Tony. Before you know it, you’ll have two Mum’s constantly fussing over you.” Edward finally approached and took Tony’s hand in a handshake.

Tony blushed a little as he looked back and forth between the two women.

“Mum, Aunt Liv give Tony a little room, Ta?”

“You are so right, Aaron. We have crowded you a bit. Now, why don’t you tell me absolutely everything about yourself that we don’t already know.” Olivia took Tony’s arm and steered him over to the serving trays. Tony sputtered for a second, then he started to tell her little things about himself.

“It will take time, Mum. Give him some room. I know you, and I know you want to try to make up for all the lost time, but he needs to do this in his own time.”

“You, my beautiful boy, are right as always. I just wish I had known Claire was so close for all those years. I should have done something.”

Aaron gripped her hand then hugged her.

“You and I both know that Father would not have let you. Even if you had known she was in New York…”

“I hate that you’re right. But look at him, Aaron.” Elizabeth smiled at Olivia and her Nephew. “He does look so much like my sister.” The smile on her face made Aaron know that even though Tony would need time to believe that he had a family, they had already accepted him. He did not want to have a fight on his hands because he would stand up for Tony, even against his own family.

“Where is Aunt Izzy?”

“She, Maria, and Ashcroft will be here in a few days. They wanted to do a little side vacation before joining us.”

“And I assume Stephen is off somewhere exotic?”

“Stephen?” Tony asked as he sat down at the table that everyone had eventually found seats at. A few of the family had plates of food, other’s just tea or coffee.

“Ah, yes. Stephen. He’s a professor of Archeology and Anthropology. He is sponsoring a new dig in Thailand. Took them some doing, but he finally received the Thai Government’s permission, with certain parameters.”

“Yes, they are notoriously difficult to work with. I wonder how he did it.”

Olivia laughed after taking a sip of tea.

“Well, no one here has to guess just how Stephen got his permits.”

“Mother!” Edward’s cheeks pinked as he sipped his tea.

“What am I missing?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just that Uncle Stephen is a bit of a...rogue.” Aaron smiled devilishly.

“That is putting it rather mildly, Aaron. My brother, as much as the family adores him, is quite the cad. He will bed just about anything walking on two legs.”

“Mum!” Sean almost choked on his eggs. He sputtered a moment before taking a sip of tea. “Please, not while Jack is present.”

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the boy who was happily playing while Valentina tried to keep her laughter to herself.

“Just be glad that Stephen and Jameska never met.” Alec walked back in the dining area and sat down at the table. “That would have been disastrous, no?”

“Thank god for small mercies,” Edward said under his breath as he once again sipped at his coffee.

“Oh, this sounds scandalous.” Tony’s eyes glittered, and he smiled wide.

“I’m sure Stephen will come out of his endeavours one day to regale us all with his adventures. Which I am not ashamed to admit I find rather fascinating.” Sean tucked into his food as he grinned.

“That’s because you aren’t all that much better brother mine.” Aaron teased.

Aaron could see that Tony was settling down, his shoulders weren’t as tense, and he smiled more. The family talked and bantered back and forth, often including him or asking an opinion. Soon they were all making their way to the lounge where everyone spread out. Aaron had coffee and tea service brought in and plans made for a late dinner.

“Aaron, does Tony have anyone special?” Alec whispered the question in Aaron’s ear.

“No, he doesn’t.” Aaron turned to see Alec watching Tony playing airplanes with Jack while Sean tried to capture him. Olivia and Edward were laughing as the boy giggled. Aaron sighed. It was times like this he missed home, but he also knew it had been good for him and Jack to move away. They both needed it. He was just glad the family understood.

“Be careful with him Alec. Tony has had a lot of people let him down in his life, and I don’t want him to be a notch on your bed.”

Alec smiled, and instead of taking offense at the comment he just patted Aaron on the shoulder. Then walked over to where Tony was sitting with Sean and Edward.

“I’d say by the way you have been smiling, you are happy.” Olivia sat next to Aaron and wrapped her arm around his.

“I am Aunt Liv. I know you want me still at home, but…”

“You had to make your own way, Aaron. Your Mum and I have always tried to give you the space you needed. I know you practically worshipped the ground Edward walked on when you first came to live with us. You followed him wherever he went. It was good when you made your own way, though. George and I are immensely proud of you.”

It was Aaron’s turn to blush as he choked back the emotions that threatened to well up.

“Thank you, Aunt Liv. Jack is enjoying all of the new things. I know I made the right decision, and I like what I’m doing. There is something about getting these people before they go too far that is oddly satisfying. I know it takes up alot of my time, but honestly, I have more downtime now with Jack than I did at Interpol. He is excited because soon he gets to go to school.”

“And have you found anyone you might be interested in?” Olivia’s cheeky smile had Aaron feeling his face heat even more. “Oh, I see. Well, when you are ready you know we will love them no matter what.”

“I know. Thank you, Auntie.”

“Enough of the sentimental, Liv darling. Come and play with your great-nephew.” George was there holding out his hand for his wife, and Aaron watched them together. He hoped one day that he found someone that still made him laugh and smile like George and Olivia did for each other.

“They set the bar pretty damned high, don’t they?” Tony flopped down next to Aaron and watched as the family congregated on one side of the room.

“It’s frankly very intimidating. All these years and they are still stupid in love with each other. Makes it hard for the rest of us to find someone like that. We have very high hopes for Maria and John. They are such a reflection of Uncle George and Aunt Liv.” Aaron thought about Reid and the attraction to the young man that was growing inside of him. He knew there were things Reid needed to work out for himself and Aaron didn’t even know if he also felt the same. He knew only time would tell.

“So, tell me about this cousin Crispin that no one seems to be talking about.”

“Frankly, no one talks about him because he is a righteous arsehole. I wasn’t lying, Tony when I told you that the family pretty much ignores him, except when we can’t. He’s a liar, a cheat and honestly, we all felt bad for Uncle Clive.”

“Alright, good to know.” Tony sighed, and Aaron knew he was feeling a little overwhelmed.

“I know it’s a lot, Tony. Just go with what you feel. If you need a little time to decompress and get your emotions under control, there is the parlour outfitted with a television and a couple of video game systems.”

Tony frowned as he turned to look at Aaron.

“Video games? You play video games?”

Aaron smiled and nodded.

“I’m quite good at Call of Duty. Though Gears of War is a quite the romp. Don’t play with Ash though, if you value your sanity. He is right good fun when it’s cooperative, but he is very competitive otherwise.”

“I’m trying to wrap my head around you playing video games.”

“Want to go have some fun?”

“Oh, it is on!”

Aaron laughed a deep hearty laugh as he led Tony through the house to the parlour. A couple of hours playing was just what his cousin needed to ground himself once more. Tea, or lunch as Aaron reminded himself that was what Americans called their mid-day meal, Aaron knew would be some extravagant affair, and dinner they would play by ear. Overall, this day had gone better than Aaron had expected and he felt glad for Tony that the family was so readily accepting. He had high hopes for when the rest of the family showed and Tony got to know everyone.

 


	10. Chapter 9

 

_October 10, 2007_

 

The weekend with the family had gone well, and Aaron was in a rather good mood when he made his way into work Monday morning. Aaron's good mood, almost shattered when he looked up into his office and saw Dr. Charlotte Mira sitting there waiting for him. Aaron thought he had locked the door, but he knew very well that Dr. Mira could charm the guards to let her in to wait. Aaron wanted to give himself a moment as he went to the kitchen and saw a pot of tea, and one of coffee had already been made. Aaron decided he needed something more fortifying than tea, he poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. Girding himself, he made his way up to his office and went inside.

“Dr. Mira. I’m surprised to see you in my office so early. What is it I can help you with?”

“I’m worried about Dr. Reid, Aaron. He is quite the brilliant young man and having versed myself on his background I was a little apprehensive about how he would take to being in counseling.”

“He’s not doing well, is he?”

Mira smiled and shook her head.

“He is very verbal. He tries to talk around me and believes that he is cleverer than I am. I’m letting him have a little leeway here, but he is holding back.”

“And you want me to intervene?”

Dr. Mira crossed her legs, reached for her teacup and sipped at it. Aaron had actually met the woman a few years prior when Emily had asked her on a consult for Interpol. Dr. Mira had made a name for herself in law enforcement circles as being a rather excellent profiler. Aaron had tried to recruit her for the team, but she enjoyed counseling and the occasional consult with other departments in the FBI. He watched her now as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

Aaron could admit that she was quite the woman and it never hurt to be around her. Today she was wearing a smart dark red skirt suit with a lovely feminine cut. It was one of her court suits which meant that was why she was in early.

“I’d like you to talk to him. He looks up to you. I won’t talk about our sessions, they are, as you know, private. But, he admires you, Aaron. I think he will listen to you.”

“Alright, I shall see what I can do. Thank you, Dr. for letting me know.”

“I just want to see him get past what happened to him, and I think he can if he does the actual work. So, how are you doing?”

“Oh no, you don’t. I have my own therapist. And, yes I am working on some of those issues I tried to bury.”

“Yes, well the last time I saw you, you were harder and more emotionally cut off. It’s good to see that you are talking to someone.”

“I know, Dr. that you and I have a history, and I considered it, but I really do believe that you can be of more help with Reid than with me.”

Dr. Mira set her cup down and leaned forward a little.

“You are probably right. But, you know my door is always open if you need it.” Dr. Mira gave Aaron a scrutinizing look.

“I know, and I sincerely appreciate it. And when you have time I would love to have you and Dennis over for dinner. I’ll invite Emily, and we’ll have a reunion of sorts.” Aaron stood signaling the end of the impromptu meeting. “I’m sorry I have to cut this short, but there are some cases that we are keeping an eye on. I promise I will speak with Reid as soon as it is convenient.”

“Good. And dinner would be lovely, Aaron. I will let Dennis know, and we will work out the details.”

Aaron saw the woman out, and when he looked down into the bullpen, he saw Reid watching Mira. He knew the young man was going to put two and two together. He wasn’t going to go to Reid, he was going to let the young man come to him. Turning back to his office, Aaron went right to work.

It was about an hour later when Reid was knocking on his door, even though it was open.

“Come in, Reid.”

Reid walked in and sat down in a chair in front of Aaron’s desk.

Aaron let him wait a moment as he finished up the file he was working on. After setting it aside, he looked up and leaned on the desk a little.

“Now, what can I do for you?”

“Why was Dr. Mira here?” Reid sounded a little defensive and Aaron knew where it was coming from. Reid was assuming his personal rights had been violated. Aaron stood and went to shut the door. He didn’t want anyone to overhear their conversation because it was private.

“She is worried about you, Reid.” Aaron didn’t sit back behind his desk. Instead, he leaned a hip on his desk next to Reid. “She didn’t violate any of your privacy if that is what you are wondering. Dr. Mira is concerned that you aren’t doing any of the work. I thought we had promised each other we would be honest with our own counselors.”

Aaron waited a couple of minutes, and when Reid didn’t offer up any excuses or explanations, he laid a hand on Reid’s shoulder.

“She is concerned for you Reid, as am I.” Aaron pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve been jumpy and a little short with co-workers. Hyper-vigilant and obsessively looking around your surroundings. I understand, Reid. Believe me, I understand what you are going through, but the only way to get through it is to talk to someone.”

Aaron stood and walked around his desk sitting back in his chair.

“I don’t…” Reid looked up and scrunched his eyebrows together, and slumped down a little. “I don’t know how to talk about all this.”

“That’s why I gave you Dr. Mira. I’ve known her a long time, Reid. We met a few years back when Interpol borrowed her for a case. She saw that I was struggling at the time and we talked. It was a little less formal, but sometimes late at night when going over things you get to talking. She helped me work out what I went through. Even helping me with Jack at times. She’s rather brilliant at this, Reid.”

Reid huffed and looked down at his shoes a moment before turning his face back up to look at Aaron.

“Alright. I’ll, try.”

“That’s a start.” Aaron leaned back and studied his agent for a moment. “I don’t want to see you end up like other Agents I’ve worked with. Dilaudid is a potent drug. And I know you only were dosed a couple of times, and you went through detox, but I’ve seen it too many times in the past. I’ve seen good men and women get sucked in and ruin not only their careers and reputations but their whole lives. I’ve gone to funerals I never expected to attend. You are too good at what we do here. You have an exceptional gift with your mind. Don’t blow your career, your very life over a drug.”

Aaron watched as Reid did those rather fascinating facial gymnastics of his. He knew Reid was working through all of this in his head and Aaron just needed to give him a moment.

“You’re right. It’s hard. I keep having those images of the people he wanted me to choose from. Watching him kill...then the peace...shit, I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Reid wiped a hand over his face, and Aaron knew it was to hide the wet that spilled from his eyes.

“I understand, Reid. And Mira will help you understand what is happening with you.”

Reid stood and nodded.

“If it helps, you know you can always come and talk to me as well. I truly understand more than you would believe.”

Reid smiled and visibly swallowed. Aaron could tell he was holding back some kind of unexplainable emotion.

“Thank you, Hotch. I appreciate it.”

“Good. Now, we may have a case. I’ll know more when JJ arrives.”

* * *

_November 16, 2007_

“Why would you disrespect Morgan like that, Dave?” Aaron stood with his arms crossed glaring at the older profiler. Morgan wasn’t exactly complaining, but he was upset and frustrated and unloaded that frustration with Aaron. That gave Aaron an excuse to grill Rossi. “You don’t have all of the facts of why he did not want to speak with the priest. If someone asks you a reasonable request, why would you turn around and utterly betray them like that? Just because you have faith and close relationship with whatever you believe does not mean everyone does.” Aaron tried not to be angry, but Rossi’s arrogance was, frankly, making him mad.

“I did what I thought was right for the investigation.” Rossi glared right back at Aaron. He had even puffed himself up a little, putting on that air of arrogance that went with him everywhere.

“No, you did what you thought was right for you, and not for those you work with. Frankly, I’m getting more than annoyed at your attitude towards the other agents. You roll your eyes when it comes to Reid, you sometimes dismiss Prentiss, and now this. And yet I still have no clue why you are even back. If you are not going to work with this team on their terms, then maybe we should reconsider this arrangement.”

Aaron walked off before he said or did something stupid. He would give Rossi time to think as Morgan got a hold of Penelope for more information. This case was stressing them all out, and Aaron noticed that Reid was twitchier than usual. The religious factors in it were affecting everyone. He needed to cool off, and when he saw Reid outside pacing, Aaron knew they all needed a break. He quickly sent a text to tell the team to take an hour to go eat, get something to drink or even to lie down for a bit, he didn’t care what as long as they took a break to decompress.

“Come on. The LEO’s mentioned a little cafe within walking distance. I believe we both need a break.”

“Huh?” Reid looked up, a little startled.

“You were in your head too much and didn’t hear me approach, Reid. Come on, you need a break as much as I do. My treat.”

Reid started to protest, but Aaron gently grabbed the strap of his bag that he had over his head and pulled him along. Finally, Reid got it and started to walk.

“I’m just trying to get a handle on this case. It’s…”

“Weird?”

“Exactly. I mean we’ve come across cannibals before, but this is somehow, I don’t know.”

“Worse? Is the religious element throwing you off?”

“Maybe. Everything is just so spread out, and it doesn’t help that Satanic cult is being touted by everyone.”

They made it to the cafe, and Aaron let Reid inside first. They were led to a booth at the back of the small, quaint restaurant. Aaron carefully observed him and noticed the twitching.

“Reid, are you alright?”

Reid’s head whipped around, and he looked at Aaron with eyes wide and breath shallow. The waitress came by for their drink order then walked away.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright?”

“You’re antsy and hyper-vigilant. You keep looking for a place to escape to. Reid, please tell me…”

Coffee was placed in front of each man interrupting what Aaron was going to say. He watched Reid closely before looking at his cup then taking a sip. A moment later something was being slid across the table in Reid’s hand.

“I don’t know why. I just bought it. I haven’t used, Hotch, but there are days.”

Aaron took the vials from Reid’s hand and slipped them into his trouser pocket.

“When we get back home, I’m going to order you two weeks off. No arguments. I want you to see Mira more than the twice a week. Obviously, this case is bringing up something that you haven’t dealt with. This is an order, Reid.”

The waitress came back, and Aaron ordered them a couple of sandwiches and chips to share.

“I’m sorry.”

“Reid, I never expected this to be quick or to be easy. You need time away. I don’t think you had enough after we returned from Georgia. You can still talk to me if you need it.”

*“I just keep having the same dream over and over. It’s the day I had to make the decision to put my Mom in Bennington. I...I still remember her begging me not to do it. But, I couldn’t take care of her anymore.”

“Oh, Reid. It is never easy having to do what is right for a loved one. When Uncle Clive got sick, there were a lot of decisions that had to be made about his care. We finally opted for home hospice, but it was hard. I know it’s not the same, and I cannot imagine what you went through, but never feel guilty about doing what was right for you and your Mum.”

“I’ve never told anyone that.” Reid twisted the napkin in his hands as he looked out the window. “I see the crime scene photos, and I know what they must have felt. The fear, the not knowing what was going to happen. For the first time, I know, and it scares me.”

Aaron slowly let out the breath he had been holding in.

“The first week back on the job after my rescue from Benoit was one of the hardest weeks of my life. The case we got was highly sensitive. Five children had gone missing in three distinct areas of England. The case was a nightmare. When the same MO showed up in France, then Germany it was just a huge clusterfuck. I made some mistakes, and those mistakes almost cost me everything. Finally, I got my head together, and we found the children. But not before two of them were badly injured by the Unsub. I identified with them on some level, and it is only natural to see yourself in the victims when you have been a victim. There is no shame in that.”

Reid took a deep breath and was silent for a few moments. Their food arrived, and they ate, Aaron, giving Reid time to work out his thoughts.

“Thank you, Hotch. For listening.”

“Tell me now, can you finish this case?”

“Yes. I can. I’ll be alright, I promise.” Reid smiled as he ate a chip smeared with catsup making Aaron crinkle his nose in thinly veiled disgust.

“It is a travesty what you American’s put on chips.”

“Oh, so you are no longer an American when it comes to food?”

Aaron smirked as he ate one himself.

“Yep.”

Reid laughed a genuine laugh and Aaron vowed that he was going to find ways to hear that even more. Even if all he ever got from the genius was this friendship, he knew he would take it and cherish it.

* * *

_January 9, 2008_

“Come on, Reid. We are going to my place, you are going to have a drink, and talk about what happened.”

Reid frowned at Aaron as he drove towards his house.

“And if I say no.” Reid’s stubborn set to his jaw had Aaron raising his brows.

“I would be disappointed. I don’t think you should be alone, but if that is what you truly wish I will take you home. But, if I do that you must promise me that you’ll call Dr. Mira and talk this out with her.”

Reid looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Good. You can meet my son, Jack. He will pester you with a million questions, so be ready.”

Aaron didn’t even hide his amusement at the look of sheer terror the thought of a five-year-old with questions gave Reid. He just shook his head and kept driving. When they finally made it to Aaron’s place and were walking inside, Reid didn’t even hide his astonishment at the place Aaron called home.

“Holy hell. This place is amazing.”

“Thank you. We are still working it all out. Come on, let’s see what we can scrounge up for dinner in the kitchen.” Aaron walked in and pulled open the fridge while Reid got settled in at the Island in the center. Looking in the pasta drawer, Aaron saw that some of the shells he had made over the weekend were dry and ready for use. Pulling them out he laid them to the side. Taking sauce, cheese and a few fresh herbs he quickly put together some stuffed shells. Setting that aside for the moment he grabbed some chicken breasts that had thawed in the fridge and set about getting them ready to grill on the center grill on the range top.

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

“I do it when I get the chance. I thought it would be good to get something together for when Jack and Valentina return from their outing to the park. Do you like to cook, Reid?”

“Sometimes, when I get the chance. I’ll often take one day on the weekend and prepare a lot of things I can freeze. It’s nice to have something homecooked when getting home from a case. All the eating out can get a little much.”

“I feel the same. I have a cook that comes in about three days a week and helps prep a lot of meals for us. Weekends I’ll have them stay and make breakfasts for all of us, especially now that family is in town still.

“I have some wine, would you like some?” Aaron pulled a bottle out of the wine cooler in the corner of the kitchen. He pulled out a red and poured a glass for himself and held it up. Reid nodded, and Aaron poured a second glass. “Uncle Clive was the wine connoisseur in the family. I like a few vintages but can’t say that I’m all that well versed. Which would have made his poor heart give out much sooner than it did.” Aaron smiled as he clinked glasses with Reid.

Aaron let Reid have his silence as he worked around the kitchen.

“I can’t believe he shot that kid. I tried to stop him, Hotch. And, I almost had him. He was going to stop, but Lindsay, she...she just kept egging him on. Before I knew it, the kid was dead.”

Aaron was stirring the sauce after he had freshened it up with some spices and herbs.

“I can’t know what I would do in his situation, Reid. As a father, a part of me...well a part of me might have considered it. If anyone hurt my son in any way, I can’t say that I would be reasonable.

“Does not mean that in reality I agree with what he did, but I understand it.”

“He’s just going to get away with it.”

“Yes, he is, and we have to live with that. Those boys raped and killed a young girl. They were going to do the same to Lindsay, you know that.”

“It doesn’t make it right, Hotch!” Reid shouted, then slumped down on his stool.

“What doesn’t make what right, Aaronska?”

“Alec, what are you doing here?”

“Getting ready for my date.” Alec leaned against the counter and smirked.

“I don’t know if I should be appalled or happy about this relationship with Tony. Just, don’t you hurt him.” Aaron looked at Reid who was looking at Alec strangely. “Reid, you remember Alec, from the bar a few months ago. Alec, Dr. Spencer Reid. And don’t you tell him about the case because you really do not want to know Alec’s opinion.”

“Hmm, that is very intriguing statement, Aaron. Now my curiosity is all peaked.”

“Sorry, it’s still classified.” Reid sipped his wine and didn’t even hide the smirk he gave Alec.

“That is not fair, but I leave you alone. Don’t expect me anytime tonight.” Alec called back as he made his way to the front.

“He’s still here?” Reid’s tone had Aaron raising one brow as he put the rest of the food together.

“Apparently he is considering retiring. He took a long sabbatical and is trying to figure out what to do now. He just signed a lease not far from here.”

“Hmm. Good,” Reid said it under his breath just low enough that Aaron almost didn’t catch it, but catch it he did. That gave him a bit of hope that maybe, someday something more could come from their growing friendship.

“Daddy, Daddy, guess what?” Jack called out as he ran into the kitchen.

“What is it, Jack?”” Aaron picked his son up and sat him on a stool while the chicken grilled and the pasta waited to go in the oven.

“We saw a lady walking a pet piggy, and there was another person with a lizard on his shoulder. They were at the park, it was so much fun.”

“Sounds like it.”

“The park was having an exotic animals day. People were bringing all kinds of pets. Jack was having too much fun meeting all the people.” Valentina came and grabbed a small water bottle for Jack and sparkling water for herself. Aaron saw her eyes land on Reid. “Oh, hello, I did not realise Aaron had company.” The soft Spanish accent flowed, and Aaron saw the moment Reid was charmed by her.

“Oh, I ah, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. I work with Hotch.”

“I see. And he is making his special shells and chicken. Not everyone gets that.”

“Val, you know very well there is enough here for Jack and yourself. I just need to finish up the chicken and make the salad.”

“What are you a doctor of? I fell down when I ran too fast to see the snake lady. I hurt my knee, see?” Jack lifted his pant leg then stuck his whole leg out for Reid to see. Aaron was desperately trying to keep a chuckle inside as he watched his son. “Miss Valley she cleaned it up, but she said it needed medicine. Do you think it needs medicine?”

“Oh, um well I’m not that kind of doctor.”

“What kinda doctor are you?”

“Well, I have degrees in Math, Chemistry, and Environmental Engineering.”

“Huh?” Jack scrunched his face up in confusion.

“I like numbers, chemicals and what makes our environment tick.”

“Oh, okay. Will you help me with my owie?”

Reid looked helpless when he turned to look at Aaron.

“There is a small medical kit in the toilet on the other side of the lounge.” Aaron was trying very hard not to laugh as Reid stood and shook his head.

“Why don’t you show me where, little man, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yay,” Jack wiggled off the stool, grabbed Reid’s hand and pulled him along towards the toilet. Aaron turned the chicken over on the grill then finished assembling the shells and slid them into the oven. He grabbed fresh heirloom tomatoes, basil and the small balls of burrata that his Aunt Isabella brought over just for him. He was waiting a bit to introduce Tony to the other members of the family because he knew how overwhelming it could all be.

“You are smiling,” Valentina singsonged as she slid onto one of the stools.

“I smile.”

“But not quite like that. You like that young man.”

“He’s a co-worker, Val. And he’s a subordinate.”

“I don’t remember reading anything in the handbook you brought home regarding relationships between Agents. Only that if one is over the other, another supervisor takes over disciplinary duties and quarterly reviews.”

“Nothing is going on, Val.”

“But you want there to be.” The woman stood and walked around the counter. “You forget, Aaron Hotchner. I have known you since you were little Jack’s age. We grew up together. I know when you are interested in someone, and you, my friend are interested.”

“Val,” Aaron turned to look at the woman that was friend and caretaker of Aaron’s son. “Alright maybe I have come to care for the young man more than is probably healthy for me, but I am just now gaining his trust…”

Valentina laid a finger on Aaron's lips and leaned forward.

“You, my friend are wooing him.”

“You are a horrible person.” Aaron finished slicing the tomatoes and carefully cutting the basil in ribbons. The small balls of burrata he placed on each slice of tomato then he would drizzle with a reduced balsamic vinegar when everything was ready.

“But, I am right.”

The chicken was almost done when Reid and Jack finally came back to the kitchen.

“Did you wash your hands, young man?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yes, Hotch.” Reid teased, and looking at the genius’ smile, Aaron knew he was screwed.

* * *

_March 12, 2008_

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Putting us in that situation.”

“You didn’t do anything, Hotch.”

Aaron gripped the steering wheel tight as they sped along the highway back towards DC.

“No, but I didn’t help the situation.”

“No, I guess you didn’t.”

Aaron chuckled as he shook his head.

“Though, those moves of yours, wow. I never realised before that you could fight like that. The way you took down Hardwick was amazing.”

“I shouldn’t have had to do it. I should have been more aware of what the man was going to do.”

Reid nodded and then turned and looked at Aaron.

“So along with your other superpowers, you’re a mind reader also?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Aaron frowned as kept his eyes on the road. It had not really taken him long to learn to drive on the right side of the road, even if it did feel very foreign to him. He had also gotten used to sitting on the left side of the car to drive, instead of the right. Simple thoughts like that were what helped to keep him calm and the adrenaline spike down.

“No, really I would love to hear how you were supposed to know that Hardwicke planned to kill us.”

“Alright, you made your point.”

“Good. Now, what had you so upset?”

“Just something to do with my Cousin Crispin. It will be handled.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Thank you, Reid, but it’s family business. I appreciate it, though.” Aaron knew that Reid had questions, but he just wasn’t ready to answer them. Crispin was hiding something he was doing and it was making Edward and Ashcroft worried. He wasn’t sure how to get to the bottom of it, but frankly, he would let them handle it, and help where possible.

“I wish there was a place for a proper tea.” Aaron sighed as he sped along the highway back towards DC.

“I know a place. If you want to go, that is.”

“Really?”

“It’s back in DC, but I’ll program the GPS. I found it some time ago and love going there when I need to get away from the office.” Spencer leaned over and programmed an address. Aaron looked at the time and saw they would get there just on the tail end of five o’clock. It was later than he would want, but it also sounded perfect.

“If you want I can call them now and have them reserve a spot for us. They have this chicken salad that is my favorite.”

Aaron wasn’t even hiding the smile as he thought about it.

“That sounds lovely, thank you, Reid.” Spencer made the call, and they were able to save a reservation for them with a fifteen-minute leeway. “I wanted to say you did a brilliant job with Hardwick. Getting him focused on you gave me time to make my move. I’m grateful, Reid.”

“I seem to do my best work under pressure.”

“I hope to not put you in that position again. But, all things considered, we made a bloody good team.”

“Yeah, we kinda did.” Reid laughed as Aaron shook his head.

The two talked about random things as they made their way to the place Spencer had suggested. When they pulled up, Aaron was immediately charmed by the tea house. It looked like an old English cottage with ivy and flowers growing all around the outside. When they stepped inside the place was warm and inviting. It reminded him of some of the cottages his mum would take him and Sean to as kids when they spent time away from the family.

“Welcome to Innsdale Garden Tea Room. We have an a la carte menu, or if you’d prefer there is a prix fixe menu as well. We can make a tea for the table or individual. Please have a look, and I will have some water’s delivered while you think over your choices.” The host bowed his head just a little then moved away to send a waitress over to bring the men glasses of water with lemon and lime.

“You didn’t say this was run by someone that is British.” Aaron looked at the little about card on the table.

“Wanted to surprise you. Thought you might enjoy it, and I’ve been waiting for the right time to share this place with you.”

Aaron looked over the menus and actually liked one of the prefixes.

“How about this one. The one with the grilled vegetable and the chicken salad sandwiches,  carrot and ginger soup, beef and potato pasties, and arugula and blue cheese salads with a small assortment of mini pastries and individual teapots with unlimited refills.”

Spencer looked the menu over as well and looked up at Aaron.

“That sounds delicious.”

“Good.” Aaron was excited. He had not been able to have a proper tea for quite a while and to be able to indulge with Spencer was a nice change. He ordered and chose a fragrant Assam tea and Spencer chose a white jasmine.

With delicious tea, great food and equally good company, the two men felt their friendship deepen and grow stronger. Aaron thought back to the months prior when they had a rocky start and was grateful that in that time they had found common ground. Aaron was able to separate work from personal, and he was glad that Reid was able to do that as well. Aaron tried not to think of future things or possibilities. He wanted to take this slow and make something lasting.

* * *

_April 18, 2008_

“I think when we land you need to call Dr. Mira. I understand why you did what you did, Reid and that is why I’m not firing you. This is your first major willful mistake since I took over and I am giving you some leeway here. But, another incident like this and I won’t hesitate to fire you.”

Reid nodded, and Aaron had no doubt that the man knew he was getting off easy.

“I’m sorry, Hotch.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I thought I couldn’t see another kid die in front of me. I thought that at one time that could have been me. It almost was me. But, unlike Owen, I used what I knew to fight back instead of violence. But, Hotch there was a part of me that wanted to do what Owen did.”

“I’m grateful you didn’t. I would hate to see a remarkable man such as yourself do the things Owen did. All of us have those demons, Reid. It’s how we work to exorcise them that sets us apart from the people we hunt. Yes, this was a tragedy, and yes people should have helped Owen more, but it did not give him the right to kill.”

“I know, I do but how would we have been any better if we let that kid die.”

Aaron leaned back and studied Reid for a few moments.

“I don’t have all the answers. None of us do, and while you saved his life, you put yours and other’s lives in danger. Just, follow protocol. You could have attempted to save his life and still done it in a safer way. Use that brain of yours. You see things we don’t. I can guarantee that if you were thinking clearer, you could have found a better way.”

Reid took a deep breath as he fiddled with the crease in his pants.

“You are right, Hotch. I let this cloud my judgment. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Good. Because I would very much hate it if I had to let you go. You are too valuable to this team and not just because of your mind.”

Reid smiled, and Aaron knew that he had never really heard that much before. It made Aaron really wonder what kind of man, what kind of leader that Jason Gideon had been.

“Would you like to grab a pint after we land? In fact, why don’t we go as a team.”

“That sounds good.”

Aaron knew from the hesitation that Reid was going to say no at first but then decided to go. Aaron felt no small amount of pride in getting the younger man out more. He wasn’t naive to think that Reid didn’t have a life outside the team, but it was good that he was coming out more often with them as a group. Aaron was looking forward to the downtime and a little bonding after the terrible case they just came down from. Then later he had home and spending time with Jack to look forward to. Aaron liked how his new life had turned out, and for now, he didn’t foresee it changing one bit. Except for maybe more time spent with a particular genius. Later at the pub, Aron smiled at Reid as he lifted his pint and was rewarded with a very pretty blush that crept up on Reid’s cheeks. Maybe Valentina was right in that he was slowly and carefully wooing him. Only time would tell.


	11. Chapter 10

 

Two days in LA was getting on Aaron’s nerves. He had never liked the city much, and this case was making him like it even less. The victims were scattered over a vast area, and Aaron was trying to handle the logistics of it all. He was using the LA offices resources to their fullest. So, it was no small amount of frustration when the day was interrupted by a woman coming in and seeking Reid out.

“Look, I heard the BAU was here and I..I really need to see Dr. Reid.”

Setting down the photos Aaron was studying he walked out to the bullpen to see what all the commotion was.

“I understand you are looking for Dr. Reid?”

“Yes. It’s personal, but I really need to see Spencer.”

“It’s alright Sargeant, let her in.” The Sargeant looked like he didn’t want to comply but one look from Aaron, and he sighed heavily and let her through. When she walked through Aaron could not hold back the look of shock at the baby carrier she had in her hands.

“Please, follow me, and I’ll show you where you can wait. Dr. Reid is out, but should be back momentarily.” Aaron led her to a small unused office next to the conference room. “Might I get you anything? Water, something to eat?”

“No. No thank you, anyway. So umm, where’s the guy who was with the team before? Agent Gideon?”

“Agent Gideon has left the Bureau. I’m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

The woman smiled and held out her hand for Aaron, who took it and was surprised at the firm handshake.

“Lila Archer.”

“Well, Miss Archer, please make yourself at home here, and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. I am just over there in the next room.”

“Thank you, you’ve been very kind.”

Aaron smiled then left her in the room. He could have had her turned away but from the looks of things he had an idea of what was coming. He wasn’t sure if Reid knew, and if he didn’t the young man was going to be blindsided. Aaron figured the baby was close to six-months-old and that meant that Lila had gotten pregnant sixteen months prior. There was a case file that Aaron had read over about a young starlet that had a stalker who turned violent. Aaron wondered what had gone on with Reid and the woman, but he knew it was none of his business. He went back to studying the case files waiting for the rest of the team to join him and tell him what they had found.

JJ was dealing with the press, which he was ever so grateful for because that meant he didn’t have to worry about it other than approving the copy she was to go over.

“I brought you a sandwich and some chips.” JJ handed Aaron a wrapped sandwich and a bag of what looked like crisps.

“I thought you said chips.”

“Those are chips.”

“These are crisps.” Aaron lifted the corner of his mouth in a amusement.

JJ had already opened her bag and was munching on one when she looked up and mock glared at him.

“Please, I don’t want another pudding fiasco.”

“Well, pudding is serious business, JJ. But not as serious as chips. Good chips with proper meat gravy, or brown sauce, that is the proper way to eat chips.”

JJ pursed her lips and threw a pickle at him which he caught and laughed.

“Yeah, don’t get me started on when you had us try marmite. Good lord, Hotch. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought you were trying to kill us.”

“Who’s trying to kill us, Mama?” Morgan walked in and set down his own bag of food with Reid following behind.

“Hotch and the marmite incident.”

“I liked it. The butter on the toast somehow makes it even better.” Reid sat down and pulled his food out of the bag. A sandwich and proper chips. Aaron couldn’t help looking a little longingly at the chips as he held the packet of crisps in his hand. The other two looked at Reid stunned.

“You’re serious, Pretty Boy?”

Reid took pity on Aaron and smiled as he put half the chips on a napkin and slid them over to Aaron, who had sat down by this time, and was eating his sandwich. Opening the crisps, he spilled half on his napkin and the other half he gave to Reid.

“Yes, I am. I even bought a jar for myself the other day.”

Aaron stopped and looked over at Reid.

“Where did you find some?”

“Oh, there is a British market I’ve been going to for years. They are the only place that sells Jelly Babies.” Reid smiled as he ate a chip. “I’ll give you the address. I’m sure they’ll have a lot of things you can’t find elsewhere.”

“Thank you, I’d appreciate it.” When Rossi and Prentiss came in with their own meals and sat down, Aaron was finished with his food as was Reid. He knew he had kept Lila waiting, but Aaron didn’t want to spring this on Reid before he had a chance to eat.

“Reid, I need your help with something. Can you follow me?” Aaron had said low enough that only Reid heard. He didn’t want to answer too many questions from the others.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Just, follow me, and I’ll explain. No need to get the others involved.” Aaron stood and made like he was going to do something else with Reid following. No one looked at them twice as Aaron moved down the short hall. He kept his voice low when he turned and stopped Reid with a hand on his arm. “A young woman is waiting to see you. I wanted you to finish your food before you saw her. Her name is Lila Archer.”

“Lila!? She’s here? Why?” Reid looked confused.

“You’ll understand why when you see her, and if you need to take the day, I completely understand. I’ll be here for you because I know you are going to have a lot of questions.”

“Hotch?” Reid looked nervous, and Aaron wished he could help him, but he knew there was nothing much he could do.

“It’s not for me to tell you, Reid. But, know that you have friends to lean on. Now, the young lady has been waiting long enough.”

Aaron gently pushed Reid towards the door and only left when he went through it. He thought about going in there with him, but this was something Aaron knew Reid needed to do on his own. Going back to the conference room he quashed any questions about where Reid was saying he would let the man speak for himself.

“Right now, we have a case to solve.”

* * *

A few hours later Aaron was finishing putting the profile together. The team, minus Reid, had gotten some headway when Garcia found something that connected all of the victims. They all had gone to the same singles meet and greet at a hotel in downtown Los Angeles. It took some digging, but Garcia had data showing that each of the women had attended.

Aaron had the address of the company that put on the event, he would take Dave with him to talk to the event organizers and try to obtain a copy of the attendee list.

“Hotch! Thank god you’re still here.” Reid barrelled into the room with the baby carrier in hand.

“Reid? What’s going on?”

“Lila. She...she...I need to sit.”

“Come on, sit down and take a deep breath then tell me what happened.”

“Well, I went to the office to see her there with...baby, breastfeeding. I just stood there for a moment stunned. She looked up at me and smiled. Then told me to meet my daughter, Harlow Primrose Reid.” Reid took a few deep breaths so that he didn’t start to hyperventilate.

“Then when she was done, she had me hold her.” Reid’s eyes turned almost dreamy, and he smiled wide. Aaron knew the man was only half aware he was doing it, but he knew that feeling well. “It was this punch to the gut, Hotch. I never understood when people talked about kids and that feeling you get. I always just assumed it was the adrenaline and euphoria of the actual birth, but it...it isn’t, Hotch. It’s this realization that this tiny, perfect little human is yours. That you and your partner made them. I, I know I should be angry she didn’t tell me anything, but I somehow can’t be upset because everything she said made sense. Tell me this feeling doesn’t go away?”

Aaron couldn’t help the smile as he watched Reid, so animated as he watched Harlow in her carrier.

“No, it doesn’t go away. That love you feel right now will only grow, and it will just get better with time. That doesn’t mean, however, that you won’t get frustrated, or upset. There will be times you want to throw in the towel. But, you stick with it because you love them and they are everything.

“Now, that doesn’t explain why you have her or where your friend Lila went.”

Reid let Harlow hold his finger as emotions too big for him filled his eyes. Aaron could tell he was almost at his emotional limit.

“She told me that as much as she loves Rose, she can’t take care of her. She has an offer for a movie that is going to take her out of the country for months, and she didn’t want to just drag a baby all around. She wanted to call me, but the way the press had played up our short relationship she didn’t want that to happen again. She kept it quiet and was able to downplay it. I know I should be angry, but I’m not.”

“So, she wants you to take Harlow?”

“Rose, I’m calling her Rose. It fits her better. And yes, she wants me to take her.”

“Reid, did she have you sign anything or did she just hand you the baby and ask you to take care of her?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking.”

Aaron leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the table for a moment.

“Jack’s mother was a honeypot. I seduced her for information she had on a human trafficker we were chasing. It was several weeks of seducing. After the relationship turned sexual, she gave me a lot of information. We took down the trafficking ring, and I told her the truth of what was going on. You can imagine her reaction.”

“Not good I take it?”

Aaron chuckled bitterly.

“No, she didn’t take it well at all. Almost thirteen months later there was a knock on my door, and when I opened it up, there was Jack. So tiny in his carrier.  She had somehow tracked me down. Well, that scared the life out of me, so I moved back into the family home because I had no idea what the hell I was doing.”

Aaron stood and went to the small fridge in the bullpen and pulled out two water bottles. He walked back and handed Reid one then he sat down himself.

“Two years later, the woman shows up at Interpol. She wants to see Jack. In fact, she wanted to fight for custody. Lucky for me, my Uncle George had an excellent Solicitor who helped me negotiate. Basically, she wanted money when she found out I was a Paddington. We agreed on a single lump sum, and she severed all rights to Jack. That was lucky for me because it could have turned ugly. I suggest you get a solicitor yourself and negotiate a contract between you two, so there are no misunderstandings. I know it’s a lot to think about, but if you want to do this, Reid, you need realistic boundaries between you and Miss Archer.”

Reid put his water bottle down on the table, then picked Rose up out of her carrier and held her close. She made a little snuffling noise as she buried her small face against Reid’s neck. The look in his eyes, Aaron knew right then that Reid was going to fight to keep her.

“Thank you, Hotch. You’re right I don’t want Lila to just come back and take her away from me whenever she wants.”

“Good. We can ask around and get recommendations, but for this evening why don’t we go get something to eat, it’s getting late, and neither of us has eaten since midday.”

“I’m starving. That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

Aaron helped Reid gather his things then he closed up the conference room and walked out to the SUV. He drove to the first open restaurant he saw and getting the baby situated in her carrier, they entered and were seated in a spacious booth. The two of them talked, bonding over their similar circumstances with Aaron giving Reid some well-received advice. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but Aaron had the feeling that Reid was going to make a fantastic father.

* * *

The insistent knock on his hotel room door had Aaron grumbling to himself about being woken up way too early in the morning. They still had work to do, but no one had called about any other bodies showing up, which let him assume that he would be able to get some sleep. Throwing on his sweatpants, he padded to his door.

“This bloody better be good, or someone is getting a kick in the arse,” Aaron growled as he pulled open the door. He had not heard the baby through the door, but a frantic looking Spencer with a crying baby had Aaron calming down a little.

“Come on in.”

“Help, I have no idea what to do. She’s been crying for the last half an hour, and Morgan was ready to kill me. I changed her, fed her like you showed me to do, I did the burp thing.” Spencer stumbled through the door with Rose in his arms, crying.

“Take a breath, Spencer. Let me have her.” Spencer near shoved the baby into Aaron’s arms. “Shh, Rosie girl. Why are you so fussy for your Dad? Hmm?” Aaron moved around the room and went to his ice bucket. He saw that most of the ice had melted, but it was still cold to the touch. Aaron grabbed a clean handkerchief of his, dipped it into the water and squeezed it out as best he could. He started to gently rub the cool cloth over her soft gums. It took a couple of minutes, but finally, she was beginning to hiccup, which signaled she was calming down. Gumming at the cloth, the baby let out a  sigh. After she was calmer, Aaron gently pulled her little chin down, prompting her to open her mouth. He saw the slightly swollen and irritated lower gum, and just peeking out was a tiny bit of white where the teeth were starting to come in.

“There, there, Rosie, sweetie. You’re just getting your teeth, aren’t you? Shh, that’s a good girl.” Aaron took the handkerchief and chilled it down again, then let her suck on it.

“She’s teething, Reid. Tomorrow we shall stop and get her a couple of items to let her work her gums on. There are also pain relievers just for babies, or you could do it the old-fashioned way and rub just a small bit of whiskey to help with pain and swelling. It won’t hurt her, I promise.”

“Thank you, Hotch. I didn’t know what to do.”

Reid looked absolutely miserable, and Aaron knew all too well how that felt.

“Why don’t you go get your things and bring them in here. That way you won’t keep Morgan up, and I can help you with her.”

“You...I can’t ask you that, Hotch. You’ve already done so much.”

“Reid, I want to. Take my keycard there on the dresser.”

Reid stood there for a moment and watched Aaron with the baby in his arms. Aaron could tell by the facial expressions that he was more than just grateful. He had felt something almost similar when Alec had held Jack for the first time.

“Oh, um okay. I’ll ah, I’ll be right back.” Spencer went out of the room, and Aaron continued to walk the room with the baby in his arms. He smiled down at Harlow Primrose Reid and smiled at the little noises she was making. Reid was back in no time with his bag and all the things that he had for the Baby.

“Take out one of the blankets and lay it on one of the beds.”

Spencer quickly complied, then Aaron laid her down on the blanket and loosely covered her with it. Then he took the pillows off the spare bed and tucked them around her, making a makeshift crib of sorts. With the handkerchief, which Aaron wet down once more, in her mouth, Rose started to blink her eyes fighting sleep as she pumped her little legs and arms. The pillows were perfectly placed, so they didn’t move.

“There now, she will fall asleep in just a few.”

“Will she be safe? Is that okay? What if she rolls out of the pillows and off the bed. Hotch, what if my child gets hurt with me standing right here?”

Aaron could tell Reid was panicking just a little. He knew exactly what the young man was going through as it was only a few short years ago he had gone through the same things.

“There is plenty of room on the bed for you to sleep on one side. If it helps you, we can push it all the way to the wall. That way, you can lay on the open side, and if, that is a big if, something happens, you will be right here.”

Spencer closed his eyes, took a breath and tried to calm down.

“Right, okay, let’s do that.”

In no time at all they had the bed situated against the wall and Rose once more ensconced in her pillow crib, but closer to the wall, giving Reid room to lay down with her.

“You have not slept at all have you?”

“No.”

Aaron laid a hand on Spencer’s shoulder and rubbed just a little. The man was tense, and Aaron had a feeling that Spencer was going over every little thing about children in his head.

“Relax, Reid. I know you’re scared. You keep wondering if you are going to be good enough if you can do this on your own. I know you are going over all the things that can go wrong and why you think you are a terrible parent. I know you look at her and your heart clenches, your stomach turns to knots, and you wonder how this tiny, human being is yours. I know you feel both joy and terror. I know you want to scream, cry and curl up into a little ball and wonder how it is you can do this. But, I also know that instant feeling you get knowing you would absolutely lay your life down for her. It’s overwhelming but you have a lot of people who care, who want to help. It’s tempting to hide away and try to do it all by yourself, but, Reid you do not have to.”

Aaron could see Reid shaking and barely holding on to his control. Knowing he needed to do something, Aaron wrapped Reid up in his arms and held him close. After a moment, Reid stopped fighting himself and finally flung his arms around Aaron.

Aaron rubbed the younger man’s back as he felt the wetness on his neck. Not saying anything, knowing precisely what Reid was feeling, he had often felt that way himself more than a time or two. Aaron let Reid cry himself out, understanding that this was what the young man needed. Reid pulled away, and Aaron lifted a hand to hold Reid’s chin a moment.

“There, feel better?”

“I’m sorry. I’m normally not like this.”

“You have absolutely nothing to feel sorry about, Reid. You’ve been given an incredible responsibility. I would be worried if you had not felt overwhelmed. I’ve been right where you are .”

Reid looked up, and Aaron was caught by hazel eyes shining a little with unspilt tears. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat as his heart pounded hard in his chest. He was so close to the man that had plagued his dreams. Sliding his hand up Reid’s face, Aaron took that last step that put him so close to the other man he could hear Reid’s short breaths.

Swallowing, and hoping he was reading the situation correctly, Aaron bent his head just to the side before he pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s lips. A quiet moan escaped Reid’s throat and spurred Aaron on. He didn’t deepen the kiss, he kept it gentle, as he slid his lips across Reid’s. He didn’t want to arouse, at least not in this situation, with a baby in the room, but he just had to sample that tempting mouth.

Pulling away was more difficult than Aaron might have expected. A hand had made its way into his short hair keeping him right there. Pressing their foreheads together, both Reid and Aaron stayed like that, quietly taking in breaths as they touched.

“Hotch?” Reid asked breathlessly.

“Yes?” Aaron was equally breathless.

“What are we doing?”

Aaron could tell that Reid was at his emotional limit. He pulled back but kept a hand on Reid’s cheek.

“I must admit these last few months I’ve found myself rather attracted to you, Reid. I hope that I have not overstepped.”

Aaron watched as Reid processed the emotions inside him, his face doing these little twitches that made Aaron smile.

“No, you haven’t. Overstepped, that is. But, can I take a few days to, you know…”

“Get your own head together?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Spencer.” Aaron smiled when Reid’s eyes went wide, and his breath hitched just a little.

“I ah, I’m um going to go to bed.”

Aaron chuckled softly and let Reid go. He would give the young man the space he needed, but not too long. He didn’t want to lose this chance that Reid was giving him.

“Good idea. And, Spencer, I’m right here if you need anything.”

Aaron finally got a smile from Reid who stripped down to his underclothes and slipped under the covers of the bed Rose had eventually passed out on. Tomorrow was a new day with its own set of challenges and Aaron knew he was ready for anything.

* * *

With the information that Garcia had given them the team was able to find the Unsub and wrap the case up reasonably quick. Everyone had been incredibly supportive, even Dave. Aaron was glad that he had sent Dave and Spencer out together a few weeks before to review the case in Philadelphia. That appeared to have been the catalyst for the man to actually start listening to Spencer, and to become more tolerant.

The plane ride home was actually fun for a change. Reid was doing exceptionally well with Rose, and it made him smile to see the young man taking to his responsibility. Aaron pulled the papers that Reid and Miss Archer had signed and reread them. Even though he had his law degree, and it came in handy at times, the US laws were slightly different, but the solicitor...lawyer, Aaron shook his head as he chuckled at himself, the lawyer that they had contacted ironed out a fairly iron clad agreement. Miss Archer didn’t want to sever all her ties with the child, but she knew she wasn’t going to be able to take care of her like Rose needed. Miss Archer's schedule was picking up, and after the movie she was currently shooting, she had auditioned for several more and another possible television series. The woman was realistic, she was also ambitious and wanted her career to work out.

Reid would have full custody with visitation rights for Miss Archer. They would discuss possible longer term stays as Rose grew, but for now, Reid was now a single parent. Aaron knew exactly how that felt, but when he looked up and saw Reid holding the baby, with Prentiss and JJ cooing over her, he knew she was going to be in good hands.

“I have to be honest. I did not think the kid was cut out for children, but he looks good holding that little girl of his.” Dave sat across from Aaron and slid a tumbler of scotch over to him.

“He does. I think Reid will make an excellent father. He will be awkward at first, and I know from experience, very panicky. But, he has us to help him through this.”

Dave nodded, and Aaron saw a touch of sadness in his eyes. He wondered if something had happened to Dave, but Aaron felt like it was deeply personal and wasn’t going to ask.

“You did well on getting Lila and him to sit down with a lawyer. I’ve seen too many bad outcomes in situations like this.”

“Well, I had some experience when Jack came into my life. The difference was I have a lot of family to help. Reid does not seem to have anyone except the team.”

“We’ll be there for him.” Dave was fidgeting with his glass and looking at Aaron like he was gathering his thoughts about something. “I want to apologize to you. I admit, when I came back to the Bureau, I had an agenda, and I wasn’t going to be swayed from it. You’re a good leader, and I had a hard time trusting someone new.”

Aaron sipped his scotch and waited a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Thank you, I appreciate it, Dave.”

Aaron leaned back and considered the man in front of him for a moment. He liked Dave and felt that in time he could call the man friend.

Aaron turned his gaze back to Reid and saw how tired he was. They still had a couple of hours of flight time left, and Aaron knew Reid would need all of the rest he could get. Standing, Aaron moved towards the foursome and touched Reid’s shoulder.

“Why don’t I watch her while you go lay down, Reid. You will need to catch sleep whenever you can, trust me on this.” Reid looked relieved as he handed Aaron the baby, then scooted out of the seat he was in to go curl up on the couch.

“She is such a sweetie.” JJ looked dreamy eyed, while Prentiss had a wan smile on her face.

“I bet she is going to give Reid a run for his money.” Prentiss reached over and gently tickled her toes, making Rose giggle.

“She’s a rather easy baby, though teething. I’m surprised she hasn’t acted up.” Aaron looked through the diaper bag and pulled the small teething ring out. Rose’s eyes got a little wide, and her little arms waved like she was reaching for it. Aaron could tell it was still cold as he helped her hold onto the ring while she gummed at it. She would pull it away and make cooing and babbling noises every so often making everyone else coo and look utterly ridiculous. Aaron had watched Reid with her earlier and knew the man was already helplessly in love.

The rest of the flight was smooth as the baby settled and fell asleep. Aaron knew Reid would need some furniture and other things. He was going to put in a call to his mother to see if she still had some of the old furniture that he didn’t take for Jack. It was in excellent condition, and a few pieces were antique and would be perfect for Reid.

When they finally landed, and everyone got off the plane, Reid looked a little lost.

“Why don’t you come to my place for the evening. We aren’t going to be in the office until the afternoon, I can help you till you feel more settled about all of this.”

Reid stood there looking overwhelmed. Aaron could see that he was trying to make a decision.

“How about we start with dinner, and you can relax for a little while before any major decisions need to be made. I know this is a lot, Reid.”

Spencer let out a long sigh of relief, and his shoulders relaxed a little.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“Did you bring your car?”

“No. I took the train in, and JJ brought me to the airport.”

Aaron took pity on him and took the diaper bag and his go bag from him. The carrier had been little Rose’s everything since she had been given over into Reid’s custody. Aaron rested his hand against the middle of Reid’s back as he steered him towards his car. It was fortuitous that Aaron had driven his personal SUV in the day they got the call for the case.

The carrier was actually a full car seat, so it was easy to get it buckled into the backseat. Aaron reassured Reid that she would be fine. He drove in relative silence. Aaron had a feeling that this was all sinking in for the younger man.

“Reid, if you would like I have baby furniture back home that could be shipped here. Uncle George has a lot of clout when it comes to something like that, and it can get here fairly quickly. You are welcome to it.”

Aaron side-eyed Reid as he was driving and noticed he was concentrating, most likely ready to protest.

“I know you likely think you should do this on your own, but you don’t have to. Let us help you. The furniture is just in storage gathering dust, and the family likes to help each other out. You should see what we have stored. Could fill another two or three houses alone.”

Reid was quiet for a few more minutes then he turned to look over at Aaron.

“Let me at least reimburse your Uncle for shipping fees.”

Now it was Aaron’s turn to almost protest.

“All right. I’ll call and make the arrangements. We can go look for something temporary tomorrow.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

Aaron nodded and pulled up to his place a few minutes later. He parked and helped Spencer out of the car with all of his things. They made their way inside to see that Valentina had a couple of plates ready for them. Aaron had updated her in a text just after Reid had told Aaron what Lila had planned. He would never understand how she knew what he was going to do before he did.

“Come sit, eat. I will watch la pequeńa y linda nina.” Reid didn’t even have time to protest as Valentina took the carrier out of his hands. “Sientate. “ She pointed, and both Aaron and Reid sat down, “Eat, you two and I will take care of this little cutie.”

“She….” Reid sat there stunned.

“Over the years, I have come to the conclusion that you just do what Valentina wants. Don’t worry, she will take excellent care of Rose.”

Reid heard a beautiful, lilting Spanish voice singing.

“She does that. Beautiful, isn’t she?” Aaron smiled as he started to eat.

“Have you two….ever….you know….”

“No. And Uncle George would kick my arse if I ever even thought about it.”

Reid laughed for the first time in the last few days, and Aaron decided right then that he would do whatever he could to hear that laugh. They finished eating and promptly put their dishes in the kitchen. Aaron, with Reid following, went in search of Valentina. She was in one of the guest rooms. There was a crib and a small changing table and drawer combo.

“One of my friends from the park, she was selling some items. When I heard, I bought it for you to use till you get something proper.”

“Um, thank you. That is very generous.”

“And you will let me take care of her while you work.”

“Oh, I ah, I can’t ask you to do that Miss Crespo.” Reid looked a little shell-shocked at the way the woman was just so forward and matter of fact.

“You didn’t ask. I volunteered. This precious little one needs someone to look after her while you work, and I am saying it will be me. I can protect her. I have a license to carry and I know several martial arts. So, you can work it out with Aaron what to pay me. I don’t care. The family pays me well enough.”

Reid again protested. Aaron was given the baby and told to leave the room. He stayed close, and when Valentina went on a full-on Spanish tirade, he knew she was upset that Reid would protest her help. A few minutes later, a very chastised Spencer Reid came out of the room, with a self-satisfied Valentina right behind him.

“Seems Miss Crespo is going to be taking care of Rose while I’m at work.”

Aaron tried not to laugh at the look on Reid’s face, but he just couldn’t help it. This was going to work out better than he thought. More chances to woo the younger man and Aaron was undoubtedly going to take full advantage of it.


	12. Chapter 11

 

Aaron admitted to himself early on that he enjoyed watching Reid grow a little every day in being a father. When he showed up at the house with little Rose in a dress that had flowers with Pi written as the leaves or t-shirts that had scientific equations being carried by butterflies and fairies, it made Aaron both laugh and feel happy that the younger man was taking his responsibility seriously. Reid was coming over a few times a week to let Jack and Rose play. Aaron at first questioned the wisdom of the two children getting close, but Reid pointed out that it was good for them both to get the social interaction. Rose lit up every time Jack walked into the room, and Jack loved playing with the baby.

“Aaron, I wanted to thank you again for the furniture. It’s beautiful. Exquisite actually.”

“As I said, it was all just gathering dust. When Rose grows out of it, if you’d like, hand it off to someone else in the family who would benefit from its use.”

Reid just smiled as he watched Rose try to pull herself up off the floor using the couch for leverage.

They would use the den for the ‘playdates’ as Aaron called them, but it was just an excuse to get to know Reid more. There were chaste kisses here and there, nothing hot or heavy, but the two men were moving closer together, and Aaron was enjoying the courting. Even if it revolved around the excuse of having the children get to know each other better.

“Would you like more coffee?” Aaron picked up his mug as he stood from where he was sitting watching Jack show Rose how to play with blocks.

“Sure, thank you.” Reid handed up his mug to Aaron. When he turned to go towards the kitchen, his doorbell rang. Currently, he wasn’t expecting anyone to come by. Setting the cups back down Aaron made his excuses to Reid and went to go find out who was at his front door.

Looking through the peephole, he smiled as he opened the door.

“Aunt Izzy, this is a surprise.”

“Aaron, darling, I just had to come visit again. I know your Mother is staying on for a bit and she wanted to go to New York to go to the theatre. She keeps on about how good Billy Elliot is, and wants to see it with me. We are going to make a week of it, spend an ungodly amount of money and eat decadent food till we get fat.”

Aaron chuckled as his Aunt pulled him into a hearty hug.

“And I dragged some of the family with me.” Isabella breezed by and Aaron finally saw who she had with her.

“Maria,” Aaron smiled as he pulled his cousin in for a hug, “And John. It’s good to see you both. Come in. Jack is in the den at the moment.”

“Aaron, you have been missed around the house, you know that.” Maria hugged back and pulled away, cupping Aaron’s face. “You look fabulous. Even though I hate that you are so far away, you look good. Like your old self.”

“Thank you, Maria. It has been good for me in the long run. Come on. I was just about to fix myself a cuppa. Would you lot like some tea?”

John moved next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’d love some coffee if you have it. If not whatever strong tea is fine.”

“I actually have a pot on. Come on.”

“You lot aren’t going on without us, are you?” Ashcroft said from the doorway as he and Bond came inside.

“Ash, you didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“It was a surprise.”

“Obviously.” Aaron narrowed his eyes at Bond.

“James.”

“Aaron.”

The two men shook hands, but Aaron still glared at the man.

“Daddy.” Aaron heard Jack calling him as he came out of the den. “Rosie said her first word. She said Da. Isn’t that brilliant?” Jack was bouncing on his toes as he smiled up at his father.

“That is quite brilliant. But should we expect any less?” Aaron picked Jack up, tickling his tummy making the boy giggle.

“And just who is this Rosie?” Isabella stood leaning with her hip out, and arms crossed over her chest.

“She’s the new young lady in my life. Would you like to meet her?”

“Of course, Aaron.”

Ashcroft kept quiet because he knew precisely what was going on, but he didn’t want to give it away. Aaron led the way and entered the den with Jack still in his arms. He set down the boy who immediately went to play with Rose on the floor. Aaron gave Reid a small smile as he picked up Rose and moved towards the family crowding around in the den.

“Everyone, meet Harlow Primrose Reid.”

“Oh, she is just precious.” Maria reached out and gently rubbed a finger over the baby’s cheeks, making Rose giggle.

“I am assuming, young man, this child is yours?” Isabella looked over at a beaming Reid.

“Yes, ma’am.” Reid stood and walked over, taking Rose from Aaron and holding her in his arms.

“You’re Aaron’s teammate, isn’t that right?” John asked as he held out his hand. “I’m John Sweeney, and my wife, Maria Paddington-Sweeney. As our dear cousin has forgotten his manners.”

“I was going to offer you tea as it’s nearing the time, but I don’t know now.” Aaron feigned being offended. “And I have a lovely roast beef for sandwiches. But I guess Reid and I will have to eat it by ourselves.”

Maria laughed as she wrapped an arm around Aaron and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You know he just teases.”

“Alright, come on then. You all can help me. Come on Jack, let's see what we can put together.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Jack stood, and they all trooped on through the house to the kitchen. Aaron pulled out bread from the pantry as well as a tin of homemade jaffa cakes that his cook had made a couple of days prior. Crisps came next, and Reid grabbed a bowl to spill a bag of them into it. From the fridge, Aaron pulled out the aforementioned roast beef as well as some leftover roast chicken and all the fixings. Grabbing the chicken, some almonds, celery and mayonnaise, Aaron made up a quick chicken salad. Maria and Isabella worked on the roast beef sandwiches and were happy to see that Aaron had a good horseradish sauce in the icebox.

Reid, getting into the spirit, put together a bright garden salad, and even Ashcroft pitched in. There was laughing, teasing and bantering back and forth the whole time they were working. Aaron would look up at Reid every so often and smile, blush then duck back down to concentrate on what he was doing. He did not see the small smiles Maria and Isabella kept exchanging.

“Well, look at that. Looks like a right proper tea now, doesn’t it?” Isabella helped put all the food on serving plates and put them out on the table while Aaron grabbed the kettle and poured the boiling water into two different teapots. One with a strong black Assam tea, and the other with a lighter Japanese White tea. Reid had made a new pot of coffee for himself and John.

Finally, everyone sat around the table and plated what they wanted.

“Aaron, how are you doing, old chap?” John had a wicked grin on his face as he took a bite of one of the sandwiches. “Oh, this is wonderful. You must get the recipe and send it to Beaumont. He is always on the lookout.”

“I will. It is rather good, isn’t it?” Aaron took a bit of a gherkin, having a large jar in the fridge. “And I am doing fine. It’s been different, but I get more time with Jack than I ever did previously. It's sometimes difficult work. The people we track down, its hard to imagine what it is they do to their victims. But, I’ve set up some new protocols for my team to help on especially difficult cases.”

Isabella had taken a hearty bite from her chicken salad sandwich and watched Aaron. After sipping some tea to wash down her food, she looked right at him.

“You don’t bring this home do you?”

“I try not to. But some cases have brought up issues, but I have people I talk to.”

Maria almost snorted the sip of tea she had taken.

“Aaron Hotchner, mister stoic, actually talking to someone?”

“Hey, I talk.”

Maria had a wicked gleam in her eye as she leaned her elbows on the table.

“I remember a whole summer where you didn’t say two words to anyone other than Uncle George. Oh, you came out with us when we went to the cinema, shopping, or going to that little ice cream shop when we would go to the shore. But, you were the quietest boy I had ever known.”

Aaron blushed as he looked down at his food.

“Yes, well that was a difficult year for Sean and myself. But, you have to admit next summer Edward dragged me everywhere.”

“Oh god, you two would get up to the craziest things.” Isabella laughed, and her eyes sparkled with her humour.

“We would, and it was right good fun.”

Reid met Aaron’s eyes a moment, and the mischief in them said that he was going to ask a lot of questions later.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, Aaron made more tea as the family helped in the clean-up. Reid was surprised as he sat on a stool holding Rose in his arms, cleaning up the mess of chocolate on her face from the Jaffa cake she had eaten.

“Aaron, come show me your new home, and we’ll let the others finish up.” Isabella held out her arm and Aaron obliged. “I did not get a chance to see it when I was here last.”

“Come on then. I will give you the grand tour.” Aaron and his aunt walked out of the kitchen leaving the others to clean.

After a moment of silence Isabella spoke up.

“That young man appears to enjoy your company.”

Aaron blushed as he took his time to answer.

“And I enjoy his. Please, Auntie, its new and I don’t even know where we are at yet. He comes to playdates when we have time off. Which is just an excuse to get together.”

“You like him more than you want to admit to yourself, young man. I see it in the way you look at him and smile. Plus, you’ve never let anyone around any of your paramours. Alec, we don’t count. I knew what that was all about the first time you brought him to a family dinner.”

Aaron felt his face get hot as he took his aunt from room to room.

“I don’t want to do this wrong, Auntie. I’ve only ever wanted something like you and Uncle had.”

“Oh, darling. What your Uncle Clive and I had was nothing short of amazing. Of course, we had our spats, but nothing in this world could have made me leave the dear man. I miss him every single day that he is gone. I know what we had is rare because we didn’t just love each other, we were friends. He put up with my blunt, no-nonsense attitude, and I put up with his too clever for his own good jokes. We weren’t perfect, no couple is, but we had respect for each other. We never went to bed angry, and he made me laugh. If your young man makes you laugh, Aaron sweetheart, then you keep him.”

Aaron felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he pointed out the rooms of the house, Isabella nodding her approval before they headed back to the lounge where everyone was sitting and talking. Jack had brought some toys in and Rose was on the floor once more playing with him. Reid was in an animated discussion with John, and Ash and James had engaged Maria in conversation. Aaron watched his family, old and new, getting along, and it made him happy.

When the family left to go to dinner, Aaron declined and Reid stayed behind, he turned to see the genius smiling.

“Your family is wonderful, Aaron.”

“They have their moments.” Aaron moved to stand against a wall in the den. “Spencer, I’d like to ask you something.” Aaron felt nervous for the first time in a long time. With work, he was confident and usually knew what to do, but his personal life had often been something he was unsure of.

“Yes, Aaron?” Spencer had gotten used to calling Aaron by his first name when they were in private, and it warmed something in his gut.

“I want to take you out. On a proper date.” Biting his lip, Aaron braced himself for the rejection, but when he saw Spencer rise from his spot on the chair he had curled up in, Aaron’s heart raced a little.

“I would very much like to go out with you, Aaron.”

The relief he felt must have shown on his face because Reid leaned in and kissed him.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

“Right.” Aaron took a moment and didn’t even try to stop the happiness he felt well up inside of him. “Then how about next Friday, if we have no case.”

Reid cupped Aaron’s cheek and leaned in once again and kissed him.

“It’s a date.”

* * *

Aaron was enjoying a rare afternoon to himself. Valentina and Reid had decided to take the kids out for the day, and Aaron was happy to let them. He loved Jack, but he sometimes needed time to decompress on his own, and Val had always been able to read him. He was in his den book in hand, a fresh pot of tea, and some snacks laid out. Aaron was looking forward to some downtime.

Unfortunately, not everyone in the house was going to let him. Almost as soon as he poured his first cup, Alec came into the room and plopped down on a chair and dramatically sighed.

“I suppose it was too good of a wish to have the day to myself. I swear to the gods Alec, this better be good.”

“I quit MI6. M is not happy with me, but it’s a younger man’s game, Aaronska. I just don’t know what I will do now.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get his lazy day started till he got rid of Alec, Aaron set his book aside and sat up on the couch he was stretched out on.

“First, I thought you had a new place.” Aaron lifted a brow and had a teasing smile on his lips.

“I do, I will be out of your hair this weekend.”

“So you’re staying on then.”

“I have some  good reasons to.” Alec looked down at his hands, picking at his nails, and not looking directly at Aaron.

“Tony being one?”

Alec shrugged one shoulder and looked uncharacteristically vulnerable. Aaron took a moment to watch his friend who was doing everything he could avoid eye contact.

“Alec, I think it’s brilliant that you like Tony. He’s a good man and deserves more than what life has thrown at him. Just don’t be an arse.”

Alec lifted the corner of his lips in a half-smile.

“Thank you, Aaron.”

“This is good for both of you. I care about you Alec and want to see you happy as well. I know you haven’t been the last couple of years. If you find it with Tony, then I’m happy for you.”

Alec nodded, and Aaron could see that he was a little more settled. They talked a bit more about Alec staying in the US and Aaron gave him suggestions of fields he could look into and what certifications he would need to stay. Aaron had suggested one of the lettered agencies, but Alec wanted out altogether. Aaron had the names of some private security agencies that had worked with the FBI a time or two that he knew were legitimate. Aaron gave Alec their names and he would let the man contact them if he wanted. Alec had time, and it wasn’t like he was hurting for money. MI6 paid well, and Alec had invested smartly. The two talked for a little while longer, then Alec said his goodbyes and went to begin packing his things for his move.

Shaking his head as his friend left the den, Aaron grabbed his book and went back to his reading. The day went by without further interruptions till Reid and Val returned from their day out. Hearing Jack and the baby, as well as Reid’s voice, put Aaron in an even better mood. His cook had left the beginnings of a roast pork meal in the fridge, all Aaron had to do was put it in the oven. He hoped to talk Reid into staying. Laying back on the couch, Aaron put his book down on his chest and closed his eyes in contentment. Before he even realised it, Aaron was fast asleep.

A light touch through his hair woke him. He looked to see who it was and when he saw Reid’s face smiling at him, Aaron reached out and cupped the back of his head and pulled him close. The kiss was a little less chaste this time, and the little noises Reid was making had Aaron moaning in the back of his throat.

“Hi.” Aaron gently caressed Reid’s cheek while getting a little lost in the hazel eyes he was growing to love.

“Hi yourself. You looked so relaxed I didn’t want to wake you.”

Aaron gently held the back of Reid's neck still and pulled the man up close to him. Kissing resumed till things started to go a little further than Aaron wanted.

“I think we need to stop.”

“Okay. I came to tell you that supper was ready anyway. Jack and I got it all done.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Spencer.”

Reid sat up and leaned back against the couch letting Aaron up.

“I wanted to. You’ve done so much for me, I wanted to give something back. Come on before Valentina kidnaps Rose and runs off with her.” Reid’s smile had Aaron smiling back at him.

Getting up Aaron followed behind Reid as they made their way to the kitchen where the little nook had been set-up with plates, salad, and drinks. Jack jumped down off his booster and ran to Aaron.

“Daddy, Uncle Pen and I made dinner. He knows everything. He said if you said yes we could put stars on the ceiling of my bedroom. Can we Daddy?” Jack was jumping up and down till Aaron picked him up and lifted one brow at his son giving him a fake glare.

“Stars is it?”

“Glow-in-the-dark ones too.”

“Really?”

“They have different sets at the Science Center. Jack saw them and became excited. I know the Astronomy Professor that runs the astrological arm of the centre. He gave us a private tour and even let Jack look through one of the larger telescopes. He even showed him one of the smaller Tesla coils that they have. I told your son he needed to ask you first about the stars.” Reid, unthinking, reached out and brushed the boy's hair out of his face where it had fallen in his eyes. Aaron looked up at him, and a punch of desire went through him so quick it took his breath away.

No one had ever affected Aaron like that when it came to taking care of Jack. But watching and hearing how Reid enjoyed being with the boy, showing him new things, giving him fun new experiences made Aaron see the depth of joy the man had.

“I also told him that I could get him into the Jeffersonian to see the bone room. I know Dr. Brennan and have a standing invitation anytime I want to go. I’ve done several consults with her over the years.”

“That sounds wonderful, Spencer. We should set that up for sometime soon.” Aaron swallowed past the small lump that had formed as Reid blushed and turned away to get the rest of dinner set-up. Aaron turned to Jack before taking him back to his chair next to Rose’s highchair. Everything was so very domestic and natural Aaron wondered for a few moments what having the genius and his daughter there all the time would be like. Finally, he shook himself out of the daydream, and after settling Jack down, Aaron sat as well.

“And I think stars in your room would be fantastic. We’ll go soon.”

“And Uncle Pen can put them up? He said he knows all the con..con....”

“Constellations?”

“Yes! He knows them all by heart and will put them up for me. Can he Daddy?”

Aaron turned to look at Reid who was doing everything he could to not look over at Aaron and Jack.

“Yes, little man, Uncle Pen can put up as many stars as you want.”

Aaron knew it was going to be a very nice dinner when the man finally came over and set the roast pork and some pan seared potatoes on the table. Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled gently till Spencer almost toppled onto Aaron’s lap. The two men uncharacteristically giggled, then after a quick, chaste kiss, Aaron let Spencer go. The evening would be excellent indeed.

* * *

Aaron looked at the plate of savoury American biscuits covered in sausage gravy and smiled. There was a lot that he had forgotten over the years about what American foods he had enjoyed as a kid, but biscuits and gravy were not one of them. The chef at home in England had learned to make it just for him and Sean. Everyone else in the family had been horrified over the meal everytime cook had made it. Aaron’s Mother had also grown to enjoy the traditional Southern breakfast and occasionally indulged, to the horror of both Uncle Clive and Uncle George. Neither man would even try it.

Tucking into the food, Aaron felt just like a kid again. Tony sat across from him in the booth they were occupying, laughing at Aaron who was making yummy sounds.

“I’m sorry. But, this is something the cooks at the house would only rarely make because it offended the families sensibilities. It’s one of the few things I remember fondly from my childhood. Every Sunday after service, Father would take us to this upscale diner in Arlington. I always ordered the biscuits and gravy. Mother it was the full English the diner served, except she would get poached eggs. Father would get the egg white omelette with exact amounts of spinach and tomato, no cheese, toast and fruit. It was one of the only times that he was even remotely happy being out with us as a family.”

Aaron tried not to let the memories interfere. He was having a good time with Tony. The two of them had been having weekend brunch here as time permitted.

“So they didn’t chase all of the country out of you then?” Tony chuckled as he took a big bite of his fresh made corned beef and hash.

“Not everything. Though I never got the taste for real Southern sweet tea back. And only now do I even let iced tea in my fridge. It’s an obsession of Spencer’s.”

Tony raised a brow as he took a sip of coffee, keeping his eyes on Aaron.

“So, how is it going with the gorgeous genius.”

Aaron felt the blush crawl up his neck as he set his cup of tea on the table.

“We’ve been going on dates. Spencer comes over and lets Jack play with Rose. Look, this is utterly adorable.” Aaron pulled out his mobile and showed Tony some of the pictures he snapped of Jack and Rose together.

“That is cute.” Tony played with his cup a moment and smiled at Aaron. “It’s serious then?”

Aaron leaned back and nodded his head.

“Yes. I think it is, but we are both taking it slow. Neither of us has the best relationship track record, and we don’t want to cock this up. I could see something lasting with Spencer. I’m trying my hardest to be the kind of person he wants to be with and not a total wanker.”

“Aaron, just be yourself. The you outside of the office. The you that I see when we get together, or when we’re with family. Just be you and I’m sure everything will work out for you two.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

Aaron and Tony ate silently for a few moments, but it was no longer an uncomfortable silence. They were getting closer as cousins, and as friends. Sitting together for a meal and enjoying each other’s company was becoming something Aaron looked forward to when time allowed.

“Tell me, cousin, how is it working under Chegwidden?”

“The man is amazing. David was taken off of the MCRT like I had said, but he saw she had some value, so he called Homeland and had them take her. Of course, she protested, but when Colonel O'Neill came to collect her, she didn’t protest anymore. I think she was genuinely afraid for once. He said he had plans for her. I really don’t want to know what those are.”

Aaron laughed as he waved down a waitress to get another pot of hot water for a fresh cup of tea.

“Have you heard from Gibbs at all?” Aaron was concerned because Tony had been so close to the man at one time, and he had been trying to come to terms with the fact that the man wasn’t keeping in touch.

“No. And Alec has helped me to understand that I may never hear from him unless I make the first move, which I’m not. If I’m no longer that significant in the man’s life, then so be it. I can’t keep trying to live up to some bizarre expectation he has of me. I’m in the seat now and under Chegwidden, his guidance over the last few weeks has helped me a lot, Aaron.

“I used to know my place on the MCRT. I was Gibbs’ SFA. I knew how to use the authority I was given, then things started to change when we brought more people on board. McGee was entirely my idea, and for a while, he was doing well. Yeah, my training methods are unorthodox, but they get results. When Kate was killed, it shattered us, and I don’t think we ever truly healed from that.

“David liked to cause tension and Gibbs encouraged this weird competition when we should have been working cohesively. I admit, Aaron, that I started to lose faith in the man long before the accident and him losing his memories. It made me question everything, and I began to lose confidence in myself.

“If you had not intervened, I don’t know what would have happened. I think I might have done something foolish, like go along with Madam Director’s little seek and destroy mission. She could have compromised me even further, and that is on me. I was at such a low and trying to find my footing again, I think I would have agreed to a lot of things that go against everything I stand for. I want to thank you, Aaron.”

Tony visibly swallowed and fought whatever emotion he was feeling, and Aaron let him have his moment.

“You don’t have to thank me, Anthony. You have taken back your own agency, you just needed some help. I’m glad that Alec can be there for you. He is a good man, if not a little reckless.”

“Yeah, I’ve had to make sure no experiments involving any kinds of fire or incendiary devices are anywhere near his proximity. He almost burnt my bathtub. And I really, really like my bathtub.” Tony’s tongue was firmly in his cheek when Aaron laughed.

“Yes, well I should have warned you about Alec’s pyromaniac leanings. But, he often means well. Just keep plenty of extinguishers around, and you should be alright.”

Tony just shook his head as he took the last bite of his food. Conversation resumed, more coffee and tea were consumed, and Aaron enjoyed the hours he spent with Tony. His cousin was accepting the family more and more, and plans for a trip to England had been discussed. Aaron told Tony that he should visit the family home because it was his home as well. Tony got quiet as he leaned on the table, eyes shining, and fingers fidgeting.

“It’s all still a little overwhelming, Aaron. The fact that I have a family, that NCIS is finally going the way it should. Hell, I’ve even gotten Abby in line. Chegwidden laid down the law on how she dressed and the fact that she never wore any head coverings. We’ve been lucky, in that no case had been contaminated, but Gibbs treated her more like a daughter than an employee. Don’t get me wrong, I love Abbs. When she has her head out of her ass, she is a great person, but when we are at work, and she is in that lab, it needs to be professional. Chegwidden was appalled when he first went to speak with Abby.”

“I can only imagine. The man knows his military codes and doesn’t like sloppy work. We worked with JAG on a few international issues, and I always admired the man. I was pleased when he made noises about NCIS and how it was being run. That he had put in his request to take over was a surprise to many, but from what you are telling me, it’s a good fit.”

“Yeah, it is. He doesn’t even mind a certain amount of levity. Hell, Rabb and Mac were always pulling jokes on each other, and their boss gave them leeway. It’s a difficult thing that we do. Many in the military don’t like NCIS or JAG, but they are necessary. When Morrow left, it was like something changed drastically and not for the better.”

“I’m thrilled, Anthony, that I could play a part in helping to put the agency to rights. Ashcroft had a hand in that too. He’s very eager, you know, to get to know you better. He has a bit of a soft spot for Alec as well. Don’t be surprised if you hear from him at random times. His schedule is not set. He ekes out time for family and personal holidays when he can.”

Tony drained his coffee, grabbed the check before Aaron could and smirked. Aaron laughed and let Tony have this one. It had become a game between the two cousins, and they both enjoyed it.

When Aaron stepped back into his home an hour later, he felt more settled and a little lighter of heart. Tony, he was beginning to see, had a talent for making people feel better by just letting their proverbial hair down around him. Aaron was glad he had reached out to his cousin shortly after landing in America and starting his new life.


	13. Chapter 12

 

“ _ Agent Morgan, I swear if you let that bomb explode I will make your life a living hell. So, you are going to shut-up and listen to me _ .” Aaron listened in on his mobile as he lay on the gurney, pain radiating through his body, his head was killing him and the ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop. When Morgan shouted that there was a bomb, he threw Morgan his phone and told him to hit the number 2 on speed dial. Aaron’s other phone was able to conference in the call. He needed to know what was going on.

The case had been frustrating form the beginning. By the time the team figured out what was going on everything had gone to hell. Aaron was trying to hold it together after getting Kate to the hospital. Holding his friend’s life in his literal hands had been one of the worst things he had experienced since leaving the service.

Closing his eyes, Aaron tried to get himself under control as he listened to his cousin walk Morgan through disarming a disturbingly sophisticated bomb. Aaron almost laughed at Q’s rant when Morgan tried to talk over him.

“ _ Just one more, and this is the most delicate...” _ Q was calmer than Aaron expected, but of course, his cousin was often outwardly unflappable. Aaron knew him better than that, he could tell that  soon he would be getting a phone call bitching him out about terrorists and leaving them to the likes of Homeland Security.

“Alright, Agent Hotchner, let’s look you over.” A nurse started to push him towards an examination area. “I’m going to need you to turn off your phone.”

“But...”

The nurse just lifted her brow and gave Aaron a rather intense glare. Nodding tiredly, Aaron complied. He hated not knowing what was happening, but Q had the situation with Morgan in hand, and the rest of the team was rounding up the leader. The nurse helped him off the gurney and had him changing into hospital pants and shirt. Even though there wasn’t much on his clothes, they would still need processing for evidence in regards to Kate and her injuries.

“Are you in pain anywhere?”

Aaron turned to glare at the nurse.

“I bloody fucking hurt everywhere. I was thrown from a fucking 4 x 4 and landed on the damned concrete.” Aaron knew it wasn’t the nurse’s fault; he was just in a terrible mood.

“And I’m sure the concrete didn’t enjoy having a man hit it.” The nurse smiled, and Aaron opened his mouth to snap back but closed his eyes to gather his emotions and try to calm down.

“Sorry. It’s just been a bloody awful day.” Letting out the breath he had taken slowly, Aaron closed his eyes and swiped a hand over his face. When it came away with blood, he sighed in resignation.

“I’m just here to help, Agent. I’m going to help you get cleaned up, then take your vitals and mark any places you are in pain or have injuries on your chart. The doctor will then be along shortly. Do you want any pain medication?”

Aaron frowned and gently shook his head. He didn’t want to get fuzzy headed, at least not yet. He needed to hear from his team, and he couldn’t do that if he were drugged up with painkillers.

“We can do something easy like Ibuprofen. At least it will take the edge off and keep your mind clear.”

“Sure, thank you.” Aaron resigned because he knew she was right. He felt like absolute shit and knew he needed to get it together.

Thankfully, because the hospital had cleared out hours earlier, the Doctor came in quickly to check him over. After the initial exam, the Doctor ordered some x-rays and would see him again as soon as they were finished.

In his head, Aaron was running through a checklist of things that needed doing, but he wasn’t cleared yet even to get up, and if his nurse caught him attempting to get dressed and leave, he knew he would get a jab from her. He didn’t want to be put out, so he tried to stay calm.

The first thing he did after the nurse left was to call home and reassure Valentina and to let Jack hear his voice. Thankfully Val had kept Jack away from any television reports on what had happened.  There was also a call from Tony, his mother, Uncle George and Edward. Aaron chuckled, even though it hurt to laugh. In fact, it hurt even to breathe. He was just finishing up hearing his messages when he heard movement just outside of where his hospital bed was curtained off.

“Hotch,” Morgan called from the other side of his curtain.

“Here, Morgan.”

A moment later the curtain was being pulled aside, and his second-in-command was entering.

“The bomb has been dealt with. The bomb squad is going over it making sure there is no chance of it going off for some strange reason.” Morgan sat in a chair next to the bed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “The leader, he committed suicide. Found out when I caught up with Rossi and Reid. We got photos for the files and Garcia will run facial recognition.”

“Good. Look, you don’t have to keep me company, Morgan. Go finish reports and get the team to go rest. We may be here another day or so.”

“I wish there was more I could do.”

There was a pregnant silence between them as unresolved issues sat there like the elephant in the room. Aaron audibly sighed as he turned to look at Morgan.

“I want to apologise to you Morgan. I did not listen to you or take your counsel when it was very sound advice. I relied too much on my friendship with Kate and her knowledge of the area. But, tactically you were correct in your assessment, and I did not take that into account.”

Morgan looked down at his hands, and Aaron let him have his silence. He had been in many situations where his superiors ignored his instincts like he had ignored Morgan’s. And more importantly, Kate had ignored them. He let his feelings for his friend cloud his judgement.

“I appreciate that. Look, I get it. Kate was under a lot of scrutiny by the brass, and you wanted to make sure your friend came through this okay. I also get why she was a hardass, but I wonder if she was under such scrutiny because she doesn’t listen to those who are advising her.”

Aaron sat up more on the bed and winced in pain.

“You’re right. Kate was like that even when at the Yard. She had a difficult time giving up any type of control...” Aaron was going to say more, but the Doctor came back a moment later. He asked Mogan to wait in the waiting room then went over what the Doctor found on the X-Rays.

“Agent Hotchner, I’m Doctor Wilson. Nurse Singh informed me that you only wanted mild painkillers?”

“I need to be alert, Dr., even if I’m in hospital, I need to speak with my team.”

“Well, you will be admitted as soon as I can get a room set-up for you. You’re very lucky Agent.”

Aaron closed his eyes and tried to move to get more comfortable, but he hurt everywhere, and the ringing in his ear was still giving him issues.

“Alright, Dr. tell me what I need to do to get back in the field.”

“Oh, no. You are not going to be cleared for a while yet. Agent, you have three cracked ribs, a fracture to your tailbone, a small hairline fracture to the back of your skull, internal bruising and a bruised lung from where your rib bones pushed against them. We double checked and luckily your lungs will heal fine.

“I want you on bedrest for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, then tomorrow we are going to get you into a CT Scan to make sure that the skull fracture isn’t going to cause you any problems, and we’ll also get a look at your ear. Hopefully, we can get clear pictures. You have outward bruising, as well as bruised muscles. The nurse cleaned out grit from the pavement off your face, hands and arms where the fall tore through your suit, and glass from the windows from the vehicle.

“You have second-degree burns on your face, neck and hands. You are going to be here at least a couple of days.”

“Well buggering hell,” Aaron swore under his breath then hissed in pain as he tried to move again.

“Are you sure you don’t want that pain medication?”

“Can it wait till I’m settled and have contacted my team?”

“Yes, we can do that. What you are going to need is rest. I’m ordering a round of antibiotics just in case. We don’t want you to get any infections from the road grit. I want to get you wrapped in a rib belt, and you might have a small fracture in your hand, but I want to wait till the swelling goes down. A burn cream for your face and neck will also be applied. I would order no phones, but I know you will just violate that order. Just keep any calls you need to make quick. I’m going to send in the nurse, and she’ll get you settled till we get a chance to move you.”

Aaron thanked the Doctor.

“Do you have any questions for me before I go get your intake paperwork started?”

“Supervisory Special Agent Kate Joyner, I brought her in the ambulance.”

“I can look into her condition for you.”

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

“You just rest, and I’ll return shortly.”

Aaron had a bad feeling, but he wasn’t going to worry unnecessarily. He would wait till he heard back from the surgeon of what was happening with her. The nurse came back a few moments later and got him set-up with an IV, wrapped a rib belt around him, checked his legs, arms and neck to see if they needed to additional cleaning. The burn cream felt cool against his painful burns. And, a compression wrap went around his wrist and hand keeping the wrist immobile. He felt awful, but he needed to stay alert for a little longer. His nurse had just finished up when Reid poked his head around the curtain.

“Aaron. I’ve been worried.” Reid was waved inside, and he took up a seat next to the bed.

“I’ll be alright. Just a little banged-up. Nothing that won’t heal with some proper rest.”

“Humph, right. You and rest.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Spencer, I am perfectly capable of proper rest when at home.”

“Oh, I know. It’s during cases that you don’t rest ‘proper’ as you say. The team sent me in to find out how you are doing.”

Aaron wanted to lie and wave off his injuries, but the look on Spencer’s face had him thinking twice about that. He ran down the list of injuries and tried not to overreact to Spencer’s looks of concern.

“I’m alright, Spencer. I promise.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron.” Spencer gently wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s.

“What are you sorry about?” Aaron frowned and wondered what it could be that had the younger man so upset, besides the obvious.

“I was jealous. You and Joyner just...” Spencer looked down at the bed as his cheeks stained red in embarrassment.

“Spencer, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. There was never anything between Kate and myself on a personal level. We were colleagues on a few cases, that was all. I promise.”

Spencer nodded, and when the tears slipped out, Aaron knew that Spencer had been scared for him.

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit off-colour at the moment.”

Spencer frowned and Aaron could see that Spencer knew he was lying. When a tear slipped down, Spencer’s face Aaron felt a little guilty for brushing off the seriousness of the situation. Lifting his bandaged hand, Aaron wiped away the tears that fell.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make light of what happened. But, I’m fine, Spencer. I might be a bit iffy for a little while, but I’m here, and I’m fine.”

Spencer lifted his head furrowing his brows. Aaron saw concern deep in those hazel eyes he was coming to love looking at.

“When Garcia showed me the video, I swear my heart stopped, Aaron. I couldn’t breathe till we saw you getting up and limping over to Joyner. Even then I didn’t stop worrying. Morgan kept us going, got us all together and I had to put my mind to the job, but in the back of my head I kept seeing that video and thinking that I almost lost...”

Aaron rubbed his thumb gently along Reid’s cheekbone as far as he could. When he had limped over to Kate all he thought about was keeping her alive, keeping her going till they could get out of there. Aaron didn’t consider Reid and what could be going through his head. The guilt for that bloomed deep in his gut and Aaron didn’t know how to comfort the man he was developing deep feelings for.

“I am so sorry, Spencer. I did not consider how worried you would be.”

“No, it’s okay.” Reid wiped his eyes and lifted a hand to lay gently on Aaron’s chest. “You did the right thing. Focusing on Kate, at the time, it was the right thing to do, Aaron. I know it probably wasn’t an easy decision.”

Aaron wanted to protest and tell him that it was okay, but he stayed quiet. He was feeling tired from the pain, the emotions and stress. When his eyelids felt heavy, Aaron frowned to himself and wondered if the Doctor had put something in his IV to make him sleep.

* * *

“Alright, Agent Hotchner I’m going to release you, but I am not letting you fly. You need to let that ear heal, as well as your other injuries. I know it will be uncomfortable but I’d rather you be driven, or take a train back to DC.”

Aaron knew it was for the best, he didn’t want to take any chances with his hearing, or with some of his other injuries, but he didn’t want to sit in a car for almost five hours either. Of course, it was the best option, and he knew he would have to just suck it up.

He was still reeling from hearing that Kate hadn’t made it. He had tried his best to keep her alive, but even he knew her chances were slim, he just hadn't wanted to admit it.

“I’ve made arrangements to be driven back.”

“Good. I want you to follow-up with your regular Doctor in a couple of days.”

“Well, that will be rather difficult. My Doctor is back in England, and I have not had the time to seek one out in DC.” Aaron rubbed his good hand over his hair and sighed. It had been on his very long list of things that needed doing but weren’t that urgent.

“Alright, give me a moment, and I will get you a list of names of Doctors that I know and trust in the area.”

Aaron felt a bit of relief that it was one less thing he had to worry about. He knew his son was going to be clingy for the next few days when Aaron arrived home. Jack had seen him hurt before, but nothing quite like this. He was already thinking about having Jack snuggle with him in bed for the next few days to calm his fears.

“Here you go, Agent. A list of general practitioners as well as an ear and hearing specialist that I want you to see. She is excellent and will take care of you from here.” The Doctor gave a gentle squeeze to Aaron’s shoulder. “I want to say how sorry I am we couldn’t save your friend. It was nothing you did, Agent. She had lost too much blood, and the injury was not an easy one to repair. If she had lived, her life would have drastically changed.”

“But, she would have been alive.”

“Yes. The surgeon did everything he could. I know those are hollow words.”

Aaron shook his head and held back the tears he felt pricking in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn’t grieve here, couldn’t. He needed to be home and in a safe environment where he could grieve silently.

“They are appreciated, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled sadly, then stepped away to let Aaron get dressed. It took some doing. His shoulder hurt like hell as did his ribs, but he just wanted to get home where he could be with his family and get some real rest. Thankfully Reid had brought him his go bag that had a pair of running pants and a casual button down. It wasn’t the most fashionable look, but they were easy to get on and felt comfortable on his bruised body.

“Doc says he’s lettin’ you outta here.” Aaron heard as Morgan came into the room.

“I thought you had left with the others?”

“Nah, thought I’d drive.”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. Grabbing the cane he was given to help him keep steady when he walked, he turned to Morgan.

“There was a reason I was so hard on you, Morgan. Even if Kate had pulled through, her position as head of the New York office was in jeopardy. It’s one reason she was pushing so hard to solve this case. Anyway, the Director was looking at you to take over.”

“What?” Derek looked startled as he came further into the room.

“I am sorry, Morgan. I let my feelings for Kate cloud my judgement. But, if you want it the position is yours.”

“I...” Morgan rubbed his head as he paced. “Don’t I need a recommendation from you?”

Aaron was silent a moment as he finished throwing things in his go bag.

“You didn’t give it did you?”

Aaron turned to look at Morgan.

“No. I didn’t. That does not mean I don’t think you can do the job, Morgan. I know you can. The problem is you are reactionary at the best of times and don’t trust everyone around you at the worst of times. You are an excellent agent, and you have grown the last few months being my second, but Morgan, you need to temper your anger and trust your team more than you do.”

Morgan looked like he was going to argue with Aaron but then took a long deep sigh as understanding hit him hard.

“I do trust this team, Hotch.”

“You trust them only so far, Morgan. You don’t trust them to have your back fully, and you still hesitate with me. I would give my life for this team. You have all grown important to me over the last months that I’ve been here. Can you say the same, Derek?”

Morgan didn’t say anything, and Aaron knew he was thinking over all of the dangerous situations they had been in over the last months. There were no easy answers when it came to this team, and Aaron knew that.

“Come on, let’s get you home to your kid.” Morgan grabbed Aaron’s bag, and Aaron let him. When they started to walk out of the room, Aaron’s nurse stopped him.

“Nuh un, mister. In the wheelchair. Hospital policy.”

“I am perfectly capable of walking out of this place on my own, thank you very much.” Aaron glared at the young woman, who only glared back. He muttered to himself that in the UK they don’t force you into a wheelchair, the nurse did a poor job of not laughing at him as they made their way to the exit.

“Yes, obviously you can, but if something happens on the way out, we are still liable for you. Now get your ass in the chair.”

“I’m not sure this is one argument you can win, Hotch.” Morgan didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“Fine,” Aaron growled through gritted teeth as he settled into the chair. He felt like a child who the adults don’t trust to walk on their own. Aaron was in a bad mood by the time they made it out to the SUV that Morgan signed out of the New York office. Aaron had to close his eyes when he saw the vehicle. His hands were sweating, and he felt a minor panic attack coming on.

“Alright, lean forward, Agent and take a deep breath. You’re alright.”

Aaron closed his eyes and tried to push the scene in his head to a dark corner of his mind. He needed to get control of himself. He knew he was safe, but seeing the vehicle in front of him just brought back too many fresh memories that it was hard to tell himself he was okay.

“That’s it. Deep breath. Come on and up and into the front seat.”

Morgan looked at Aaron worried, but the nurse was helping to keep him calm as he got inside the vehicle. When he was in and buckled his heart started to calm, and his breathing evened out.

“Alright now?”

Aaron nodded, he didn’t know if he could talk at the moment, he just wanted away from the hospital and away from New York.

* * *

By the time Aaron was home, showered and in bed, he was exhausted. The prediction that Jack would be worried about his injuries came true, and the boy didn’t want to leave his side. Aaron let him stay, and Jack curled up next to Aaron, his head on Aaron’s stomach with his little hand fisted next to his face. Aaron let out a long deep breath. Finally, he was able to grieve properly. Luckily Jack didn’t stir and ask what was wrong. He didn’t even know how he could explain the death of a friend to Jack. He hoped he never had to.

After letting out his grief, Aaron was even more exhausted, and his body no longer fought the sleep he desperately needed. He felt more at ease and was able to let the case go bit by bit as he fell deeper into sleep.

When he woke, he didn’t know what time it was or how long he had been asleep. He didn’t want to move quite yet, especially as he was trapped by a little body that was imitating an octopus at the moment. Jack was sprawled over him, arms and legs splayed out trying to get as close as he could to Aaron. Laying a hand on Jack’s back Aaron had already known the boy was going to be clingy. He would allow it because he needed it as well.

Slowly Aaron was coming out of his sleep fog, and he heard very faint voices on the other side of the bedroom door. Aaron assumed it was Valentina talking to the family convincing them that Aaron was alright. He had already called during the drive back reassuring everyone, but his family was, in a word, worrywarts. Chuckling at himself, Aaron felt Jack stirring next to him and when dark eyes so like his own looked-up Aaron smiled.

“Hey, little man.”

“Daddy.” Jack crawled up, being careful of Aaron’s ribs, and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Valley said no more hospital. Are you okay?” Worry creased the boy’s forehead, and Aaron hated that he had put that look on his son’s face.

“I will be right as rain before you know it, Jack. And no more hospital.”

“Valley didn’t let me watch the telly. She said it would upset me.” Jack’s lips set into a pout, and despite the pain it caused him, he picked Jack up and Aaron sat him down on his legs.

“I am fine, Jack. Just a smidge battered, that’s all. Like I said, I’ll be better in no time. Just will hurt for a while.”

Jack took a deep breath and put his little hands on Aaron’s face.

“I love you, Daddy. No more hurt.”

Aaron smiled and wrapped his hands gently around his son’s waist and held him steady.

“I can’t promise no more hurt, Jack. But, I will always come home to you, no matter what. Okay?”

Jack was a smart little boy, and Aaron knew he had picked up that Aaron had not made promises. He knew the job he did was dangerous and Aaron didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t realistically keep. Jack, for as young as he was, had an understanding of a much older child. Aaron often wondered if his boy was growing up faster than he should be.

“Okay.” Aaron gently tugged on Jack who laid down on his chest. Aaron kept in the pained noise, he didn’t want to scare Jack, the boy needed comfort and reassurance.

“Now, I’m quite hungry. Why don’t we see what we can come up with for food.”

Jack sat up and nodded his head. He scrambled off the bed, and Aaron started to move. It took him a few moments, but eventually, he was able to stand. Grabbing the cane with one hand, and taking Jack’s hand with the other, the two made their way out the door and towards the kitchen.

When they hit the lounge, Aaron was surprised to see Tony there.

“Well, you look better than what I would expect after what happened.”

“Val, can you take Jack to get him some food while I speak with Tony.”

“Of course. Come here little man, let’s go see what we can make you and your Papa.”

Aaron watched the two and emotion that he had refused to acknowledge clenched his heart, fear. Fear that it could have been him and not Kate that died as a result of the explosion.

“Hey, come on and sit. You okay?” Tony asked as concern was written all over his face.

“I lost a mate in that explosion, I just realised that it could have been me and I would have left Jack with no parents. I...”

“Hey, it’s okay to be afraid sometimes, Aaron. It’s what keeps people like us alive. I’m sorry you lost a friend. But, don’t worry yourself about what ifs. You’re here, your son still has a father, and you have family that loves you.”

Aaron nodded as he relaxed back on the couch. The conversation between the two of them stalled as Aaron processed the emotions that had hit him hard. He had no plan for what would happen to Jack if anything happened to him. He needed to think about that, even if it was a difficult thing to do.

Aaron looked to the side when he heard little footsteps coming back to him, and Valentina was carrying a large tray of something. Tony stood and helped her with it. Tony laughed as he settled the tray on the table.

“The ultimate American comfort food, Cousin. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.” Aaron looked to see that indeed that was precisely what Val had brought in. Aaron sat up and grabbed a mug of the soup and took a sip. It was the tomato bisque that Cook had made the week before and put in the freezer. Taking a triangle of the sandwich, Aaron imitated Tony by dunking the edge in the soup and eating. Soon, the three adults were teasing and laughing with each other as they ate. Val poured tea from a large pot into cups for each of them, and after the first sip, Aaron looked around and felt better than he had in the last couple of days.

The doorbell rang a moment later, and Val went to answer it. When Aaron heard the familiar voice, and the happy squeal of a baby, he thought his day couldn’t get any better.

“I thought maybe seeing Rose would help lift your spirits.” Reid came into the lounge and settled on the couch next to Aaron.

Smiling at the younger man, Aaron did feel better, not just because Rose was there, but Reid was now there as well.

“Not just Rose.”

The smile Aaron got in return made his heart soar.

“Well, I’m going to stay here a few days, no arguing. I want to make sure you aren’t overdoing it.”

Aaron wanted to protest, even if it would be half-hearted, but in all honesty he was glad that Spencer was there. The next few days looked a little brighter.

* * *

It took three weeks for Aaron to start to feel better. He had seen one of the doctors on the list that he had been given, and the two hit it off, so Aaron made him his primary care physician. He was allowed to go back to work on a limited basis. He would stay in the office for the next couple of weeks and help out where he could if they got a case. Spencer had stayed with him for that first week, helping with cooking, making Aaron relax by watching movies or reading together in the library. A few leisurely strolls around the neighbourhood, nothing taxing, just enough to get Aaron up and moving around.

Rose was a joy to have around. The baby was quite a happy baby, only getting fussy when she needed changing, or was hungry. Aaron enjoyed watching Reid with her. He had grown as a father in the few weeks that he had had her. The team was supporting him as much as possible, and Reid, after all the protesting he had done about not wanting kids, was loving being a father.

A couple of times Aaron had to talk him down when doubt and worry about whether his daughter would have schizophrenia in the future had plagued Reid’s mind. He had to remind the genius that he couldn’t worry about the future. He just had to do the best he could right now because that was all that mattered.

Aaron was about to go get himself a fresh pot of tea when he spotted Reid walking up the stairs with a thermos of some kind in his hand. It didn’t look like a typical thermos, and Aaron only lifted a brow as Reid came into his office.

“Here, Early Grey with a little lemon and honey. Ashcroft called me and said that was what you liked when you weren’t feeling a hundred percent. I looked up the tea because it’s one of your favourites. Did you know that the bergamot in Earl Grey has anti-inflammatory properties? Older tea blends had a healthier dose of the herb than modern-day versions. It was used to treat stomach ailments along with ginger and turmeric. Bergamot was often used in poultices to help draw out fevers, or mixed in with other herbs to aid in digestion.”

Aaron watched Reid pour a cup as he continued to ramble on about the benefits and uses of bergamot and bergamot oil. Reid held out the cup for Aaron. Smiling, he finally took the offered cup and sipped, Aaron closed his eyes and sighed just a bit.

“Perfect, Spencer. Thank you.”

Aaron was getting used to the smiles he would get from Reid whenever he thanked or praised the younger man. A slight blush crept up as thoughts he was not ready to explore in the back of his mind.

“No problem, Aaron.”

Aaron picked up the thermos and looked it over.

“Oh, I got that for you. Look.” Spencer undid the lid and showed Aaron the steeping basket. “You put your loose leaf tea here. Put your hot water into the thermos then screw the lid back on. Make sure it’s all locked tight, then turn it over to steep while on your way to work. When you want to stop it from steeping, just turn the thermos back over.”

“That is very clever. Thank you, Spencer. It shall come in exceedingly handy. I should get one and put it in my go bag for travel.”

“I’ll give you the website I got it from.”

“Thank you. That would be...” Aaron stopped talking because there was a minor commotion in the bullpen. Looking out Aaron was shocked speechless to see who it was down there causing the commotion. “What in the bloody hell?” Aaron stood, he didn’t need the cane as much, but he used it to navigate the stairs. Reid was following behind.

“Ah, there he is. Aaron my boy I just had to come bother you. You didn’t say what lovely creatures you work with.” Uncle Stephen winked at not only the women but the men as well.

“Uncle, what brings you her to DC? Mum said you were in Thailand.”

“I was, I was. But, we had a brilliant find, and I’ve been holed up doing research and authentication for the last few months. My team is at the point we can release our findings with a 98% certainty that we are correct.”

“That means you will be here for a while I assume?”

“Quite right, my boy. The Jeffersonian has invited me in for further study and research. I just met the lovely Temperance Brennan and her staff. I won’t be working with them, except for authenticating some aspects of the find.”

“And what is this find, Uncle?” Aaron asked feeling no small amount of pleasure at seeing his Uncle for the first time in a couple of years.

“Oh, now Aaron you know I can’t tell you till we officially have a go ahead to publish. But I can tell you that if what we dug up is authentic, it will shake up what we know of evolution and mankind as a whole.”

“Those are some bold statements.”

“And you know when it comes to my career I do not make them lightly. Now, who can I steal away for a lavish lunch?” Stephen beamed as he looked around at Aaron’s team, who was looking back at him with expectant smiles.

“Seeing as it is close to lunchtime, why don’t we all go. Where did you have in mind?”

“There is a little Japanese bistro that I always have to come to when I’m in DC. I’ve already called and made a reservation. Come on, then let us not be late and keep Chef Watanabe waiting. If I know one thing, it’s that he will have some delightful surprises up his sleeves. Come, come.” Stephen stood as everyone there pulled purses, wallets and bags out of their desks.

JJ, Prentiss and Rossi, after Prentiss called him down, were all walking out together. Morgan had called Garcia, and they were going to meet up in the garage. That left Aaron, Reid and Stephen.

“Now, my boy, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and how you are feeling. I was knee deep in mud and bones when your Mum called me, frantic.”

“Please tell me that is not why you are really here.”

“I really am here to work on my research, but the added benefit is that I get to see my Nephew. I may not be around as much as I should, but it does not stop me from worrying over any of you. Now, I’ll drive, and you can tell me everything since you arrived here in America.”

Aaron almost forgot to introduce Reid to his Uncle, but once he realised his mistake, he quickly remedied that, and by the time they got to the garage Stephen and Reid were in a friendly but heated debate over the Knights Templar and their role in the crusades. Aaron wasn’t sure how the conversation started, but he was quite amused by it. He had the feeling that before the lunch was over, Reid and Stephen would become friends.

An hour later, after miso soups, several courses of fresh sashimi appetisers, the group was being served steaming bowls of chawanmushi, a rice and egg custard, along with small bowls of vegetable udon.

“....so I just explained to the young man that it would be prudent that he put the items back in my carry on or the British Government would have his rather gorgeous ass in a sling. The man tried to tell me it was policy, even after being given official documents. Finally his boss was stepping over to us to find out what the commotion was. When I told him that the young man detaining me was holding priceless sexual aides, the boss’ eye went comically wide, and he was speechless. I couldn’t help laughing myself till my sides hurt. Needless to say, they were put back in my carry on, and the rest of the way through customs was a breeze.”

Everyone at the table was laughing. Aaron chuckled a little, even though he had heard this story before it never failed to put a smile on his face.

“And you Miss Emily, might I presume that you are the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss?”

“Unfortunately.” Emily let out a bitter laugh and Aaron knew that well.

“You are infinitely more charming than your mother. Though, she is quite the formidable woman. We met a few years back at a party at the British Museum where I was giving a speech on the atrocities being committed by those participating in the diamond trade. People and precious artefacts are exploited terribly, and thankfully many countries are beginning to take a stand. It’s not enough, but she agreed with me that there need to be more stringent rules come down from the UN regarding diamonds and the human slavery that goes with it.”

“So, you are a bit of an activist then?” Emily asked as she ate her custard making obscene noises as she did so.

“I dabble here and there.”

“Don’t be modest Uncle. He has done a lot for a lot of people. He's started advocacy groups all over the world. Most as a direct result of the digs he has participated in.”

“You oversell me, Aaron.”

Aaron saw the mild embarrassment on his Uncle’s face. He would drop it for now. The rest of the meal passed by with good conversation and even better food. Stephen somehow got some of the less adventurous of the group trying things they might not otherwise have tried.

After getting back to the office, Aaron was stopped by his Uncle as the others went back up to work.

“Uncle, why don’t you come to my place tonight. We can have dinner, and Jack would be thrilled to see you.”

“That would be fantastic. It will give me a chance to grill you terribly about that young man of yours. And don’t even try to protest, Aaron. It’s obvious that there is something between you and the gorgeous Dr. Reid. I’m glad, and you deserve it. I shall be there around seven bearing Indian takeaway. We shall feast and have some lovely conversation. You can tell me all about Miss Emily Prentiss.”

“Uncle,” Aaron’s voice took on a warning tone.

“Young man, I am not dead. I will also not push my company where it isn’t wanted, but I think Miss Prentiss would very much like an evening or two with me.”

Aaron just shook his head. He knew his Uncle was right. He couldn’t shelter his friends, and Emily was an adult. If she decided to go out with the notoriously flirtatious man, it was her choice.

“You’re absolutely right Uncle. It is Emily’s choice.”

“Damn straight it is. Now, I must go I have appointments to keep, and I shall see you at seven.”

“Seven it is. I look forward to it Uncle.” Aaron wasn’t lying. He always enjoyed his Uncle Stephen’s company. He knew Jack and Stephen would get along famously. His son had only been two the last time Stephen showed back up. He was looking forward to a fun evening as he limped his way back up to his office. He thought he might invite Reid, and that put another smile on Aaron’s face.


	14. Chapter 13

 

Aaron arrived at the restaurant for breakfast with Stephen a little early. He ordered coffee and a scone which came with homemade jam and cream. It was perfect as he waited for his Uncle to show up. They were trying to get together as much as time would allow for the both of them. Morning breakfast was becoming the easiest for them as of late.

Aaron had finished his first cup of coffee than his Uncle finally made his appearance. They greeted each other as Stephen approached.

“Uncle, how is the project coming along?” Aaron asked as he sat back in his chair.

“Splendid. We are close to having the initial authentications verified by the Jeffersonian. I must say, working with the estimable Dr. Brennan has been rather exciting.”

Aaron had only heard about her reputation around the Bureau and Agent Booth who works closely with her on the Major Crimes unit. He had also heard much from Spencer, who had met her when she gave a lecture at CalTech. Spencer said they had hit it off and kept in contact ever since. She had tried several times to get him to go into academia, but he was set on law enforcement. Aaron could admit that he was glad that Spencer chose the FBI.

“Spencer keeps saying he’s going to introduce us. We just have not had the chance to make time. Cases, family obligations and all that.” Aaron sipped his coffee and waved down a waitress so he and Stephen could order their breakfasts.

“Your young man is rather different from your other love interests, Aaron.”

Aaron set his cup down and took his time to gather his thoughts together.

“Spencer is unlike anyone I have ever met, except for maybe Ash. I believe Spencer and Ashcroft could be terrific friends.”

“You’re thinking long-term, my boy. That is quite unlike you, and I think it suits you. You know your Mum thought you were going to end up too much like me. I can’t say that I’m not flattered.” Stephen laughed at the glare he got from Aaron. “Oh come now, Aaron. As much as you care for my brothers, the two of us always got into mischief together.”

Stephen’s smile turned a little sad as he looked down at the plate that was set in front of him.

“Uncle?”

“I think Claire and I were too much alike. Both of us, wandering hearts, always looking for the next big adventure. It’s no wonder she fell for that shyster bastard.” Stephen almost slammed his hand on the table then remembered at the last minute where he was. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his cup and took a drink to settle himself.

“I never got a chance to meet Aunt Claire. Tony talks about his Mum sometimes, and I can tell he misses her, but he is very realistic about her flaws.”

“If I ever see DiNozzo senior, I don’t know what I would do. Aaron, I do not say this lightly, but I know deep in my very soul that the bastard killed her. I tried to talk sense to her, but,” Stephen laughed bitterly as he wiped a hand down his face. “She was stubborn. Not that any Paddington isn’t stubborn, but she dug her heels in when she wanted something. DiNozzo just happened to come along when she was vulnerable.”

Aaron let Stephen have his moment. He knew from all the stories Stephen told Aaron and Sean over the years about their Aunt Claire that the two of them were close. Aaron wondered what had brought all of this up for his Uncle.

“Uncle, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stephen waved his hand and shook his head. “I’ll be honest with you, Aaron. I am nervous meeting Claire’s boy. I miss my sister terribly and the pictures you have of young Anthony, I see so much of her in him. I hope I don’t royally cock it up with him.”

Aaron finished the scone he was munching on before he spoke.

“Just be yourself, Uncle. I do not doubt that Tony will love you. And, I can see a lot of you in him as well. He’s got an adventurous spirit that has been tempered by life and by time. Get him talking about movies and the two of you will be the best of friends before you know it.”

Stephen smiled a genuine smile this time as he picked up his tea and sipped.

“Thank you, Aaron.”

“No need to thank me, Uncle. Just have an open mind when you meet him, and I have no doubts about how you two will get along.”

The two men got quiet as they finished with their breakfast. It was always a comfortable silence with Uncle Stephen. Aaron could be more himself than he was with anyone in the family, except maybe Q and Edward.

“So tell me about Miss Emily Prentiss. She was rather fascinating, and I would love to get to know her better.”

The mischievous lift to Stephen’s brow had Aaron’s over-developed protective instincts rearing their ugly head.

“And just what are your intentions towards my agent, Uncle?”

“Look, she and I are adults. Whatever we do outside of the work hours is our business. That is if she accepts the invitation to dinner that I want to offer.”

Aaron frowned a moment because he wasn’t sure how he felt about his former boss, friend, and agent going out on a date with his Uncle Stephen, the family lothario.

“Emily is one of my best friends. She’s gone through the ringer. There are things she had to do at Interpol that would have broken a lesser person. But, she’s still a wonderful, kind, sweet woman. Under that steel exterior is a vulnerable woman who doesn’t want to admit that she could be hurt. I don’t want to see her hurt.”

Stephen set his fork down, wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair to look at Aaron.

“I think, dear boy, that Emily is a big enough girl to make her own decisions. If she wants to accept my invitation, then I would have you stay out of it. I know how over-protective you are of the people you care about, but in this, I ask you to mind your own damn business.”

Aaron went to say something more, but the look his Uncle was giving him shut him down immediately. Grabbing his cup of coffee, he took several sips to provide him with a moment to calm down before he said something foolish.

“Fine. I shall stay out of it. Just, be careful with her Uncle. She has a tender heart under all that toughness.”

“I will be careful. I promise.”

Aaron hoped his Uncle kept to his word. He would hate to have a pissed-off, heartbroken Emily Prentiss on his hands. Thinking about it he would be more worried about his Uncle. Emily’s friendship with Garcia was a dangerous combination if one of them was ever crossed. He chuckled to himself as his Uncle looked at him worried, but Aaron kept his counsel for now. He would let this play out and let whatever happens, happen.

* * *

Aaron worried over sending Spencer and Emily into the compound, but he knew both his agents were good  enough that they could handle the interviews, keep their heads down and get out of there with little fuss. He knew why he worried, especially when it was his friend and, well, Aaron wasn’t sure yet what to call Reid. They had kissed, a lot, and some heavy petting, but nothing further. Aaron was enjoying the slow burn to their relationship, letting it build, getting to know one another better.

Pushing his worry to the back of his mind, Aaron worked on some reports that were overdue and signed off on others that had been finished days ago. He was in a nice groove when he heard shouting from the bullpen.

Quickly standing, Aaron practically ran out of his office, Morgan’s tone of voice had him more than worried as he turned his eye up to one of the monitors in the bullpen. He didn’t need Morgan to tell him what was going on.

“Alright, I am going to need everyone on deck. We should be getting the call soon. My team grab your go bags and get ready to head out as soon as I know more.”

Aaron went back to his office, and almost immediately he got the call, they were going to Colorado to get their agents back and hopefully defuse the situation before it escalated even more.

Aaron hated that the team didn’t have more to go on. They were going to have to do the best they could with what they had. He also knew this situation was volatile and could turn even more violent than it already had.

Garcia was able to get them as much information as possible, but Aaron already knew there were a lot of holes they needed to fill. He had little experience with cults, and with his ear still compromised, especially after his foolishness during the Angel Maker case, he was going to have to appoint someone else for the negotiations. When they landed, it became a race against time.

* * *

Aaron was tense waiting for something to happen. The SWAT teams, with Morgan leading and Rossi backing up as they went into the compound at three a.m. like they had messaged Prentiss. Hearing her getting assaulted had Aaron on edge and not knowing where Spencer was also had him fidgeting. When he finally heard Spencer’s voice again, trying to talk Cyrus down while SWAT and the team got the women and children out of the compound had been a relief.

That was until he heard gunshots, then an explosion. The next few minutes Aaron tried to keep it together till he saw Spencer stumbling out of a side door holding onto Morgan. Aaron ran to check on them faster than he had ever moved in his life. When he saw Spencer lookup with sad eyes because he couldn’t save the one person he and Emily had gone in there to save, Aaron knew a little of what Spencer might be feeling.

Aaron wanted to wrap the genius up in his arms and hold him, but he knew he couldn’t, at least not yet. What he could do was offer a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Spencer’s smile matched the sadness in his eyes and Aaron didn’t know what he could do to comfort the young man.

“I’m good, Hotch.” Stumbling over to the command centre to sit down, Spencer laid his head in his hands while Aaron got him some water and a wet towel to clean up a little. Checking on Morgan was next, he said he was okay that he wanted to make sure Prentiss was fine. Aaron let him go. They would regroup as a team when the proverbial, and literal dust settled.

Going back to the command centre, Aaron grabbed his own chair and sat down for the first time in hours. He was exhausted, stressed and emotionally compromised.

“I’m okay, Aaron.” Spencer softly whispered so only Aaron could hear.

“I admit, Spencer, I was terrified the whole time you were in there. But, you did a superb job with Cyrus. I know you held his respect, and from all that we learned about the man, that was a difficult thing.”

“Thank you. I...” Spencer wiped his face with the cool, wet towel, took a long drag on the water, then leaned forward. His own weariness showing in the slump of his shoulders and dark circles under his eyes.

“You don’t have to say anything right now. Take your time while I work the cleanup. If you want to write-up your statement, files are already started inside the caravan. Take your time, Reid.” Aaron stood and gripped Spencer’s shoulder once more before walking off to talk with those people they managed to save.

Hours later, the team was stumbling into a hotel. The Governor had called Aaron to apologise for his actions. Aaron knew it was too save face, but it was appreciated. As a thank you for not letting the situation get even more out of hand, the Governor was going to cover the cost of their stay as well as breakfast in the morning. Again Aaron saw it for what it was. Placating the FBI higher-ups for getting them involved in such a clusterfuck.

JJ and Prentiss took one room, Rossi and Morgan another, that left Aaron and Reid with the last one. Getting a shower and hopefully sleeping sounded like the best thing in the world.

Aaron let Reid go first as he stretched out after taking off his shoes and socks and putting his weapon away in the safe. Closing his eyes, Aaron took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew he had messages from the family demanding to know what was going on, but Aaron ignored them. He would call Uncle George later and have him tell everyone he was fine. Aaron did not want to get into a conversation with his Mum till he was more settled and had his emotions under control.

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him awake. Aaron had not realised he had fallen asleep.

“I let you rest for a little bit, but I know how you like to clean up after cases.”

Blinking awake, Aaron nodded before dragging himself off the bed and making his way to the bathroom to take his shower and get ready for proper sleep. Once done, he only pulled on pyjama bottoms and wandered back into the bedroom.

“Reid, I want you to take a couple of days, and I am ordering you to call Mira. I know this one was difficult. I don’t want you to hold any feeling of guilt you may have over what happened with Emily. I know firsthand how tough she is.”

Reid didn’t protest, and it spoke to the level of trust that had been building between them.

“Okay, Hotch. I promise.”

Without really thinking about what he was doing, and needing something to ground them both, Aaron walked up and sat next to Reid on his bed. Lifting his hand, he tangled it in the genius’ hair then leaned in for a kiss.

Reid sighed as he kissed back, then arms wrapped around Aaron.

“I know we aren’t anywhere near intimate, but...” Spencer bit his lit as he pulled back a little.

“What do you need, Spencer.” Aaron saw need and want in Spencer’s eyes.

“Can we just, lay here together?”

Aaron pulled Reid in for another kiss, then let him go before laying down in the bed, waiting for Reid to slide in next to him. Wrapping an arm around Reid’s waist, Aaron pulled Reid to him and held him close. In minutes their breathing slowed down, almost matching each other as exhaustion pulled them under. Tomorrow would be, hopefully, a better day.

* * *

The flight out of Colorado might have been early, but everyone was ready to leave. On the plane Emily took time with Spencer, trying to talk him out of his guilt. Aaron hoped that when she had said that she was okay, he took it to heart. Aaron would make sure he talked to Spencer when they got home. Val had told them on the phone that Rose was awake and playing with Jack. Aaron was positive that once Reid saw his daughter, it would help to settle him more.

Taking his eyes away from Spencer, Aaron worked on some of the paperwork to get this case filed away. When he looked to see that Emily had curled up across from Spencer, he made a quick decision and pulled his mobile out, he was going to send a message to Stephen.

_ You might want to meet Emily at her flat and take some care with her _ .

What happened?

_ This case, it was a bad one. I don’t know if you saw the telly at all _ .

That Colorado case?

_ Yes. Emily was in the compound. I can’t say much more, not till we close out the case, but she won’t admit this, but she’s hurt. Emotionally and physically. Be gentle with her. _

I shall then show up with wine and chocolate.

_ Thow in a few B movies. She loves especially terrible ones _ .

Is this your way of giving your blessing?

Aaron wondered at the question. Was he telling his Uncle that he was okay with the relationship? And how could he be upset by it, if he was doing much the same with Spencer?

_ Yes. I’m sorry I was judgemental at breakfast the other day. You are right. You and Emily are adults, and your relationship is your own. I will stay out of it. _

Thank you, dear boy.

Aaron knew the affection behind it. He also knew he would keep his word to stay out.

Letting his eyes wander back to Reid he thought about Rose and what could have happened to her if the outcome had been different. Not wanting to think about that, Aaron turned back to his paperwork. The heavy questions could be asked later when he wasn’t still so emotionally raw.

After landing, he told everyone not to go in for the next couple of days, Strauss was being generous in giving them two days to rest and recuperate. Almost as soon as he walked into his office, he walked back out again. He just wanted to go home. Gathering his things, he went to Reid’s desk collected him, then Aaron was on his way home.

Walking in the door, with Spencer coming in behind him, Aaron thought about how it would be nice if, one day, that this was Spencer’s home as well. That stopped Aaron cold. In his mind, they were still doing the ‘get to know one another’ stage, but maybe he was feeling more than he realised for Spencer and baby Rose.

“Aaron?” Spencer moved to stand in front of Aaron, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go see what we can scrounge up from the fridge.”

“What’s wrong?”

Aaron stood there a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Not yet, Spencer. Give me a moment. Please?”

Spencer looked like he wanted to protest, but there must have been something on Aaron’s face to make the man back off for now.

“Alright. Let’s find something to eat.”

Nodding Spencer said he was going to check on Rose then he would be right back. The late hour meant that the baby was already asleep and Val had put her to bed, along with Jack. Before Aaron went to the kitchen, he detoured to check on his son. Aaron leaned in the doorway and looked in to see the boy asleep, two fingers in his mouth. Aaron softly chuckled as he stood there watching and wondering how it was he had been so blessed. If anyone had asked him six or seven years ago if he wanted children he would have said no. His duty to Queen and Country at the time was more important. Now, he couldn’t see his life without his son.

“You know, watching kids sleep is creepy,” Spencer whispered in Aaron’s ear making him softly laugh.

“I was standing here mulling over my life before Jack, and if anyone had told me that I was going to have a child, I would have laughed right in their face. Now, there are days when I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“He looks so peaceful.”

Aaron turned his head and looked over to Spencer. He had so many things he wanted to say but knew some of it was too soon. Reaching out, Aaron took Spencer’s hand and laced their fingers together. Gently he pulled Spencer along and back towards the kitchen. Aaron was quiet as he pulled things out of the fridge to put together a sort of ploughman’s plate. Meat, cheese, a few raw veggies, pickles and bread. He put the dishes on a tray with two ales he had chilling. Taking the tray to the lounge, Aaron asked Spencer to follow.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table in the den, Aaron pulled Spencer to his lap, carding his fingers in the shoulder length chestnut curls.

“I was so afraid that I would never have this with you again, Spencer. I never expected when I took the position as Unit Chief that I would find someone like you. Jack adores you. He loves all the little outings you plan and is excited about the Jeffersonian trip next week. But, he isn’t the only one.”

Aaron laid a hand on Spencer’s heart, keeping the man right where he was on Aaron’s lap.

“When Cyrus was ready to end it, my heart stopped. All these things went through my mind while I stood there waiting, my heart in my throat thinking that it was possible that you were gone. I would never be able to have this, just us like this again.”

Aaron picked up his ale and sipped it right from the bottle. He needed to clear his throat as emotion almost choked him.

“What are you saying, Aaron?” Spencer’s voice was soft, unsure as he sat there waiting expectantly.

Setting the bottle down, Aaron placed both hands on Spencer’s face.

“I’m saying I want more. I know we already see each other more than the others, but you’ve been privy to parts of my life I don’t  easily share. You’ve let me be part of your daughter’s life, and that is no small thing, Spencer. I know we’ve gone on a few dates here and there. We've kept it all so very casual, but what I want, is to take you out proper. I want to officially date you like two adults having adult conversations, time away from our children. You and I, restaurants, the cinema, museums, whatever you want to do. I want more.”

Spencer smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned in a little closer, Aaron moved his hands to Spencer’s hips, holding on tight. When Spencer kept moving, and his lips met Aaron’s in a kiss full of promises of more, Aaron moaned and pulled Spencer even closer. Breaking away, Spencer’s eyes were full of so much emotion it almost took Aaron’s breath away.

“Yes, Aaron. I want all of that.”

“I think I will start right now. I don’t think we have yet had a proper snog.” Aaron didn’t wait before he took Spencer’s mouth in a kiss so tender and full of emotion that it sent his heart fluttering. The next couple of hours the two men spent kissing and touching, Aaron feeding Spencer, and more kisses in between. When it was time for bed, Aaron led Spencer to his room where both men stripped to just their underclothes and snuggled down for a while. Eventually, Spencer went to the guest room, and Aaron let him. Neither man was ready to move the relationship into a sexual one, but Aaron figured that once they got there, he wasn’t ever going to get enough.


	15. Chapter 14

 

 

The restaurant Aaron chose was modern but also had a romantic air to it. Low light, candles on the table, a warm glow, and good food all worked together to make the setting something special. Aaron let himself relax and enjoy the winding conversation that touched on a myriad of topics as the evening wore on. 

When dessert had come, Aaron tugged a little on Spencer’s hand, pulling him closer on the booth they were seated at.

“I’m having a wonderful time, Spencer.” Aaron sipped the spiced coffee he had ordered, then took a forkful of the chocolate cake that had a white chocolate ganache on top. Instead of eating it himself, he held it out for Spencer. After a moment of silent cajoling, Spencer conceded and took the offered bite. The moan that escaped him was almost obscene as Spencer closed his eyes and enjoyed the first taste of the cake.

When sparkling hazel eyes opened up and looked at Aaron, a smile teasing the corners of Spencer’s lips, Aaron didn’t let himself think as he leaned forward and kissed Spencer. It was soft and light but filled with promises of more to come.

“I’m also having a great time, Aaron.” Spencer finally responded when he had calmed down some.

“I believe we should do this more often.” Aaron smiled as he threaded the fingers of his left hand through Spencer’s hair, and gripping a hip with his right.

“I would like that.” Spencer pulled back, and Aaron quirked the side of his mouth up in a half smile. Finally, Aaron let go of Spencer’s hair and the two of them finished off the dessert they were sharing. Aaron paid for the meal, then drove Spencer back to his place where Val was watching Rose and Jack. Stepping out of the car after he parked in the spot Spencer had designated as Aaron’s, he followed the younger man upstairs to his flat to collect his son and Val.

At the front door, Aaron laid his hand over Spencer’s as Spencer started to slide his key in his lock. Grabbing Spencer by the shoulders, Aaron gently turned Spencer around, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Spencer went compliant under Aaron’s ministrations and laid his hands on Aaron’s waist. Aaron moaned as Spencer opened his mouth slightly, enough to where he could slip his tongue inside and get a quick taste of Spencer. The moan he got in return was worth it.

“You could tempt Saint Mary herself,” Aaron breathed out as he looked into Spencer’s eyes. “But, for tonight I shall collect my son and his watcher, go home and take a cold shower.” Aaron gave Spencer a quick kiss then let him finish unlocking his door.

“Hmm, I was wondering when you two would stop snogging at the door and actually come inside.” The smirk on Valentina’s face had Aaron chuckling.

“How was Jack?”

“He tried to talk me into second helpings of ice cream, but he was already hyper from a trip to the park. And, Spencer, you have a new pram. I saw it and thought of you.”

“Val,” Spencer sighed. Both Valentina and Aaron had been giving him gifts for Rose almost since he brought her home.

“No arguments. This one suits you better.” Val went to the hallway then a moment later she was pushing the pram in front of her. “See, a place for your coffee tumbler. A large pocket here for your chess set and your bag. The diaper bag can slide onto the bottom. This part can unlock, and you can use it as a carrier.”

Spencer almost laughed as he looked at the fabric of the pram.

“Did you have this made?” Spencer ran his fingers over the top that had TARDIS’ all over it.

“I know someone,” Val said mysteriously.

“I learned a long time ago not to question her, Spencer. You won’t win, trust me.”

Spencer blushed, and Aaron had to look away to keep himself under control.

“I think it is time for us to leave.” Aaron went to get Jack, who was sprawled out on the kid's bed that Spencer had bought for him just a few weeks ago. If Aaron had any doubts about the two of them before, those doubts were melting away. The fact that Spencer made room in his flat for Jack was a sign that Spencer wanted this to work as well.

“Daddy,” Jack said sleepily as Aaron picked him up and let the boy fall back asleep in his arms. Closing his eyes, Aaron took the time to cherish these small moments because they were fleeting. Laying a hand on Jack’s back, Aaron held him close as he walked back to Spencer’s lounge area where Val was gathering her things together as well as the bag she had brought for Jack.

Spencer and Val were deep in conversation when Aaron walked towards them, signalling he was ready to go. Val kissed Spencer’s cheek, then Aaron did the same, and they left. Aaron turned as Spencer was saying a quiet goodbye to him. Aaron nodded his goodbye not wanting to wake Jack.

Getting down to Aaron’s vehicle he put Jack on his booster seat and strapped him in. The drive home wasn’t that long, and soon all three of them were in bed. Aaron’s mind was full of his date with Spencer and knowing there would be more dates let him dream a little about the future. The pleasant thoughts chased away the nightmares and Aaron fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Aaron worried about Spencer after Garcia disconnected the call once Morgan gave them the information about the real person who may have killed Riley Jenkins. He would let it go for now as Garcia looked up the more viable suspect.

“I’m sure Morgan and Rossi will pull him back from doing something completely foolish,” Prentiss said as she walked out of Garcia’s office with Aaron.

“I know. Does not stop me from worrying about him.”

“I know. I can’t imagine what he must be feeling. The hurt and betrayal of knowing that your father was just a few miles away all that time.”

“I wonder if he will tell William about Rose, or if he will keep that to himself. I know he wanted to take a trip with her to Vegas to have his Mum meet his daughter.”

Prentiss sighed as she started towards her desk.

“Just don’t push him too hard when he gets back.”

“I won’t, Em.” Aaron turned and made his way to his office. He would wait for a call from Morgan to find out how things were going. He figured that the three agents wouldn’t be back until the next day.

Aaron decided to finish up the paperwork on his desk then go home and take some time with Jack. His boy was loving the fact that they had more time together, and that Aaron was no longer doing the long undercover missions. About two hours later Aaron was packing up and heading home.

When he walked through the door, he heard giggling and then quiet voices. Wondering what was going on, he followed the sounds to the lounge where it had been transformed with old bed sheets, pillows and blankets. Aaron set his things down on a table near the entrance, took off his jacket and set it on a hook, then walked towards what he could only think of as a blanket fort.

“Is there room in there for one more?” Aaron crouched down and waited to see if whoever was in there would answer. There was some whispering, then laughing as a ‘flap’ of the makeshift fort was opened up.

“King Jack states that you may enter knave, but be aware we will protect the King at all costs.” Tony winked at Aaron before crawling back under the blankets.

Aaron followed and saw Jack sitting on a pile of pillows with a red blanket around him and a towel wrapped around his head like a crown. He wanted to laugh, but he put on his most serious face as he crawled forward, there being just enough room under there with Tony on one side and Aaron on the other.

“You are quite generous, my king. Pray tell may I seek an audience with his highness?”

“You may. Be quick, I’m hungry.” Jack’s face was an almost imitation of Aaron’s glare, and it nearly caused Aaron to lose it.

“It was about that very thing I wanted your wisdom and guidance, Sire.” Aaron kept his serious face as he spoke with ‘King’ Jack.

Jack scrunched up his face, cupped his chin with his hand and tapped his finger on his lips. He looked like he was concentrating very hard.

“I want pizza.” Jack turned to Aaron. “Make it happen, and you shall curry my favour.”

“And what say you, shall be on this pizza?”

Jack scrunched up his shoulder and giggled.

“PEPPERONI!” Jack shouted.

“Your wish, my King, is my command.” Aaron bowed as best he could as he crawled back out of the fort and stood up. A moment later Tony was crawling out pulling a laughing Jack out with him with an arm around Jack’s waist.

“Stop, Tony,” Jack giggled some more as they stood up. Tony put the boy down and ruffled his hair. Jack then threw his arms around Aaron’s leg and hugged him close.

“Daddy! You’re home.”

“I am, little man. So, you want pizza, huh.”

“Please,” Jack stretched the word out as he closed his eyes and bounced on his feet.

“Alright. You are lucky I took out some dough from the freezer.”

Tony lifted his brows as he followed father and son.

“You make your own dough?”

“Of course. Better than anything you can get from takeaway. And I can control the ingredients. Come on, we can all make our own.”

Aaron pulled out two packages of the thawed dough, cheese, homemade sauce, and other toppings. Then reaching under the cabinet, he was standing next to he pulled out two 10 inch pizza pans and one five inches.

“We can do full-size pizza’s as well. But, I thought this would be more fun.” Aaron rolled out the dough and split one of them in two, and the other in three. He got Jack’s shaped before he did his, and let Tony work his own dough.

“One day I’ll have to cook for you. You keep cooking for me, and I feel bad I haven’t returned the gesture.”

“Tony, this is not a competition. But, if you ever want to, feel free to call, and we’ll plan something.”

As they worked, he knew Tony had come over for a reason. He would wait till Jack went down for the night to ask. Aaron slid the pizzas into the oven then pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“Wine?”

“Please.” Tony leaned on the counter, Jack imitating his cousin as Aaron put a cup of juice in front of him. Aaron then handed Tony a glass of the Chardonnay he poured for them both.

“This won’t be but a few moments.”

Tony nodded as he stood and took the wine, sipping. His shoulders visibly relaxed which Aaron was glad about. He had a feeling his cousin often held the world on his shoulders, not unlike himself.

Once again, Aaron pulled items from the fridge and got a salad together for them to have with the pizzas. He topped off his glass and Tony’s as he finished up their meal. It wasn’t long before they were sitting down and eating.

Once done, Aaron grabbed his laptop and they all crawled back under the fort and Aaron pulled up a movie for them to watch till Jack fell asleep. Once the boy was in bed, the fort all cleaned up, and Aaron and Tony lounging in the den, Aaron finally asked why Tony was there.

“Gibbs showed up at NCIS. He just assumed that he was going to get his job back. It was the first time that I didn’t back down, and Chegwidden called Gibbs to his office. When the man came back down, he looked angry. I don’t know what went down, but AJ, he had my back.”

“That’s what a good leader should do, Tony. But that isn’t what brought you here.”

Tony stood and paced. He finally stopped and leaned against the mantle near the fireplace.

“I went to see him. I just knew Gibbs was going to be at his house and I was right. He was even in the basement. Not that there was anything there. It was empty. He believes I stole his position. He still doesn’t quite remember everything, and he thinks I just ousted him. We had words,” Tony chuckled, but there was no humour in it.

“I’m sorry, Anthony. It sounds like the man has a lot of anger and control issues that he has not dealt with.”

“That isn’t the only thing. Gibbs re-lived the deaths of his wife and daughter.”

“Does not give the man the right to accuse anyone of taking his place when he voluntarily resigned. You earned everything you have, Tony.”

“I know. I know, it’s just seeing him again it made me think of how we were in the beginning.”

Aaron stood and walked to his cousin and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Take it slowly. I’m assuming Chegwidden suggested counselling?”

Tony only nodded.

“I don’t know if Gibbs will go. The man is stubborn. I just...” Tony wiped his face and Aaron suspected he didn’t want to show how emotional he was about this. Aaron patted Tony’s shoulder then moved to the liquor cabinet and poured them both a drink.

“You cannot be responsible for Gibbs and his mental health, Tony. You can only be responsible for yourself. You’ve earned your place, or AJ would not have made it permanent. The man does not suffer fools. You are no fool.”

Tony sipped at the scotch and appeared to settle a little.

“Thank you, Aaron.” Tony took a moment before he smiled again. “You know I never thought I would ever like kids, but Jack is pretty awesome. You just can’t help being pulled into whatever mischief he dreams up, can you?”

Aaron knew exactly what Tony meant.

“I never thought I would have a child. He has been my greatest joy. Tony, just know that I trust you completely with him.”

“Thank you,” Tony choked on the emotion he felt as he sipped at his drink.

“Well, it has been a rather long day. I am going to head to bed. You are welcome to stay.”

“I think I will. Alec had to go back home for a few days to close up his apartment and give his official resignation to wherever it is you both came from. I have an idea, but he won’t tell me. I can’t believe how much my life has changed since meeting you, Aaron. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you for what you’ve given me.”

“Anthony, you’ve done it all yourself. I just helped where I could. You’re family.” Aaron once again patted Tony on the shoulder then made his way to his room after locking up and setting the alarm. Aaron let Tony know he set the alarm and if he wanted to stay up, just to shut things down before he went to bed.

Grabbing his mobile, Aaron saw that there were a few messages from Spencer. He took a few moments after settling in bed to respond, reassuring the man that he was there for him. Pulling the covers over himself as he laid down fully, Aaron hoped that Spencer would find the answers he was looking for.

* * *

The team was on stand down for a few days. They had been on rotation for a while, and the Vegas case showed everyone how much stress they had been under. Plus JJ still needed time to get Agent Todd up to speed on how the unit ran and her role.

Aaron was in his office when he heard a shout that JJ was in labour. Running down to the bullpen he saw that she was being helped by Prentiss and Garcia.

“Her water broke, Sir,” Garcia said as she smiled wide.

“I’ll get the car.” Aaron walked towards the elevators while Prentiss pushed JJ on the chair.

“I can walk just fine guys.”

“Nope. Come on Jayje. We are going to help you whether you like it or not.” Prentiss teased as they all piled into the elevator car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Aaron helped JJ get inside and into a wheelchair. When she shoved paperwork at him, Aaron just smiled and shook his head. He filled out as much as he could and waited for JJ’s boyfriend Will to show up so he could take over.

Aaron had his mobile with him and wondered if he should call Ash as ask for the same type of baby monitor as he had been given when Jack came into his life. He was sure that Ashcroft had tinkered with the design over the years and improved upon it.

Knowing this was going to take a while, Aaron settled in to wait. He called Val to tell her he might be late and what was going on, she assured him it was okay, to take care of his colleague, she and Jack would be there when he got home. There wasn’t much for him to do, so he took his phone out and started to read.

Several hours and updates later, Henry LaMontagne was born. Aaron was let in to see JJ and Will, bringing a stuffed teddy bear as a gift.

“Hotch, you didn’t have to, but that is adorable.” JJ yawned, her jaw cracking.

Aaron saw the bruising under her eyes and the tired look on her face.

“You are welcome, and every child needs a cuddly bear.”

“Do you want to hold him?” JJ smiled up at Aaron, who stepped forward and took the baby in his arms.

“He is precious, JJ.” Aaron softly smiled down at the boy who stretched and yawned. “I must say that I regret not having Jack sooner. I never saw him so small. Take every moment, JJ. You have been blessed.” Aaron handed Henry back to his mother.

“How old was Jack when you got him?”

“Almost four months old. And I’ll tell you a secret, I was terrified. But, it wasn’t long before he became the person I fought the hardest for. I don’t envy you the next few months, though.”

Will and JJ laughed as JJ sank back on the pillows, keeping Henry close.

Aaron stood by in companionable silence while Garcia and Prentiss fussed a little. When the sound of running feet was heard, Aaron turned to see Spencer coming through the doorway.

Taking a moment to get his breath back, Spencer looked at JJ, and he smiled.

“Is there room for one more in here?” Spencer finally said.

“Welcome back.” Aaron watched as Spencer moved into the room.

“Thanks.” Spencer blushed slightly as he turned back to JJ and Will. Shaking Will’s hand he gave his congratulations, then looked to JJ.

“How is it I went through fifteen hours of labor, and you look worse than I do?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You look beautiful.”

JJ and Spencer just stared at each other, smiling.

“Well, I sure could use some coffee. Anyone else?”

Aaron knew what Will was doing. Getting everyone out of the room to give JJ and Spencer a few moments alone. He knew that the two had a special relationship and wanted some privacy to talk. Aaron patted Spencer on the shoulder, knowing he would find Aaron when he was ready.

“I could use a cuppa.” Aaron waited for Will as he stood and started to go out the door.

“My treat,” Will said as he looked back. Garcia and Prentiss got the hint, and they all trooped out of the room.

Will looked a little overwhelmed and Aaron knew that feeling well. They talked while they all sat with their hot beverages. Soon Prentiss and Garcia said their goodbyes, then Will wanted to go back to his girlfriend and son. Aaron was left alone at the table, but he didn’t mind.

“She made me Henry’s Godfather. I don’t know what to do with that.” Spencer flopped down in a chair across from Aaron.

Aaron reached over and took Spencer’s hand in his.

“That means she trusts you, Spencer. She’s seen you with your daughter, she loves you like a brother and has given you a wonderful gift.”

Spencer curled his fingers with Aaron’s, and the two sat in silence for a moment.

“Would you like to come back to mine?” Aaron asked as he pulled Spencer’s hand to his lips and kissed each finger.

“Yes.” Spencer didn’t even hesitate.

Standing, Aaron gently tugged on Spencer and pulled him close. Aaron let Spencer have his silence as he drove. He could see how close to the surface Spencer’s emotions were. When they entered the house, both fathers checked on their children and saw that they were fast asleep. Aaron then wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him along to his bedroom. There was a silent agreement that Spencer was going to stay.

Aaron wanted to take care of Spencer, to help him get out of his head for a while and to that end, he started by peeling off Spencer’s clothes. It was a testament to the building relationship that Spencer wasn’t protesting. Aaron knew he saw this for what it was, caring.

Aaron was on his knees, helping Spencer out of his shoes and socks when he looked up and saw Spencer’s eyes darken with desire. Aaron leaned forward and kissed just below Spencer’s naval. The slight intake of breath and the fingers that gently threaded through his hair encouraged him to continue. Looking up as he gripped the slider on Spencer’s trousers, slowly pulling it down letting the teeth audibly click as he did.

“If you don’t want this, Spencer, let me know now.” Aaron continued to pull open the zipper, then the buttons, letting the trousers fall and pool around Spencer’s ankles.

Spencer was breathing hard as he looked down.

“Please, don’t stop.” Spencer blushed deeply as Aaron mouthed at the hardening cock through Spencer’s boxer shorts. There was a growing wet spot between Aaron’s mouth and the pre-come that was beginning to soak through. Sliding his hands up Spencer’s legs, Aaron gripped the round mounds of his ass and pulled Spencer even closer.

Spencer shifted his feet because if he hadn’t, he would have fallen over onto the bed, Aaron’s hands on his ass and Spencer’s hands on Aaron’s shoulders was the only thing keeping him standing.

Aaron pulled back again then lifted his head to watch Spencer’s eyes as he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Spencer’s boxer shorts, then pushed them down his legs, freeing the confined cock. Spencer hissed, and his breathing hitched when Aaron leaned forward and licked the little pearl of pre-come that had gathered at the head of Spencer’s prick.

“Lay down, Spencer.” Aaron gently pushed his lover towards the bed. Spencer crawled up then laid down on his back, stretching his arms above his head and letting his legs fall open. 

“Spencer,” Aaron’s voice thickened with emotion as he looked at Spencer splayed out naked on his bed. Slowly he undressed, letting Spencer get an eyeful as he kneed up between Spencer’s legs.

“Hand me a pillow.” Aaron grabbed it, then had Spencer lift his hips to where Aaron could slide the pillow under till his ass cheeks were hanging just over the edge. Aaron had grabbed the lube before getting on the bed. Settling on his knees, he started to run his hands along the insides of Spencer’s thigh, just brushing along his groin. He did this several times, making Spencer’s eyes roll back in his head, his breath to quicken and his back to bow just slightly.

Aaron did this several times, getting closer and closer to Spencer’s cock. When the man started to visibly shake with need, Aaron wasted no more time as he grabbed the lube, spilling a little of it in his hand. Spreading the cool liquid over Spencer’s hole, waiting till Spencer relaxed back on the bed, Aaron pushed a finger inside.

“Aaron,” Spencer whined as he thrust his hips up trying to get Aaron to do something, anything. Aaron bent down and took Spencer’s cock into his mouth. He let the head of the cock slide down till the head slipped down his throat. Gripping the base, Aaron kept a firm hold as he slowly pulled up, hollowing his cheeks as he went. Spencer clutched the underside of the headboard as his breathing shortened even more.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Spencer cried out as Aaron slowly pulled up on the cock, then back down. Wrapping his tongue around as much as he could he followed the thick veins that popped out, pushing the cock against his upper palate. Spencer wasn’t still as Aaron started to work him faster. Tongue and mouth working together to bring Spencer closer and closer to some kind of pleasurable end.

The finger Aaron had slipped inside Spencer’s hole wasn’t idle. He was pushing in and out till he found that spot that he knew would drive Spencer towards the edge. Aaron knew he had found Spencer’s prostate when the man bucked up at the sudden spike in pleasure. Aaron did it again, and when Spencer started to shout that he was close, Aaron once again deep throated him as he stimulated Spencer more.

“Can’t hold it, Aaron,” Spencer groaned as his hips thrust up, then he was pulsing down Aaron’s throat. Aaron didn’t let up as he milked Spencer for everything he had. When he could tell that Spencer was getting overly sensitive, he pulled his finger free, then pulled his mouth off Spencer’s cock.

“Stay, I shall be right back.” Aaron’s voice was husky as he went to the bathroom to clean up. He shut the door behind him. He was so close to the edge himself that after he cleaned his hands, he took his cock in hand and quickly jerked himself off in the sink. His knees about buckled from the force, but once he calmed down and cleaned up, he went back out to the bedroom to see that Spencer had curled up and was falling asleep.

When Aaron put the pillows to rights and pulled the covers over the both of them, Spencer scooted back into Aaron’s body. The two of them never spoke about how they relished being in the same bed together, how they were coming to love the physical closeness as their relationship grew.

Aaron buried his face against Spencer’s neck and breathed deep. He knew what these feelings were he was having, but he didn’t want to voice them quite yet.

“Thank you, Aaron.”

Aaron pulled Spencer closer and slung one arm around Spencer, laying his hand over Spencer’s heart.

“I’m sorry for whatever happened in Las Vegas with your Mum and Dad. I would have been there if I could.”

Spencer audibly swallowed as he buried his face in the pillow.

“You’re here, now and that’s what counts.”

Aaron kissed the back of Spencer’s neck, giving comfort.

“Always, Spencer.”

A moment later the dam broke, and Spencer let out the emotions he had been holding onto. Aaron said nothing, just let Spencer grieve for what should have been.

* * *

Morning came way too early as Aaron slowly woke to Spencer sprawled over him. Aaron had ended up on his back, and Spencer was half laying on him. He could admit that it was a wonderful way to wake up. They had the next couple of days off, and Aaron had meant to spend those days with Jack. He would wait till Spencer woke to ask if he and Rose wanted to join them.

Aaron wasn’t unaware of Spencer’s morning erection and wondered if the genius was dreaming. He was mumbling in his sleep and thrusting against Aaron’s thigh. This was the first time they had slept together fully nude.

Aaron's own cock stirred a little as Spencer kept up his thrusting. He gently nudged Spencer, hoping to wake him up and trying not to embarrass him. When sleepy hazel eyes looked up into his own, Aaron didn’t even stop the smile that spread across his lips.

“Morning.”

“Oh, uh, morning.” Spencer bit his lip as his face flushed a little. 

Aaron reached out and gently gripping Spencer’s chin he pulled down till lip was free from teeth. Bending down, he pressed his lips to Spencer’s in a good morning kiss.

“How are you?”

Spencer scooted up till he could rest his head properly on Aaron’s chest. Letting his fingers randomly play with Aaron’s chest hair, Spencer took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how he could have done that to me, Aaron. When Lila put Rose in my arms that first time, I knew there was nothing I wouldn’t do for her. Even if Lila had decided to keep her, I would have talked her into moving to DC, or maybe even New York. It’s close enough that I could go up there almost every weekend. If she stayed in LA...I don’t know. I would have wanted to work something out.

“How does a father say they love you, then throw you aside?” 

Aaron’s heart broke for Spencer. He didn’t have any answers.

“I don’t know, Spencer. My father was a bastard. When Mum finally decided to leave him, I can’t say I wasn’t happy about it. He never said those words to me. Never showed me any care. I know it’s painful, and I know you have every right to be angry at him, but obviously, he does care. He’s followed your career, even had your dissertation.”

Spencer huffed and shook his head against Aaron’s chest.

“Look, I am not saying to fall at his feet and forgive him. He’s broken your trust, your love, everything, but maybe start a conversation. I know he will never be a father to you, but maybe give him a chance to be a grandfather to Rose.”

“I’ll have to think about it. I don’t want him to hurt her like he did me. If he did, there would be no forgiving. None. But, maybe I’ll write him a letter. See what happens.”

Aaron gently rubbed a hand along Spencer’s back. Spencer heard noises from the baby monitor in the room.

“I brought it in just a little after you fell asleep. Do you want to go check on her?”

“Yes, but I’ll be right back.”

Spencer slipped out of bed and pulled on his trousers and t-shirt. Aaron laid back and listened through the monitor to Spencer quietly talking to his daughter who was making babbling noises. Aaron remembered well when Jack was that age. A part of him loved having Spencer and Rose at the house. He wondered if he would be ready to have them permanently in his life, and when he heard the baby giggling, it made him smile and think that it would be amazing to have them there all the time.

A few moments later Spencer was back. He stripped and laid back down.

“I didn’t realise how early it was.”

“Spencer.” Aaron sat up on the bed and gestured for Spencer to sit next to him.

“Yes, Aaron?”

“We haven’t really talked about what this is between us. I know neither of us is ready for, well I’m not ready to say exactly what it is I’m feeling, but I want you to know that it’s more than just two people who care for each other. I think something good is happening between us.”

Spencer smiled that smile that made Aaron’s heart melt.

“I think so too, Aaron. I like what we have right now, do we really have to define it?”

Aaron took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No. At least not till we are ready.”

Spencer moved to straddle Aaron’s lap. Taking Aaron’s face in his hands, Spencer leaned down and kissed him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close. They stayed wrapped together in each other's arms, kissing, touching, but not enough to arouse, only enough to convey what it was they felt for each other.

“I’m famished. Would you care for some breakfast, Spencer?”

“Sounds good.”

Spencer slid off Aaron’s lap, slipped on his clothes and went to one of the guest rooms where he had some clothes  in the closet and in the drawers. It had happened over the last few months, neither man said anything about it. Finally, Aaron pulled himself out of bed and after throwing on jogging bottoms and an undershirt, he went to the kitchen and started on making breakfast.

Aaron was almost done when he heard voices coming towards the kitchen. Valentina was up, as was Jack. Aaron was working on getting some fresh juice made when Spencer came in with Jack behind him cradling Rose in his arms. Valentina was behind him making sure the boy had a good hold on the baby.

“Well, look at you, Jack.”

“Uncle Pencer and Valley said I could hold Rosie. See, I can do it, Daddy.”

“Yes you can, little man. Now, why don’t you let Uncle Spencer have her, and you come help me finish breakfast.”

Aaron couldn’t help being charmed when Rose patted Jack’s face and started to babble at him. Spencer took the baby, while Jack went to the sink, opened up the cupboard where a stool just for him folded down, and he could step up to wash his hands. Running over to his father, the two of them finished breakfast and set it up in the nook in the kitchen.

Soon everyone was sitting down to a full English breakfast complete with toast, beans, poached eggs, English bacon, thick sausages, fried tomatoes and mushrooms as well as some bubble and squeak.

Spencer put a little of everything on his plate.

“I’ve never had bubble and squeak. I know what it is from many of the British shows I've watched but was never brave enough to make it myself. Did you know that traditional bubble and squeak started out as a fried leftover beef and cabbage dish? The potatoes didn’t become the norm till WWII when rationing of meat was stringent. The older British cookbooks have the original recipes, but pubs during the war made the potato version quite popular. Home cooks then adapted the version for themselves.”

Spencer went on rambling as everyone else at the table ate their breakfast. Aaron only making a remark here and there or clarifying a fact. When Spencer stopped, he looked at Val and Aaron.

“I’ve rambled on, haven’t I?”

“It is very charming, Spencer.” Valentina patted his cheek then stood to take her plate to the sink. She bent and kissed his cheek. “He is much happier when you are here.” She whispered in his ear before completing her task.

“I’ve said it before Spencer. I like when you ramble. Don’t ever feel shy about it outside of the job.”

“Okay.” Spencer reached over and took Aaron’s hand as he pierced a piece of sausage with his fork.

“Jack and I were going to spend the day together. Going to the bookstore, playing in the park and some lunch. You are more than welcome to join. Isn’t that right, little man?”

Jack nodded his head.

“Please, Uncle Pencer? It will be so much fun.” Jack’s eyes sparkled almost as intensely as Aaron’s.

“How can I say no to two Hotchner men.” Spencer took the bite finally, and Aaron reluctantly let his hand go.

“I’ll say that you can’t. We put our spell on you, and you’re now ours for the day.” Aaron teased.

Spencer laughed after he swallowed.

“I guess you’ve got me.”

“I guess we do.”

The two men’s gaze lingering a moment on each other’s faces before the spell was broken by something Jack was saying. Aaron knew it was going to be a good day indeed. 


	16. Chapter 15

 

Standing in front of the case boards once again, going over the information regarding the men who had been murdered, Aaron felt his team staring at his back.

“Alright, we need to address the elephant that is obviously in the room. Ask what you must, then let us move on.”

“Sorry, Hotch. But you can understand our curiosity. We all know you have money, but you don’t overtly flaunt it.” JJ was playing with a pen as she looked at him, nothing but curiosity on her face.

“Yes, the Paddington estate, with all of its titles and businesses is quite substantial. But, family, for the most part, always came first. When my mother finally decided to ask for help, it wasn’t long before we were swept away to England. 

“No one would be allowed to be treated in this manner. All of us had to work summer apprenticeships in one of the companies managed by my Uncles once we came of age. If we tried to weasel out, the punishment was swift. No one got away with anything. It was a good experience. And we didn’t have to stay at one, we could choose a different one each summer. 

“We also had to choose one of the charities we support and volunteer our time. Minimum was at least three days per week. Uncle George always said how blessed we are and it was our duty to help others. The only one it seems who did not learn his lesson is Crispin.” Aaron turned to the board and looked at the information they had gathered on the victims. 

“Unfortunately, I could see my cousin acting just like these men. He’s a narcissistic sociopath. I’ve seen it in other society families. But, in mine family always came first.”

“That’s rare, Hotch.” Spencer was carefully studying the files he had been given, and Aaron knew he was thinking about his own childhood and how his father had abandoned him. Aaron hoped he kept his head in the game. They needed to get to the Unsub before she caused more destruction. 

“We can’t go to the local’s with the profile, so what do we do?” Prentiss asked as she sat on a table off to the side.

“We give the profile to the lawyers. Don’t worry JJ, I’ll handle that part.” 

Aaron was not going to be rebuffed by the lawyers again. He knew how to play their game and how to get them into a meeting. Once their profile was hashed out, he would spend the afternoon setting something up. 

He handed out assignments then sat and studied all the information. Spencer was still there, and Aaron knew he had to be feeling a little off-kilter.

“Reid, are you alright?”

Spencer laid the folder he had in his hand down on the table. 

“You know, there is a part of me that empathises with her. After knowing my father was right there all that time, yet he wanted nothing to do with me, it still hurts. I can’t say that I’m past those feelings because I’m not. It is going to take a long time for me to reconcile what he did. I look at these people, and I feel sick.”

“You have every right to be hurt, Spencer. I know you are setting a lot of emotion aside to work this case and I appreciate it. Your father isn’t like these men. He had terrible reasons, but they were not out of malice or disregard. He was a man overwhelmed, and no that is not an excuse, and I can understand the ease with which you compare him to them.” Aaron pointed to the case board. “But, he isn’t them. Don’t let that cloud your judgement.”

Spencer took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Thank you, Aaron.” 

Aaron reached under the table and gave Spencer’s knee a light squeeze. Neither man liked to show affection while on a case, they both saw it as unprofessional. But, the occasional touch often helped to ground the both of them. 

“Now, let’s work this profile once more.”

Spencer nodded, and the two of them quickly went back to work.

* * *

“Some of you know me. Some of you don’t. My family has worked with many of your clients through our businesses here in the States. You also know I understand why you are trying to protect your clients, but I am going to say here and now, that it is going to be next to impossible if this woman keeps on killing. She won’t stop with just her client list. She will eventually branch out, and possibly even spiral. If that happens, it will be a nightmare for us and for all of you once it makes it to the press that you, on behalf of said clients, could have helped stop her.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes as he looked around at all of the lawyers crowding around the conference room.

“Now see here, Agent Hotchner, I don’t think it’s in your best interest to threaten us.”

“I’m not threatening. Now, we want to give you a detailed profile. I want you all to think really hard about what comes next.” Aaron glared at the lawyers in the room.

The profile was given, and one young woman came forward and gave them enough information to begin tracking down the suspect. Once they were done, Aaron, Morgan and Prentiss went to the penthouse address that was given to them by the junior associate who spoke up.

The place was very depersonalised. Almost like the woman was trying to erase her own identity. It made Aaron sad as he walked through, noticing little bits of the world that he had grown up in.

The phone rang, and Aaron was going to have Prentiss take the lead, but when Megan called out for him specifically, he answered the phone.

“I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don’t know yours, may we start there?”

“I thought I could trust you, Aaron.”

“Who says you can’t?” Aaron walked around the apartment, looking outside to see if he could see the woman calling him.

“I want to. I even looked you up online. Is that strange?”

“No. It’s quite flattering to be noticed by a woman such as yourself.”

“I thought you were so upstanding. I watched your presentation on international terrorism. I found it posted on youtube and for a moment I actually thought you were one of the good people in this world.”

“But I seem to have disappointed you. Just like all of the other men in your life who have walked out on their families.”

“Did you walk out on your family?”

“No, my family is vital to me.”

“Do you have kids?”

Aaron couldn’t help thinking of Jack at this moment and knew he would never forgive himself if he hadn’t stepped up and become the father he had. Jack was everything to him.

“Yes, a son.”

“How often do you see him?”

“Everyday that I’m home.”

“Maybe you haven’t disappointed me after all, but don’t you compare yourself to them. You’re nothing like them. You’re just a whore” Megan was becoming more unstable, and Aaron hoped to find her as quickly as possible.

“How am I a whore?”

“You come when they call, you do their bidding. My guys seem to think they have the FBI in their pocket. In hotels, you take the side elevator to avoid crowds, while the men who pay your salary walk across the ivory marble foyer into their cars.”

“But I'm just frustrating you, aren't I?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you want to show the world all these bad men and my investigation's just getting in your way.”

“No, Aaron. You're not doing your job! You don't want to arrest me, you don't want me in custody because you're in their pocket.” 

“We'll take care of them. I can promise you that.”

“You just want me to disappear, just like they do.”

“Truthfully, I'm only interested in finding you. You've been betrayed so many times, you don't know who to trust, and that's why that first murder felt so good. But each one since has been less and less satisfying. You know that's going to continue. Am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Come to me and turn yourself in. I will make sure that you get the help you need. I won't let you disappear.”

“If we met under different circumstances I could believe that. I won't let you cover this up.”

The phone conversation with Megan Kane unnerved Aaron a little. He felt for the woman whose life had been shattered when her father ignored her for a new family. To be thrown away like that he couldn’t understand. It also made him feel more empathy for Tony. 

The killing of someone innocent was the beginning of the end for Megan. She was now on a downward spiral, Aaron just hoped they could find her before more innocent men died.

* * *

Aaron was pacing his hotel room, it was late, and he knew his team needed sleep. They would fly out in the morning ahead of the news reports hitting the public. Aaron did not want to be there when it happened. He had given the sim card to the media, he was going to keep his promise to Megan and not let her disappear. Aaron knew that some of those close to the case might figure out he was the one to give the card to the media, he was, after all, the last person to see her alive.

He was stopped mid-stride by Spencer wrapping arms around his chest and holding him close. A hand splayed out over his heart, the other on his stomach gently rubbing his naked skin.

“You did the right thing, Aaron.”

“I know. This case was a mess. I couldn’t let her disappear, become just another unknown. Megan was as much of a victim as the ones she killed. Why doesn’t this feel like a win?” Aaron felt Spencer lay his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Sighing deeply he laid his hands on Spencer’s. “But, thank you for last night.”

“You’ve been there for me more than once. I figured it was my turn to take care of you.” Aaron laid his head back and closed his eyes. He thought about the night before, getting back to the hotel after they cleaned up files and leaving the final details to the locals. 

Spencer knocked on his door, and when Aaron let him in, he was pulled to the bedroom where his lover took his time and helped Aaron to get out of his head. The comfort of Spencer’s touch, the kisses, the blowjob, it all contributed to letting Aaron healthily purge his emotions. They were growing even closer, their relationship more intimate. Aaron knew that soon they both would be ready to take it further, but not quite yet.

Opening his eyes, Aaron let out the breath he had been holding. 

“You know no one is keeping score, Spencer.”

“I know. But I never want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Aaron turned in Spencer’s arms and held him close.

“You have not, nor could I ever see you take advantage of me. I’m the one that should worry about that. I can at times have tunnel vision. If you ever feel like I’m not paying attention or giving you what you need, I would hope you would tell me, Spencer.” 

Spencer wrapped one hand around the back of Aaron’s neck, and the other around his hip. The kiss was slow, sensual and full of emotion. Aaron knew that whatever happened in the future, he would never get tired of those kisses. 

“Thank you. I think we should pack up head down to breakfast. The sooner we are away from Texas, the better.”

“This is one time I completely agree with you.” 

Packing didn’t take long, and when Aaron and Spencer met the rest of the team in the hotel’s cafe, all they ordered was toast and coffee. Aaron wanted to be on the plane and back home, putting Megan Kane behind him while honouring what she tried to bring to light at the same time. Aaron knew he could never do that to Jack. Leave him behind, or ignore him. It was hard for him to fathom any father doing that to their child. Looking over at Spencer, Aaron knew he felt much the same way. Spencer could never leave Rose, she was now one of his most important priorities, and it showed. The smile on his lover’s face as he showed the group some of the new pictures on his phone of Rose told Aaron that Spencer would never do anything to hurt her. 

Finishing his coffee, he called for the team to gather their things so they could be on their way home. Aaron had plans for some time with Jack, showing him just how much he was loved.

* * *

Aaron and Jack had set-up the pull out on the couch in the den, Spencer was in the kitchen popping popcorn and making hot chocolate. They had been out on an early dinner date, then decided to come home and spend time cuddled up under warm blankets with Jack to watch a movie. 

Aaron was content. He vowed right then and there that he wanted that feeling to last for as long as humanly possible. The object of this contentedness was walking in pushing a serving cart in front of him. 

“You know, the perks of dating someone who is obscenely rich is a serving cart,” Spencer teased as he passed the popcorn bowl to Aaron, then his mug of hot chocolate. He had put Jack’s in a lidded sipper cup made for hot drinks, that wouldn’t spill if Jack dropped it. Spencer’s he set on the side table near where he was going to sit. 

Aaron had Rose on his lap, she was giggling and cooing at Jack making goofy faces at her. Aaron was smiling, but also making sure that Jack didn’t topple his cup over. After Spencer settled down on the bed, he took his daughter and held her in his right arm so that the left was free to handle his cup.

“What are we watching, Spencer?” Spencer had asked for it to be a surprise. Aaron decided to indulge him. He loved seeing how excited Spencer would get sharing something of himself with him and Jack. 

“This is My Neighbor Totoro by the Japanese animation house Studio Ghibli, directed by Hayao Miyazaki. Most of his movies are kid friendly, but they all have a wonderful underlying message. This one is about family, loss and recovery.”

“And it is age appropriate for Jack?”

“Oh, yes. You’ll both love it.”

Spencer snuggled closer to Aaron, and Jack leaned back against the both of them. When everyone was settled, the popcorn on Jack’s lap, Spencer started the movie.

A few minutes in, Aaron stretched out and laid an arm around Spencer’s shoulders and held him close. The word family went through Aaron’s head, and he had to agree that is what it felt like. Aaron watched Jack a moment who sat in rapt attention. Gently ruffling his son’s hair, Aaron didn’t think the night could be any more perfect.

When the movie finished, Jack was already asleep, head on Aaron’s lap, legs sprawled over Spencer’s. Rose had long ago fallen asleep lying against Spencer’s chest. 

Aaron was playing with Spencer’s hair, head back against the back of the couch.

“I think we should get the little ones to bed.” Aaron had his free hand gently rubbing what he could reach of Jack’s shoulder and arm. “Thank you, Spencer. That was a wonderful movie.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Next time we can do one of the others like Kiki’s Delivery Service or Ponyo. Some of the other’s might be too heavy at his age.”

“I’m sure he’ll love them. Why don’t you get Rose to bed and I’ll take care of Jack? We’ll come and clean in the morning.”

“Alright.” Spencer lifted Rose into his arms, she stretched and let out a protesting cry, but it was quick as Spencer stood up. She settled back down right away. As soon as Spencer was up and headed towards the baby’s room, Aaron gently nudged Jack.

“Come on, Little Man. Time for you to go to bed.”

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Aaron picked Jack up and carried him to his bedroom and cuddled with him on his bed reading a story till the boy fell asleep. 

Aaron went to his bedroom and saw Spencer already curled up under the covers. For a moment he leaned in the doorway and considered how the relationship was progressing. If all he had for the rest of his life was this, right here Aaron knew he would take it. Crawling in bed, Aaron spooned behind Spencer and fell asleep knowing that things could only get better from here.

* * *

Aaron was at his desk early wanting to get some work done on budget reports, evaluations and some of the more sensitive consults. He wanted to finish the budget reports before his meeting with Strauss and the other Unit Chiefs. This was a very inconvenient time for his mobile to be ringing. Pulling the phone out of its holder around his waist Aaron saw it was Ashcroft calling.

“Ash? I hope this is important. I have a budget report to finish.”

“ _ I could finish it for you and find money for your team. I’m sure that the other UC’s are over-inflating their needs. Leave it to me... _ ”

“Ash, no. I will hash this out the proper way. Now, what is it you need?”

“ _ You need to get home. It’s Crispin. I have enough evidence to link him to Benoit, but not enough that anyone will do anything. You and Edward are the only ones in the family that have ever been able to intimidate the bastard into telling the truth _ .”

Aaron rubbed his forehead. This was the worst time for this to happen. He wasn’t sure if he could get the time, but if it were as serious as Ashcroft said, then he would try to figure it out.

“This is the worst timing, Ash. But, I shall see what I can work out.”

“ _ I don’t know what my dear brother has gotten himself into, but I don’t think he’ll come away clean. I don’t want to confront him and upset Mummy. _ ”

Aaron looked at his desk and wondered if he could take a few days to deal with this. He would ask Tony to go with him. It would be good for his cousin to see the family home. 

“Alright. Give me a few hours, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“ _ I know this is inconvenient... _ ”

“Ashcroft, it’s family.”

“ _ Thank you, Aaron _ .’

Aaron wasn’t sure how much help he could actually be, but he knew what Ash was asking. He wanted Aaron to interrogate Crispin to find out what the hell was going on. He knew whatever it was Crispin was doing it was bound to break his Aunt Isabella’s heart and for that he would never forgive his cousin.

Putting family out of his mind, Aaron got back to work.

Three hours later, and a budget hashed out, with Aaron giving suggestions to the other teams on how to save money, they all got what they needed and even a few small things they wanted. Everyone left, but Aaron stayed behind.

“Chief Strauss. I needed to speak to you a moment.”

Strauss stood and gathered her things together before acknowledging Aaron.

“We’ll talk in my office.”

Aaron wanted to roll his eyes, but he held himself in check as he followed his boss back to her office. Once they were settled, she leaned forward and smiled. Aaron wasn’t fooled by that smile, it was equal parts shark-like and fake. 

“Now, Agent Hotchner, what is it you need?”

“I need two weeks. There is a family situation, and I need to return to England to help clear it up. In fact, it can actually directly impact both the FBI and NCIS as well as the CIA.”

Strauss frowned as she leaned back in her chair.

“Can you tell me more?”

“I don’t want to make untoward accusations, but I believe my cousin is having dealings with Rene Benoit. I know he is on both the FBI and CIA most wanted list. I don’t know what is going on, but if what we suspect is true it could have far-reaching consequences.”

Strauss looked like she was going to deny Aaron’s request. He was surprised at her next words.

“Alright. Will starting at the end of the week be sufficient?”

“Yes, it will. Thank you, Chief. I appreciate it.”

Aaron was dismissed, and he had a feeling Strauss had an agenda, he was just not sure what it was. Getting back to his office he ran into Spencer, who he asked to come to his office. Once there he explained what was going on and that he would need to leave for a short time.

“I understand, Aaron.”

“I promise I’m coming back.”

Spencer moved around the desk, leaned down and gave Aaron a chaste kiss.

“I know. Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I know how to handle Crispin.”

Aaron let Spencer go back to his desk and hoped that the situation could be resolved quickly. He was not looking forward to this trip.

* * *

“Emily? Are you alright?” Aaron asked as he started towards the kitchen area to get some fresh tea.

“No. No, I’m not. I just found out a friend of mine died. I think he may have been murdered.”

“I’m so sorry. Do you need some time?” 

“No. I...I’d like some leeway to look into this. There was another young man who died in strange circumstances. I just want to find out what happened.” Emily wiped away tears that had fallen as she took a deep breath. “I hadn’t seen Matthew in a really long time, but he was important to me, you know?”

“I understand. However, tread carefully, Em. We don’t have an official case. But, if you need anything I’ll help where I can.”

“Thank you, Hotch.”

Aaron watched his friend walk away and settle in at her desk for a few moments, then he went to his office. He knew what it was to lose friends in mysterious circumstances. He thought about colleagues and friends he lost on missions and empathised with Emily.

About an hour later he saw her leaving and hoped that in her grief she didn’t get too far into something that could hurt her.

When she came back with the information on how the second victim died, Aaron gave her and the team some leeway to inquire into the situation. He went with Rossi to question Matthew’s parents. After they were kicked out, Aaron driving back to the BAU, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Okay, I’ve come to know that look. What is it?” Rossi asked as he turned to look at Aaron.

“I don’t know. There was something very odd about the parents. I’ve done many notifications and interviews with grieving parents, and they were just...”

“Too calm, too rational?”

“Precisely. They are hiding something.”

“Well, not like we’ll be let back into their house.” 

Aaron frowned and knew the team was treading down a very slippery slope on this non-case. When they got back to the BAU and spoke with Spencer and Morgan, there were just too many odd things that were not adding up. When Rossi took a close look at the photos that Morgan had taken of the scratches on the floor and the marks on the headboard, he looked towards Aaron.

“With everything else that the families told us and these marks, could this have been an exorcism?”

“Rossi, are you serious?”

“Yes. I’m not saying I believe in people being possessed by the devil, but these families obviously believed something had happened to their loved ones.”

Aaron was not exactly an atheist, but he had a hard time believing in possession, exorcism and all of the more esoteric beliefs of religion. 

“Dave, can you find out more? I’ll make a few telephone calls and see what I can dig up.” Aaron reminded them all that they had no authority in what they were doing.

Sitting back at his desk he started to make inquiries. Needing some guidance, he called someone who was close to several members of the Church.

“Uncle, I have a situation that I wondered if you had time to discuss.”

“ _ For you, anything, Aaron. How can I be of assistance? _ ”

Aaron ran down the information the team already had. Galicia, Spain, the exorcisms, the young men who were dead. 

“ _ This would not be Church sanctioned, Aaron. If it was, there are strict protocols they must follow. You might want to speak with your old boss at MI5. He knows several high ranking clergies from his diplomatic liaisons _ .”

“Thank you, Uncle.”

Aaron didn’t hesitate to call Mycroft Holmes. The man may be a complete arsehole, but he really did have deep connections in all areas of Government. Taking a moment, he called a number that he rarely ever had to use. 

By the time he had gotten off the phone with Mycroft, a few things had become clear. He was also waiting for a call back from Mycroft as well as information about a Priest who may be recovering from exhaustion. While he was waiting, Aaron returned to doing paperwork that he had put off the last couple of weeks. He hoped that the outcome of the case would satisfy Emily, they were all taking a big risk on this one.

* * *

“Father Silvano, you’re under arrest for murder.” Aaron handed the arrest warrant to the young priest with Father Silvano.

“You can’t arrest me, I have diplomatic immunity.”

“Ah yes, that is where you are quite mistaken, Father. You are not an official ambassador, your immunity is low level, and you can be arrested for crimes committed on American soil. Also, the Vatican when told of your activities, rescinded your status.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I very much know exactly what I am doing. I have just as many, if not more, contacts as you do. Your vendetta ends here and now.”

“If you do this, there will be more evil in this world.”

“Father Silvano, my contact did some digging. Father Raul Del Toro was not killed by anything nefarious. He had a known heart condition, and the preparations for the pilgrimage stressed him out. There is a medical report that he saw his physician a few days before the final services. His heart was bad. Also, there were over fifteen hundred visitors ending their pilgrimage at Father Del Toro’s church. His death was ruled natural causes. Why you are focused on these four men...”

“They were seen at the church late.”

“As were many other saying prayers and lighting candles. Whatever you think happened, Father Silvano, I’m afraid there is just no evidence, and you have caused the death of two troubled, but innocent young men. Now, you have two options. You can voluntarily leave and go back to the Vatican where they will deal with you, or you can be taken back to the FBI where you will be processed and charged with murder.”

Aaron crossed his arms and glared at the priest. 

“We will go back to Italy.”

“You will not be allowed back on American soil. And, by the time you return any status you had with England will also be revoked.”

“I hope you don’t let the evil you deal with everyday enter your lives. Peace and God be with you.”

“I can’t believe he is just going to get away with it. What were we even doing here, Hotch?” Morgan glared at the Priest who had entered the waiting vehicle. 

“Helping a friend. And believe me, I do not believe he will get away with this. The Vatican has stringent rules on exorcisms, and this man performed the rituals outside of the Church’s support. If my contact is correct, he will be dealt with harshly.”

Aaron turned to Prentiss.

“We’re lucky in that my contacts helped us with this case. If not there would have been nothing we could have done. Emily, tread lightly for a little while, the brass is not happy with how we went about this.”

“I know. I’m sorry I put you in this position, Hotch.”

Aaron nodded and looked towards John Cooley’s house.

“You wanted to help a friend. I understand that. We all have to walk a little softer for a bit. But, I believe it to be worth it.”

Prentiss thanked Aaron for helping to get some answers for Matthew’s death. Aaron just nodded then moved to the waiting sedan and got in with Rossi beside him. The drive to the airport was silent as they each thought about the nature of evil and how they dealt with it on a regular basis.


	17. Chapter 16

 

The flight to London was thankfully uneventful. Jack did well, both Val and Tony had kept him entertained. Aaron was surprised more and more at how Tony had taken to Jack. He knew the man had little experience with children and didn’t know how to be around them. Jack, though, had charmed Tony and the two could often be found conspiring mischief, which just made Aaron laugh at the both of them.

The family jet was offered to Aaron, but he declined, saying that they could manage perfectly well commercial. He never wanted to take advantage. Business sometimes needed to come first.

Making their way through customs, then getting their luggage was fairly quick considering how busy Heathrow was at that time of the day.

“Is this the first time you’ve been outside of the States, Anthony?” Aaron asked as they walked through the busy airport and towards the pick-up area.

“I did a little travelling after college and before joining the police academy. But nothing like this.”

Aaron led them towards where a car was waiting for them. He recognised the driver immediately. He was one of the employees of the Paddington estate.

“Hello, Jones. How is the family?”

“They are very well, Sir. I hope your trip was uneventful?”

“It was, thank you. Jones, this is my cousin, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. He prefers Tony. Tony, Alistair Jones. He’s been with the family for what, some twenty years now?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jones opened the back doors of the car to let everyone inside.

“Good to meet you.” Tony nodded as he slipped inside.

“Traffic looks good for this time of day, Sir. I should have you home within the hour.”

“It’s fine, Jones. I think Tony would rather enjoy seeing some of London on our way home.”

“Very good, Sir. There are some drinks, and your aunt left some snacks for you in the cooler.” Jones shut the door on the passenger side, then walked around to the right side of the vehicle, closed the rear door, then got in behind the wheel. A moment later they started on their way.

“If you’d like, Tony, sometime this week have Jones take you out on a proper tour of London. I’m sure you would have a lot of fun. If you would like to do some shopping, there are many areas fantastic for that. I suggest a day at Kensington High Street. While many of our high streets are dying, Kensington is still very robust. I’m sure if you asked, Aunt Izzy or Aunt Liv will take you out for a thorough education on shopping. Though don’t be fooled by Uncle George. He will grouse about shopping, but secretly enjoys it himself.”

Tony laughed as he opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

“That sounds like it might be fun.”

“There are some excellent pubs that I know you’ll enjoy.”

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Jack’s lip pushed out, and he pouted.

Aaron could tell his son was getting tired, but he was trying to stay awake. Jack always enjoyed the bit of travelling they had done before moving to the states. Aaron would have to see about plans later on for their annual leave. Maybe even talking it over with Spencer and the three of them plus Rose taking a trip together. Aaron would give Val the time off to go spend it with her family that was still in Spain. That thought warmed Aaron a little as he pulled out a plastic container that had some sandwiches and a few sweets. He picked out one of the sandwiches and smiled at how it was cut into neat triangles. He pulled out a piece and handed it to Jack. He took a couple for himself, gave one to Val, then handed the box over to Tony.

“These are delicious.” Tony’s eyes lit up as he bit into the sandwich.

“Aunt Liv’s curry chicken. She knows it’s one of my favourites.” Aaron grabbed another piece, then pulled out a shortbread biscuit for Jack. The car ride was fairly silent as Jones made his way through traffic, then out of the city towards the Paddington estate.

When they arrived, everyone was tired from the travel. Uncle George was there to greet everyone, with Aunt Liv just inside the house.

“You lot look beat. Why don’t you go rest, and we’ll have supper later. Talk can wait.” Olivia slipped her arm through Tony’s, “I will show you to your room. Aaron, your’s and Jack’s have been turned down and are clean.”

“Thank you, Auntie. Come on, little man, let’s get some rest.” Aaron picked Jack up in his arms and started up the stairs. Pleasantries could come later, as would the discussion of why they were there in the first place.

Val retired to her rooms leaving father and son to theirs. Aaron knew the next few days were going to be difficult. He just hoped that the family understood what needed to be done, especially Aunt Isabella. He couldn’t imagine his son doing the things that Crispin was accused of doing. There had always been something about Crispin that put Aaron on edge. He was just glad that Uncle Clive wasn’t around to see how far his son had fallen.

After a nap, a shower, and a change of clothes, Aaron felt much better. When he went back downstairs, he went in search of Edward and heard voices in the library. Walking in Aaron saw various members of the family sitting around talking. Aaron was glad to see that Tony was laughing and engaging with the family, he knew how much the younger man had craved belonging somewhere.

“Ah there he is. Tony was just telling us how the two of you have been getting on over there in the States.”

“It has been fun getting to know each other.”

“I bet. And, he’s talked about you and your young man.” Maria swung her leg and smirked at Aaron as she perched on the arm of the chair her husband was sitting in.

“Just what has he been saying?”

“That you seem happy and your Spencer makes you smile.” Aunt Liv stood and walked to Aaron, patting his cheek. “I think it’s wonderful. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you, Auntie.”

“Now, why don’t we leave Tony, Edward, and Aaron alone to discuss some unpleasant things. They’ll tell the rest of us what is going on when they get to the bottom of it.” Aunt Liv started to push everyone out of the Library, saying they could work on getting tea ready for later.

“Ashcroft will be here in about a half hour, but he said to go over some of what he’s been tracking since we first heard about Benoit.”

“Alright, tell me what’s going on.” Aaron pulled a chair up to the desk Edward was sitting at where he had two laptops open and was opening up several documents.

“You know that Ash has always been suspicious of his brother. He’s kept a low key tab on him ever since he became Quartermaster. When you went to the FBI, Aaron, Ash dug a little and found a loose connection to Benoit. He pulled on that connection and found Jennifer Shepard’s little vendetta plan. Ash didn’t stop there. He kept his own eyes on Benoit. There was suspicion on his part that Benoit had someone at SIS in his pockets, he just wasn’t sure who.”

Aaron glanced through the documents that he already knew from when Ash first suspected Shepard.

“Crispin, though, has nothing to do with the Agency, Edward. How is he involved?”

“This is how. Rainier Trust and Holdings Company.”

Aaron frowned, and Tony leaned in, having brought a chair close to the desk himself. They both looked through the documents.

“Looks like a shell corporation. Here it shows that Rainier is an import/export business, but there is nothing on the books that show what it is they  import and export.” Tony was scrolling through the corporation’s documents and frowned.

“Precisely. There is nothing, and this was buried deep under several other company names.” Edward paced in front of the desk. He stopped, turned to Tony and Aaron and started speaking once again.

“I had a forensic accountant look into this when Father and John came to me with suspicions of money being syphoned off. The amounts were small, and over a long period of time, then they started to increase. We were able to track the money into several offshore accounts. All of them with ties back to Rainier.”

“And I’m going out on a limb here and say that you found a link to our dear cousin, Crispin?” Tony raised a brow as he pointed at one particularly damaging document that had Crispin’s signature authorising payments to another offshore account.

“Yes, Tony, that would be correct.” Ashcroft strolled into the library and came over to perch on the edge of the desk. “With all of this paper trail we don’t need much more, but a confession would go a long way in getting the money back and restored to the Paddington businesses.”

“Are you okay, Ash?”

“Am I alright that my bastard of a brother has been trying to bleed the family estate to do god knows what with a known arms dealer? No, I’m not bloody alright. The man needs a boot up his arse, and I know you two are the ones to do it.”

“Ash...” Edward looked worried about their cousin.

“It’s fine, Edward. I’ve always been aware just what a wanker Crispin is. This just proves that he cares nothing for the family and only his own selfish interests.”

Aaron still felt for Ash. He knew if Sean had done anything to betray the family it would gut him and devastate his mother. But, Aaron knew Ashcroft well enough to know that his cousin wouldn’t talk about it. He would approach it logically and later confide in those he was closest to.

“Now, how do you want to approach this, Edward?” Aaron asked as he looked through the documents once more.

“There is more evidence. Buried in the documents is a small storage locker. I am waiting for a warrant. We don’t have hard evidence of who owns the locker or I would have had a local constable break in and check the contents. Once the warrant comes through, we can search it.

“Then it’s a matter of getting Crispin into an interrogation room.”

* * *

Getting Crispin into a place where they could interrogate him wasn’t easy. Aaron strolled through the halls of MI6 with Edward and Tony trailing after him. Q was manning his computers in Q-Branch and M was giving them some leeway.

“Agent Hotchner. I do hope this is necessary.”

“Ma’am, it is. We have a lot of evidence against my Cousin and his dealings with Rene Benoit.”

Tanner was with M and the both of them watched Aaron cross his arms and stare at Crispin through the one-way mirror.

“Are you certain that you are not letting your own experience with Benoit fuel you bringing in your cousin?”

Aaron turned to glare at M.

“Somehow I am not surprised, Ma’am, that you know what happened while I was at Interpol, but I assumed those files were not public knowledge.”

“I intercepted the files, Hotchner. It’s always good to know what is happening in a former MI6 agent’s life. I told you when you first came across Benoit to get it done. Yet, he is still out there. Now, what are you going to do about it?”

“Ma’am. I was not in a position after I was pulled out to do anything about Benoit.”

“Ma’am, Agent, I don’t think this is the appropriate time for a dick measuring contest.” Tanner looked less than pleased with both their behaviour. “Ma’am, you know very well, Agent Hotchner’s value while with us. Agent, you know that M just has our best interests at heart.”

Aaron’s lip twitched as he looked towards Tanner.

“Bill, you’re right. Ma’am, I appreciate this, but I can assure you I am not taking my issues with Benoit out on my cousin. In fact, I wasn’t even the one following his trail. That would be his own brother.”

M pulled back and looked shocked.

“Obviously you didn’t know what Q was doing on his downtime.” Aaron almost, but not quite, smirked at M.

“No. I didn’t.”

“Don’t be angry at him, M. He was working to protect not just the Paddington family, but if the evidence is correct, Queen and Country herself.”

M also tried not to let her mouth twitch into a smile as she looked at Aaron.

“Well, America hasn’t taken all of the English out of you now has it.”

M and Aaron chuckled and turned just in time to catch Tanner rolling his eyes.

“When this is over I do hope you consider my proposal.” M watched Aaron as he stood there observing what was happening on the opposite side of the mirror.

“So, we crack the little shithead yet?” Aaron almost choked as Tony strolled into the observation room. “Damn, doesn’t even look like he’s broken a sweat. I’m sure I can change that, just give me five minutes, Boss.” M turned towards Tony and stared at him dumbfounded.

“Your pass gives you limited access, Agent DiNozzo, but we are pushing protocol. Edward Paddington and Aaron here will interrogate, what did you call him?”

“That’s okay. Sometimes it’s just as fun to watch them crack as it is to do the cracking. Right Jeeves?” Tony’s sarcastic nature was on full display and Aaron would generally find it very amusing, but at the moment he was planning in his head how he wanted to approach Crispin.

“Tony, please play nice.”

“For you, dear cus, sure thing.”

Aaron knew Tony was putting up a front. He was just as angry at Crispin as Aaron was. M and the three men watched as Edward strolled in, hauled Crispin out of his seat and slammed him against the wall.

“I do believe that is my cue. It appears that Edward shares our sentiments.”

Aaron walked around and into the room. He hung back and listened for a moment.

“Alright you little shite, what the hell have you been doing with the money you’ve been syphoning from the family accounts.”

Crispin dared to look smug as Edward held him fast against the wall.

“Oh look, I’ve actually ruffled your feathers, dear cousin.”

“Crispin cut the shite. We have your storage facility, we found the money trail, we have you.”

Crispin looked over at Aaron and sneered.

“Do you? Do you really?”

Aaron matched his expression as he walked towards Edward and Crispin.

“Sit, we need to have a chat.” Aaron had his glare firmly in place and for a split second Crispin’s bravado slipped. Aaron almost laughed, serial killers were harder to crack than his wanker of a cousin.

“You don’t have anything, and you know it. If you did, I would be questioned at the Yard, not here.”

“You do realise with the evidence currently against you that MI6, Interpol, and the CIA all want a piece of you. Not to mention any number of other agencies that want your blood. The family is rather cross with you as well, and Uncle George wants to tear you apart.”

Crispin’s face went a little white. Aaron didn’t miss the slight shaking of his cousin's hands as the man glared back at Aaron and Edward.

“I’m calling your bluff. You don’t have a damned thing...”

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Aaron went to open it. He was handed a stack of files which Aaron dropped loudly on the table. Leaning forward, right in Crispin’s face, Aaron lowered his voice just a little.

“This, right here, is a paper trail. One that your brother has been tugging on for months now. When he suspected something, I called in a friend. No one in the family knew, I didn’t want them to till we knew what was going on.

“He is a forensic accountant. A very, very good one. He combed over the family books, including the trails to the shell companies Ashcroft found. This is his report, this is Ashcroft's. Guess what?”

Crispin reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette case. Edward slammed his hand down over Crispin’s and held him fast.

“You have a chance in hell of walking out of here. What you are going to do is write out a confession, give us every single bank account you’ve hidden away with their account numbers. You will put every single cent you took from the family back. Then, you will give us Benoit.”

Crispin shrank back in his chair and looked at least a little contrite.

“You don’t understand...”

“He’ll kill you, or torture you, or blah, blah, blah.”

Aaron was surprised by Edwards words, but he had to admit they were said by every single low-level offender he had interrogated in the past.

“You mean like Benoit tortured me?” Aaron’s gaze hardened looking into Crispin’s eyes. “Would you have been happy with Jack becoming fatherless? Was it you that gave me to Benoit? Your jealousy over Sean, and I isn’t exactly a secret, Crispin.”

“No. No, I didn’t give you to Benoit. I didn’t know what he was going to do, and that’s the truth.” Crispin put his cigarettes away, leaned forward on the table and placed his head in his hands. There was a long pregnant silence in the room as Aaron and Edward waited for Crispin to make his move.

“Fine. I’ll give you everything, but I want a deal.”

“That isn’t up to me. You’ll have several people to confess to, and they will have to agree on what to do with you. Now, how do I tell your Mother.” Aaron didn’t break eye contact with Crispin.

“I...shite. Please tell Mum...” Crispin actually looked genuinely upset over the mentioning of his Mother. Aaron didn’t feel sorry for him one bit.

“You brought this on yourself.” Aaron pushed the pad of paper over to Crispin. “And be glad we went easy on you. Now, write.”

Aaron left the rest with Edward as he stalked out of the room.

“You played him well.” Tony was there to meet Aaron when he got out of the interrogation room.

“Crispin is, at his core, a coward. Edward and I have broken harder men than that.”

“Still, a thing of beauty. Come on. What is it you Brits say? Buy you a pint?”

Aaron snorted and shook his head.

“I know a fantastic pub. Meet you in a moment. Something I need to do.”

Tony nodded and made his way back towards Q-Branch. Aaron then went in search of Bond. He knew the man wasn’t on a mission, so that meant he was either training or in Q’s office. Aaron got lucky in that he found Bond in the training room.

“James.”

Bond stopped and turned to look at Aaron.

“Hotch.”

Aaron leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“I...” Aaron looked towards the opposite wall as his voice choked on emotion. “I’m sorry if I’ve interfered at all in your relationship with Q. He’s happy with you, and that should be enough.”

“Is that your way of giving us your blessing?” Bond stood there, breathing hard after his workout. His calm demeanor as always hiding how he was truly feeling.

“It’s my way of saying don’t fucking hurt him.”

Aaron pushed off the wall, collected Tony and the two of them left to try to shake off the emotions of learning just how deep into Benoit’s clutches Crispin had gotten himself.

* * *

Aaron walked into the pub he used to frequent when he was still with MI6. There were a few familiar faces as he led Tony through the tables to a booth near the windows.

“Aaron, mate. I thought I’d never see you again. Got yourself off to the Colonies I heard.”

“Simon. Just here for a few days, but I’m sure I’ll be back for visits.” Aaron shook the man’s hand. “Meet my cousin, Tony DiNozzo.”

“Welcome.,” Simon said warmly as he shook Tony’s hand. “Now, what can I get you, fellas?”

“Two pints Guinness. Tony’s never had a pint poured from a true master. And two fish and chips.”

“Comin’ right up.”

“Trust me, Tony. Simon makes the best fish and chips.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Simon was back after a few minutes and placed the two pints down on the table before going back to the bar, taking orders and pouring drinks.

“You know, I’ve been in and out of a lot of bars, but there is nothing like a good pub.” Tony raised his glass and made a quick toast with Aaron, then took a long pull. His face lit with surprise. “You weren’t kidding. This is perfect.”

“Simon went to Ireland and learned right from the brewer on how to pour the perfect pint of Guinness. He came back certified. Of course, we had a bit of fun with him about it, but proof, they say, is in the pour.”

Tony chuckled as the two men enjoyed their ales. When two plates of fresh fried golden fish and a pile of crispy chips were placed on the table, Tony looked ready to dig in.

“Oh, this is amazing.”

“Told you. Best in the region.”

“Somehow I think you are just prejudiced.”

“Could be. Simon and I were mates when I was in the service. When he opened this place, I admit I was one of his first customers.”

“You have a lot of good history, here Aaron. I’m still amazed at how much you changed your life.”

Aaron grabbed the bottle of vinegar that was perpetually on the table and generously covered his chips with it, much to Tony’s distaste, then ate some before taking a good drink of his ale giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I have to say that the change has been both easier than I expected in some ways, and harder in others. I do miss places like this, where any time of the day friends or family could walk in. It’s hard being away from family, but it’s been good as well. I have a lot to be thankful for.”

“You know, somehow I thought being in spook central would be, I don’t know, weird or creepy, but it was neither. It was both more and less bureaucratic.”

Aaron laughed because he knew exactly what Tony meant.

“I think it’s all of the popular spy movies. Honestly most of the time it’s analysing intel and paperwork. There can be missions that are dangerous, but truthfully not as many as you might imagine.”

“So, like any other good police work.”

Aaron laughed at Tony’s expression.

“Very much so.”

When plates were empty, and a fresh pint was placed on the table, Aaron and Tony were startled by someone sliding into their booth.

“This is just a friendly little visit, lads. I promise.”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

“Kort, what are you doing here?’

“Back off of Benoit.”

Aaron leaned back in the booth and sipped at his ale watching Kort a moment.

“I’m sorry. It’s out of my hands. And, I am fairly certain that you will not be welcomed in the halls of SIS.”

Aaron saw out of the corner of his eye Simon walking over.

“Everything alright, mate?”

“Ta, Simon. Just an old acquaintance. In fact, why don’t you bring him a pint.”

Kort looked like he was going to protest, but Aaron just raised a brow. Kort nodded, and Simon glared at him a moment before he patted Aaron’s shoulder and walked away.

“Your friend seemed suspicious.”

“That’s because he is. He knows just about everyone who comes in here. Most work for the agency. I’m frankly quite surprised you made it in.”

“Maybe not everyone is suspicious like you.”

Simon was back and laid the glass down on the table in front of Kort, held eye contact a moment, then walked away.

“Oh, Simon is even more suspicious of blokes he doesn’t know. But, he’ll give you a one-time pass. Don’t expect to be welcomed back.”

Tony was listening attentively at what was being said as well as what wasn’t. He sipped his ale as he watched the verbal tennis match between Aaron and Kort.

“I’ve been working Benoit for three years.”

“Yes, I know. I saw you, or did you forget that little fact.” Aaron felt his expression go flat. Spencer wasn’t the only one with exceptional memory. Though, some things a person never truly forgot. Aaron remembered every single second of his time at Benoit’s hands.

“I couldn’t blow my cover. I was just getting into the man’s organisation. If I could have done something...”

Aaron leaned forward and dropped his voice as he glared at Kort.

“Keep telling yourself that, Kort. You forget I was once like you. But, I didn’t let myself become a heartless bastard. Part of me thinks I should have let James shoot you.” The quick flash of fear in Kort’s eyes had Aaron feeling a little bit of self-satisfaction. “I got out of the game before I lost what little of my soul was left. Benoit is going down. We have enough with the confessions from today. I don’t know what the CIA is planning, but I can assure you, Kort, that my former bosses will ask you, politely, of course, to leave England.”

Kort took a long pull on his pint as Aaron kept his eyes on the man.

“Well, this has been enlightening. Kort, I think you need to get your skeezy ass back to spook central if I were you. Otherwise, I have a feeling Aaron here knows several ways to make you disappear. I don’t think you want that, do you?”

Kort turned his eyes to Tony.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

“I certainly hope not. Bye now.”

Kort slid out of the booth, threw some pounds on the table and one last look passed between Aaron and Kort.

“I don’t ever forget those that fucked me over, Kort. Just be glad I am no longer MI6 because, for you, I might have gone 00.”

Kort visibly swallowed, turned and walked out of the pub.

“That was cold, Aaron. Effective, but cold.” Tony lifted his glass and smiled an almost evil little smile.

“The bastard watched the whole time, Anthony. I vowed that if I ever got out of that situation, I would kill him. To learn he was CIA...let’s just say I was more than happy I had something to live for. If it wasn’t for Jack...”

“Aaron, you don’t have to explain. Trust me.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

It took Aaron a few moments to regain his composure. But once he did, he finished off his drink, and the two of them left the pub. Goodbyes and promises to be back were said, and Aaron knew that he still had parts of his old life to come back to whenever he wanted to. That thought alone settled something inside of him that had been unsettled since he had left. He walked in silence back to the car and knew that when there was time he wanted to bring Spencer here. Aaron wanted to show Spencer  _ his _ England, and that thought alone chased away the dark thoughts his mind had fallen into.

 


	18. Chapter 17

 

Aaron and Tony separated after landing back in the States. Aaron wanted to run by the office to do a little paperwork before heading home. He knew the files had piled up during his absence. He just wanted to make sure that nothing urgent needed handling before he went home.

Barely back an hour and Aaron’s office phone was ringing. Frowning, because no one other than Val knew that he was there, Aaron picked up the phone hoping that it wasn’t a case. 

“Hotchner,” Aaron said as he looked down at the file he had opened up.

“ _ Oh, I’m sorry I was looking for Agent Jason Gideon _ .” The female voice wasn’t one that Aaron recognised. Alarm bells started to go off in his head as he shut the file and concentrated on the call.

“Agent Gideon is no longer with the Bureau. He resigned almost eighteen months ago. Is there something I can assist you with?”

“ _ Hold on _ .” The female voice left, and Aaron could tell he was put on hold. Waiting patiently, Aaron wondered what was going on. “ _ Mr Shaunessy is willing to speak with you...? _ ”

“I apologise, I’m Aaron Hotchner. I took over for Agent Gideon when he left.”

The woman relayed the message to the other person in the room. There was a short bit of silence on the other side, and Aaron again waited.

“ _ I’m sorry, Agent Hotchner. This situation is quite urgent. Do you know anything about the Boston Reaper? _ ”

Aaron recalled the case in his mind. It was one of the unsolved that he had committed to memory. Gideon had been solo on that case. In fact, it was that very case that was the catalyst for the BAU to work in a team instead of on an individual basis. The name Shaunessy clicked in his mind and Aaron wondered what the ex-detective wanted.

“I’ve read what files the Bureau has. What is this about, ma’am?”

“ _ Mr Shaunessy says he needs to see someone about the case. Agent Hotchner, it doesn’t look good. He’s dying, Agent, and doesn’t have long _ .”

Aaron knew this was important if the lead detective on a major case was calling him. He honestly was not in the mood for any deathbed confessions, but he would honour a fellow officer’s last wish. 

“Alright. I will see what I can do.”

“ _ Thank you, Agent _ .”

Aaron hung up and immediately looked for the fastest flight to Boston. Finding one, he had just enough time to get home, pack a bag and get to the airport. Aaron could admit he was exhausted, but there was something in the woman’s voice that had Aaron on edge. 

Getting home was quick, Aaron had just enough time to spend a few moments with Jack and head out to the airport. Thankfully the flight was under two hours. Getting out of the airport and into a rental car took another forty, and the entire time Aaron felt an urgency he had never felt before.

Pulling up to Shaunessy’s residence, Aaron shut the car off, gathered his few things and stepped out. He looked at the house once, then started towards it. Aaron barely knocked when the door opened, and the caregiver he had been speaking with greeted him at the door.

“Agent Hotchner, thank you for coming. I must warn you that he is having a difficult evening, but he’s insistent on seeing you.”

Aaron nodded and followed the woman to a room a short ways down a long hall. 

“Here you go. Please try not to keep him too long.”

“I won’t, thank you.”

The woman left, and Aaron walked into the room. His eyes immediately went to the boxes in the corner that were all labelled with a case number and ‘Reaper’ on the side. 

“Thank you for coming, Agent.” Shaunessy had to stop every couple of words to get a breath before he continued.

“I have the feeling that this is quite urgent.”

“Not from around here are you?”

Aaron’s expression softened, and he smiled as he sat down on a chair near the bed. 

“No. I’m from England. But, I can assure you, Detective, that I am more than capable of whatever it is you need to discuss with me.”

Shaunessy pointed to the top box.

“Inside, laying on top, you’ll find a letter.”

Aaron stood and opened the box finding a short, typed letter. He read the contents and frowned.

“This is from the Unsub?”

“You have to understand, Agent. The city was scared, the cops, we just wanted it to go away. I had to make a choice. I’m not asking for forgiveness, only God himself can do that. I’m telling you the killings; they will start again when I die.”

Aaron sat back down and knew that something terrible was coming their way. Something that should have been prevented ten years prior, but with no suspects and little evidence, it looked as if there wasn’t anything anyone could have done without more bodies.

“And you know this because?”

“The deal. I took a deal, Agent Hotchner. To save lives, to save my city. I’m not proud, but I was desperate.”

Aaron was handed a newspaper where Shaunessy had given his response. 

“And you are certain that the Reaper didn’t just move on?”

“No, no I checked. The first few years I was obsessed with making sure there were no new crimes from the Reaper. It worked.”

“But at what cost.” Aaron thought of the deal that Crispin wanted in exchange for his help on Benoit. It was a little more generous than he deserved, but as M had told him, there were bigger fish to catch. This case, though, was very different. Innocent lives were now at stake, and he was going to have to play catch-up.

“You don’t know what it was like ten years ago. The fear, the frustration. Please, Agent, you have to make this right.”

Aaron knew he needed to do some research and fast. Even sitting there speaking with Shaunessy he could tell the man had a few hours at most.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good, good.” Shaunessy laid back and closed his eyes. Aaron waited a moment to see if the man was going to say anything more, but when his breathing deepened, Aaron knew he had fallen asleep. Taking the box with him, Aaron said his goodbyes and headed back home. He knew deep down that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Aaron got into work early the next day, having only slept for a couple of hours, he was tired. He had already been in the paper files and found what he could of Gideon’s case on the Boston Reaper. Aaron also had Anderson doing a fair bit of research as well. He wanted to be prepared for whatever was going to happen in the next few days.

Settling down at his desk, Aaron started in on the files that had been left for him. He was about a fourth of the way through the stack when a cup of coffee and a scone was placed on his desk. He looked up to see Spencer leaning a hip against the edge of the desk.

“I figured you could use that.”

Aaron grabbed the coffee and took a sip. It was perfect.

“Thank you, Spencer. I’m sorry I didn’t phone you last night when I arrived back from England.”

“Aaron, we aren’t joined at the hip. I knew you’d call when you were ready.”

Aaron stood, walked over and closed the door to his office, then walked back to Spencer. Standing in front of Spencer, who scooted back to sit on the desk properly, Aaron leaned in and kissed the genius.

“I missed you.” Aaron gently ran his knuckles over Spencer’s cheek.

“I missed you too.”

“Next time you must go with me. I want to show you all of my favourite places.”

Spencer smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Aaron back.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Aaron hated moving away, but he finally did, much to Spencer’s disappointment. 

“Now, go work, you’re distracting me,” Aaron teased, even though his shoulders held the tension of the long night. 

Spencer hopped off the desk and made his way back down to the bullpen. Aaron went back to working on his backlog when Anderson came in with two boxes of files.

“Sir, I assumed you wanted these right away.”

“Yes, thank you, Anderson.” Aaron stood and took the boxes from the agent. When he peered inside the first box and noticed how neat and organised the files were, Aaron was more than pleased. “Brilliant, Anderson, thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need Agent Hotchner?”

“No, but if there is, I will let you know.” Anderson nodded then went back down to his desk. 

Aaron stood there and debated a moment on what he wanted to do. Taking the paperwork he was working on, he set it all aside on top of the cabinet behind him. From the boxes he pulled files out and settled in to look them over, making notes as he went. 

There were quite a few oddities to the case as Aaron worked through the files. Things that didn’t quite add up, but he wasn’t sure what it was that was setting him off. Without having been there firsthand, Aaron had a vague feeling of an anomaly in the case, he just wasn’t sure yet what it was. He debated contacting Ash, but he didn’t, Aaron wanted to understand first before he turned to his cousin.

About halfway through the day, Aaron received a phone call telling him that Shaunessy had passed away in the early morning hours. Aaron took a moment of silence for the fallen Detective, then called JJ into his office.

Once more he turned to the files, this time to Shaunessy’s. He was so deep into finding the comparisons between Gideon’s and Shaunessy’s notes that he almost didn’t hear JJ coming in.

“Hotch?”

Looking up, Aaron pushed the file away. 

“Come in.” Aaron waved her inside. “I need you to compile information on the Boston Reaper. Whatever Gideon had in the system. We will be getting a call, so we have to be ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Can you tell me how you know?” 

Aaron debated how much to tell her right off the bat, but JJ was his first line of defence against the media. Taking the letter out he handed it to her.

“Detective Shaunessy passed away last night. It won’t be long. The Unsub won’t be able to control the urge. We’ll need to be ready.”

“Alright. I’ll get started right away.”

“Thank you, and JJ?”

“Sir?”

“Keep this quiet till it’s official.”

“Alright.” JJ left Aaron’s office, and he was confident in her abilities to do as he asked her to.  In the meantime, Aaron got back to looking over the notes, creating his own preliminary profile, and trying to figure out as much as he could about The Boston Reaper.

* * *

The call came in the next day. Two people killed and the eye of providence marked on the vehicle. The briefing was quick because Aaron wanted to be in the air as soon as possible. 

“The files you have in front of you are what I could gather together in a short time. There is the compilation of information from Gideon’s investigation, as well as notes I’ve written out comparing the files from Detective Shaunessy and from Gideon. Please study those as much as you can. There is something odd about the case that is eluding me.” Aaron sat on the arm of the couch, with Spencer next to him, Emily on the other side of Spencer.

JJ, Rossi, and Morgan were sitting at the four top. The flight to Boston was short, and Aaron needed them to absorb as much information as possible.

“This letter is how he kept control all of these years?” Rossi held up his copy of the Reapers deal.

“Seeing Shaunessy suffer, knowing that basically, he won gave the Reaper power. He’s now off his leash, so to speak, and he is going to want to find another person to replace Shaunessy. He’ll want that control once more.” Aaron held the folder in his hand as he went over the particulars of the previous case.

“Victimology is all over the place, Hotch. Yes, he’s a sadist, probably gets off on the power and control, but usually, we can pin down the type of Unsub.” Morgan frowned as he made his own notes.

“I believe we are dealing with what is known as an Omnivore. Going through the BAU’s files, I know that you haven’t really dealt with someone such as this. There is no particular victim type, though he does show a lot more anger towards the female victims.”

“Impotent?” Emily asked.

“I don’t want to generalise like that too early. He could be, the stabbing could be The Reaper's way of inflicting rape on the women. The men, it is quick, clean and efficient.” 

“Right. So how do you want to approach this, Aaron?” Rossi asked as he closed up his files.

“JJ, I want you and Reid to go to the station. JJ, you coordinate with the Detective currently assigned the case, Reid, I want you to begin working on getting our boards set up. Dave, you come with me to the current crime scene, and Morgan and Emily, I want you to go to the coroner, see if they have any other evidence.”

When the plane landed, there were three vehicles ready for them to use. Aaron and Dave took one, the rest divided up as per their assignments, and they all went their separate ways, knowing they would meet up in the station in a couple of hours.

“I assume you were not with the Bureau when the Reaper first appeared?” Aaron asked Rossi as he drove towards the crime scene.

“No. I had just retired. I had brought a new guy on board, but I know he didn’t last long. Not with Max and Jason running the show.”

“Do you have any thoughts on the case?”

“Not till we know more. I do agree with your assessment of an Omnivore. They are rare, and usually, we see that more in spree killers who don’t care who they hurt. This is different. He’s too controlled. I can’t believe that he wouldn’t contact Shaunessy over the years, just to remind the man he was out there.”

Aaron wondered about that as well. With everything he read on the Reaper, he would assume that the Unsub would taunt Shaunessy every so often. But, there was nothing in the files he took from Shaunessy that Aaron could find.

“I agree. I bet when we do find him, there will be something on his end. Maybe Shaunessy buried it deep, was embarrassed by taking the deal.” Aaron contemplated as Rossi went silent and they drew closer to the crime scene.

Getting out, Aaron took his time looking around the perimeter of the scene. When he was ready, he approached, flashed his badge and was let past the barrier, with Rossi following behind him. 

“I’m looking for Sergeant O’Mara?” Aaron moved in closer.

“I’m Sergeant O’Mara.”

“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA David Rossi. I understand you dealt with SSA Gideon during the last run of the Reaper.”

“Yes. When I heard Gideon retired I wasn’t sure what to do. But, do you really believe this is the Reaper?”

Aaron walked to the car that was still being processed and looked around. 

“Was something left, and something taken?” Aaron asked as he crouched down and looked at the car seat where the tip of a knife had nicked the upholstery a couple of times. “He used powerful force. That takes strength and stamina.”

Aaron stood and walked back around while Rossi looked the car over himself.

“Yes, he took a watch and left a pair of glasses. In fact, these glasses are from the sole survivor of the first attacks.”

Aaron cocked his head and with gloved hands took the glasses, which were bagged, and looked them over.

“I read about that in Gideon’s files. A George Foyet, correct?”

“Yes. Come on, we’ll go to the station, and I’ll show you our files.”

Aaron had a feeling that the Sergeant didn’t know about Shaunessy and the deal. He was going to have to break it to him carefully. The Boston police were going to be devastated if this got out, which Aaron knew was a possibility after he spoke with O’Mara.

A couple of hours later and everyone was back at the station. Aaron having looked over O’Mara’s files, had a lot of questions. There was something off about the survivor, and Aaron wanted to know more. He called Garcia to have her start a search for George Foyet. 

“O’Mara, what is it that does not fit with the rest of the victims?” Aaron threw the file down on the table. Spencer picked it up and quickly flipped through it. When he cocked his head to the side, Aaron knew he had caught what Aaron had.

“This doesn’t make sense. The girl was shot, and this George Foyet was stabbed?”

“Exactly.”

Morgan took the file and looked through it himself.

“This doesn’t make any sense. If they had been victims of the Reaper, Foyet would have been shot, and the woman would have been stabbed. In fact, the number of wounds on Foyet is minimal compared to the other stabbing victims.” Morgan stood and looked at the board of past victims and present victims. Foyet and his date broke pattern.

Morgan’s phone rang while they were going back and forth on building a profile. Aaron was only listening with half an ear, he trusted Morgan to tell them what they needed to hear when he was done with the phone call.

“Garcia can’t find anything on this Foyet. She said he’s completely off the grid.”

“I think I need to speak with Foyet, find out what it is about this person that isn’t sitting right with me.” Aaron stood studying the notes that had already been compiled when JJ came up to him with a note of her own. 

“Sir, a Roy Colson is downstairs. He wanted to speak with the Agent in Charge.”

Aaron knew that name, he had picked up Colson’s book a couple of years prior when he and Valentina were on a true crime kick. He had been impressed by Colson and his handling of the victims and their families. 

“Thank you, JJ. I will go speak with him.”

Aaron had the others work on trying to find any connections, however tenuous, that the victims may have had. 

Once outside, Aaron found Colson, who was pacing waiting for whoever was going to be coming down.

“Mr Colson?” Aaron called out.

The man turned and took the two steps to Aaron holding out his hand. 

“Yes. You must be the man who is now taking over the case?”

“Yes,” Aaron said as he took Colson’s hand and quickly shook it. “I’m SAIC Aaron Hotchner. I’ve replaced Jason Gideon as BAU Chief.”

“Agent Hotchner. Look, I don’t know if you know who I am.”

“Actually, I do. I read your book a couple of years ago. I was impressed by how you treated the families and the victims in your book.”

“Thank you. Most of the money from the book went to a fund for the families.”

Aaron studied Roy Colson and wondered why he was there.

“I assume you’ve heard the news and that’s why you are here.”

“You and I both know that it’s the Reaper.”

“I’m not prepared to confirm that.” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t break eye contact with Colson.

“Look, I know this case better than anyone. We both know that it is the Reaper. I’m just asking that you keep me in the loop.”

Aaron sighed and rubbed his eyebrow a moment.

“Look, when I can give you something I will. And, how about this, you can have full access to the BAU when this case is over.”

Colson looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Full access?”

“Yes. No one has ever had the privilege.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll wait. Just, let me be first?”

“Fine. Now I really need to get back.”

Colson waived Aaron on. When Aaron got to the door of the station he turned and called out for Colson to come back.

“I know you were close to George Foyet. Do you happen to have his address? We can’t seem to locate him.”

“Sure, just a sec.” Colson took his phone out and quickly wrote it out on a pad of paper for Aaron. “Here. But, please, he trusts me.”

“I’m sure he does. Thank you.” Aaron said his goodbyes to Colson then went back upstairs. When he got there another call came through, two more victims. Aaron made a mental note to track down Foyet once they got back from the latest crime scene.

* * *

“That’s him.” Aaron watched Foyet walking with a limp up to his row house. To his trained eye, there was something odd about the way he was walking, but Aaron would put aside his suspicions till after he spoke with the man.

“Let’s go talk to him.” Rossi stepped out of the car with Morgan behind the both of them. 

Aaron was the first to knock on the door after crossing the street to get to Foyet’s house.

“Hello?”

“George Foyet?”

“Where did you hear that name?” The man looked around him, his body language telling Aaron he was afraid, but when he looked Foyet in the eyes, it was a different story. 

“The file on the Boston Reaper.”

“I heard something about it. So, he’s back.” Foyet sat down and made himself look small. Aaron kept his eyes on him. 

“We believe so. Mr Foyet, can you tell us again what happened to you that night?” Rossi asked as he leaned up against the sink.

Foyet told his story, which deviated little from what was in the files. 

“Mr Foyet, tell me something, why do you think the Reaper broke protocol with you and your date?” Aaron asked as he stared the man down.

“I...I can’t really answer that, Agent. You would have to ask him now, wouldn’t you.” 

Aaron sat down in a chair opposite Foyet, who grabbed a bottle of prescription pills. 

“Yes, I suppose I should ask him that when we catch him.”

“Y-you think you will?”

Aaron’s face hardened as he glared at Foyet. 

“Oh, yes. I always catch my man, Mr Foyet.” 

The staring contest went on for a few minutes, no one dared to even breathe. The tension in the air getting thick as the minutes ticked by. 

“Well, th-that’s good. Maybe then I can live my life in peace.”

“Right. Keep yourself available, Mr Foyet. We may still have some questions.” Aaron stood, and Foyet did as well. The two men shook hands.

“I’ll do whatever I can, Agent.”

Aaron held Foyet’s gaze for a moment longer, then he, Rossi and Morgan left. The rest of the day was spent combing through Foyet’s life. Aaron had Garcia looking into his medical history and what drugs he was taking. If there was one thing, Aaron knew from his time at MI6, and his own injuries from Benoit, it’s that stab wounds can have lasting consequences. 

Garcia was able to hack into his medical files, which meant Aaron was going to have a talk with her about hacking without a warrant, but for now, he would let it slide. Foyet was indeed taking a few medications that were directly related to his injuries.

“It’s him. I just know it.” Aaron kept his focus on Foyet’s picture. “There are too many odd things in his background, and now this. How do we prove it?”

“I don’t know. We just keep at it till something falls into place,” Rossi said as he walked away from the boards and sat at the conference table. 

“Alright. We aren’t going to get more tonight. Everyone get some food and some sleep. We’ll regroup tomorrow and see what we can do from there.”

Aaron packed up his things and waited for Spencer, the two were going to ride back to the hotel together. The others were going out for the evening. 

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked as they sped towards their hotel. 

“I hate knowing we have the right person, but there’s not a damned thing we can do about it without proper evidence.”

“You believe it is Foyet.”

“Spencer, I know in my gut it is Foyet. Everything about the man is a contradiction. The girlfriend who isn’t really a girlfriend, the 911 call, him being stabbed and not shot. There is too much there that does not fit the victim of the Reaper, and everything that fits him being the Reaper.”

“Maybe something will break in the morning.”

“That is what I’m counting on.”

The two of them had dinner in the hotel’s cafe, then dragged themselves up to their rooms. Since everyone was out, Aaron felt it safe to give Spencer a kiss goodnight. He hated parting, but he also wanted to keep this as professional as possible. 

Aaron went to his room and collapsed on the bed that was free of files. Pulling his phone out, he wanted to call home and check on Jack.

“ _ Hallo, Daddy _ .”

Aaron knew his boy was tired. Jack always fell back into less formal speak when he became sleepy.

“Hello, little man. How was your day?”

“ _ I had fun. Miss Valley took me to an indoor park. They had dodgems, and skeeball, and pinball, and all kinds of games. We played all day, Daddy. Miss Valley let me have a hot dog and crisps. They let you see how they make them. _ ” 

Aaron smiled to himself, hearing his son chatter on about all of the fun things they did that day lightened his heart a little.

“Well, perhaps when I return home you can take me there and show me all around.”

“ _ Can Uncle Pencer come too, Daddy? I bet he would be brilliant at the dodgems _ .”

Aaron laughed thinking about Spencer in one of the arcade cars, going wild all over the place.

“I bet he would. I will ask him. Now, it’s off to bed for you, young man.”

“ _ Okay, night Daddy _ .”

“Goodnight, buddy.” Aaron hung up and laid the phone on his chest. Talking to his son always helped to get him through a tough case and this night was no different.

Getting up, Aaron grabbed a few singles from his wallet and went to get himself a fizzy drink. He didn’t want any more coffee, and the tea in the hotel room did not look promising at all. He bought a bottle of water and a fizzy lemonade, then went back to his room where he attempted to not look at the files piled on the other bed.

Aaron knew he needed to distance himself for a little while from the case. Stretching out on the bed he grabbed his book, opened up his fizzy drink and tried to put the Reaper out of his mind for a couple of hours at the least. 

About an hour into trying to relax, Aaron’s phone rang. He narrowed his eyes, because anyone on the team, or from back home would call his mobile. Setting his book aside, Aaron let the phone ring a couple more times before he answered it.

“Who is this?”

“ _ I’ll stop hunting them if you stop hunting me _ ,” The disguised voice said. 

“You believe that I would take that deal?”

“ _ It’s a good deal. _ ”

“I’ve misjudged you. I thought you were smarter than this.”

“ _ You should take it _ .”

“And you’ve misjudged me.”

“ _ This is your last chance _ .”

“I don’t make deals. I’m the guy that hunts guys like you.”

“ _ There are no guys like me _ .”

Aaron chuckled, but there was no mirth behind his laugh. He knew he was taunting the man on the other end of the phone, whom he suspected was Foyet.

“You all think that, and you are all wrong. You’re a psychopath. One in a sea of others. Your methods are not even that original. I will find you, and I will put you in jail.

“ _ You will regret this! _ ” The Reaper snarled on the other end of the line.

“I’ll see you soon.” 

The Reaper hung up, and Aaron took a deep breath. He had a terrible feeling about this. 

* * *

Standing outside of the bus, Aaron tried to control his emotions. 

“You alright?” Rossi asked him as he stepped off the bus.

“No. I’m not alright. He called me earlier.”

“What did he say?”

“He wanted to make a deal. One like he had with Shaunessy. There was no way I was going to agree to one.”

“And you shouldn’t.”

Aaron looked up at the bus, trying to puzzle out the numbers, but he just couldn’t get his head around them.

“This is my fault.” Aaron didn’t even try to stop the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. “I taunted him on the phone. I knew what might happen if I did.” 

“So, you’re human after all.” 

“This isn’t a joke, Dave.”

“No. It isn’t, but this is also not your fault. You didn’t come out here and pull the trigger. You didn’t decide to suddenly turn Unsub and come out here and kill.”

“But...”

“What? You did what you called me out on?”

Aaron when to answer, but just wiped his face as he paced the alley where he and Rossi had walked to. 

“Yes. I can’t help feeling responsible. What good am I if I lower myself to them?”

“Makes you human, Aaron. Now, get off the pity party bandwagon and let’s go catch this guy.”

Aaron gawked at Rossi a moment, then shook his head. 

“Right. Come on.” Aaron already had his notes about the scene written out, the crime scene techs didn’t need them standing around. Getting back to the station, pictures of the latest victims were attached to the already overflowing boards. 

Colson had shown up at the station, and Aaron told him to run with the story. With the latest killings, there was going to be no stopping the media after that. Colson told Aaron that he would keep the Shaunessy deal out of the story, that the families didn’t need to know about that. 

The next few hours were a flurry of activity in trying to decipher the numbers that were painted in the victim’s blood on the windows of the bus. It was Spencer who finally solved the number problem. 

“They are Foyet’s other addresses. The bus that was taken, it has a stop near each of those addresses.” Spencer showed the team on the map he had on one of the boards. Public transportation would be easy for Foyet to make himself invisible.

“Reid, you’re a genius. Alright, Dave and Emily, you take the 1488 address, Morgan and JJ go to 201 and Reid you and I will ‘take 1439. Alright, everyone be careful. We don’t know what kind of situation we are going into.”

Everyone left immediately and went to their respective addresses.

“Are you okay, Aaron?” Spencer turned to watch Aaron as he drove to their destination.

“I know it isn’t my fault, what happened, but I can’t help feeling somewhat responsible.”

“You know you did nothing wrong. This was all the Unsub.”

Aaron gripped the steering wheel and knew Spencer was right, just like Rossi had been, but sometimes feelings just didn’t make sense.

“I know, here,” Aaron pointed to his head, “But, it’s hard to not feel responsible here.” Aaron pointed to his heart. “Those people were killed in direct retaliation for my taunting, but I know ultimately it isn’t my fault. I just need to fully catch up to that.”

“You know I’m here if you need to talk.” 

“Thank you, Spencer.” Aaron reached over and gently squeezed Spencer’s knee. They arrived at the address a few moments later. With the search warrant, they were able to obtain based on the evidence that they did have, Aaron and Spencer were able to enter the premises. Quickly searching they found very sparse, but obsessively clean and orderly cupboards. This threw up a red flag for the both of them. 

“He isn’t here. Now what?”

Aaron stood on the porch outside and looked around. While standing there, Aaron received a call that Morgan had been attacked and there was an officer down. Aaron and Spencer ran to their vehicle and made it to the address Morgan had been checking out. When they got there, Morgan was in the dining area with an ice pack on his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Bastard got the drop on me.”

“Could you tell at all who it was?” Aaron asked as he took in the scene around him. 

“Nah. Dude was wearing all black.” An angry look came across Morgan’s face. “He took my credentials, Hotch.”

“We’ll get them back for you, Morgan.” The EMT was done checking him over, Morgan handed her the ice pack. “Are you going to be up for continuing?”

“I’m fine.”

Aaron nodded and laid a gentle hand on Morgan’s shoulder and lightly squeezed. After searching through the house, Aaron got a call from Garcia.

“ _ Sir, I looked into the names on the properties you guys went to search _ .”

“What did you find?”

“ _ That all three aliases work for the Department of Education, scratch that, William Parker was fired for, get this, inappropriate conduct with his female students _ .” 

“What was his position?”

“ _ Substitute teacher, science department. He has several misconduct reprimands on his other two aliases. _ ”

Aaron turned to Spencer and Morgan, who had stepped out of the house as well.

“It’s him,” Aaron told them what Garcia had found out. “Garcia, I need you to ping Roy Colson’s phone,” Aaron took out the card that Colson had given him with his personal cell number listed on it.

“ _ Give me one sec, Sir _ .” Aaron could hear Garcia clacking at her keyboard. “ _ Found him. Sent the location to your phone, Sir.”  _

“Good work, Garcia.” Aaron hung up and started towards his vehicle with Spencer and Morgan trailing. “Garcia found Colson. I know he was going to try to see Foyet after last night. Come on.” Aaron ran to the SUV, Spencer and Morgan piled inside, and Aaron sped away after they buckled in.

Getting to the house Foyet was at, one that wasn’t listed under any of the aliases they had dug up, Aaron hard parked, then jumped out and ran up to the house. He had Morgan go around the back, with Spencer backing Aaron up. Aaron waited enough time to let Morgan make it around back, then Aaron burst into the house. There he found Colson at a computer, and Foyet had a gun to the man’s head. 

“Stop.” Aaron held up his gun pointing it at Foyet.

“I'll kill him.” Foyet smiled a smile that sent a chill down Aaron’s spine. He had seen that same smile on other killers, ones he had put down himself.

“You need him to write your story.” 

“I'm taking him with me. I'll let him go as soon as I'm safe.”

“No, you're not.” Aaron glared at Foyet as the man pressed the gun against Roy’s head.

“I said I'll kill him.”

“You kill him, I kill you.” Aaron made a show of pulling the trigger part of the way.

“You think I'm afraid to die?”

“You're not afraid. You're greedy and narcissistic. You want the recognition that's going to come from the book that he's gonna write. You want the fame that's gonna come from the media. It's gonna be like Bundy.”

“I'm gonna be bigger than Bundy.” Foyet’s eyes glazed over a little in the madness that lived just underneath.

“Well, you can't enjoy it if you're dead.”

“If you know me so well, how come somebody had to die to bring you here?”

“That's your choice, not mine. You're the serial killer.”

“That's right.” Foyet laughed as Morgan came around to the side of Foyet. “Hello, Derek.”

“Where's my badge? Where is it, you son of a bitch?” Morgan grabbed Foyet and cuffed him after taking the gun out of the man’s hands.

“I'm gonna be more famous than you even realise.”

“You're dreamin'.” Morgan yanked the man out toward the patrol car that had pulled up after Spencer called it in. 

“Roy, you alright?”

“Yeah. I...I can’t believe it was him.”

Aaron didn’t know how to console the man as they walked out of the house to let the crime scene techs come in and process the scene. They had Foyet, yet Aaron felt like they were missing something.

Finishing paperwork when they got back to the police station, the team headed out to the airport and boarded the plane. The feeling was subdued as they flew home. They caught their man, but Aaron could tell that everyone felt the same way he did. Unsettled for some reason. 

Two days later that unsettled feeling became a new nightmare as Foyet had escaped prison. That was when more evidence against Foyet had shown up, including plans from every prison in Boston and the surrounding areas. Aaron knew it was going to take all of their resources to track the man. He had one source that he would definitely capitalise on. Q had access that Aaron and the FBI didn’t. He would pull in his cousin to help Fugitive Retrieval find and once again apprehend George Foyet.


	19. Chapter 18

 

Spencer was straddled on Aaron’s hips, rubbing their cocks together between his hands. Aaron’s eyes were closed as Spencer pushed them closer to their release. Aaron’s hands were wrapped around Spencer’s waist, fingers digging in as he felt so very close.

“Spencer,” Aaron moaned as his mouth dropped open from the pleasure. Aaron had concluded early on that Spencer Reid had very talented hands. It didn’t take much more till his back was arching and he was spilling his release all over said talented hands.

“You are stunning, you know that?” Aaron slid his hands up Spencer’s stomach and as far as he could reach. He loved touching Spencer’s body. Aaron sometimes couldn’t get enough. He loved to feel all that lovely milky skin under his hands, and when Spencer would melt under the attention, it always made Aaron want so much more.

Spencer blushed with those words, which made Aaron smile at the younger man.

“And you blush so damn pretty.” The smile Aaron got in return was one that always made Aaron want to kiss his lover. “Come here.”

“Aaron, we’re all sticky.”

“We’ll clean up in a moment, I have a powerful need to kiss you.”

Thankfully Spencer obliged, and Aaron took the opportunity to give Spencer a proper snog. Holding Spencer against him, Aaron flipped them till Spencer was under him.

“Soon, I’m going to have my cock inside you,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear after he spent a moment nipping and sucking at Spencer’s neck. “You are so much more than I could have ever asked for, Spencer. I think...” Aaron swallowed hard. He had never felt so much for one person before. All those honeypot missions, the times Aaron had to seduce to get information, even if sex didn’t happen, he had used people and never let himself get close to anyone, other than Alec. And even then, it was more about sex with someone he trusted. A pleasant evening to relieve the stress of what they did on a daily basis.

Interpol had clearer missions, though there was the occasional seduction, it was not like MI6. Aaron had not trusted easily, especially after Jack came into his life, then Benoit. For months after his rescue, he couldn’t even let Alec touch him. Aaron had been raw, emotionally and mentally for a long time after. There were still days he would wake up in a sweat from the nightmares, but Dr Mira had helped him, and when he had finally let himself be touched, he broke down. Alec, for all his machismo, just held him and told him he was going to be alright.

Spencer, though, touched parts of him that no one could ever get to. The genius touched not just his heart, but Aaron felt it down to his very soul. He never questioned what it was about Spencer that made him feel so much, he for once decided not to examine it.

“Hey, where did you go?”

Aaron smiled and kissed Spencer again, pouring everything he was feeling into that kiss. Spencer opened up to him like no one ever had. Aaron licked inside Spencer’s mouth, exploring, loving the taste of Spencer. Reluctantly, Aaron pulled back and gentled his fingers over Spencer’s face.

“I was just thinking about how everyone in my life, for a long while there, I pushed away.” Aaron flipped them again, so he was on his back, and Spencer moved to straddle him again. Taking Spencer’s hands, he put them on the scars on his chest and stomach. “There was a time I wouldn’t let anyone touch me. Not because I was ashamed of the scars, but because it would put me back there, with Benoit and his men. He didn’t do this personally, he let his people at me. The sadistic bastard liked to watch.

“It took time, and even with Alec, it was difficult. But, you, Spencer, when you touch me, it’s like I can’t get enough. Your hands do things to me that I can’t ever put into words. You touch my very soul, Spencer. You make me feel so many things I thought I had buried so long ago. I don’t think I’ll ever tire of it, or you.”

Aaron almost said the words that were right there on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say them, but he could admit a small part of him was afraid. He knew Spencer felt the same. It was in the way he kissed and touched. The way they talked, and shared meals. It was how Spencer trusted Aaron completely with his child. And just the simple things were made all that much better by them being together. Aaron knew he was in love, and he knew Spencer would be it for him. He had to push through the fear and tell Spencer what was in his heart.

“Aaron,” Spencer’s eyes shone with emotion, and when a tear leaked out, Aaron brushed it away. “No one has ever treated me like you do. I feel the same. I don’t want to be anywhere else but right here, in your arms.”

Aaron leaned up and once more kissed Spencer. Then he prodded his lover into the bathroom to take a shower and clean up. They both knew the kids would be awake soon and the rest of the day would belong to them. That didn’t mean that Aaron didn’t take his time in the shower showing the genius what he felt with hands and mouth. When Spencer shuddered in his arms as Aaron had his mouth around Spencer’s cock, Aaron knew this was it for him, he wanted Spencer in his life forever.

Getting out they both dressed, Spencer went to check on Rose, Aaron went to go see what Jack was up to, then it was breakfast and getting the kids ready to go out. Aaron could admit he enjoyed the domestic side with Spencer as much as he did the intimate side. That right there told Aaron that he was all in on this relationship.

“Are we ready to go have some fun?” Aaron asked Jack, but his eyes swung up to Spencer.

“Yes. I am so ready. You better watch out, Aaron, I’m pretty good at skeeball.” Spencer flashed that smile and Aaron couldn’t wait for their day of fun.

* * *

The single hardest thing Aaron had ever done was walk away from Spencer while he was alone in Dr Nichols’ lab. His stomach was churning, and his heart was aching. The look they shared and the ‘I’m sorry’ from Spencer was like a dagger inside Aaron. He wanted to say so much, but Spencer cut him off, told him to go and do what he needed to do.

Aaron got back to the office and closed himself off in there for a few moments. He could admit to himself that he was terrified. He knew JJ wanted to call Will, but he had to tell her that she couldn’t, just like he couldn’t call Val or anyone in the family to tell them what was going on.

Gathering himself together, he coordinated with the General and hoped that Spencer was going to find the cure in time to help those who were hanging on, as well as himself. Aaron shored up his emotions and went to work trying to find Chad Brown and stop him.

The subway to Langley was their best bet, and Aaron was glad that the General trusted him enough to go along with him. Using the General to stop Brown had been the best case scenario, and Aaron was pleased that it had worked. The cleanup and paperwork were going to take a while, and all Aaron could think about was Spencer in the hospital.

When he had gotten the call about the aphasia, Aaron for the first time in his life didn’t know what to do. It was Morgan who had helped him get his head back in the game.

It was late when Aaron was able to finally call home and check on everyone. Valentina knew him well enough to know that something had happened that he couldn’t talk about. She assured Aaron that Jack was fine, that he should focus on Spencer.

The last of the files were done, Aaron wanted all the paperwork filed because he didn’t want to come back and revisit this case. It was emotionally and mentally draining. He locked up and made his way to the hospital. When he got there, he saw Dr Kimura coming out of Spencer’s room.

“How is he, Doctor?”

“He still has a fever, his aphasia is getting worse, and I don’t know if this cure will work. He’s comfortable for now, at least.”

Aaron looked away a moment to settle his emotions. When he looked back, he saw the concern in Kimura’s eyes.

“Am I allowed to sit with him?”

“Give me a moment, and I’ll bring you a more comfortable chair.”

Aaron thanked her and stood outside Spencer’s room looking in. He couldn’t help thinking how he and Spencer were just getting started. His thoughts were interrupted when Kimura came back carrying a chair. Aaron took the chair from her and moved into Spencer’s room.

“Take all the time you want, Agent. No one will ask you to leave.”

“Thank you, Dr.” Kimura started to leave, and Aaron stood and went after her, calling her name.

“Yes?”

“I want you to tell me the truth, what are his chances?”

“If this was yesterday and we had not found the antidote, I would say it wasn’t looking good, but it’s looking better every hour that he doesn’t get worse.”

“What are the long-term effects?’

Kimura crossed her arms and looked down a moment, then looked back up at Aaron.

“He will have to always carry a rescue inhaler. This is a modified strain of anthrax. It was more virulent, and the effects are worse than what we’ve dealt with in the past. When he gets better, I’ll be doing a battery of tests on him, and I’ll want to see him at least once a month for the next six months to monitor his lungs. I can’t say this will be a walk in the park. This is some slightly new territory. I know what normal anthrax does, but this...”

“I understand, Dr. thank you for being honest.”

“He will need a lot of support, and someone who is more stubborn than him to get him to do what needs to be done. But, with regular care, I don’t see why he can’t lead the same life he has.”

“What kind of precautions should we take with his daughter?”

“How old is she?”

“Almost ten months.”

“He’s not infectious. He can’t spread this, so I don’t see that anything needs to change.”

“Again, thank you, Dr.”

“You’re welcome.”

Aaron went back into the room and stretched out on the chair. Taking Spencer’s hand, Aaron gently drew circles with his thumb on the back of Spencer’s hand. His thoughts were flying apart as he tried to control his emotions.

Aaron couldn’t help thinking about Rose and what might happen to her if Spencer didn’t pull through this. He knew the baby couldn’t go to his mother. Spencer had told Aaron one night all about his mother and her schizophrenia. Aaron’s heart ached for that little boy that had to grow up so fast, and with no one there to support him.

Thinking about Rose, Aaron knew that Lila might try to gain guardianship if something did happen. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Lila had seen Rose once since Spencer had taken custody of her. While the baby had been happy to see her mother, she cried for hours when Lila had left. Aaron knew in his heart that if Lila got her, the baby would be raised by nannies and caregivers with Lila just coming in and out of the child’s life. He made a decision there and then to fight for her. He had come to love the little girl almost like his own. Just like he had come to love Spencer.

Aaron didn’t even try to stop the tears that leaked out as he thought of what could have and might still happen. He loved Spencer, he could fully admit that to himself, it would devastate him if he lost the man now when they were moving towards something more.

Aaron wiped his face, held onto Spencer’s hand even tighter, and fell asleep hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Aaron was gently being shaken awake. He looked up to see Morgan there.

“Um, morning.” Aaron felt the heat rise up in his neck and cheeks at having been caught in so vulnerable a moment.

“You here all night?”

Aaron straightened as much as he could.

“Yes.” Aaron didn’t care at the moment if Morgan figured out what was going on between Spencer and himself. His thoughts were all on Spencer waking up and getting better.

Thankfully Morgan didn’t make a big deal.

“Why don’t you go home, get some food and cleaned up a bit. I’ll stay.”

Aaron looked at Spencer, not wanting to leave him, but knowing that Morgan was right. Standing he gathered his jacket he had taken off sometime in the night.

“Text me if anything changes.”

“I will. I promise.”

Aaron reluctantly left and made his way home. This was one of those times he wished he was closer to his family. At this moment, Aaron felt alone. The man he had fallen so hard for was fighting for his life and Aaron felt helpless. This wasn’t an Unsub he could catch and punish. This was a horrible biological agent that was tearing Spencer’s body up. Aaron had tried to stay positive, but after a long night of Spencer not waking up, his hope was dangling by a thread.

Parking, Aaron dragged himself out of his vehicle and walked into his house. He knew Val was out with Jack and Rose, which made Aaron think about getting Jack registered for school. He honestly had not thought about that. There were several private schools in the area that he wanted to research, but that was farthest from his mind at the moment. Dragging himself up to his room, he quickly undressed, then got under the water, getting it as hot as he could stand.

Bracing himself against the wall, Aaron let the emotions he had been holding onto out. He could admit to himself that he was scared. Getting out of the shower, Aaron could feel the physical and emotional fatigue setting in. He padded out to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing his mobile, he knew he needed someone to talk to.

The phone rang, and Aaron waited patiently for it to be answered. When he heard his Mum’s voice, it was difficult to hold in the quiet sob that escaped.

“ _ Aaron love, what is going on _ ?”

“Mum...” Aaron took a moment to control himself before he spoke again. “Something bad happened. I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. But, Spencer he...he’s in hospital, fighting for his life and I...” Aaron held a hand over his mouth so his mum wouldn’t hear him.

“ _ Oh, sweetheart. You love him don’t you? _ ’

“Yes. Yes, Mum, I do. I can’t lose him.”

“ _ Aaron, you must have faith that you won’t. If he is still there, still hanging on, that means he’s fighting, and you have to be brave and know that he’ll pull through. _ ”

“I’ve never felt like this, Mum. Not with Heather, not Alec, no one. He’s completely taken my heart.”

“ _ Then trust him, and trust the Doctors that they will get him better. When he does, you tell him what you feel, Aaron. Don’t let this slip you by _ .”

Aaron wiped his face and talked with his mum for a few more minutes, then hung up. He knew she was right. When Spencer came out of this, he was going to be honest with the genius, tell him everything.

Aaron threw his towels towards the bathroom, he would put them away later, all he wanted at the moment was to crawl into bed and try to rest for a while before going back to the hospital. He trusted Morgan to contact him if there was any change in Spencer’s condition.

Sleep came quickly, but Aaron was plagued with dreams that skirted the edge on being nightmares. Most were a variation of losing Spencer and Rose. In one, he lost everyone and Aaron was standing in a desert, alone and broken. He startled awake at that one and sat up in bed. He felt worn out and had not had any real rest at all. Deciding that sleep was not in the cards for him, he stood and dressed.

Stomach rumbling, Aaron knew he needed to eat, but he wasn’t sure if he could. Closing his eyes, he leaned on the counter a moment and tried to think. Standing up, he put the kettle on to make tea. Rummaging in the fridge, he pulled things out that would be quick and easy to eat.

When the kettle hissed, letting him know the water was done, he poured it into the waiting cup, allowing the tea to steep, he took his plate and the cup to the nook and sat down. Everything felt very mechanical to Aaron, even eating. It was done more to fuel his body, than out of a want of food. Once finished he made another cup, then went to the library. Sitting on the window seat that looked out to the small yard at the back, Aaron sipped his tea and tried to quell the thoughts in his head.

Aaron had finally been able to get himself to think of nothing. To put everything out of his mind when his mobile rang. Grabbing it, he saw that Morgan had texted him.  _ Spencer is awake. _ Those three words almost made Aaron drop his tea. Getting up, he practically raced to his room to put on shoes, then grabbing his wallet and keys, he raced out the door and was peeling out of his parking space, racing towards the hospital. The only thing he was thinking was that Spencer was going to make it.

* * *

Aaron composed himself as he walked into the hospital. He tried to stay calm as he made it to Spencer room. Seeing his lover sitting up in bed and eating from a little plastic cup, Aaron felt a type of relief that almost made his knees buckle. When Spencer turned and looked through the window, smiling, Aaron didn’t hesitate to rush into the room and give Spencer a long, heated kiss. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against Spencer’s and sighed.

“I was petrified, Spencer. I thought I was losing you.”

Spencer dropped what he was holding onto the blanket and held Aaron’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine, Aaron. I’m still here, not going anywhere.”

“I love you,” Aaron blurted out. He didn’t care if anyone heard him. All that was important was that Spencer was awake and alive.

“Aaron...” Spencer pushed Aaron gently away from him. “Say it again.”

Aaron swallowed as he looked Spencer in the eye.

“I love you, Spencer Reid.”

The smile Aaron got in return was worth everything they had gone through over the last few months.

“I love you too, Aaron.”

The clearing of a throat forced the two men to part, they looked to see Dr Kimura standing there, smiling.

“It’s nice to see you awake and sitting up, Dr Reid. Now, why don’t we do some tests, and I can tell you when you can get out of here.”

“Thank god. How are the others?”

Dr Kimura smiled as she moved into the room. Morgan had left, and neither man had noticed.

“Recovering like you are.”

“We did it.” Spencer leaned back and looked relieved.

“Yes, we did. Now, let me get a look at you.”

Aaron reluctantly left, telling Spencer he would be back after his tests. Finding the cafeteria, Aaron got himself some coffee then found a seat to wait till Spencer was done.

“So, when did that all start?” Morgan asked as he sat across Aaron.

“We’ve been getting closer for a few months now.”

Morgan took a few sips of his own coffee before he put in down, linked his hands together and laid them on the table.

“I’m not gonna do all the shovel talk. You’re both grown men and hopefully know what you’re doing. Just don’t hurt him. He’s been through a lot.”

Aaron set his cup down and pushed it back and forth, giving himself a few minutes to figure out what he wanted to say.

“I’ve been told the things that weren’t in the files. Don’t ask how, that’s private. I don’t want to ever hurt him. He’s become too important to me.”

Morgan nodded, then stood and patted Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron assumed that this was some kind of blessing on Morgan’s part. He would take it, he knew how much Spencer meant to the man.

After about two hours, Dr Kimura came looking for Aaron.

“Can we talk a few minutes?”

“Sure. Is here fine?”

“I’d rather have some privacy. Come on I have an office.”

Aaron stood and followed the Doctor to a small office where he sat across from her.

“Agent Hotchner, Spencer gave me permission to share his medical information with you. While he is no longer infected with the anthrax virus, he does show some scarring on his lungs. He will have a deep cough for a while as his lungs heal. I’m putting him on an antibiotic, and a breathing medication. He will need to stay out of the field for the next six weeks to let his body heal properly.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Keeping Spencer down for six weeks will be rather difficult. But, I’ll make it work.”

“I don’t want him lifting too much for the next two weeks, when I want him back in to monitor his progress.”

“That he might fight both of us on. I cannot ask him not to care for his daughter, Doctor.”

“I’m not asking you to, but he will need help. If you know someplace he can stay where he can get help, that would be ideal.”

“He can stay with me. He practically lives at my place as it is. Should not be too difficult to talk him into staying.”

“No sex. No strenuous activity, he needs rest.”

“Right. Thank you, Doctor.”

“Here are his prescriptions. I want Dr Reid to stay the night, and if he does well, I’ll release him in the morning.”

“He will be relieved to know that.”

Dr Kimura laughed as she stood. She escorted Aaron back to Spencer’s room where he was currently reading. Aaron sat on the bed and took one of Spencer’s hands in his own. The two were quiet for enough time for Spencer to finish his book.

“You are staying with me. No arguments. I’ll go pack a bag for you and Rose. Dr Kimura does not want you lifting anything for the next little while. And, you need rest. To let your body heal.”

“She told me. I’m not going to be stupid about this, Aaron. I admit, I was scared and when you walked away, I was afraid that would be the last time I was going to see you. I don’t want to be stupid about this.”

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer’s forehead.

“I’m going to let you rest. I meant what I said earlier, Spencer. I love you.”

Spencer visibly swallowed, and Aaron saw his eyes fill with moisture, but he blinked back the tears and smiled.

“I love you too, Aaron.”

“Now, get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aaron brushed some stray strands of hair out of Spencer’s face then stood and left. He was going to stop at Spencer’s apartment and pack a few things up for him and Rose, then he would head home.

* * *

 When Aaron arrived back home, he knew Val had come back, but there was another familiar car on the street. Aaron wondered what Tony was doing there as he got out of the car and grabbed the two suitcases, one of them was books that Spencer had in his to read pile. There was also the tote bag with clothes and toys for Rose.

Aaron walked in, put Rose’s things in her room, then Spencer’s stuff in Aaron’s bedroom. Once that was done, he followed the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

“Anthony, what brought you here.”

“Well, I could lie and say I just wanted to see how my cousin was doing after the ‘gas leak’ incident. But, it was your mom. She called to tell me that you needed someone to talk to.”

“I will assume that you have an inkling of what really happened.”

“I’ve been in law enforcement for long enough to know that ‘gas leak’ is the catch-all when it comes to biological agents having been released in public. Can you tell me what it was?”

Aaron slid onto a stool and watched Tony chopping garlic. There was a thick marinara cooking, one of Aaron’s baking pans, and ingredients spread out on the counter. Aaron assumed Tony was making lasagna.

“That smells incredible.”

Tony smiled as he worked.

“My Nonna’s recipe. I didn’t get to spend much time with her, but when I did she taught me how to cook. Now, you’re stalling, Aaron. Spill.”

“It was a modified form of anthrax. Spencer was exposed, and I thought...” Aaron looked down at the counter and curled his fingers into a fist.

“You thought he was going to die.”

“Yes. He found the antidote and its a miracle that he’s okay now, but I was terrified, Tony.”

Tony put the garlic in the sauce, checked on a pot that was boiling. Aaron watched as Tony pulled lasagna noodles out of the water and laid them out on some paper towels.

“I had the plague. I got infected by someone who had mistaken me for someone else, and they were trying to get revenge for their daughter.”

“Tony...” Aaron watched Tony put the food together, but didn’t really know what to say.

“It’s okay, Aaron, but I know what Spencer is probably going through right now. What happened to him isn’t going to hit him right away. It will, though. In a couple of days, he’s going to process that he almost died and it may hit him hard. He’s lucky though because he has you.”

“You had no one?”

Tony grabbed the marinara sauce and another smaller pan with a white sauce and set them on the counter. He poured some of the marinara over the noodles and cheese he already laid down in the pan. A second layer was started before he spoke again.

“Kate was with me the whole time I was quarantined. She risked getting infected because she didn’t want me to be alone. After, when I was home alone, and I processed what happened to me, I freaked out. I woke up from a nightmare, shaking, and starting to go into panic mode. I don’t know what made me do it at the time, but I called Kate, and she came over. All she did was sit with me and let me have my freakout.

“Normally we would tease each other. Trade sarcastic comments, disparage each other in some way,. She was like the bratty little sister I never had. But, she was also there for me, and she stayed with me for a few days, let me know I wasn’t alone. When she died...I don’t think I’ll ever truly get over it. I’ve learned to live with it, but I’ll never get over losing her.”

Aaron was silent a moment and knew what Tony meant. He had lost people he cared about. His own Kate he would always miss.

“Are there lasting effects?”

“Yes. I need to watch myself in the fall and winter. If I get a cough, I need to see Dr Brad, my pulmonologist. If I get sick, I’m usually prescribed antibiotics and a few days rest. Dr Brad doesn’t let me get away with shit. He chews my ass out when I don’t go for my six-month check-up. It’s a bitch. I have scarring in my lungs that may never fully heal. I have a daily pill I still take that helps me to keep breathing normally, and I always carry a rescue inhaler.

“Hasn’t stopped me from playing basketball, running or swimming. I just need to watch some things.”

Aaron watched Tony lay the last layer of noodles and the white sauce, then dollops of fresh mozzarella and ricotta on top. Tony slid the whole thing into the oven, set a time, then turned back to Aaron.

“If Spencer is anything like me, he’ll be stubborn. You will need to be vigilant about his care.”

“Does Alec know?”

“Yes. I told him everything after he saw me using my inhaler.”

“God, Tony. I’m so sorry you were left to deal with that on your own. I should have found you sooner.”

“No. Aaron this wasn’t yours or anyone’s fault except the person that did this to me. I’m fine now, and I take my health fairly seriously. Besides, Alec would kick my ass if I didn’t.”

“That's right, Anton. I would.” Alec walked into the kitchen and wrapped Tony up in his arms.

“Daddy!” Jack ran in and held up his arms for Aaron to pick him up. Val came in a few minutes later with Rose in his arms.

“Jack, did you have fun today?”

“Yes, Daddy. Where is Uncle ‘Pencer?”

Aaron held Jack close and wondered how to tell his five-year-old that Spencer was in the hospital.

“Spencer isn’t feeling well, Jack, and he is in the hospital.”

Jack’s face scrunched up in concern.

“But, he will be fine soon. In fact, Spencer and Rose are going to spend some time with us, would you like that?”

Jack perked up at that.

“Oh, yes Daddy. ‘Pencer tells the best stories.”

“Yes, he does. Now, why don’t you go play for a while till supper is ready.”

Jack kissed Aaron’s cheek before wiggling off his lap. Aaron held his arms out to take the baby.

“I’m glad this little one will have her father still. I don’t know what I would have done if...”

“Then be glad you didn’t have to make any decisions like that, Aaron.” Tony smiled at Rose and Aaron felt the support of his friends and family around him. He knew they would also be there for Spencer. Aaron had a feeling the next few weeks were going to be difficult with how much he knew of Spencer’s stubbornness. But, in the end, it was worth it because Spencer was alive.


	20. Chapter 19

 

“You have your inhaler with you?” Aaron asked Spencer before he let him go to search the buildings to try to find where Lucas Turner slept. 

“I have it right here, Aaron.”

“I’m just concerned, Spencer. There are a lot of potential problems on a farm such as this.”

Spencer lifted a brow and smiled.

“I’ll be fine. You have better things to do than to mother hen me.” 

“Spencer, I will always worry about you.”

“Worry about Mason Turner. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Spencer tapped his ear that had the earpiece in it. 

Aaron itched to touch but knew it would be inappropriate at the moment. He nodded and walked back to the house to check on Dave and Garcia. 

Garcia had gotten into Mason Turner’s computer and figured out what he had been trying to do. Even with Aaron’s limited medical knowledge, he knew it wouldn’t work. Taking stem cells from people and trying to inject them into himself without medical professionals around was a fruitless endeavour. 

“Hotch, I’m going to join the search for the missing girl. I...” Morgan looked around and shook his head. “I can’t be here.”

Aaron understood Morgan’s reaction. It was how he had felt the first time he came upon a village in Sudan that had been wiped out. Aaron and James had shared the mission; both men were profoundly affected by seeing the men, women, and children dead. Their mission had been to find out who did it and why. 

“I understand, Morgan. Take a two-way and stay in touch.”

Morgan nodded, walked over to the tent that had been set up with equipment from the RCMP. He grabbed a two-way radio and had his cell phone on him. Aaron watched as he moved through the farm looking for Emily.

Aaron knew they were running out of time. They had to find the girl, and Mason Turner was either stalling or being purposefully evasive. Aaron wasn’t sure which. What he did know was that Mason hated his brother.

“Hotch.” Spencer’s voice came through his earbud.

“Yes, Spencer.”

“I think I found something in the main barn.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Aaron stepped into the house and let Rossi know where he was going to be. From the moment they found the shoes, Aaron had allowed Rossi take the lead on interrogating Mason. Walking towards the barn, Aaron couldn’t help looking at the tarp with the shoes. He still could not believe the number of bodies they would never find. Sifting through the pig pen and the mud was going to be a long and arduous process. It was going to take months to search the farm and catalogue whatever evidence they did find. Aaron just hoped they had come in time to stop the madness.

Walking into the main barn, Aaron looked around for Spencer. He didn’t see him till he looked up.

“This is where Lucas sleeps. Hotch, I have a hard time believing that Lucas Turner could mastermind anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“There are a bunch of drawings up here that I would say came from a six-year-old. I have a feeling when we find Lucas, he is going to have the mind of a child, not someone who can commit mass murder without some kind of manipulation.”

“So his older brother has been manipulating the younger one because he has a mental disability?”

“I can’t confirm that yet, but from the evidence of where Lucas sleeps, I would say yes.”

“Alright. Keep at this, try to get as much as you can and meet me back in the main house.”

Spencer nodded and went back to looking around the loft. Aaron’s bad feeling about the outcome of the current situation was sinking in deeper. He looked around and knew nothing good could come out of this. He had to admit that even he was unsettled by what they had found.

Aaron stepped back into the house and watched Rossi keep at Mason. He rarely showed contempt for an Unsub, but this was one time, Aaron didn’t hold back. His eyes locked with Turner’s and all he saw there were anger and hate. The man hated not only his brother but the world at large, it was the only explanation for the depths of depravity he had fallen into. Aaron knew he was sneering at the man and when Mason showed a spark of fear, Aaron was almost glad. 

He was so focused on Mason that he almost didn’t hear the cracking of the phone and Kelly’s voice coming through.

“Garcia, can you pin down those coordinates?” Aaron leaned over her chair as Garcia worked as fast as she could.

“Just barely, Sir. I sent them to your phone.”

“Keep that line open, if she is able to call back, try to pinpoint it.”

“Will do, Sir.”

Aaron squeezed her shoulder then stepped out of the house. He stopped next to William Hightower, who looked ready to do something incredibly stupid.

“William, you must let us handle this. I promise you, they won’t be going free.”

“Even though you said it would be hard to prosecute the bastard?”

“Difficult, yes but not impossible. Not with the evidence on his computer, the shoes and I am confident we will find evidence, no matter how small, in that pen. Look, I understand your frustration better than you think, but you need to let us do our job.”

William looked away for a moment, then he looked back at Aaron.

“Thank you. Whatever happens, thank you. You believed me when no one else would.”

“I understand you more than you think. I was in special forces, Royal Army. I saw a little combat myself. I can’t say I know how you feel, but I can sympathise. I have a brother, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. But, please, William let us handle this.”

“Alright. Just, do what you have to.” William and Aaron locked gazes for a moment, and Aaron had a terrible feeling that nothing was going to go the way he hoped it would. He took a deep breath as he walked out towards the coordinates Kelly had called them from. The girl was now his priority.

* * *

In the end nothing they did really mattered. Lucas was dead from trigger-happy RCMP; Mason was dead at Hightower’s hand. Hightower would go to prison for a long time. None of those that died previously would get any sort of justice, and only one family would know what happened to their loved one. 

The plane ride back to Quantico was subdued as everyone tried to process what happened on the farm. Aaron would order them all to speak with their assigned counsellors. He’d make it an order, and included himself on that. This was the type of case that could break any of them, and Aaron didn’t want that. He cared too much for his team to let them fall into darkness.

Aaron had his hand on a glass of scotch. Rossi had slipped the alcohol into the pantry. He had not taken a sip yet.

“You know that you couldn’t have prevented what happened.” Rossi sat across from Aaron.

“I know that. Doesn’t stop that feeling that I should have locked William in a car till our investigation was done.”

“You could not have known, Aaron.”

Aaron smiled as he looked down at his glass, but it wasn’t a happy smile. 

“That is where you are wrong. I spoke with William before I joined the search for Kelly. I know a man’s resolve when I see it. I’ve seen it in men with less to lose. I just knew, Dave. I saw it in his eyes, and I just walked away. What does that make me?”

Rossi sipped at his own glass of alcohol as he looked out the small window.

“Makes you human.”

Aaron lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip. He went silent, not because he was retreating, but because there wasn’t much else to say.

Rossi’s presence was a comfort. The two of them had slowly grown close over the almost two years since Aaron had taken over the BAU. It was a comfortable friendship, and when Aaron wasn’t with Spencer, he could often be found at Rossi’s on the odd weekend. Jack loved to go to Uncle Dave’s cabin and play with Mudgie, Rossi’s dog. Aaron thought about getting a dog for Jack. He missed his own Saluki that he had named Jaspar. There was no way he could have brought Jaspar with him. The dog was getting up there in years, and Aaron didn’t want to take him from the family home. 

He was considering getting Jack, a Jack Russell terrier. He thought about his dogs as he sipped his scotch and missed them terribly. This was one of those cases that he would have gone home, and taken the dogs out for some pheasant hunting, or getting on his horse and going for a good long run, with Jaspar and his sister Maluki. 

“Hey.” Spencer had come to sit next to Aaron and gently bumped his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Eventually. You?”

“I know we did everything we could. You know as well as I that we can’t always predict the outcome. I wish it had gone differently, but it didn’t and we, all of us, have to accept that.” Spencer sipped the coffee in his hand.

“Hm, I know you’re right. It’s just difficult to reconcile, but I will. Just might take a while.”

“Should I come over?” Spencer laid a hand on Aaron’s thigh. The table hid what he was doing. 

“I would like that. I have missed you since you went back to your place.” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear.

Spencer smiled softly as he squeezed Aaron’s leg.

Settling back after finishing his drink, Aaron began to drift off. The adrenaline from the case and the reports afterwards had started to fade, and Aaron felt more tired than he had in a long while. Closing his eyes, he looked forward to having Spencer and Rose there with him and Jack. In fact, Aaron thought about talking to Spencer about a more permanent arrangement. He didn’t want to think about that yet, but it was in the back of his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aaron was exhausted as he walked into his house. Dropping his briefcase off on the stand near the door, Aaron then walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. Preferably no alcohol. He wanted to be clear-headed for when Spencer came over. Setting a bottle of water on the counter, Aaron looked around his surroundings. Something was off. He had not taken his gun off of himself yet, so he unsnapped the belt holster, shed his jacket, and slipped off his shoes leaving them in the kitchen. 

Aaron took a moment to slow his breathing and his heart rate, then he moved through the house silently, trying to understand what he was feeling. 

He first went to Jack’s bedroom, and when he didn’t find him there, Aaron started to move through the house once more. He checked the baby’s room and saw that someone had raided it. Aaron tried not to panic; he knew if anything, Val had gotten the children someplace safe. When he got to the den, he saw Valentina crouched, with her own weapon in her hand. Aaron cocked his head and moved towards her. 

“Where are Jack and the baby?” Aaron whispered as he crouched near Val.

“I put them in the panic room. I don’t know what’s going on, but a few minutes before you arrived, someone broke in. I think they are in your study, but I’m not sure.”

“Wait here.” Aaron shed his Unit Chief mode and went right into his old spy mode. “In about three minutes follow me.”

Val nodded and moved to a crouched position. Aaron wished he could get to his hidden stash of weapons and other paraphernalia. He wanted to keep in contact with Val but didn’t want to risk giving himself away to whoever was in the house. 

Aaron stayed in a crouch as he ran to the doorway, then flattened his back against the wall as he stood. Reaching into this pants pocket, he took out the small retractable mirror he kept with him. Taking it out, he extended it and looked to see if he could see anything. 

Nothing in the hallway, Aaron eased around the doorway and stayed against the wall. He kept the lights off in the house. The only one still on was the kitchen. The silence was deafening as he eased down the hallway towards his study. He knew whoever was in there was someone who was smart. They had to be to get past the primary security. Though, they didn’t know about the backup. Aaron knew the silent alarm would have already tripped and if he or Val didn’t call, local police would be on their way. It was a system that Ash had set up the last time he visited. 

Aaron was just outside his study. He stood there and listened for a few moments and could just make out light sounds that should not be there. Crouching down, he looked in and could see his desk. As far as he could see, no one and nothing was obstructing his way. If there was someone in there, Aaron thought they were probably hiding in the closet. 

Making a quick decision, Aaron, still crouched, made a beeline for his desk. He was silent as possible as he crouched behind the chair. 

“I know someone is in here. I should tell you that police will be on their way. You may have disabled the primary alarm system, but the backup was still active. In fact, when the primary went down, the backup would have initiated.”

Aaron heard the squeak of the closet door, then a shot rang out.

“You should have made the deal. Don’t worry, I’m going to take my time with you first.”

Aaron lifted level to the desk and could just make out where Foyet was peeking out from the closet. Aaron crouched down again and moved around the desk and made it to behind the slightly open door of the closet. He plastered himself against the wall. Aaron had not taken his gun in hand yet. He wanted Foyet in custody. Lights from outside shone into the office. It was one of the rooms that were facing out towards the street. It was one reason Aaron chose this room for his office. It was an excellent location, and the closet was smaller than the others, perfect for office storage.

“I was never going to take your deal, Foyet. You read me wrong.” 

Aaron controlled his breathing and his heart rate and watched Foyet through the slight gap where the hinges were. Foyet eased his arm out of the closet and Aaron waited for a moment. When more of his arm came through, Aaron struck out, slamming the door on Foyet, making him scream and drop his gun. 

Val had come through right at that moment and was able to grab the gun. 

“Val, go to the children, I have this.”

“Aaron...”

“I said I have this,” Aaron hissed, and Val just sighed before leaving. Aaron flung the door open, rounding on Foyet he grabbed the injured arm and pulled him out of the closet. Foyet screamed again, which gave Aaron a touch of satisfaction. Foyet struck out with his good arm and hit Aaron on his jaw. 

More lights shone through the window as the two men started to scuffle. Aaron could admit that he was impressed with Foyet’s fighting skills, but he kept the upper hand, till a blow to his solar plexus had him doubling over. That didn’t stop Aaron as he ploughed into Foyet, making both of them fall to the floor. 

Foyet was in a better position and was able to flip the two of them. Aaron saw the knife in Foyet’s hand, and the struggle to keep that knife away from him was taxing his strength. Foyet was stronger than Aaron had anticipated, but he was determined not to let the bastard win. Aaron had skill and experience behind him as well as strength. The two men were evenly matched.

“You are going to feel the bite of my blade, Aaron. Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to make you suffer. Then I’m going to find that little bitch, and I’m going to take my time with her.”

“I will stop you,” Aaron gritted his teeth as he held Foyet’s hand away from him.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, Foyet.” Aaron had been concentrating so much on Foyet that he didn’t hear Spencer come into the house. He had not had enough time to warn his lover what was going on. The click of the gun had Foyet looking up and grinning.

“The lover comes to save his man. How romantic.” 

“Get up, drop the knife.”

Foyet stood but didn’t drop the knife. He gripped it in his hand.

“I said drop it.”

“I see why Aaron likes you. You may be a kitten, but you are a dangerous kitten, aren’t you?” Foyet taunted as Aaron stood.

“Drop the knife Foyet,” Aaron growled deep in his throat and went to grab his own gun, but it had slipped out in the scuffle.

“No.” 

Aaron saw the moment Foyet was going to lunge. Several shots rang out as glass shattered and Foyet was falling. Both Aaron and Spencer looked up shocked to see Tony standing outside the house, gun raised and a hard look on his face.

“Tony?” Aaron and Spencer both said at the same time.

“You alright in there?” Tony yelled across the small lawn he was standing on as he started to lower his weapon.

“Yes. Yes, we are fine.” Aaron turned to Spencer, “Come on, the kids are in the panic room.”

It was then that Spencer realised that Rose had been in the house. He ran behind Aaron as they made their way to the back of the house where Aaron had the panic room installed. Aaron quickly dashed off the code, and the door slid open as he heard the front door opening and several voices shouting. 

Spencer immediately went to Rose who looked like she had been crying. Spencer picked her up and held her close. She chuffed as she rubbed her head against Spencer’s neck. 

“God, Aaron. I don’t know what I would have done if...” Spencer closed his eyes and held his daughter even closer.

Aaron wrapped his arms around the both of them after he had put Jack down. 

“I know, Spencer. I know. But, Val protected them.”

“Thank god.”

Aaron held the man he loved in his arms, with a hand on the baby’s back. Jack was wrapped around Aaron’s leg, and the four of them stayed like that till Tony came to find them.

“I hate to intrude, but the locals need to question you, Aaron. They are with Val at the moment.”

“Tony.” Aaron looked up at his cousin without letting Spencer go. “How?”

“Alec has been tracking Foyet. When he figured out the man was coming here, he called me. He’s out in the living room with everyone else. The LEO’s are trying to figure out who’s bullets went where.”

“Alec was with you, then.”

“Yes, he was.”

Aaron kissed Spencer, then the baby’s forehead before picking up Jack and making his way towards the lounge. Cops, a couple of detectives, Val and Alec, were all there. Some were doing a sweep of the house, and Aaron imagined crime scene techs were already on their way.

“Agent Hotchner, I’m Detective Wolynski. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?”

“Not at all. Jack, can you go with Val for a few moments?”

Jack looked like he wanted to cling to his father and Aaron crouched down, gently holding his son’s face in his hand he wiped at the tear stains.

“I promise it will only be a few moments. You were so brave for me, Jack.”

“I was scared, Daddy.” Jack’s face scrunched up, and Aaron knew the boy’s emotions were all over the place.

“I know you were. And, it’s alright to be scared, little man. Now, go to Val, and when I am done speaking with the Detective, we will pack some bags and go stay at the Georgetown. I’ll even let you have one of their ice cream sundaes.” Aaron smiled and gently brushed a finger over Jack’s nose.

“Okay, Daddy.” Jack hugged his father before running over to Val.

“Alright Detective, you can ask me what you need, but can we keep this brief? My son needs me.”

“Of course, Agent. If you could just walk me through what happened, then I can clear you to leave. Though we may need a more in-depth statement later.”

“I understand.” Aaron carefully went over everything that had happened since the moment he arrived home. The Detective asked a few questions and let him go once he was done.

Going into Jack’s room he packed a bag, then he moved to his room and did the same. As soon as he was done, he went back to the lounge where he found Spencer, still holding onto Rose.

“Spencer, if you want to go to your place tonight, I would understand.”

Spencer stood and leaned into Aaron.

“No. I don’t want to be alone. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“Alright. Do you want me to get a bag ready for Rose and yourself?” 

“I can do it if you don’t mind watching her.” 

Aaron smiled, and he took the sleeping baby in his arms. He moved to sit in one of the chairs, Jack crawled in his lap and gently patted the baby’s leg. Aaron wrapped his free arm around his son and kept control of his emotions. He knew he would need to let go at some point, but not here in front of so many people. 

“Aaronska, Tony said you were okay, but I need to see you for myself.”

“Alec. I’m fine. Just shaken.” Aaron looked at his friend who had crouched down. “The bastard invaded my home, Alec.”

“I know. I am sorry I did not find him sooner, Aaronska. I had tracked him down and was close. When I realised he was coming here, I called Tony. We arrived near the same time, but it was Tony that took the shot that killed Foyet.”

“Thank you, Alec. You both saved my family.”

“I am sure you would have.”

Aaron took a deep breath and nodded. Alec stood and patted Aaron on the shoulder. Spencer walked back into the lounge with two bags in his hands.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Aaron woke Jack up and prodded his son off his lap. Standing, Aaron grabbed his bag, and Jack took the other one. Silently they left, with Val trailing behind them. Piling into the 4X4, Aaron made sure everyone was secure. 

Getting to the Georgetown was no trouble, the late hour meant no traffic. Once they got there, Aaron led them all up to the family suite. Val chose the smaller room, Aaron brought the children into the kid's room. He called down to the desk and asked to have a crib brought up. While they waited, Aaron took his and Spencer’s bags to the main room.

“Do you want a shower, Aaron? I can take care of the crib when it comes up.”

“Yes, thank you, Spencer.” Aaron gave Spencer a chaste kiss before he went to the ensuite.

As the water cascaded over his body, Aaron felt the fatigue hit him. He was exhausted. Not just from the case, or coming home to find Foyet had invaded his house, but from the emotional toll both those events had taken. He had only been this tired once before, and he didn’t want to think about that mission that had him following Bond through three countries and countless cities. Aaron had been ready to kill Bond as well as their target, but like the good spy he was he held back. He knew M would be cross with him if he took out a friendly agent. 

Aaron almost laughed at himself as he thought about that mission.

“Can I ask what is so amusing?” Spencer asked as he stepped inside the shower with Aaron.

“Just a mission where Bond was chasing our target through several cities, and countries. I was at my wits end with him by the time we ended up in Bulgaria at a little out of the way hotel. A part of me wanted to kill Bond, as well as our target. But, I was a good little agent and didn’t.”

Spencer wrapped around Aaron and sighed when Aaron’s arms went around Spencer.

“I should be more horrified about how easily you killed in your previous job. But, I’m not. Maybe it’s because I know it’s made you, in a way, a better man, and a good agent for the FBI.”

Aaron laid his head on Spencer’s shoulder, pulling him in closer till they were touching fully. 

“It wasn’t always easy, Spencer. Killing shouldn’t be easy. Each one had a purpose, but don’t think it didn’t take pieces of me each time. When I got Jack, I took a good long look at myself and knew what I was becoming. I think it’s why Alec wanted out as well. Tony is good for him.”

Spencer caressed Aaron’s back as they held each other under the hot spray. 

“You know I was kinda jealous of Alec at first.”

Aaron pulled away and cupped Spencer’s cheek. The crooked smile made Spencer give one in return.

“Yeah?”

“I admit, I had a crush on you right away.”

“Spencer,” Aaron sighed out his lover’s name, then kissed him hard.

“I don’t know what you are up for tonight, but just holding each other as we fall asleep sounds nice.”

“I think that’s all I’m capable of right now. I’m too tired for anything else.” Aaron pulled back and grabbed the loofah sponge he favoured. Spencer took it from his hands, poured some shower gel over it, and started to clean Aaron up. 

Aaron had to brace himself against the shower as Spencer gently ran the sponge all over his body. He took extra care around the forming bruises and scrapes from his tussle with Foyet. Aaron was almost dead on his feet by the time that Spencer was done with him. 

“Come on, let me dry you off, then let’s get into bed.”

Swallowing hard Aaron stepped out, with Spencer behind him. A soft towel was wrapped around him as Spencer continued his care. Aaron wanted to give him back something, he never wanted to take advantage of Spencer.

“Alright, let’s get some sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

Aaron turned around and once again wrapped Spencer in his arms.

“I love you, Spencer. I never thought I could love anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as you are. I never want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you. I want you, Spencer. In my life and in my bed.”

Spencer cupped Aaron’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you too, Aaron. But, like I said we both need some sleep, come on.” Spencer pulled a very willing Aaron along. When Aaron settled in bed, Spencer slipped in behind him. With strong, sure hands, Spencer caressed and kneaded Aaron’s back and neck. Much sooner than he thought, Aaron was falling asleep under the tender care of his lover. The last thought he had before the oblivion of sleep took him under was that he could be happy just like this for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Aaron woke too early to his mobile going off. Groaning, he turned in bed and grabbed it. Seeing Strauss’ name come up Aaron wondered what the hell was going on.

“This better be good, Ma’am.” Aaron didn’t even try to hide his displeasure.

“I’m calling because there is a local case that needs your help.”

“No. You can have Silva’s team take the case. My team needs downtime after the horror show of Canada.”

“Are you refusing to take this case, Agent Hotchner?”

Aaron sighed as he sat up and looked at the time. It was shortly before five a.m. He hadn’t even gotten three hours of sleep, and he knew for a fact the others didn’t have much more.

“Actually, yes I am. There are other teams available. My team has barely had six hours downtime. If you insist, I will not hesitate to contact the AD on this. I’m sure that the time you are taking with me could be spent mobilising Silva’s team and getting them out on the case.

“And, ma’am you should have been made aware already that I was attacked in my home last night. Foyet found his way inside. The man has been taken care of, but there are going to be questions I will have to answer, which means I would not be able to be on a case. I’m sure that you were already updated since it is protocol on the locals part to notify the FBI when an agent’s home has been invaded.”

Aaron heard the heavy breathing on the other end of the line and wondered if Strauss was trying to control her temper. He also listened to the shuffling of paperwork which told Aaron that she had not bothered to look at the morning reports.

“Yes, well I’m glad that no one was injured. I have the report here. I will dispatch Agent Silva to handle the local case. But, Aaron, we will be talking about this.”

“I’m sure we will. And I could tell you all of the regulations you would be violating by trying to make my team take a case when we have not had at least eight hours of rest. Now, I will see you tomorrow.”

Aaron hung up, then got back into bed, wrapping around Spencer. 

“Strauss wanted us to take a case?” Spencer asked in a sleepy voice.

“You know she’s going to be vindictive.”

“I know, Spencer, but we had a horrible case, then a long night. You know the team is going to come here when they find out about Foyet. We need the break. Go back to sleep, it’s early yet.”

Spencer snuggled down in Aaron’s arms, and after placing a kiss on Spencer’s shoulder, the two men fell back to sleep. Aaron hoped with no more interruptions.

The next time Aaron woke he was pressed along Spencer’s back, and he could admit to himself that it felt good. Wrapping a leg around one of Spencer’s he tried to get even closer. Aaron kissed the back of Spencer’s neck and ran a hand down his chest and stomach. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of touching Spencer. His lover’s skin was soft, and Aaron loved running his hands all over. 

A soft sigh fell from Spencer’s lips as he pressed his ass closer to Aaron. Aaron wasn’t hiding his morning erection from Spencer anymore, not since they had become intimate with each other. 

“Aaron,” Spencer reached back and gripped Aaron’s hip, rubbing his ass against Aaron’s fully erect cock. 

“What do you want, love?” Aaron softly asked in Spencer’s ear.

“I want you to stop holding back. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Aaron moved away from Spencer, letting him fall on his back. He wanted to see Spencer’s face. 

“And what if I wanted you inside me?” Aaron smiled as he kept touching Spencer. Fingers gently danced along Spencer’s stomach and slowly moved down his abdomen and lower. Aaron touched and caressed as much of Spencer as he could reach, but always bypassing Spencer’s cock.

“You don’t have a preference?” Spencer looked up as he began to touch Aaron, his fingers gently ghosting over the scars on Aaron’s chest and stomach. 

“No. I enjoy both, but if for our first time together you want me to top, I am quite happy to oblige.” Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer. It started out soft and chaste, but became heated the longer he sampled those lips that tempted him constantly. Spencer moaned, letting his mouth fall open a little which gave Aaron’s tongue access. Licking inside Spencer’s mouth, he tasted the coffee from the night before. Aaron wasn’t bothered by it, it was just one more thing that was so very uniquely Spencer. Aaron pressed further deepening the kiss as he went. 

Without breaking the contact, Aaron rolled on top of Spencer, placing his arms on either side of Spencer’s head. Legs came up and wrapped around Aaron’s waist, the kiss kept going, and by the way, Spencer was rutting against him, Aaron wondered if Spencer could cum just from kissing. 

Aaron finally was able to tear himself away much to the disappointment of Spencer.

“Condoms?”

“Are you clean?” Spencer asked as he grabbed Aaron’s ass and pressed up. 

“Shit, Spencer. You keep doing that, and I’m not going to be able to hold back. Yes, I had my six-month check-up a few weeks ago and received a clean bill of health.”

Spencer frowned as he looked into Aaron’s eyes.

“Six-month?”

“Yes. I need more regular check-ups, Spencer. Not only because of the things I had to do as an MI6 agent but to also check on the scars. The place Benoit had me...it was not exactly sanitary.”

“Oh,” Spencer turned red with embarrassment, and he once again touched the scars. 

“If you are more comfortable with us using condoms for our first time, I am not opposed, Spencer. We can go without when we feel the time is right.”

Spencer relaxed under Aaron and smiled. 

“I trust you, Aaron. I want to feel you. All of you.”

Aaron leaned back down and kissed Spencer again, this time pouring all of his love, passion, and promises of more into that one kiss. When he pulled back, Spencer looked like he was well on his way to being thoroughly debauched. Aaron made it his goal to take Spencer completely apart. 

Leaning over, Aaron opened the nightstand drawer and found that there was a fresh bottle of lube. He also saw the condoms he had left there from when he had first arrived in America. Foregoing them, he pulled out the lube and closed the drawer. 

“You look absolutely beautiful to me Spencer.” 

Aaron sat up and snapped open the cap on the lube. He poured some on his fingers, and when Spencer lifted his legs, parting them wide to give Aaron access to his hole, Aaron groaned at the sight. 

Slipping one finger inside that waiting orifice, Aaron played with Spencer while he kissed and nipped along Spencer’s raised leg. The heavy pants and moans from Spencer had Aaron’s cock already jumping in anticipation. Pulling his finger out, he added a little more lube and slowly slid two fingers inside. Curling one, Aaron sought out that little bundle of nerves that he knew would make Spencer crazy.

“Aaron, please.”

“Please, what, love?”

“Please stop teasing. I want to feel your cock in me.”

Aaron chuckled softly and pulled his fingers from Spencer’s ass. He wiped his fingers on the sheet under them, he would call housekeeping and get a fresh set later. Grabbing a pillow, Aaron put it under Spencer’s ass lifting him up and giving Aaron better access.

Picking up the lube once more, Aaron poured some into his hand and slicked up his cock, then lined himself up. He looked down at Spencer’s face, his eyes closed, mouth open and arms stretched out above him. Aaron couldn’t help thinking about how wanton the man looked. Taking his time, he pushed the head of his cock inside and had to stop a moment and catch his breath. 

“Fuck, Spencer you are so tight.” Aaron breathed deeply as he pushed in, then pulled out a little and pushed in again. He felt Spencer’s walls start to relax and allow him to push in farther. 

“Aaron, fuck, you feel amazing.” Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Aaron as he seated himself all the way in. Spencer lifted his legs, bending them towards his chest letting Aaron sink in a little more. “Yes, Aaron, please move.”

Aaron laughed as he bent forward and kissed Spencer again as he moved his hips just enough to get friction. He kept kissing Spencer, letting himself get lost in his lover’s body. Aaron took his time, making love to Spencer allowing the both of them to feel the pleasure of being together like this for the first time.

Spencer wrapped his arms and legs around Aaron holding on as best he could as Aaron rocked against him. Aaron’s cock was barely sliding in and out, but it felt amazing, and Spencer was letting Aaron know. He was very vocal which turned Aaron on even more. 

The pressure built up making Aaron push up to where he could get a faster rhythm going. 

“So close, Spencer. Fuck, you feel amazing. I don’t know if I’ll ever get enough of this.” Aaron wrapped his hands around Spencer’s waist, and as the pressure built even more inside him, he started to fuck in and out of Spencer’s body faster and harder. 

Spencer cried out at each hard driving thrust making Aaron moan at the sounds, which made him go even harder. 

Spencer grabbed his cock and started to pump, Aaron could tell from the words spilling from his lips that Spencer needed a release. He enjoyed watching Spencer, his grip tightened around Spencer’s waist, he knew he was going to leave bruises, but he didn’t think Spencer was going to care.

“Fuck, Aaron, close, so close.” Spencer cried out as his body bowed and he released all over his stomach and chest. The clenching of the muscles in his ass pushed Aaron further. His movements faltered as he thrust in hard twice more, then he too found his release. The force of his orgasm had him falling forward. 

Aaron pulled the pillow out from under Spencer, and the two collapsed down on the bed, Aaron still on top of Spencer. Burying his head against Spencer’s neck, Aaron took in his lover’s scent. He smelled sweat, sex, the shower from the night before, and the musky scent of Spencer. It was a heady mix. Aaron kissed and gently bit at Spencer’s neck, his hands wandered the body under him, and it felt amazing.

“God, Spencer. That was brilliant. You, you are brilliant.” Aaron nuzzled Spencer’s neck and let his body relax a few moments before he rolled off. “I could get lost in you, in your body, kissing you, making love to you.”

“Aaron...” Spencer blushed as he turned to lay on his side. 

“I know we should shower, then I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay.” There was worry in Spencer’s voice, and Aaron didn’t mean to put that there.

“Don’t worry, love. It’s just something I’ve been thinking over the last few weeks.” Aaron lifted his hand and brushed some stray curls out of Spencer’s face. “I’m going to get up and shower. Why don’t you join me.”

Aaron rolled over and stood up. Before he went to the bathroom, he called down to the concierge and asked for a fresh set of sheets. After that was taken care of, he went to the bathroom and started the shower. Spencer joined him a few moments later and what should have been a quick wash up, turned into so much more. 

When Aaron stepped out to dry off, his knees felt a little weak from the blowjob that Spencer had just given him. Drying off quickly, Aaron went to the room and pulled on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. He called down for a tray to be brought up with coffee and tea. He knew they could utilise the kitchen, but Aaron was worn out from the morning sex, and he wanted to have the conversation with Spencer in private. 

The baby monitor was still on, and Aaron could hear the subtle breathing of Rose, who was, thankfully, still asleep. 

Spencer came out of the bathroom and slipped on some fresh clothes as well. 

“I called down for a tray to be brought up with coffee and tea. But first, come here.” Aaron pulled Spencer onto his lap when Spencer came close. 

“What is it, Aaron?”

“I love you, Spencer. I love Rose as well, and I know you’ve come to love Jack. He asked me the other day if we could keep you. He adores you, and he is starting to see Rose as a little sister.”

“I know. They are adorable together.”

Aaron lifted one hand and carded it through Spencer’s hair. His other hand was wrapped around Spencer’s hip holding him close. 

“I want you to move in with us, Spencer. I want us to be more than we are now. I want to tell the team, I want to tell the Bureau we are a couple. I know there isn’t a true fraternisation rule. And I know I will have to have another on the team do your evals and such, but I want us to move forward with this relationship.”

“You...you want me to move in with you?”

Aaron kissed the side of Spencer’s mouth.

“Yes, Spencer, I do.”

Spencer flung his arms around Aaron and plastered himself as much as he could against the man. 

“Yes. Yes, Aaron, I’ll move in. I want all of that as well. I want everyone to know. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to be with you every night. I want Rose to know you, and, god, I love Jack already.” 

Aaron held Spencer close and could feel the wetness on his shoulder. 

“Shh, no crying now, love.” Aaron didn’t want Spencer to see that his own eyes had filled, but he refused to let the tears fall. “I love you so much, Spencer.”

“I love you too, Aaron.”

“Why don’t we go tell Jack? Then I’ll text the others and tell them to meet us here. We can answer their questions about last night and tell them about us at the same time.” 

Spencer pulled back and kissed Aaron, holding on to his shoulders as he sat in Aaron’s lap. 

“That sounds good to me.”

“And in a couple of months, maybe for the holidays, we’ll go see my family in England. I think they would love that.”

“Really?” The smile on Spencer’s face, Aaron knew he was making the right decisions.

“Yes, Really. You can even buy out Forbidden Planet if you’d like.”

Spencer laughed and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“You may come to regret that offer.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I will, but you are worth every penny, Spencer.”

Aaron meant every word. He stayed wrapped up with Spencer on his lap, letting the emotions wash over him as he looked forward to this new stage of his life. Aaron had had no idea how much his life was going to change when he walked into the FBI almost two years prior, but since that day Aaron had found more happiness than he ever had in his previous careers. Aaron knew he was not giving this up for anything or anyone and he would fight to keep what was his. He knew the next few days were going to be rough, but with Spencer by his side, they could weather anything that came their way. Aaron kissed Spencer once more, and then they got ready to face what was to come, together.

 

 


End file.
